The Daycarthro Chronicles: Merging Paths
by Psycho-CJ
Summary: Sequel to Gods Must have been on Crack! This time the Sanzo-ikko are dragged into Raven's world. There they meet Serafina, the no-nonsense warrior and face the demon Zev and the deadly Lamya, Evan's former lover who betrayed him. Will both groups be able to keep it together, or fall apart?
1. Now, Who is the Baka!

AN: Just to let you know, this is a sequel to The Gods Must Have Been on Crack, so I suggest you check that out before you read this one. Though you could probably get away without reading it. Anyway, this is a crossover between Saiyuki and the book series I'm working on called the Daycarthro Chronicles. I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro characters. So I hope you will enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Now, Who is the Baka?

The once peaceful town is filled with yells and taunts as two groups face off. One group being the Sanzo-ikko lead by the infamous Genjo Sanzo, whose foul mouth can make even the devil cringe. What Sanzo lacks in manners is made up by the presence of Cho Hakkai, a man known to always have a smile on his face no matter how dire the situation may be. The half-breed is Sha Gojyo, a ladies man, whose exploits are almost legendary, a man that can charm any woman he has developed an interest in. The last member of the Sanzo-ikko is Son Goku, who has a stomach the size of the Grand Canyon, but his cheerful, playful nature makes up for the high costs of his maintenance.

The challengers are none other than the Kougaiji-tachi, their leader the son of Gyumaoh—Kougaiji. Second is Yaone, a polite woman, whose courageous spirit is equally matched by her beauty. The dark haired man fighting Gojyo is Dokugakuji, the red-head's half brother and a loyal servant to Kougaiji. The last member is Lirin, a carrot-haired tomboy, whose punches can send anyone to the moon.

As the battle rages on, Sanzo seems to have developed a permanent scowl as Lirin sits on his shoulders eating a meat bun. For some reason whenever the Kougaiji-tachi show up, Sanzo is left babysitting the Goku-like female.

"Get off me," Sanzo orders, but the youkai girl doesn't seem to hear him as she watches the fight. With one quick motion, Sanzo raises his arms, knocking her off.

"Sanzoooo!" Lirin whines, as she rubs her bottom. Her eyes become teary as she sees her half-eaten meat-bun lying on the ground, covered in specks of dirt. Sanzo sighs as he holds out another meat-bun for her, which she accepts without a moment's hesitation.

"You're going down!" Goku yells, his fist flying at the auburn-haired youkai. The youkai prince blocks the hit with his lower arm and he can't stop himself from gritting his teeth. Kougaiji swings his fist, connecting with Goku's left cheek and hurling him back. The monkey's brown boots grind into the dirt as he regains his balance, a small smirk playing on his lips.

_Why does he seem to get stronger every time I fight him_? Kougaiji wonders.

"I thought you said you were going to pay me back double." Goku asks, falling into his fighting stance. "That didn't even hurt."

"Then I should make my punch stronger this time," Kougaiji smirks, he races at Goku, who meets him halfway, then seems to vanish from sight. The youkai prince jumps out of the way as nyoibou creates a crater in the ground where the prince once stood.

"Too slow," Goku taunts as he knees the youkai's bare chest. He gasps for breath before sending his elbow onto the side of Goku's head. With a loud thump, both of them fall to the ground—Goku face-forward while Kougaiji lands sprawled on his back. The two slowly stand up, grimacing from the hits they just took.

"I won't lose to you," Kougaiji grunts as the two commence their battle.

Gojyo and Dokugakuji continue their fight, neither of them seriously hurt or trying to inflict serious damage onto each other. The two fight as if sparring partners, instead of bitter enemies. Gojyo's crescent-blade swings at Dokugakuji, but the dark-haired youkai blocks the blade with his sword.

"You are going to have to be faster than that, little bro."

"I haven't even gotten started yet." Gojyo twists his body, bringing up the blade on the end of his shakujou. Dokugakuji moves out of the way at the last second, allowing Gojyo to nick his arm. "See, you should be paying more attention."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back."

"I'm counting on it."

Off to the side, Yaone and Hakkai are engaged in a fight, both of them trying their best, but not intent on killing each other. Anyone watching the fight, might think the eight people are friends having a friendly game, instead of a battle that may decide the fate of the world.

"Sannnnnnnzooooo! I'm bored," Lirin whines as she jumps around him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sanzo responds as he takes a drag on his cigarette.

"Let's play!"

"I don't play with children," Sanzo counters.

"But I'm _bored_!" Lirin cries.

"Play by yourself."

"You big meanie," Lirin sticks her tongue out at him then plops down on the ground. She crosses her arms in front of her, her mouth twisted into a full pout. "Droopy-eyed monk," she mutters.

Several minutes pass and the battle still continues, no one will appearing to win anytime soon. Lirin sighs, until her head suddenly shoots up, remembering the jewel-like ball she found three months ago. She pulls it out of her pocket, holding it up to the sun. "Pretty!" She whispers as the light shimmers through the jewel, creating small rainbows on the ground. Lirin jumps to feet and skips over to Sanzo. "Isn't this pretty?" she asks, shoving the jewel in his face.

"Hm," Sanzo replies, trying his best to ignore her.

"Sanzo, Sanzo," she sings to him as she dances around him, trying to get his attention. Still he fails to acknowledge her, but his right eye faintly begins to twitch. "San...zooooooo!" Lirin whines, she clenches her fist not liking being ignore. Without thinking she heaves the jewel at his head, the impact causing him to eat dirt. Lirin falls onto the ground laughing. Sanzo, on the other hand, is not as amused by Lirin's antics. He pushes himself off the ground, dusting his clothes off. The jewel catches his eyes and with one swift motion he picks it up and hurls it into the air. "Hey!" Lirin yells. Sanzo fires his gun at it, shattering the ball. The carrot-haired youkai's mouth drops open in disbelief.

"Serves you right," Sanzo replies, slipping his gun back into his sleeve.

"That was mean," Lirin pouts. Sanzo's eyes widen when the sky suddenly lights up. Everyone stops fighting as they stare at the light building around them.

"Now what did you do?" Gojyo asks, glaring at Sanzo.

"Shut up," Sanzo counters.

"It's probably nothing," Hakkai tries to reassure anyone, even though he knows something bad is about to happen.

"Then what is that?" Kougaiji points at the sky as the light races down at them.

"Oh shit," Gojyo whispers. No one has any time to react when the light engulfs them.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun shines down on the noisy school yard, where children play ball and chatter endlessly to each other. No one notices the black-haired boy sitting in a mulberry tree, the leaves swaying slightly from a gently breeze. The mulberry tree is his place in the chaotic playground for children he has trouble making friends with. Not that he really cares, he is used to being on his own, but it does bring back painful memories of his previous childhood. _Not much has changed_, he thinks sadly. Evan sighs as he leans back in the tree. Every recess it is the same old routine, he would stay up in the tree, bored out of his mind, until a little voice will say...

"Evan!" A little girl calls, gazing up at him from the trunk of the tree. Her smoke-brown eyes look up at him, her brown hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Ever since Jayne transferred to his school, she has latched onto him as if they are best friends.

_You help someone out once and they never leave you alone._

"Can I go up there with you?"

_Great! The usual argument_, Evan thinks._ I am not giving in this time._ "No," he replies, yawning.

"Please!" Her eyes plead at him, and he can feel his resolve slowly weaken.

"No!"

"But Evannnnn!" The girl whines.

"NO!" She gazes up at him, little tears forming on the corners of her eyes. "Don't you dare cry," Evan growls. She whimpers, close to bursting into tears.

"Evan..." she whispers.

_Oh god, she looks just like Pandora when she was little_, Evan thinks as he feels a shiver pass through his body. "Hurry up," he grumbles as he holds his hand out to her. She giggles as she grasps it and the Demon Child effortless pulls her up to the branch he is perched on.

"Thank you Evan," the girl sings.

"Whatever," he closes his eyes, and leans back. _How did I end up in this _mess? He wonders. _I have done everything I can think of to scare her off, but when she gives me that look, it's like she puts a spell over me. I wonder if she is some kind of sorceress._ He frowns slightly. _I can't believe she knows what I am. But what was I supposed to do_—_let her fall out of the tree and possibly die from the fall_?

Shortly after they met, she had insisted on hanging out with him up in the tree. She had desperately tried to climb the tree on her own, until Evan gave in and helped her up. She was admiring the view and accidentally leaned against a weak branch. It seemed like she was falling in slow motion, the angle of her body indicated her fragile skull would hit the ground first. Before he knew what he was doing, he caught her in his arms and faded away with her. She opened her eyes, seeing they were both in the tree again. From that point on she knew he was different, but she never told anyone his secret, nor try to blackmail him with it. Since that day, he hasn't been able to get rid of her. _But it is kind of nice to have some company. It can get rather lonely when Raven isn't around. _

A shadow blocks the sun, Evan's eyes shoot open, only to find Jayne nose-to-nose with him. A slight blush crosses his cheeks. _What is she..._?

"What are you thinking?" she asks, not budging. Her smoky brown eyes gaze into his, a deep intelligence buried behind the mask of innocent.

"N-nothing," he stutters. She leans forward, their lips inches apart. _She isn't going to kiss me, is she?_! At that moment Evan loses his balances and ends up with his back on the slightly wet grass.

"Evan!" Jayne cries.

"I'm fine," Evan mutters, rubbing the back of his head. Relief washes over her sweet face and a smile graces her lips.

"You're funny," Jayne laughs. Evan glares up at her, but she smiles down at him.

_ I wonder if this is all an act. Maybe I was wrong about her being a sorceress. She has to be a demon trying to pull a fast one over me. _The smile fades from her face as she stares off into the distance. "Jayne?" Evan asks, jumping to his feet and climbing back into the tree. _What if she read my mind or something? I might have hurt her feelings._

"What was that light?" Jayne asks, her eyes not leaving the spot for a second.

"I don't see anything," Evan replies, leaning over her.

"There was this big light and I thought I saw someone," she shakes her head, confused by what she saw.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Evan doesn't sense anything out of the ordinary, but he sees no reason why she would lie to him.

"I could have sworn…" she trails off.

_ She sounds like Pandora_. _Does she also have the power of premonition_… "Stay here," with that Evan disappears from sight. A second later Evan appears about a quarter mile from school. _It's somewhere around here_, _but I don't see anything._ Evan plops down on the ground, crossing his legs under him as he closes his eyes, taking in all the different essences surrounding him. After a minute or so, his eyes shoot open. _Nothing_. _Why the hell did I come here_?_ She isn't Pandora. What made me think Jayne is psychic like Pandora was? _Evan crosses his arms in front of him. _That's what I get for listening to some little kid._ He is about to leave when he suddenly senses something.

Light bursts in front of him, slowly forming the shape of a person. When the light fades, a young boy with brown hair and an orange cape draped over him is sprawled on the ground. Evan leans over him, tapping him with his foot. _Why do those clothes look so familiar_?

"No way!" Evan gasps. "Goku!" He shakes the ape's shoulders but he only moans. _How the hell did he get here_?

XXXXXXXX

AN: For the last fic, thanks to Rook, Sumitra, curiouzkatt, gallatica, Ali and MystiquePixie for reviewing. Till next time!


	2. The Ape, the Kappa and the Bird

AN: Here's chapter 2, enjoy. I don't own Saiyuki, just the D.C. characters.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The Ape, the Kappa and the Bird

Raven tilts his head to the side, stretching his arms behind him as he walks to his midnight blue car. _What kind of day would it be without the occasional phone call from Evan_. He smiles slightly at the thought of what kind of excuse his little brother has come up with to see him. _It's actually kind of cute_..._in a bizarre kind of way._ With one swift motion he throws his overweight backpack into the backseat of his car.

As his car speeds along the highway, the city limits come into view and he knows he is close to being home. His old high school flies by, bringing back memories of the people he met and the trouble that seemed to follow him there. At last he sees the park, Cassandra's haven, but the setting of many unfortunate events.

A shiver passes though his spine as he senses a large amount of energy in the area. As he strains his senses to pinpoint the presence, a faint ringing enters his ears. _The park_...Raven realizes. He stops his car outside the park, where the tall pine trees seem to frame the sun within their branches.

Almost immediately he can sense something that feels oddly like Daycarthro's magic. _I thought the only person capable of that kind of magic is Daycarthro himself. _His eyes lower in thought. _Damn, that's all I need is to deal with this when Evan is waiting for me. _He slams the door shut, his annoyance evident from features.

As he walks through the park, an eerie silence wraps around him. Usually, children are running about playing tag or other children games, but now, there doesn't seem to be any life except for him and two essences. One that has dwelled there from a far, unknown time—not possessing any physical body, but its presence always felt. The second one, something that feels faintly familiar.

The grass rustles under his footsteps, the green blades glistening from the morning rain. All of his senses focus on the foreign presence. At last he stops when he sees a figure lying on the ground. Red hair cradles the figure's face, the crimson contrasting against a blue vest. _There's no way that could be him_! Raven thinks.

"Gojyo," Raven calls, but the person doesn't stir. He rushes to the half-breed, checking his pulse. A long sigh leaves the Hybrid's lungs when he finds Gojyo's steady pulse. "Come on, wake up," Raven gently slaps his face, but Gojyo only moans in response. Raven sits back on his heels, running his fingers through his black hair. "What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXX

The heavy body of Gojyo's seems like nothing as Raven carries him from his car to the house were Evan is waiting for him. With one hand, Raven digs through the lower part of his backpack, searching for his keys. The door flies open and Evan tackles Raven, throwing the Hybrid off balance and right off the porch steps.

"Damn it Evan! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Raven groans, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why is Gojyo lying on top of you?" Evan asks, his little body sitting on top of Gojyo's back. Raven glares up at the child who is trying to act innocent about the whole situation.

"I found him in the park. I'm not sure why he is here, but I intend to find out," Raven replies as he forces himself to sit up, Evan jumps back, landing gracefully on the top step.

"Luckily, we live in a big house, so we shouldn't run out of room," Evan smirks.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Raven asks suspiciously.

"Well, you see, Gojyo's isn't the only one who happened to be dragged to our world," Evan giggles.

"In that case, we should probably contact Cassandra."

"Cassandra," Gojyo moans, his hand groping Raven's chest. For a second Raven freezes, until he finally regains his senses and kicks Gojyo off of him, his usually calm face twisted into horror.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you that horrified." Evan clasps his hands in front of him, his eyes becoming starry. "Oh, the memories!"

"Don't start with me," Raven holds his head up high, dusting his black jeans off.

"Wow, Gojyo's the second guy to feel you up. I guess you attract girls as well as guys."

"I don't care who I attract as long as they keep their hands off of me." Raven heaves Gojyo to his feet and enters the house, while Evan trails behind him. Gently, the Hybrid sets Gojyo on the couch, next to the still form of Goku. Raven sits on the other side of Goku and rests his hand on the young youkai's forehead. "He should be okay," Raven finally says when he finds Goku's temperature is about average. "I wonder what brought them here."

"All I can say—they reek of Daycarthro's magic." Evan turns his nose up, while Raven nods his head in agreement. The Hybrid examines the two unconscious people before him, an idea forming in his mind.

"I wonder," the Hybrid says out loud.

"Wonder what?" Evan asks. "You know how they got here?"

"I have my suspicions, but I want to talk to them before I can reach a conclusion." Raven takes his cell phone out of his back pack. "In either case, I should contact the others and inform them of the situation."

"Go ahead and do that." Evan waves him off, a mischievous smile on his lips, which is never a good sign.

"Don't do anything crazy," Raven replies, going against his better judgment and leaving the troublemaker alone with Goku and Gojyo.

"Now, how do I wake you two up?" Evan thinks to himself. "I know!" He picks up one of the pillows on the sofa and covers Gojyo's face with it. At first nothing happens, until Gojyo frantically kicks his legs. Evan releases him, while Gojyo sits up, gasping for breath. "It's nice to see you're finally awake." Gojyo freezes when he recognizes the voice.

"You!" Gojyo jumps from the couch, his eyes wide in fear and shock.

"Oh, so you do remember me. I was hoping that a lack of oxygen would kill off that useless brain of yours. Oh, well, there's always next time," Evan shrugs his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Evan repeats. "Last I remember this is my world, so what the hell are _you _doing here?"

"What do you mean this is your world?"

"Take a look around. Does this look like your house?" Gojyo eyes widen as he takes in the monstrous living room with black leather upholstery and glistering oak-wood furniture.

"Nice..." Gojyo appraises. "How did a guy like you afford a place like this?"

"For your information, Raven is loaded, and as you can see, he has really good taste. I'll show you the rest of the house later." Evan turns to Goku. "Okay, time to wake up Goku." Evan is about to smother Goku with the pillow like he did to Gojyo.

"Wait!" Gojyo warns, but the demon glares at him.

"I don't have the patience to wait for him to wake up, so unless your empty head has a better idea, I'm doing it my way." Gojyo grits his teeth, hating the arrogance emitting from the child. A calmness washes over the half-breed as a thought enters his head.

"Go ahead," Gojyo smirks. Evan proceeds to cover Goku's face with the pillow, but before he has a chance to react, Goku sends his flying across the room and into the wall. "I tried to warn you," Gojyo laughs.

"Damn...I forgot about how violent he can be in his sleep," Evan groans, rubbing his sore back. "Now, how are we supposed to wake him up?"

"There ain't nothing that is gonna wake him up," Gojyo shrugs his shoulders. "You might as well sit back and wait."

"I got an idea!" Evan announces.

"Hopefully it's as good as your first one." The half-breed smiles as he remembers how Evan almost had his head taken off by Goku.

"Shut up," Evan growls, then disappears from sight.

"I wonder what he's up to," Gojyo says thoughtfully. Several minutes pass until Evan appears, with a plate in his hands.

"Oh Goku!" Evan sings, waving a slice of cheesecake under the young youkai's nose. "Mm, cheesecake," Evan picks up the slice in his hands, holding it an inch from the sleeping youkai's lips.

"It doesn't look like he's waking up. Got anymore bright ideas?" Gojyo replies, not trying to hide his sarcasm.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything better," Evan sneers, as he glares at the red-head. "Instead of sitting on your sorry ass, why don't you try to help?" the Demon Child fails to notice Goku sniffing the air as the sweet scent of cheesecake enters his nose.

"But I'm enjoying the little show you are putting on," Gojyo smirks.

"You stupid..." Goku chooses that moment to chomp on the slice of cheesecake and latching onto Evan's hand. "Ah! Get him off!" Evan screams, while Gojyo laughs his head off. "Stop laughing and help me!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist." Gojyo wraps his arms around Evan and tries to yank the boy's hand out of Goku's jaws of death.

"Get the jaws of life!" Evan calls, while Gojyo has another fit of laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Raven demands as he enters the room.

"He's got my hand!" Evan whines, causing Gojyo to laugh even harder. The Hybrid rubs his temple, wondering how he ever ended up with such a troublesome child. Raven quickly walks over to Goku and pinches his nose shut. "Don't!" Evan warns, but no sooner do the words leave his mouth that Goku swings at Raven. With one fluid motion, the dark-haired man manages to avoid the punch. Goku's eyes shoot open as he gasps for breath, allowing the Demon Child to free his hand.

"I'm free!" Evan sings, running around the room.

"Hey! What's going on?" Goku whines, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"You almost bit off Evan's hand," Gojyo yells at Goku. The golden-eyed youkai is about to begin a round of verbal, and some times physical, sparring when the ape absorbs the information from the red-head.

"Evan?" Goku repeats slowly. His golden-eyes seem to light up as he notices the black haired boy wiping the spit from his hand, oblivious to the danger he is now in. "Evan!" Goku cries, wrapping the surprised boy in a monster bear hug.

"Raven...help..." Evan gasps, his face turning an interesting shade of blue. Raven sighs, running a hand through his black hair.

"Goku, you're suffocating him," the Hybrid states.

"Oh!" Goku blushes as he releases Evan, who coughs violently as the air returns to his lungs.

"First you punched me, then you tried to bite my hand off, now you try to crush me to death," Evan grumbles.

"Sorry!" Goku smiles.

"You don't sound it." Evan raises a slender eyebrow.

"Aren't kids cute?" Gojyo notes to Raven.

"Damn it! I'm not a kid! I'm older than all of you put together!"

"Actually Goku was imprisoned for five-hundred years," Gojyo whispers to Evan while Goku looks at him curiously. Evan's eyes widen before he closes them and raises his head slightly.

"Fine, I'm older than you and Raven put together."

"Past lives don't count," the half-breed counters.

"You're starting to sound like Warner."

"There's nothing wrong with Warner."

"Only another pervert would think that," Evan frowns, while Goku nods his head in agreement.

"You want to start something?"

"Are you two done with your childish banter?" Raven's voice cuts through the argument. "If I remember right you two aren't supposed to be here." The Hybrid glances at Goku and Gojyo.

"Well..." Gojyo begins, not knowing where to start.

"Let me guess," Raven intercedes. "There was a flash of light then the next thing you knew, you were here."

"How did you know?" Goku says in awe.

"Did you happen to see a crystal-like sphere with a two-inch diameter?"

"All I remember is Sanzo shot something," Gojyo shrugs his shoulders.

"Wow, the four of you have worse luck than Raven," Evan announces.

"Maybe the reason I have such bad luck has something to do with the people around me," Raven eyes fall on Evan to emphasis his point.

"Hm," Evan pouts.

"Cassandra and the others should arrive here in ten minutes or so, then we should probably look for Sanzo and Hakkai."

"And Kougaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone and Lirin," Gojyo adds.

"Damn, did you bring everyone here?" Evan yells.

"Hey, it's not my fault, you stupid demon!" Gojyo conks Evan on the head.

"You bastard!" Evan tackles Gojyo and soon the two are kicking and punching at each other, while Goku and Raven are left to watch.

"Ah, Raven?" Goku tugs on the black-haired man's shirt. "I'm hungry."

"Why am I not surprised?" Raven sighs. _This is going to be a long day_, Raven concludes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not too far from Raven's house is a forest filled with ancient and massive trees, whose long branches seem to reach for the sun. The forest has been the place of many battles and several essences still linger in the air, but a new one has entered this place.

A figure in off-white robes lies among the decaying pine needles and branches. He groans slightly as he finally regains consciousness. His slender hand rises to his head where he rubs his forehead in hopes it will alleviate the headache that is slowly forming.

"Idiots," Sanzo mutters as he sits up. His violet eyes crack open, but he sees no sign of his companions. "Just like those idiots to get themselves lost."

A flash of white catches his eye, and he slowly reaches for his gun. He whirls around and fires a shot, the bullet hitting a tree branch. A person dressed in a white uniform lands on their feet just as the branch hits the ground, and within seconds races towards him. Sanzo pulls back as a blade nearly nicks his jugular. The only thing the monk can do is dodge the slashes that increasingly come closer to tasting his flesh. His eyes widen as he finally gets a good look at the person trying to kill him. A blade about twelve inches long is attached to the back of the person's right hand. Long, dark brown hair is tied back in a pony-tail, while eyes the same shade as oak-wood glare at him.

"A woman," Sanzo whispers. He breaks out of his shock, avoiding a kick. He grabs her leg and pulls it back, causing her to lose her balance. In a split second, she latches onto his robe and drags him down with her. The two tumble across the forest floor, kicking up bark and leaves. With a loud thump, Sanzo finds himself with his back against a tree, while a blade is inches away from his Adam's apple.

"If you move even one inch, I'll slit your throat," the woman in white announces. A click causes her eyes to widen as she feels Sanzo press his gun against her heart.

"Make one move and you won't have a heart anymore," Sanzo announces.

"You could shoot me, but how do you know I won't slit your throat before I die," she states, her eyes staring into his, showing no fear. "Now, it only comes down to one thing, who has the guts to make the first move, demon."

XXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks to Rook, Max, Sumitra, Ali, Ruby, rocky-road7 and vermillian for reviewing. Till next time!


	3. For the Last Time, I am NOT a Demon!

A/N: On the advice of Ali, I will give the backgrounds of some of my characters and explain a little bit about the Daycarthro world. So I will be introducing one character and one or more terms in each chapter that way the new people won't be totally lost. In this chapter we will be exploring Evan's background and the term demon. For those of you who just want to get on with the story, just scroll down for chapter 3.

**Evan (a.k.a. Demon Child)**

His current body is only nine years old, but as you can tell, he does not talk like a child. The truth is Evan is a first-class demon from the Kingdom of Sol Solis and used to be one of the Demon Prince's prized warriors. He was an orphan whose mother died while giving birth to him, while his father was executed for plotting against the Demon King. Being an orphan is one of the worst things a demon can ever face since demons share a close relationship with their parents. Demon children are so attached to their family that they have trouble sleeping if they are by themselves. Family is very important in demon society so those with no family are looked down upon.

In an orphanage he met Pandora and they became close friends. When they were older (about 23 in human years) Pandora was taken away where she was mistreated. When Evan went to save Pandora, his lover (Lamya) was overcome with jealousy and killed Evan. He was reincarnated into the body of Raven's brother and had no recollection of his past life until an accident triggered his memories when he was about six. His determination to save Pandora forced him to cast a spell that was supposed to revert him to his true form, but the spell backfired so every seven days he turns into his adult-form for 24 hours. Evan went to save Pandora, only to find out that she killed herself right after Lamya killed him.

Basically, Evan left the demon world and went in search of his brother, Raven. As you can tell he did find him and after some conflict, the two are now living together. Raven and Evan have a complicated relationship since Evan tends to push people away. Evan does still suffer from separation anxiety which is why he sometimes gets depressed or agitated when Raven is not around.

Technically he is two-hundred and thirty-six years old. His child form is a lot weaker than his adult form, but he can be a worthy opponent since he has abnormal strength, can heal with a single touch, teleport himself, and of course he can use light-spells.

Physical characteristics: Black hair, usually looks like his brother's where he has two locks of hair framing his face. His eyes are violet around the iris, followed by blue rings around the violet. He does have two scars on his back, right on his shoulder-blades that most people don't know about and does have occasional bouts of weakness, but I probably won't get into that at the moment. ^_^

**Demons**

What I failed to mention in the previous chapter is that the demons of Saiyuki will be referred to as youkai, while the demons from the Daycarthro Chronicles are just called demons. Youkai and demons are totally different as you will see.

Basically there are three classes of demons—first-class: demons who possess a physical form and either rely on light or shadow-spells, depending on which kingdom they are from. Second-class are a demon-human mixture, which shouldn't show up in this one (FYI-Hybrids and second class demons are not the same thing). Third-class are demons who have lost their physical bodies and are able to take possession of others, like a parasite and are extremely dangerous.

The demons are also cut into two kingdoms, Sol Solis and Morke. Morke demons are nearly extinct, so it is very rare to see one. This story will be mostly focusing on Sol Solis demons, whose main physical characteristic is they have violet eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: For the Last Time, I am NOT a Demon!

The two warriors glare at each other, neither one wavering as they hold their ground. Sanzo's hand remains steady as he keeps his Smith & Wesson aimed at her heart, while the woman keeps her blade at his neck.

"I'm not a demon," Sanzo finally says.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" she snaps. Sanzo tightens his grip, while the woman in white applies more pressure to the blade against his neck. "Go ahead and try it, if you want to die," she warns. Minutes pass and still the two fail to act. _I just need to hold out a little longer until she gets here_, the woman thinks to herself.

"We can't stay like this forever. One of us is going to have to give in."

"So why don't you put your gun down first and maybe I will let you live."

"Like hell am I going to give up."

"At least we are at an agreement," she smiles slightly, but there is no warmth behind the smile. Her eyes lower slightly. "Is your arm getting tired yet?"

"Is yours?" he counters.

_She's almost here._ Sanzo and the woman fall into silence, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "I hate to break it to you, but you're time is up." Sanzo can hear someone running towards them, twigs snapping under their weight.

"Serafina!" another woman calls. Sanzo's eyes widen slightly when he recognizes the voice.

"Hey, Cassandra, take you long enough to get here. I thought you said you would be here in five minutes. It's already going on ten minutes." The blonde-haired woman stops when she reaches them, her hazel eyes widening when she sees Serafina has someone pinned against a tree, with a blade press against their neck.

"Cassandra?" Sanzo repeats. The blonde-haired woman pauses when she hears him.

"Sanzo?" she whispers. She runs up to them, her hazel eyes falling onto violet ones.

"You know this demon?" Serafina asks, still keeping her eyes on the monk before her.

"He isn't a demon," Cassandra reassures her.

"In that case, he is none of my concern." The brown haired woman quickly pulls herself away from him and walks off, leaving Sanzo alone with Cassandra.

"Um, sorry about that, she isn't very social," Cassandra apologizes.

"Does it look like I care?" Sanzo retorts.

"I guess not," Cassandra smiles uneasily. "You should be happy to know Raven and Evan already found Goku and Gojyo."

"As if I care about those idiots."

"Yeah," Cassandra replies, knowing that deep down Sanzo is relieved. Cassandra watches Serafina lead the way. The woman in white swoops down and picks up her backpack, the whole time Sanzo watching her.

"Her name is Serafina," Cassandra informs him. His eyes stay on the dark-haired woman, as if trying to figure out something about her.

"What is she?" Sanzo finally says.

"Huh?" Cassandra asks, not understanding the question.

"Is she human, or is she like you and the others?" Sanzo rephrases. Cassandra looks back at the woman.

"Well, she is as human as we get, but it's not my place to tell you what she is. She tends to be sensitive about the subject and I don't feel like getting into a fight with her about this."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. Whenever I go to work, I drop Serafina off here so she can train, then when I finish, I pick her up. Raven called me—told me how they found Gojyo and Goku. I just came back to pick up Serafina then meet the others so we could look for you and Hakkai." Cassandra flashes a smile. "It must have been fate that Serafina found you."

"I don't believe in fate," Sanzo replies shortly.

"Fine, then it was a coincidence," Cassandra corrects herself. At last the three break through the forest-line and a light brown car is parked on the side of road. "Here we are," Sanzo glances at the beat-up car, wondering if she is serious. "It's not much, but runs pretty well."

"That is, if you can get it started," Serafina comments. Cassandra laughs while Serafina rolls her eyes. Everyone climbs in, Sanzo immediately taking the front passenger's seat, while Serafina sits in the back, throwing her backpack to the other side of the car. As the three make their way towards Raven's house, no one speaks, which seems to unnerve Cassandra.

"So, how have you and the guys been doing?" Cassandra finally says to Sanzo.

"You mean the idiots. They still managed to get themselves in trouble, leaving me to save their sorry asses." Sanzo takes out a cigarette and lights it. Cassandra glances at Serafina in the rearview mirror, but the woman seems to be off in her own little world. Once again silence falls across the group.

"Um Serafina, how did your training go?"

"Same as always," Serafina replies, her oak-eyes glance at Sanzo, trying to figure him out. _There is no way he can be human_, she concludes. Sanzo glances at the rearview mirror and finds Serafina watching him.

"Che," Sanzo grunts, looking out the window at the passing trees. "Why do you keeping looking at me?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I have no interest in you," Serafina replies matter-of-factly.

"Then stop looking at me," Sanzo growls. Cassandra laughs suddenly. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just how both of you are curious about the other, but you won't even admit it," the blonde sorceress explains.

"Why would I care about some stupid woman."

"The same can be said about you." Serafina closes her eyes, leaning back in her seat, a clear sign that she has no intention of interacting with either of them.

"Where are we?" Sanzo asks says.

"Oh, this is a forest a couple miles from our home."

"I sense something strange about this place."

"That's not surprising. This is the same place we had a couple battles, some of the magic tainted the area. For some reason, Evan usually hangs out around here on Friday nights. This was actually the place where I first met him." Cassandra frowns slightly. "Raven and Evan also fought Lamya here, you can still feel their essences lingering." Serafina stiffens slightly at the mention of the demon. "With the large amounts of energy released here, I'm sure it will be a while before they completely fade."

"Hopefully _he_ won't take as long," Serafina replies, referring to Sanzo.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Only that you are covered in Daycarthro's magic. You're giving me a headache," Serafina rubs her temple.

"Your voice is annoying me," Sanzo counters. Serafina glares at him.

"Demon poser," she says under her breath.

"Old hag," Sanzo mutters.

"This is going to be fun," Cassandra sighs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is classy," Evan states as he lets the macaroni and cheese drip from his fork.

"What the hell is this?" Gojyo asks, poking one of the noodles as if he is afraid it is going to start moving on its own.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's macaroni and cheese," Raven replies, before taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"What's wrong with it?" Goku asks, as he pauses from stuffing his face.

"No way am I going to eat this," Gojyo announces. Goku snatches the plate from Gojyo and clears it with in a second. "Hey, that was mine!" Gojyo yells.

"You said you weren't going to eat it," Goku replies, helping himself to more of the mac and cheese.

"That doesn't mean you can just take it! You pig-ape!"

"Stupid perverted kappa!" Goku yells back.

"The two of you better not think about starting a fight." Raven growls, his eyes lowering into slits.

"Scary!" Goku and Gojyo cry.

"You think that's scary," Evan cuts in. "You should see when he gets really mad. His eyes change into this freaky violet. I always expect his demon to take over." Raven looks away, realizing he should watch his temper

"Sorry," Raven apologizes, his expression softening. "I would have made us something more to your liking, but I wasn't expecting to ever have to feed anyone who has Goku's appetite. Tomorrow I'll do some grocery shopping and pick up some decent food."

"I wonder what is taking Cassandra so long." Evan yawns. "Didn't you say ten minutes? It's now fifteen."

"I'll try calling her again," Raven stands up from his chair and exits the room.

"You don't think something happened to her?" Goku asks.

"Maybe the seven-headed monster ate her," Evan whispers to Goku.

"Seven-headed monster?" Goku repeats.

"Yeah, it likes to eat beautiful women and stupid people. It's a horrible way to die since the heads fight over who should eat you. And pretty much once it has its eyes are set on you, there's no escape," the Demon Child explains to Goku in a hushed voice. Gojyo watches the two, wondering what the kid is up to.

"I'm not afraid of some monster," Goku replies.

"Really?" Evan asks in amazement. "That's a good thing considering it is right outside that door." Evan points to the door looming on the other side of the house.

"There's nothing there and there's no such thing as a seven-headed monster."

"That's what Warner thought too, until the monster came for him and ripped him to shreds. There was nothing any of us could do for him," Evan lowers his head as if to ashamed by his inadequacies.

"You couldn't even stop it?" Goku asks in disbelief.

"Not even Raven, Cassandra or I _combined_ could stop it."

"I think I've heard of it," Gojyo adds, thoughtfully. "Doesn't it have these long claws like daggers, while each of its heads are a different color." Evan nods his head. "Evan's right, it really likes stupid people and you're as dumb as they get."

"What was that?" Evan whispers, staring at the door.

"I didn't hear anything," Goku's eyes widen slightly.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Gojyo looks at the door. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sh, listen," Evan places a finger to his lips. Silence falls over the room as the three stop talking. Goku strains his ears while Gojyo and Evan stare at the door. Evan smirks, seeing how worked up Goku is. He kicks the table, startling Goku. Gojyo and Evan laugh, while Goku's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"That was mean!" Goku yells.

"Serves you right for being so gullible, bakasaru," Gojyo chuckles. Evan and Gojyo continue to laugh at Goku's expense, until Evan abruptly stops.

"But it is sad what happened to Warner," Evan whispers.

"Something happened to him?" Gojyo asks, the smile fading from his face.

"Yeah, right after we came back from your world we had an encounter with a very strong demon. The idiot ran off on his own, thinking he was strong enough to stop her...the idiot," Evan whispers.

"Is he..." Gojyo begins, but can't bring himself to finish the sentence. All eyes fall onto the Demon Child, who fails to speak.

"We had almost caught up with him, when all of a sudden we heard him scream..."

"What happened?" Gojyo leans forward, wanting to smack Evan for taking so long to finish the story.

"It was horrible. He...he…" Goku and Gojyo motion for him to continue. "He...saw a giant spider," Evan says in horrified voice. Goku and Gojyo fall over.

"You stupid jerk!" Gojyo yells conking Evan's head with his fist. "I thought you were going to say Warner was dead!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Evan continues to laugh, while avoiding another swing from the furious half-breed.

"Now who is gullible, ero kappa?" Goku replies.

"He had you going too," Gojyo snaps.

"But if he really was dead, Raven would have said something before," Goku points out. Gojyo stops, realizing that Goku is right, but he would never admit that. Instead he turns his anger on Evan.

"Come back here, demon. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead!"

"But you have to catch me first!" Evan disappears from sight.

"Evan! Come back here you little hell-spawn!" Gojyo races out of the kitchen in search of his prey.

In the front room, Evan laughs hysterically as he waits for Gojyo to get close enough. Before Gojyo is able to act, someone opens the front door. The two watch as Cassandra, a dark-haired woman and a blond-haired monk enter the house. Evan and Sanzo look at each other, neither of them reacting in anyway.

"Sanzo..." Evan finally whispers. He takes a step towards the monk, while Sanzo's right eye begins to twitch. With one swift motion Sanzo brings his fan down on Evan's head and hits him repeatedly, while Cassandra, Gojyo, and Serafina sweat drop. "Hey!" Evan yells, breaking away from the angry monk. "What the hell was that for? I didn't even do anything!"

"You were thinking about doing something," Sanzo retorts, placing his fan back into his sleeve.

"You're still the same bastard," Evan mutters, nursing the bumps on his head. Sanzo hits him once again, causing him to end up with his face smashed against the floor.

"Sanzo!" Goku calls, racing into the room.

"Aw, it's so cute to see the family reunion," Gojyo sighs. Sanzo shoots him a glare. "What's wrong with you? Is it that time of the month again?" Cassandra blushes, while Serafina rolls her eyes.

"Want to say that again?" Sanzo threatens as he points his gun at the red-head.

"Time of the month for what?" Goku asks. "Hey Sanzo, what time of the month is it?" Sanzo grits his teeth, while Goku bombards him with questions he would prefer not to answer.

"Dumb ass ape!" Sanzo yells, smacking him with his fan.

"Great, I just realized that Hakkai is not here to make sure Sanzo doesn't go on a rampage," Gojyo shudders as images of Sanzo going trigger-happy race through his mind.

"Why don't we test that theory," Sanzo cocks his gun. Evan, Goku and Gojyo bolt out of the room, while Sanzo runs after them.

"Nice friends," Serafina says backhanded.

"Tell me about it," the sorceress sighs.

"Let me guess," Raven says as he enters the room. "You found Sanzo." Cassandra nods her head. "Good thing this house is insured," Raven rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming on as gun shots ring through the house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's it for now.

**Triple X**—First off the part where Gojyo was dreaming about Cassandra. To start off with they did only meet once, but they were around each other for about a week, unlike the other women he would meet while taking a pit stop in other villages. Also, sometimes when people dream, they are sometimes partially aware of what is around them, like if you hear a song, then you hear the song in your dream (at least that's happen to me before ^_^')

Therefore when Raven mentioned Cassandra, Gojyo subconsciously heard her name and caused him to react the way he did. I didn't mean that the whole time Gojyo was dreaming about her, because as you said he is a playboy and I doubt he would remember her if she were an ordinary girl (cough, which she isn't, but I'll get to that to later). And for those of you new to this—Cassandra and Gojyo never had a relationship and never will. For one thing Gojyo is sexually aggressive, while Cassandra tends to be more timid when it comes to relationships. Plus she gets very defensive when guys hit on her. The two just don't mix and I could never imagine the two ever being intimate with each other. Hopefully that makes sense.

**CTFA(Crissania)—**Hm, who is stronger, Evan or Goku? Now that's a hard question. If the two were to fight in their current forms, Goku might win since he is a little bit stronger when it comes to brute strength. Evan might be able to beat him by relying on light-spells and avoiding direct hits by fading out, but Evan tends to have limited energy so if Goku can manage to hold out until Evan has depleted his energy, Goku can easily take Evan out. But if Evan happens be in his adult-form, Evan will definitely win.

If Goku was in his ultimate form and Evan was in his adult form, that would be questionable. Goku tends to act like a ruthless animal, relying on brute strength, while Evan's adult form gives him more energy and he is completely in control of his mind and body. With the right strategy, Evan might be able to beat him, but from what I've seen, Goku is pretty much unstoppable, therefore this round will go to Goku! Wow, hard question and I was trying not to be biased

A/N: Thanks to Rook, Sumitra, Ali, Max, CTFA (Crissania), Ruby, Triple X, and Kurtain for reviewing, and sorry my creator didn't post this sooner. Till next time!


	4. Chance Encounter

A/N: It's time for our introductions within five seconds. This week we will be butchering...I mean , exploring Raven's past and the term Hybrid. As before, for those of you who just want to get on with the story, just scroll down until you see chapter 4.

**Hybrid**

All right, to start off, we will be going over the term Hybrid. About two thousand years ago an unexpected event occurred when a first-class demon from the Kingdom of Sol Solis had a child with a Daerenh/Waeruock (basically two different types of sorcerers, I'll explain more about them in next chapter). This began the bloodline of the Hybrids, who tend to be exceptionally stronger than average Daerenh and Waeruock sorcerers. After the Separation (will be discussed next chapter), the Daerenhs and Waeruocks became bitter enemies, fighting amongst each other. The Hybrids sided with the Waeruocks, thereby doing the Waeruocks bidding and even committing atrocities against the Daerenhs. Because of this, Daerenhs tend to hate Hybrids and made it their mission to wipe them out. There used to be several clans of Hybrids, all originating from the first Hybrid, but by a bold move, the Daerenhs attacked several of these clans and wiped them out. Today, Raven and Evan are the only known Hybrids.

Physical traits: Tend to have black hair (a Daerenh trait), one blue eye (from their Waeruock side) and one purple eye (obviously from their demon side). Some variation in hair color has been known to exist, but eye color is the main trait used to identify a Hybrid.

Special Abilities: A Hybrid is capable of using both Daerenh and Waeruock magic, something that a person who is Waeruock and Daerenh have trouble accomplishing. A Hybrid can easy master the basic levels of both types of magic at an early age and if they can reach adulthood, can be as strong or stronger than any Waeruock or Daerenh master (who tend to be fairly old). Though a Hybrid may also be part demon, they cannot use demon magic (Evan is the exception) since demon magic and Waeruock/Daerenh magic tend to conflict with one another.

Last notes: Since Hybrids have a body similar to a first-class demon, they have been targeted by third-class demons who wish to have a physical body. If a demon were to take possession of a Hybrid, the demon will become the dominate soul, while the Hybrid would lose control of their body. It is possible to free the Hybrid, but if action is not taken quickly the likelihood of exorcising the demon without killing the host body becomes nearly impossible.

Raven (a.k.a. The Hybrid)

Raven is the first character I created for the Daycarthro Chronicles and probably my favorite. While Evan may be the hyperactive Demon Child, Raven tends to be a calm person (though he does have a bad temper) and the glue that holds the group together. He is very knowledgeable and has natural leading skills. Many people tend not to like him since he sometimes seems to act superior to them, though many times people are misinterpreting his body language.

At the age of six he was separated from his mother and father. He believed they had perished in an attack by a Daerenh coven, which he had barely escaped from. For a few months he lived by himself in his family's cabin, until one day he came across a little girl who was being attack by a man. Raven helped her out, only to find out that the man had kidnapped her. Even though the girl was a Daerenh, she did not hate him and accepted him for who he was, which could be attributed to the fact that she didn't know she was a Daerenh until she met Raven. The two soon parted paths. Shortly after a friend of his family found him and returned him to the Waeruock coven his father was a part of.

From there his life took on an even darker turn. The Waeruock Master took him under his wing, and tried to warp him into being a killer. Any sign of weakness was to be beat out of him and slowly Raven began to become cold and distant. For seven years Raven remained with his abusive foster-father, the breaking point when Raven was sent on his first mission. He succeeded in killing two Daerenhs, but was horrified to find out that the Daerenhs' son had witnessed the act. Raven had become what he hated and sworn to himself he would never take a life, unless there was no other choice. He ran away from his foster-father, determined to not to become a heartless assassin.

For four years he drifted from place to place, constantly running from his foster-father and the Daerenhs, until eventually he decided to move across the country and start a new life. Before he could put his plans into action, he ran into Cassandra, the girl he once saved. Because of certain circumstances (I'll go over this in Cassandra's intro) he took Cassandra with him where they went into hiding. Things went pretty well until Cassandra's past caught up with her and led to Raven being possessed by a third-class demon (reminder: demons that lack a physical body). The demon took full control over Raven, killing anyone who dared cross him.

When the demon was about to kill Cassandra Raven regained control of his body and managed to integrate with the demon inside of him. He lost the mark of the Hybrid and became the first Hybrid to ever overcome the influence of a demon. Up to now, he has been fairly successful in repressing the demon, but his control tends to slip if someone makes him lose his temper. Raven is very protective of Cassandra and Evan, even though the little Demon Child can sometimes be a pain in the ass.

Physical characteristics: Black hair where he has two locks of hair framing his face. His eyes are now blue around the center, followed by violet rings (the reverse of the way Evan's eyes are). He has scars all over his chest and back from the beatings he received from his foster-father.

Current age 18, birthday Sept 23rd.

Special abilities: He can use summoning, elemental, and illusion spells. He also has super-human strength which he gets from his demon side and his body tends to heal rapidly. He may have other abilities he inherited from the demon within him, but it is unclear what he is fully capable of. His demon seems to be very powerful, easily killing the Waeruock Master, but the demon has never fought anyone full-strength, but it can only be assumed that the demon is probably stronger than the average demon.

Raven's weapon of choice is a dagger with a twisted blade that he is able to manipulate by sealing certain types of spells into it.

A/N: I do not own Saiyuki, but I do have the legal rights to the Daycarthro Chronicles.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Chance Encounter

Raven and Sanzo groups are gathered in the front room. Raven sits on one of the sofa chairs, Evan remains perched on the arm of the chair. Cassandra is sitting on the corner couch, followed by Goku and Gojyo. Serafina is on the opposite of the room, lying on the floor, as she gazes at the ceiling. Sanzo remains on the other chair, as far away from the others as possible.

"What do you propose we do?" Sanzo asks, acting as if he doesn't care. The seven people remain silent as they try to figure out what it going on and how to go about finding their missing companions.

"By the sound of it, is seems you tampered with one of Daycarthro's talismans," Raven concludes after Gojyo and Goku explain what happened to them before they were brought to Raven's world.

"Wait, how did they get a hold of one of his talismans? Last I checked, Daycarthro never gave them one," Evan adds.

"Oh, I get it," Cassandra's hazel eyes light up. "It must have been the same talisman that took us to Sanzo's world in the first place. But if I remember right, didn't Daycarthro say the only way to activate it, is if a large mass of energy was directed at it?"

"Sanzo shot it," Raven states, Cassandra mouth drops open while Serafina shakes her head in disgust.

"Sanzo...shot it?" Evan repeats before suddenly bursting into laughter. "What a dumb ass!" Evan continues to laugh uncontrollable until Sanzo heaves his fan at Evan's head, but Raven catches it and flings it back to the surprised monk who catches it with ease. Raven's eyes widen as he realizes what he just did. He runs his fingers through his hair, wishing everyone would stop looking at him like that.

"You really love me!" Evan sings, throwing himself into Raven's arms.

"That was the one time I'm going to protect you from Sanzo," Raven mutters. "Next time you have to fend for yourself. And if you haven't forgotten, you were the one who dropped the talisman in the first place and started this whole mess," Raven counters. Evan releases Raven and sits back on the arm of the chair, his lips in a full pout.

"Warner pushed me," Evan mumbles.

"Aw, is little Evan-chan being scorned by his oniisan?" Gojyo teases.

"At least I'm not ever mistaken as being an oneesan," Evan sneers. Gojyo shoots Evan a glare, wishing the Demon Child was close enough for him to smack him.

"Haha, Gojyo looks like a girl!" Goku laughs. Gojyo conks Goku on the head, but a soft click stops the three from getting into another one of their fights.

"Unless you three want an early death, I suggest you shut the hell the up," Sanzo threatens. The three gulp, Evan trying to hide behind Raven, while Goku and Gojyo huddle together.

"So we are still missing Hakkai, Kougaiji and three other people," Cassandra finally says to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gojyo yawns. "I'm sure they will be easy to find. You already got us."

"Unfortunately," Sanzo mutters.

"I missed you too Sanzo-sama," Gojyo says sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Eh Sanzo, do you think Hakkai is okay?" Goku asks, his golden eyes filled with hope as he looks at Sanzo for some reassurance that the green-eyed youkai is not in any danger.

"How am I supposed to know?" the monk counters.

"Raven?" Goku turns to the Hybrid. Raven's blue-violet eyes darken slightly, knowing that Hakkai will probably be in some danger if the demons happen to find him.

"Well..." Raven begins, afraid to tell Goku the truth and smash all hopes that they will be able to find Hakkai safe and sound.

"Of course he won't be all right," Serafina cuts in. "There are demon spies everywhere. With the amount of energy that talisman put off, I doubt the demons missed it. Chances are they are closing in on the others as we speak."

"Then why are we sitting around here?" Gojyo snaps.

"What should we do?" Raven replies. "This world is vast and we have no idea where the others could have been taken. We would be wasting even more time if we aimlessly searched this world. Our best course of action is to try to find a way to narrow our search then take it from there," Raven explains.

"He's right," Serafina adds.

"What are we supposed to do?" Goku whispers.

"What about a tracer-spell?" Serafina finally says. Everyone looks at her to continue. "Back in the Royal Guard, they sometimes use tracer-spells to locate people who are illegally using certain types of talismans. If you can find a talisman they used, you can cast a spell that will lock onto that person's essence."

"Like a tracking device?" Cassandra asks.

"It sounds like it could work," Evan says thoughtful.

"Except the talisman was destroyed," Sanzo adds.

"Nothing is ever completely destroyed," Serafina glances at the monk. "I'm sure some fragments followed you here."

"But where are we going to find some?' Goku looks at Sanzo then Raven.

"We know for sure of three places where a gate was opened." The Hybrid looks at Goku, Gojyo then Sanzo. Where ever the three were brought, it will be likely a fragment of the talisman followed one of them.

"Where?" Goku asks, scratching his head.

"Where do you think, baka?" Gojyo wraps Goku in a headlock and rubs his knuckles against the ape's head. "Do you have to be so stupid?" A gunshot whizzes by Gojyo's cheek.

"Shit! That almost hit me!"

"What did I tell you about being quiet?" Sanzo replies nonchalantly.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to fire a gun in another person's house?" Gojyo counters.

"Che," Sanzo grunts.

"We'll split up into three groups. Cassandra and Sanzo will go to the area where Sanzo was found. Evan and Goku will go to Goku's place, while Gojyo and I will go to the park. Serafina?" The dark-haired woman stands up, her brown eyes falling on Raven.

"I'll go back to my world and see if I can find that spell," she replies, not wanting to linger around these outsiders that are invading her personal space.

"What? You don't know it?" Gojyo gawks.

"Do I look like a sorceress to you?" Serafina asks, before leaving the room.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Gojyo asks.

"I have a better idea," Evan announces. "The place Sanzo ended up is pretty far from here and I could easy fade there within seconds. So, _I _should go to the forest and Sanzo can go with me. Since Cassandra knows the park pretty well, she should go with Gojyo and you can go with Goku."

"I'm not going with you," Sanzo replies.

"I know that forest like the back of my hand, if there is something there, I can find it," Evan says matter-of-factly.

"Then you don't need me to help you." Sanzo takes a drag on his cigarette. Evan closes his eyes before smirking at Sanzo.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about you getting in the way." A twitch mark forms on Sanzo, not liking being called useless. "Raven, I'll meet you and Goku later," with that the boy disappears. Raven stands up, worry playing across his features.

"Let's go," Raven announces, trying to brush off his worry. _Evan can take care of himself._

"Um Raven," Cassandra whispers to the Hybrid. "Do you think it is such a good idea to have them going out in public looking that way?" Cassandra glances at Gojyo and Goku. Raven takes in their clothes, realizing what she means. A monk, a kid walking around in an orange cape and a guy wearing balloon pants tend to attract unwanted attention.

"We can always say they are mental patients," Raven smirks.

X X X

The soft sound of water lapping against the shore seems to lure her from her sleep. Her pink-violet eyes open as she sits up, raising a hand to her forehead.

"Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone whispers, no one responds. Her eyes widen as her hand drops to her side. "Kougaiji-sama!" She looks around frantically, worry playing across her features. The youkai prince is no where to be seen, as well as her other companions. _Where could they be_? She wonders.

After ten minutes of wandering, Yaone still fails to find any of her friends or any other living life. She appears to be near some lake with a few small maple trees surrounding her, but besides that, there doesn't appear to be any other life. She pauses, trying to devise a plan, instead of wandering aimlessly, but she has no idea where she is, or if her companions are even in the same place as her. _What if I can't find them_? She wonders, biting her lip. _I may never see them again._

Yaone tenses slightly as she hears footsteps approaching her. She holds her spear in front her, not knowing who the person might be or if they pose a threat to her. Yaone pushes her body against one of the maple trees, in anticipation of the intruder and the oncoming fight. A shadow falls across the ground as the person is only a foot away from her. She jumps into their path, her spear stopping an inch from their neck.

"Hakkai?" Yaone gasps when she recognizes the dark-haired man in green.

"Oh, hello Miss Yaone," Hakkai greets, not seeming phased with his brush with death. "It's so nice to see someone I know," Hakkai smiles, a hand resting on the back of his head. Yaone stares at him before slowly lowering her spear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hakkai, I didn't realize it was you," she bows her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Hakkai laughs.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are?" Yaone takes in the area once again, in hopes Hakkai had found someone else besides her.

"I'm afraid not," Hakkai replies.

"Oh," Yaone frowns slightly. "Then you don't know where Lirin, Dokugakuji, or Kougaiji are."

"But I'm sure if we stick together, we are bound to run into them."

"Ano..." _But how cam I stay with my enemy_? Yaone thinks, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"I doubt it would be wise for either of us to be wandering off on our own, since we don't know what kind of place this is."

_He's right_, Yaone realizes. _But what about the others_? Her shoulders slump slightly as her worry seems to grow. Hakkai places his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Yaone. Together we will find our friends." Yaone can feel her cheeks burn slightly as she gazes into his warm forest-green eyes.

"Then a temporary truce," Yaone smiles.

X X X

A/N: Now on with some comments to some of the reviews...

**Sumitra**—I will admit I am probably digging myself a grave by having so many characters in this, but the Kougaiji-tachi do play an important role that will later be revealed.

And the only reason why I added them in was to keep a balance between the two series. That way there will be some characters you are familiar with, and some that you aren't.

**Quist**—Yeah, I know Serafina comes off as being a cold person, which is what people usually think when they first meet her. She is the newest to the group and tends to be standoffish to people she doesn't know, which is why she was acting pretty distant with Cassandra. I'm not sure if Serafina is going to be one of the main characters in this or not. Her main role was just to find Sanzo, and technically she is supposed to be in the Daycarthro Chronicles by now, plus one other person that won't be showing up. So I'll see how this story goes.

And it is kind of funny thinking of a nine year old boy as being a warrior, but he tends not to go into hand-to-hand combat in his child form. Most of the time he just dodges his enemies and hits them with some light-spells. In his adult form he tends to be more of physical fighter.

**Ali**—You weren't too off by assuming The Daycarthro Chronicles takes place in a ancient world. Actually the trilogy that takes place before this once does take place in a more medieval world. And I will be getting into more detail about the setting soon, I'm just trying to figure out how to do that without making it really confusing.

**Max**—Hm, a Sanzo pairing. At this point I'm not seeing any Sanzo pairing, but you never know where this story is going to go.

**Rook**—I'm glad you enjoyed the part with Goku, Evan and Gojyo, I was actually laughing when I was writing that. And I hope you like the part with Hakkai and Yaone.

**CTFA(Crissania)** Who is stronger Raven or Evan? Um, when Evan first came it, he was a lot stronger than Raven when he was in his adult form. But after a lot of training, Raven did managed to defeat him. Since then, the two haven't gotten into any serious fights, but I still think Raven is probably still stronger than Evan. So in a fight between Raven and Evan, I declare Raven the winner. And thanks for the compliment. And I'll try to update sooner, sorry for the wait.

**SD**—It's nice to know you liked Evan's description, like I said before I was a little leery about introducing my characters that way, fearing people might be put off.

**Ruby**—I'll take what you said as you think I am doing a good job of keeping Sanzo in character. Hopefully I won't let you down.

**MystiquePixie—**You finally reviewed! Take you long enough! Yay! Now you can help me write this. Oh and did you notice Raven's birthday (wink). And thanks for pointing out those mistakes, I swear I can never get all of them and most of them are so obvious they make me cringe. This one probably has a lot of typos and I going to have to track them down, but I don't have that much free time. I hope you did all right in your classes since you should be getting your grades soon. The race to graduate is on!

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Till next time!


	5. An Unwelcomed Reunion

A/N: Today we will be going over the term Daerenh, Waeruock and Cassandra's past. For those of you who just want to get on with the chapter, just scroll on down. Enjoy!

Daerenh

A Daerenh is a type of sorcerer or sorceress who specializes in elemental magic. The four main elements are water, wind, fire and earth. Then there are the secondary elements like lightning, ice, and lava. They are also known to use potions. Since Daerenh is a desert kingdom, many Daerenhs usually have a dark complexion, dark brown or black hair and brown eyes, but this is not fixed since Daerenhs can look like anything at this point. Two of the main gods of worship are Eslanla and Daycarthro, but Daerenhs tend to lean more towards Eslanla.

The ruler of Daerenh is the Grand Sorceress/Sorcerer, who is basically the most powerful Daerenh. There is little distinction between the abilities of males and females and the social classes are not fixed, so anyone is capable of becoming the ruler. The status of Grand Sorceress/Sorcerer is usually based on how strong a person's essences is. The current ruler will usually choose a child who has a lot of potential and take them as their Apprentice. In Raven's world, most of these traits transferred over, though the Daerenhs in this world have split up into many small covens, but there is one main coven. These Daerenhs also have a form of leadership similar to the Grand Sorceress/Sorcerer, but the person takes the name of the Head Daerenh.

Waeruock

A Waeruock is also a type of sorcerer/sorceress, though they usually go by the name sage. Compared to Daerenhs, Waeruocks have a rich written tradition and a more complex language; therefore a person must be fairly intellectual in order to become a strong sage. (I know before I referred to Waeruocks as sorcerers, but I did that because I didn't want to confuse people with all these different names I have). Waeruock magic consists of several aspects, illusion spells and summoning magic. Waeruocks also are commonly known to use talismans.

Main physical characteristics are blue eyes, blonde hair and a fair complexion, but just as the Daerenhs, this is not used to distinguish Waeruocks anymore. Just as Daerenhs have the Grand Sorceress, the Waeruocks have the Great Sage of Waeruock, who is decided the same way as the Grand Sorceress is. The earth counterpart is the Waeruock Master. They worship Eslanla and Daycarthro, though Waeruocks prefer Daycarthro a little more. Waeruocks and Daerenhs are so alike in social structure and government that for a long time the two were called counterparts to each other and it was very common for them to have mixed marriages. This all changed after the Separation (I'll define that next chapter).

Cassandra (use to go by Cass)

Cassandra is a Waeruock and Daerenh, which used to be very common, meaning she has the potential to be a Waeruock and a Daerenh sorceress. When she was fairly young the Waeruock Master wanted to take her as his apprentice, but her parents objected since they did not want her involved in the fighting between the Waeruocks and Daerenhs. As a way to protect her, they hid her heritage and raised her without ever teaching her how to use magic. One day a man abducted her, but Raven happened to come across her and saved her. Raven assumed she was a Daerenh and introduced her to magic. The two stayed together until the police finally came looking for Cassandra and she left Raven to return to her parents, promising him that she would come back. But by the time she returned, Raven was already gone.

As the years passed she trained herself to be a sorceress, but was under the impression that she was only able to use one type of magic, therefore she tends to rely on fire-magic. She came across a spell that she could use to locate someone with magic and used it in hopes she would find Raven, instead she discovered four other magic-users. She became friends with them and later formed a coven. One of them being Dean, who later became her boyfriend, though she didn't share the same feelings that he did. Everything went fine with the coven until Dean came across a summoning spell and unleashed two third-class demons, one took him over and the other went after Raven, who managed to destroy it.

Dean became insane causing Cassandra to break up with him when he became possessive of her. He went as far as to kidnap her, but luckily Raven found her before Dean could do any serious damage. Seeing that Cassandra's life was still in danger and she had no place to go, Raven took her with him when he relocated to the other side of the country.

For a few months she lived in peace (well as peaceful as it can get when Raven attracts trouble) until Dean found her and tried to kill her. Raven defeated Dean, nearly killing him and releasing the demon in the process (you all know what happened afterwards). Raven and Cassandra once again parted paths. For a while Cassandra had no idea what was going on, only that Raven suddenly changed. It was about this time that the main Daerenh coven learned about Raven's true identity and took it upon themselves to finally put an end to the Hybrid bloodline. Cassandra refused to help the coven kill Raven and decided to try to track down the Hybrid on her own before the Daerenh and Waeruock covens could find him.

Cassandra and the possessed Raven crosses paths and he tried to manipulate her into joining him. When she refused he tried to rape her, but Raven managed to hold the demon off. Cassandra tried to defeat the demon, but he proved too strong for her and came close to killing her, but Raven regained control of his body. She didn't blame him for what happened and the two mended their friendship that had nearly been shattered.

Life turned back to normal for them and together they pledged to help Daycarthro and would later come across Warner, Evan and Serafina. In the meantime Raven has been helping Cassandra become a better sorceress by teaching her the basics that she had failed to learn. She doubts her abilities at magic, though she is pretty strong considering her lack of proper training.

Physical traits: Blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair complexion. She has several scars across the upper part of her arms where Dean cut her several times.

Current age: a few months younger than Raven, I still haven't decided what day her birthday is, but it will be sometime during the summer.

Special abilities: She mostly uses Daerenh magic, but does know a couple of summoning spells, one which is able to summon Night-Blood a very strong and intelligent guardian She still specializes in fire-magic, but has also learned how to use different types of elemental spells. One of her weaknesses is she is not very good when fighting against water-spells.

Weapon of choice: She usually relies on her magic, but will use her necklace that Raven gave her and can change it into a staff with a star-like blade.

Personality: She tends to be pretty nice and tends to smile a lot, especially if she is nervous or uncomfortable. But she will stand up for her friends, especially Raven since she hates it when people make him feel bad, since she knows what has gone through. The one thing she hates is when guys hit on her or look at her as if she is a piece of meat, which is not too surprising considering everything she went through. Most of the time she will ignore them but if they get on her nerves she will usual stomp on their foot or smack them upside their heads.

FYI: Cassandra and Raven are a couple, she is one of the few people who can keep Raven in check when he loses his temper. The two tend to be quiet about their relationship, since Cassandra doesn't like public displays of affection. And of course Evan and Warner always make smart-ass comments when ever the two act affection to each other.

A/N: How's that for summarizing an entire book, makes it seem pretty rushed huh? I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the other characters. Now onward to chapter 5.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: An Unwelcome Reunion

Cassandra and Gojyo arrive at the park, where Raven found Gojyo. The sun has begun to drift below the horizon, causing the clouds to be lined with red and violet. They only have an hour or so before it is nighttime, after that their search will become difficult with the lack of proper lighting. But surprising enough, there is still a group of children playing tag, which might prove to be a problem. At least Gojyo doesn't stand out as much, since he is now wearing a pair of slightly faded black jeans, which are too big for him and a plain white t-shirt. He actually looks pretty good, considering they were having trouble finding something that actually fit his lean body.

"What's with all the kids?" Gojyo asks, cautiously eyeing the children running around.

"You don't like kids?" Cassandra asks.

"Not after being around Evan," Gojyo replies. "They're not like him, are they?" Gojyo asks in a hushed voice.

"Of course not. These are human children. As far as I know, Evan's one of a kind."

"Good, it's bad enough there's one," Gojyo grumbles.

"Now, how are we going to do this? We need something to catch their attention so I can summon Night-Blood."

"Who?" Gojyo raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's one of my guardians. If there is a fragment here, he'll probably be able to find it. Only thing is, he might scare these kids if they see him." She frowns slightly, trying to come up with a plan.

"Haha, you can't catch me!" A little boy sings as he turns his head towards the little girl reaching out to him. The boy fails to see Gojyo and ends up crashing into him, the child falling onto his butt with a loud thump.

"Hey kid, you should watch where you're going," Gojyo looks down at the child.

"Sorry mister." The boy looks up at him, and then gives him a goofy smile. "Wow, your hair is so cool!"

"Huh?" Gojyo replies, self-consciously running a hand through his hair. The little girl laughs and the other four kids seem to swarm towards Gojyo. The kids proceed to bombard him with questions, catching the half-breed off guard. _What the hell is going on_? Gojyo wonders.

"Keep them busy for a little bit," Cassandra whispers to Gojyo, trying to suppress a smile at the clearly confused half-breed.

"Cassandra!" Gojyo yells. "Don't leave me with them!"

"You're a grown man, I think you can handle a few kids. Besides, women like a guy who gets along with kids." She smiles at him as she waves goodbye then runs further into the park. Gojyo sighs as the kids jump around him.

_What's the deal with me being a babysitter?_

"All right, all right," Gojyo waves his hand at the six kids crowding around him. "One at a time."

"What's your name?" A little girl with black hair asks, as she smiles at him.

"Sha Gojyo."

"Sha? That's a weird name," a boy a with brown hair giggles.

"No, my name is Gojyo, not Sha."

"Wow, you're so tall!" All the kids look up at him at the same time.

"Whoa!" the kids say in awe.

"You're like as tall as a...a…um..."

"Bigfoot!"

"Yeah, Bigfoot!" The kids nod their heads.

"I want red hair just like yours!" The third boy informs Gojyo.

"You do?" Gojyo asks. _Doesn't he know what the color of my hair means_? Gojyo wonders.

"It's not red. It's pink," a girl corrects.

"Not-uh, red!" The second boy replies.

"Pink!" The oldest girl counters.

"Red!" All three boys shout.

"Pink!" The three girls yell back.

"Red!"

"Pinkkkkkkk!" Gojyo's shoulders slump as the boys and girls argue over what color his hair is. _Cassandra owes me, big time._

x x x

A few minutes later Cassandra stops when she reaches the area where Daycarthro's magic is the strongest.

"This must be the place," she says to herself as she tries to use her senses to search for a fragment of the talisman. "I'm completely useless," she sighs, wishing her senses were as strong as Evan's. It wasn't until she met Raven that she learned how to be aware of someone's mystical capabilities.

_At least I have Night-Blood to help._ Cassandra concentrates as she recites the spell to summon her guardian creature that she was lucky enough to stumble across, even though he tends to be temperamental. The shadows slowly come together, taking the shape of a large cat-like animal. Fragments of light seem to speck its black coat, while a pair of crimson eyes gaze at her. The panther-like creature seems to sigh as he realizes she has some task for her.

_What do you want?_ Night-Blood seems to ask.

"I'm looking for a fragment of a talisman and was wondering if you could help me."

_So be it._ The shadow-creature closes its blood-colored eyes then looks back at her with disgust. _It is quite apparent what you seek is not present._

"Are you sure?" she asks, surprised it took him only mere seconds for him to scan the area. Even Evan would have taken longer to search the area.

_Do you sincerely doubt my abilities? _She shakes her head._ May I go now?_

"Um, sure," she counters the spell and Night-Blood seems to melt into the light. "Now that was a waste of time." She quickly returns to Gojyo, who is being dragged away by the six kids, obviously against his will.

"Cassandra!" Gojyo calls, his eyes pleading for help—he was never good with kids.

"Okay kids, it's time for Gojyo and me to go home," Cassandra smiles as she leans forward so she is eye-to-eye with them.

"But we were just about to play a game!" The littlest boy cries.

"I'm sorry, but if we don't get back soon, his _father_ is going to be very mad," Cassandra explains. Gojyo gives her a weird look. "You know, Mr. Genjo," she laughs.

"Oh, right, can't make..._dad_ mad," Gojyo sweat drops.

"But I promise Gojyo will come back to visit, right Gojyo?" Gojyo nods his head, willing to do anything to get away from them. "He'll even bring his little brother Goku to play with you."

_Brother? Goku?_ "Right..." Gojyo adds.

"Okay!" The kids chirp. "Bye Mister Gojyo!" the kids wave at him simultaneously.

"Call me Gojyo. Saying Mister Gojyo makes me feel really old."

"How old are you?" the eldest girl asks.

"Twenty-two," Gojyo smirks.

"Wow," the kids say in awe. "You are _so_ old!" Gojyo lowers his head. "Bye Grandpa Gojyo!" The kids run off, resuming their game of tag.

"Grandpa..." Gojyo gapes. "I'm not that old, right?"

"Well, would you look at the time," Cassandra quickly walks away from Gojyo, acting as if she has better things to do.

"That wasn't funny!" Gojyo yells as he hurries to catch up with her.

x X x

After ten minutes of searching the forest, filtering out several essences in the process, Evan finally locates the place Sanzo arrived at. _This must be the place_. Evan kneels down touching the dead leaves. _This is where Cassandra found Sanzo._ His eyelids lower as he let his senses drift about the area, searching for any essences that may lead him to the source of power. At last he locates the thread of power, tracing it around the area until he comes to the end of the line. He jumps to his feet a slight smile forms on his lips as a shimmer catches his eyes. Before he can retrieve it he feels a massive amount of energy. _It couldn't be her..._ He disappears from sight just as a blast of light engulfs the area he once stood.

"It's nice to see your senses are as sharp as ever," a woman with blonde hair and light violet eyes announces. Anyone looking at her would be stunned by her beauty, everyone except Evan. The Demon Child grits his teeth, wishing she would roll over and die so he would never have to look at her again. "Now why are you here by yourself? Did you have a fight with little Raven?" She smirks at him, the amusement lighting up her eyes.

"Go to hell Lamya," Evan growls.

"Now that wasn't very nice." She appears in front of him causing him to vanish, before reappearing at a safe distance from her. "So what are you doing here?"

"None of your damn business!" Evan places his hands before him, ready for her to attack. He can't leave until he gets the fragment so he can find Hakkai and the others. His blue-violet eyes drift to the shard, wondering if he can reach it before Lamya notices it. The whole time Lamya keeps her eyes on him, noticing how his eyes seem to linger on one place. She smiles to herself before appearing next to the fragment. She picks it up, gazing at it as the light filters through.

"Now Evan, you shouldn't keep things from me. It's not very nice." He jumps out of the way when she flings little blades of light at him.

"You missed!" In response he heaves a ball of light at her. She vanishes from sight, only to appear behind him. He falls face-forward when her fist collides with the base of neck. Before he can react, he feels Lamya's fingers wrap around his neck as she shoves his face into the dirt.

"How can you stand having such a fragile body?" she whispers in his ear as her fingers run through his black hair. _He always did have nice hair_, she thinks back to the days they were together, but soon remembers his betrayal. She tightens her grip, her nails beginning to dig into his flesh. "Aren't you going to scream for mercy?"

"I would never lower myself to beg to you," Evan replies. Her eyes lower as her free hand moves to his left arm. "Maybe you need a little incentive." Her fingers wrap around his left forearm, slowly squeezing it. He can feel the bones begin to grind against each other, but he won't allow himself to scream. A part of him wants to shut his body down so he won't feel his bones snap. He has no doubt she will go through with it. He spent several years courting her and knows what she is capable. When it comes to the enemy, Lamya is ruthless to them.

"Now, now Evan, you can't deny how the pain seems to be eating at your insides. Just beg and I'll stop." He doesn't respond but his body is slowly giving in as tremors of agony flow through his body. "Stubborn as ever," Lamya sighs. "The only way you are ever going to learn is if I break every little bone in that inferior body of yours." She smiles as she twists her hand, snapping his ulna and radius in half. He can't stop himself from jerking as his pain receptors try to force him to scream, but he won't give Lamya the satisfaction of knowing her torture is working. "Come on Evan, I know that hurt like hell. I won't think less of you if you beg for me to let you go."

_How the hell am I supposed to get out of this?_ Evan wonders. _At least she isn't going to kill me right away...though it might be better for me if she did. _She isn't joking when she said she might have to break every one of his bones. He has seen her do worse before. Fortunately he was smart enough to bring some of his essence-balls with him, but he can't reach his pocket where one of them is. He clenches his fist, his frustration getting the better of him, but his fingers wrap around a thin, sturdy branch and an idea pops into his head. _Only one thing left to do..._A whimper escapes his lips, but that quickly turns into a laugh. Her smile fades from her lips, not believing he would have the nerve to laugh after she broke his arm.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" she snaps.

"I just find it amusing how you won't bring yourself to kill me. Maybe you are still in love with me," Evan laughs. Lamya's eyes widen and her grip begins to lax, not expecting him to say anything like that to her. Evan uses the distraction to roll over and jab the branch into her thigh. She almost immediately drops to the ground as blood leaks from the wound. "I guess you have to wait till next time to kill me, bitch." He smirks at her as he pulls something out of his pocket. "Something to remember me by." He charges the essence-ball to activate it then lets it drop at her feet. The second it touches the ground it explodes like a bomb, releasing the stored energy in a fury of intense light.

The blast burns her flesh before she is able to disappear to safety. She appears on a branch fifteen feet away from the blast. The ground she once stood is scorched and if she would have lingered longer she would have been seriously injured. Evan is no where to be seen, probably taking the opportunity to get the hell out of there before she can extract her revenge. _I can't believe I let him throw me off guard. I should have known he was carrying those damn essence-balls around._

"Stupid son of a bitch," she mutters to herself as she pulls the branch out of her leg, while her other hand begins the process of healing her burned flesh. "This is far from over," she promises herself. She reaches into her pocket retrieving the shard. Her hand opens as she looks at the jewel fragment in her palm. "I'll beat you at whatever little game you're playing." _Then I will finally put an end to this._

x X x

Evan appears back at the house and collapses on the floor, clenching his arm while blood pours from the spot where the broken bones are protruding through the skin.

"Stupid bitch, stupid bitch," he keeps muttering to himself as he unsuccessfully tries to heal the snapped bone that won't stay in place so the bone will heal properly.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Sanzo yells. Evan pauses, realizing Sanzo just walked into the room. For a second, Evan looks at the monk in awe, seeing he isn't wearing his priestly robes. He actually looks...normal. Instead he has on a pair of faded jeans, which look oddly like the pair Evan has for when he turns into his adult-form. Sanzo is also wearing a white unbutton dress-shirt over a white t-shirt. Even though the monk's clothes have changed he is still the short-tempered, uncaring anti-social person that Evan has come to love to annoy. But at the moment he isn't in the mood to have his life threatened by the monk.

"Why don't you go away? Can't you see I'm busy?" Evan snaps. Sanzo stops when he sees blood pouring all over the floor from a nasty looking wound. The monk stiffens slightly, surprised to see Evan returned with an obviously broken bone.

"Busy making a mess," Sanzo replies.

"Well _sorry_ if I can't get these damn bones to heal. You try healing something when you can't get it to lay right!" Sanzo mutters something about helpless children as he strides over to Evan and places a hand on the boy's crimson covered arm. Evan screams at the lightest touch, giving Sanzo a full on glare.

"Stop screaming or I won't help you!"

"My arm is broken!" Evan yells, not in the mood to put up with Sanzo's temper.

"You weren't such a wimp when you broke your leg."

"That was different," Evan frowns. "I was in my adult-form. _This _body's pain-tolerance is not as high as my adult-form."

"Shut up and tell me what to do before you bleed all over the floor."

"Just try to hold my arm straight," Sanzo lifts Evan's wrist slightly only to have him gasp in pain. Sanzo pulls his hand back expecting Evan to yell at him for being too rough.

"The sooner you help me, the sooner this will be over," Evan says, barely above a whisper. Sanzo takes his arm again, ignoring the gasp of pain from the Demon Child. "Move it a little to the right." The Demon Child can feel the broken bones rubbing against each other as they are almost aligned. Evan quickly places his good hand on the place where the bones snapped and begins the process of mending them.

When the bones completely mend, Evan falls onto his back, letting out a sigh of relief. He runs his fingers across his tender arm, feeling the smoothness of his skin against the bone. _It definitely healed properly. Good, I won't have to reset it._ Evan glances at Sanzo, who is watching him with little interest, while the monk's pale hands are covered in blood.

"You should probably wash the blood off your hands as soon as possible. You might pick up my bad karma."

"Che," Sanzo grunts as he gracefully stands to his feet. "You actually believe that shit?"

"Maybe I do," Evan whispers, thinking of his father. "Bathing in a demon's blood is welcoming your own death." Evan runs his fingers along the base of his neck, where Lamya's knife had ended his life. "I don't know if it's true or not, but I already have enough bad karma on my hands and I'm sure you don't need anymore." Sanzo grunts as he walks away from Evan to wash the blood off his hands. Evan gazes at his arm, as a dark bruise begins to form. "Looks like you came to finish me off," he whispers as he thinks of his former lover. "I don't know if I can beat you this time…"

x X x

"Hey, Raven? How long are we going to stay here?" Goku asks, as he watches Raven, who is sitting down with his head lowered, almost as if he has fallen asleep.

"I sense something here," Raven announces, not bothering to look up. "But I can't figure out the exact location." At last Raven stands up, looking at the golden-eyed youkai. The youkai actually looks like he fits in, though he doesn't think the look suits him very well. Tomorrow he'll pick them up some clothes that actually fit. Out of everyone, Goku was the hardest to find clothes for. The young youkai is too small to wear Raven's clothes, but too big to fit into Evan's clothes. For now Goku is wearing a pair of blue camouflage pants and a navy blue oversized t-shirt. "As soon as we pinpoint the power we will be able to find the fragment."

"Then we can find Hakkai!" Goku's eyes light up.

"I was hoping my senses were strong enough, but obviously I was wrong."

"What are we going to do? If we can't find it, we won't be able to find Hakkai then the demons might find him and..." Goku rattles off, his eyes filling with worry. Raven places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you we will find your friend." Raven smiles at Goku and that seems to cheer the youkai up. "Is there anyone around?" Raven whispers to Goku, who cautiously looks around.

"I-I don't think so."

"Good," Raven steps back, quickly surveying the area. "Lagr Gousod," the Hybrid whispers. A blaze of fire bursts in front of him, causing Goku to stumble to his feet. The fire seems to take the shape of a wolf-like animal, which easily surpasses the size of a Bengal tiger.

"Wah!" Goku shouts, hiding behind Raven.

"Hey, Fiery," Raven greets. He whispers something as he waves his hand over the creature and the fire recedes, revealing a long fur coat, consisting of several shades of red. "Don't worry Goku, he won't hurt you." Raven turns to the boy, who smiles sheepishly.

"I knew that," Goku rubs the back of his head. The Hybrid kneels down to the wolf, running a hand along the creature's fur coat. Raven talks in his sacred tongue and the wolf seems to understand, while his yellow-eyes scan the area. The wolf runs away from his master sniffing at the ground as if picking up on a scent. "What is he doing?' Goku asks.

"Daycarthro's creatures can easily sense the god's power. Since Fiery is at a higher-level than most summoning creatures, he is able to focus on the god's signature. In other words, he is a good tracker."

"Oh," Goku nods his head. The wolf growls slightly, trying to catch the attention of Raven. "He found it!" Goku runs to the wolf and searches the ground where the creature's long snout is nudging. The youkai brushes the dirt away to reveal a small shard of glass. "Is this is?" Goku asks, racing back to Raven. The Hybrid nods his head, taking the piece of the talisman from him.

"Let's go back to the others so we can find Hakkai," Raven whistles for the wolf to come as they make their way to Raven's car. _Maybe things will be easier than the last time this happened. For once, maybe we won't have to fight_, Raven smiles slightly, unaware of the pending fight that is bound to happen.

x X x

A/N: That's all for now. And now some replies to the reviews.

**Ali**—Raven similar to Kenshin? Though there are some similarities between Kenshin and Raven, they are purely coincidental. I creator Raven's character in 2000 and the story he is in was finished sometime in December of that year. I didn't see Kenshin until it was put on the Cartoon Network. I swear I would never copy another person's character. I wouldn't like it if anyone ripped off one of my characters. And I really don't like it when I think one of my creations is too much like someone else's characters, so you see why I wouldn't copy someone else's character. I didn't even notice the two were similar at all. Their personalities are so different and there are some major difference between them, which you wouldn't be aware of unless you read the book he was in.

Yes, Raven did make a little promise to not kill unless he has to, which is similar to Kenshin's. But Raven would easily break his promise if he felt that someone was too much of a threat. As far as I know, Kenshin hasn't broken his oath not to kill (but I haven't seen the whole series yet).

The housework part—Raven hasn't really had the luxury of relying on others, so he had to do everything for himself. If you want to eat, then you are going to have to learn how to cook. Since Raven tends to be a perfectionist, he wouldn't make a half-ass job at it and would take the time to learn how to be good at it. Then lets take into account who he is living with...Cassandra has no cooking skills at all, spends a lot of time at work, so she is barely around. Warner, has no cooking skills, is lazy, and he would rather be out picking up girls then doing house chores. Then Evan, while he is a pretty good cook, why would he when he has his "big brother" to take care of him and could you see him doing house chores? Kenshin, on the other hand, seems to do house chores so he isn't a burden to Kaoru.

Raven's demon—while he does have a blood thirsty demon, it isn't as big as an issue when compared to Kenshin. Raven doesn't have the constant struggle of keeping a hold on the demon. Once in a while he has been known to slip, but that only happens when someone really pisses him off. And the times that it has happened wasn't because of Evan and Warner, so that tells you how much patience he has.

It is quite apparent how you could have fallen under the impression that Raven is some kind of clone of Kenshin, since rereading the Raven summary does make it seem that way. I apologize for over generalizing my characters, since it is pretty hard to summarize who they are within a few short paragraphs. But I do promise you that Kenshin and Raven are two different characters.

**Rook** & **Max**—I can tell someone was really hoping for a Sanzo and Serafina pairing. Actually originally I was intending for there to be a little romance between the two, mostly because of everything that Rook pointed out, but decided against it since people tend not to like Sanzo x OC. I didn't want to try to set those two up then have people completely dislike the idea and be turned off from this fic because of it. I was also afraid of having too many of my characters in this, which is why I was thinking about not having Serafina stay in this. But since a lot of people seem to like her or are curious about her, I'm willing to keep her in this.

**Special Note—**Now with the issue about a Sanzo x Serafina aspect, if the majority wants to see this then I'll write it in. I promise that if I do write something like this, it will not be them quickly falling in love with each other, Sanzo doesn't seem like the type to easily fall in love or even admit he likes someone. Just look at his relationship with Goku, it's obvious he cares about him, but would rather bite his own tongue off before ever admitting it. With Serafina she tries to keep away from other people and has only developed a bond with two people, her guardian and another person, which Pixie knows about. .

**So don't forget to vote on if you want to see a Serafina X Sanzo in this! **The majority vote will win. I'll give you guys until Chapter 7 to cast your votes.

A/N: Thanks to chubby Sanzo, Ali, Rook, Sumitra, Max, Quist, and MystiquePixie for reviewing. Till next time!


	6. Repose

A/N: All right, it looks like another chapter of Merging Paths. This time we will be going over the term Vaerire and Warner's past.

Vaerire

A Vaerire is a type of vampire. But these are not the vampires of legends. They do not have a weakness to sunlight, crosses or holy water and do not feed off blood in order to live, but do perform a type of blood exchange as a mating ritual, which is where the myth that vampires suck blood came from. Vaerires are known as very loyal lovers and there are low incidents of infidelity compared to the other races. They are also have a long tradition of fencing and are known as the best out of everyone.

Warner (a.k.a. Vaerire, and Leech)

I really have no idea what to say about Warner. Probably out of everyone his background is not as developed as the others. I'm revamping the story he appears in, but his personality will probably stay the same. All right, let's make this fast and painless.

Warner comes from a rich family, both of his parents successful, but were mostly hands off when raising him. He was fully aware of his bloodline since he came from an area where there was a high population of Vaerires. Out of the group, Daycarthro was the first one to come in contact with Warner. The two got off to a shaky start, but they soon became close friends. When the demons came after Warner, the Vaerire decided to stay with Raven and Cassandra. Since then he has been living with them. Warner and Evan tend to fight a lot, while Warner tends to make lewd comments to Raven about his relationship to Cassandra.

Physical traits: Blond hair, blue eyes. He has slight fangs, which not many people notice. Also looks like a pretty boy.

Personality: To get a good drift of Warner's personality think of Gojyo, but Warner also has a big mouth and tends to say things without thinking. He has a pretty big ego, cocky, insensitive, a playboy...

Warner: Hey, lay off!

Cassandra: He does have a few good traits to him. He...um...I know! He can be nice sometimes like when he stood up for Evan because he thought Raven was being mean, he also tries to do the right thing when it comes to fights and has a really big soft spot...

Warner: (whines) You're making me seem like a wimp. (Regains cool composure) My weapon of choice is a rapier since I am an excellent fencer—the best in my league, may I add. Girls also love my charming smile, dashing good-looks and my great sense of humor.

Evan: And I'm sure they love how much of a pervert you are. FYI: He has never had a relationship that lasted more than a day. I doubt he can even remember the names of any of the girls he has dated. He's not even that decent of a fighter, his essence is this big (holds his thumb and index fingers out to show a tiny space).

Warner: I'm not weak! I'm immune to illusion-spells!

Evan: Whatever gets you through the night.

A/N: All right that should do it for now. Now onward to Chapter 6!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Repose

When Raven and Goku arrive back at the house, they notice Cassandra and Gojyo haven't returned. _I wonder if they had any luck?_ The Hybrid wonders. Inside the house, the first thing Raven sees is Evan passed out on the couch, his right arm crooked under his chin, while his left arm hangs limply from the couch. _He looks so peaceful. _The two finally notice Sanzo sitting in one of the chairs, a cigarette in his left hand.

"Hey, Sanzo!" Goku greets. "Is Evan sleeping?" Goku asks, peering at the boy.

"What does it look like?" Sanzo replies shortly. Raven kneels down to Evan, gently brushing the boy's black hair from his face.

"He didn't find one, did he?" The Hybrid asks the monk.

"Not that I know of." Sanzo looks at the Hybrid who is gently caressing Evan's cheek.

"He's probably worn out from looking for the shard." Raven says, noticing Evan is wearing different clothes than before, he is even wearing a long-sleeve shirt though it is fairly warm in the house. "He's not as strong as he puts on. In the end, he's just a little boy," Raven sighs. Everyone looks at the door when Cassandra and Gojyo enter.

"Sorry guys, but we didn't have any luck," Cassandra frowns.

"But we found one!" Goku shows them the shard.

"That's what we were looking for?" Gojyo gawks. "It's just a broken piece of glass!"

"Hence why we were calling it a fragment," Cassandra replies. "Has Serafina returned yet?" Cassandra asks, glancing at Sanzo.

"Not that I know of."

"We can't do anything until she gets back," Raven counters

"When do you think she'll get back?" Goku asks.

"I have no idea," Raven replies. "We would go and retrieve her, but she has the only talisman that can go to her world." Raven gently picks Evan up, careful not to wake the slumbering boy. "For now, I suggest everyone get some sleep. We won't be good to anyone if we are half awake." Evan's hands grasp onto Raven's shirt as if he thinks his older brother is going to leave him any second. "I have to drop Evan off at school tomorrow, but after that I should be free for the rest of the day."

"What about your classes?"

"Missing one day won't harm me. Besides I'm worried about Hakkai. For now it seems the demons haven't shown any interest in this yet, but I don't want to chance them getting to Hakkai before we do."

"It feels like we are getting no where?" Gojyo grumbles as he scratches his head.

"Will Hakkai be okay?" Goku asks, his golden eyes filling with worry.

"Hakkai's pretty strong, I'm sure he can handle one night by himself," Cassandra tries to reassure the worried Goku.

"You're right. Hakkai's super strong and smart too," Goku smiles brightly, all the innocence in the world seems to be contained in his expression.

"Now if it was bakasaru missing, then I would be worried," Gojyo smirks.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Says who?"

"Urusai!" Sanzo smacks both of them with his fan.

"But Sanzo..." Goku begins.

"I said shut up. If you wake him up," Sanzo thrusts his thumb towards the sleeping demon, "you are both going to get a bullet in those empty skulls of yours."

"You must really care about Evan-chan," Gojyo replies, making sure he is not close enough from Sanzo to _discipline_ him.

"Don't be ridiculous. If he wakes up he'll start annoying the hell out of me and I am in no mood to put up with him."

"Are you ever in the mood?" Gojyo sweat drops as Sanzo gives him a glare that could melt a glacier.

"We have two spare rooms left, two of you will have to pair up," Raven informs everyone.

"Or we could have someone sleep in Orion's room. He shouldn't be stopping by any time soon," Cassandra says, before leaning closer to Raven. "This way we won't have to worry about them killing each other tonight."

"I'm sure Orion won't mind, and it will be better for everyone else. I'll leave you to decide who goes where." Raven quickly kisses Cassandra. "Good night."

"Good night Raven," she replies, smiling at him. She watches him leave with Evan, who has failed to wake up even slightly.

"What kind of kiss was that? He didn't even use any tongue. If I were him I would have..." Gojyo doesn't finish his sentence when Sanzo's fan collides with the red-head's face.

"No one wants to hear your pervert thoughts," Sanzo replies.

"Geez Sanzo, can't you take a joke?" Gojyo whines, only to have the monk glare at him. "Oh, I forgot who I was talking to," the half-breed sweat-drops.

"Now for sleeping arrangements," Cassandra intervenes, hoping she can distract Sanzo from beating Gojyo senseless.

x X x

The dark skies remain starless, the lights from the city close by prevent the stars from shining though. Instead a quarter moon stands in the sky, allowing some light to shine down on the couple, but not enough for the two to be completely aware of what is around them. A light breeze runs through Yaone's hair as she watches the fire dance before her. She tilts her head slightly as she glances at Hakkai, letting her purple hair drape over her slender shoulders. At the moment his head is slightly leaning forward as he seems to have dozed off.

_He looks like he is frowning,_ Yaone notes as his lower lip seems to droop slightly as if he is having a bad dream. _I wonder what he is dreaming about. _Suddenly he clenches his fists, as if in anger or pain. _He must be having a nightmare, _Yaone realizes. She quickly gets up and gently places a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he grabs her wrist, his eyes burning into hers. Yaone gasps when she sees his green eyes are so full of hate at the moment.

"Y-Yaone?" Hakkai asks, his eyes soften slightly. He finally notices how he is grasping her wrist. "Oh, sorry," he apologizes as he pulls his hand back.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Yaone asks, unconsciously rubbing her wrist as she sits next to him. Hakkai's eyes widen slightly, before looking back at the fire.

"Something like that," he replies, as an image of Kanan comes to his mind. It seems that no matter how much time passes, he still keeps reliving that day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She follows his gaze to the flames that seem to rise as the wind caresses the fire. Hakkai doesn't reply as he falls deep in thought.

"It's nothing really," he tries to reassure her, giving her a smile, even though it fails to reach his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

He glances at her and for a second he can see Kanan in her. Some of his dream comes back to him of when he was young and with the woman he would do anything for. But in the end she was ripped away from him—her spirit broken, until she eventually took her own life. All he could do was watch in horror as she brought his knife across her neck, spilling her blood onto the stone floors. Then she was gone, the life leaving her eyes along with their happiness.

"Hakkai?" Yaone asks, placing her hand against his.

"I-I was just thinking about someone who was very dear to me," he finally replies.

"Oh," she whispers, realizing he said '_was_ very dear.' Whoever he cared about was no longer living. "I'm sorry." She lowers her head, letting her bangs cover her magenta eyes.

"It happened a long time ago," Hakkai replies. _But it still stays fresh in my mind._

"But it still hurts. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." She frowns slightly, feeling useless.

"Miss Yaone, you are too kind to me."

"You're always nice to me and I don't like seeing you sad," she whispers. "You look like a different person when you're like that." Her slender fingers wrap around the fabric covering her knees. _Why am I telling him this_? She wonders as she can feel his eyes looking at her as if trying to figure her out. At last he smiles slightly, this time warmth entering his green eyes.

"Arigatou," he replies, knowing that she is only trying to make him feel better. The two fall into a comfortable silence, content with sitting side-by-side, for once the worry for their friends forgotten.

The two fail to notice that they are not alone. Covered in the shadows of the trees, a figure watches them, carefully snapping a picture before the shadows envelop her.

She steps into the light, a vast room standing before her. A woman remains seated at the table, her cheek resting against a hand.

"Well?" Lamya asks. The girl in black bows her head slightly before tossing her the small digital camera. For a second Lamya shifts through the pictures of the intruders. "We have a guy with red hair with Cassandra."

"I heard her call him Gojyo," the spy states. "The brown hair boy is Goku, the blond Sanzo."

"Now he is an interesting one," Lamya notes, taking in the violent of his eyes. "He almost looks like one of us." Lamya smirks when she sees the picture with Sanzo and Serafina, each ready to kill the other. "It seems _our_ little warrior doesn't like him."

"The next person, I didn't pick up her name, but she is roaming the city as we speak. I don't know what she is, but she can't be human." Lamya nods her head as she looks at the picture of the orange-haired girl, who seems to drool as she reaches for a hotdog from a distracted vender. "And finally Hakkai and Yaone."

"How...sweet," the blonde demon makes a sour face as she takes in the couple.

"There is supposed to be two more people, but I was unable to locate them."

"Some of those names sound familiar." Lamya throws the camera back at the spy, the girl fumbling as she catches it.

"Mistress, I think I know who these people are."

"Well?"

"Three months ago Zev undertook a mission when the power of one of Daycarthro's talismans backfired."

"Oh, now I remember. That blond monk must be the human who shot Zev. I'm sure Zev would love to meet him again."

"But Zev refuses to do anything."

"I'll fix that," with that Lamya disappears. The spy sighs slightly, relieved to be away from that woman. She gazes at the talisman on her wrist that allows her to drift between the two worlds. _Hopefully I won't be using you again for a while. _

x X x

Lamya quietly slips in one of the rooms, the darkness almost unbearable as a person remains curled under his blankets.

"How disgusting," Lamya finally says. "Are you just going to lounge around all day until finally your body gives in to entropy?" He doesn't reply, doing his best to ignore her. "But you still have your uses even though you've seem to have forgotten that." She flings the shard of the talisman at him and he catches it with ease. "What is that?" she asks. Zev glares at her before looking at the shard in his hands.

"You're supposed to be the smart one. Figure it out yourself," Zev replies, lying back on his bed in an attempt to go back to sleep. Lamya slams her fist against the wall.

"Don't tempt me, dog," Lamya hisses.

"My name means wolf. Get it straight for once, fool." Zev pulls the blankets over his head, hoping that will give her the hint to go away.

"Who's the bigger fool? You've been keeping yourself coup up in here since you lost to the Sanzo-ikko."

"So what if I have. Wouldn't your pride be hurt if you lost to a worthless human?"

"Unlike you, I wouldn't lose to a human."

"Instead you would constantly lose to a child."

"Don't bring Evan into this." She glares at him, her teeth clenching in an attempt to keep her anger in check.

"Then don't bring up that human's name and leave me alone," he replies, not caring the slightest if she is furious at him. Slowly her eyes seem to soften, realizing how far he has let himself fall.

"Self-pity doesn't suit you," Lamya yawns. "Why don't you make an attempt to redeem yourself instead of moping around like a worthless human?"

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Start by telling me what that is, and I'll tell you some very interesting information my spies gave me."

"Fine, I was beginning to get bored." He sits up, letting the blanket drop from his bare chest. "This is one of Daycarthro's talismans, or should I say a fragment of one. Even you should know that, it's full of Daycarthro's essence." Zev throws it back to her. "Now, what sort of information do you have for me?"

"Do you recall a certain demon-looking monk who happened to shoot you?" Zev quickly stands up from his bed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Where?"

"With the Hybrid of course. I've heard there are several other people as well. It seems Evan has allowed himself to become attached to them. What a pity that I'll have to kill them all."

"As if you are strong enough to handle all of them," Zev scoffs.

"Which is why I'm here. Did you really think that I couldn't figure out what that fragment is? Now put on some clothes, you're humiliating yourself." she waves him off and he happens to glance down to see that he isn't wearing any clothes.

"Shit!" he swears as he quickly grabs a blanket and wraps it around his waist. "You could have said something earlier!"

"It's not like there was much to see," she replies, turning her back to him.

"Cold-hearted bitch," Zev mutters to himself as he quickly throws on some clothes. "Why are you standing around? Don't you usually need the Prince's permission to start a mission?" Zev snarls at her.

"That's already taken care of. And don't talk to me as if I'm new to this. If you haven't forgotten, I've been at this longer than you." Lamya turns to him as he finishes putting his shirt on. "You are just a fledgling." Lamya smiles slightly. "I'll show you why I am considered one of the Prince's prized warriors."

x X x

In Raven's room, the Hybrid is nearly finished changing Evan into his pajamas. Most of the time he insists Evan sleep in his own room, but no matter what, every morning Raven will wake up to find Evan curled up in his bed as if it was the most natural thing for him to be in there. Tonight, Raven can see the boy was exhausted and needed as much sleep as possible. If he was to put Evan in his own room, the boy will no doubt wake up the second he left him. Then the little demon would walk into Raven's room, climb into bed and fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The two of them used to have constant arguments about Evan's sleeping habits. Evan would come up with a variety of excuses on why he insisted on sleeping in Raven's room, ranging from his bed being lumpy (though the mattress is brand new and of the best quality) to he could hear Warner snoring, which the Vaerire doesn't even do. Eventually, Evan told him the truth about how demon children have trouble sleeping on their own. The little demon usually does his best to hide his weakness. When Evan fell sick, all his barriers collapsed and for the first time Evan began to talk to Raven about his past and some of the horrible things that happened to him as he grew up in his previous life. It was the first time Raven realized how much Evan's soul had been damaged through the two-hundred years of his life and how close the boy was to falling to despair.

_He's just like me_, Raven thinks sadly, examining the child's sleeping face. _He seems so innocent and vulnerable. _

He slowly slips Evan's shirt off, careful not to wake the Demon Child, then replaces it with a light blue flannel shirt. The Hybrid is about to cover Evan in the blankets when a shade of purple catches his eyes. Gently he takes the boy's left arm, examining the dark purple bruise he had failed to notice before. The bruise seems to wrap around Evan's arm, with a width of five inches, while the lightest touch causes the boy to gasp softly. _Where did that come from?_ Raven wonders, his eyes looking at the Demon Child's sleeping face. _Damn, no wonder he's so tired. He must have been hurt pretty bad if there are still traces of his injury._

Raven stands up from the bed, walking over to the other side of the room and retrieving the first-aid kit then sits back on his bed next to the boy. The Hybrid gently smoothes a brown colored substance on the boy's bruise while quietly whispering an incantation. The liquid glows slightly before turning into a soft pink. Evan sighs as the potion seems to ease the pain. Finally, Raven finishes the processes by wrapping a white-gauze around the wound so the potion can set overnight.

"Goodnight, little one," Raven whispers, softly kissing the boy's forehead. _I won't let anyone hurt you_, the Hybrid promises.

x X x

A/N: Aw, Raven and Evan are so cute. It's been way to long since I wrote some sap about those two. I love writing about those two. Now on to the best part of the show...story...whatever—replies to the reviews!

**Ali**—Cassandra a supergirl?

Cassandra is far from a supergirl. For one thing she's not very good when it comes to physical fights, if she didn't know magic, she would probably be weaker than Warner.

Her magic is pretty strong, but she is still a novice. The only reason she has Night-Blood was because she happened to stumbled across a spell-book Daycarthro gave her and wanted to try out one of the spells. It just happened she was able to summon Night-Blood, but the creature believes she hasn't proven herself capable of being his master.

With Evan going through a lot, this includes his past life and his present one. And Evan has two books that focus on him. Demon Child focuses on him meeting Raven, while The Wheel of Rebirth (or Samsara, I haven't decided which one I like better), deals with his previous life which spans over 200 years. But once you know everything you kind of figure why he is emotionally unstable.

**Orralliaes**—I promise you there will be plenty of fights in this, this that was just the beginning. And you thought that was a cliffhanger? You are probably going to hate me by the time this is over. Raven and Goku fighting, um...no comment. I guess you have to read on to find out. Hehehe.

**Max**—Goku riding Fiery is pretty funny to think about. Fiery is big enough for that. ^_^

**Rook**—It's pretty amazing how well you grasped Serafina's character even though she hasn't gotten much screen time. The two of us must think the same way since a lot of your opinions are very similar to mine. I've lost count how many times your guesses have been right on. But I'm going to say which one of your guesses about SxS was right. I still have to some how keep you in suspense. And many of comments were very helpful too.

**Kurtain**—When are Lirin, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji going to show up? I swear I have not forgotten about them and they should be showing up pretty soon. I have plans for them, mwahaha!

**Chubby Sanzo—**Don't worry, this fic is going to have a lot of Sanzo in it. For some reason he is the easiest for me to write. The person I do have trouble writing about is Hakkai. And I do like writing about Sanzo going on his "little" rampages.

**Curiouzkatt**—You are still alive! I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. It's nice that you are enjoying this so far and it's great to hear from your again. Sorry about you having to go back to school. I know exactly how you feel since I'm in summer school right now. They only gave me the weekend after finals then I was back in school. But don't worry, before you know it, you'll be done.

**Note to Everyone**: So far everyone who said something about Sanzo and Serafina seem to like the idea, but almost everyone seems worried that I'll end up making Sanzo out of a character. But I swear I will do my best to keep him in character. I'll shoot myself before I make Sanzo a love-crazed-freak chasing after Serafina like a little school-boy.

A/N: Thanks to Curiouzkatt, Ali, chubby Sanzo, Orralliaes, Kurtain, Max, Rook, Sumitra and MystiquePixie. Sorry if I didn't mention someone but fanfiction has been was all messed up last week. They never put the reviews I got on the review page, except for two. If it weren't for the review alert, I wouldn't even know that I got any reviews. Till next time!


	7. Hunger Pains

A/N: Hi, everyone, sorry for not posting...again. But the good thing is I'm done with school until September, so I should have plenty of time to work on this. I am really going to try to post every week like before, so thanks for being so patient. Now, for this chapter we will briefly be going over the term The Separation. As usual you can just scroll down until you see chapter 7.

The Separation

About two thousand years ago the four main gods of Gaerath and Naerite fought against one another, two of those gods being Daycarthro and Eslanla. During the fight, Daycarthro was killed, causing the dimensional gates to open, nearly destroying the worlds in the process. The Controller of Life intervened, sealing Daycarthro's power in an orb and ending the chaos. But during the incident hundreds of people from Gaerath and Naerite were scattered across the worlds—one of these being earth. The term Outsider has been used to describe these people who are Vaerires, Daerenhs, Waeroucks and among other races (there are twelve different races, six from each world). Many times the people were discriminated against and forced to hide their identities. Over time some people lost some of their distinguishing characteristics and even forgot about their true origins.

Not only were the Outsiders struggling against humans, but also against one another since the fight between their gods put them at odds. After the Separation, Waeruocks and Daerenhs became sworn enemies, the Waeruocks blaming Eslanla for what The Separation, while the Daerenhs blamed Daycarthro.

I'll probably go over this in a little bit more detail since this is the basis for the world Raven and the others are in. They have to keep a low profile, since most people don't know about them. The demons also seem to not bring attention to themselves, which is why they usually won't make an attack in a crowded area.

With Serafina and Orion's world, Outsiders are common knowledge and there is a lot of tension between the humans of their world and the Outsiders. I'll explain more about her and her world later on in this.

A/N: That's all for now. I do not own Saiyuki, but I own the Daycarthro Chronicles.

x X x

Chapter 7: Hunger Pains

A soft moan escapes the blond man's lips as he rolls onto his back. Every muscle in his body aches and the hunger pains do little to ease his discomfort. _Why isn't Raven around whenever I need him_? He wonders as he pushes himself out of bed. _I knew it was a bad idea to go straight to bed without eating._ Quickly, he slips on his shoes, then combs his fingers through his blond hair.

"Stupid Evan. I'm going to get that bastard from chopping my hair off." He then smiles. "Demon Child will feel like a dumb ass when he sees my first place trophy. The nerve of him saying I was going to get my ass kicked." The light from the lamp seems to make the gold metal glow off the two foot tall trophy that is set on the dresser. He then frowns slightly. _I just won first place in the state for my division and there is no one here to congratulate me. Aren't your "friends" supposed to take you out to dinner or something?_ He sighs. _Screw this, I'm going back home today._ He quickly throws all his clothes into his duffle bag, then carefully packs his rapier.

Outside, the cold morning air seems to pass through him, and not surprisingly, the city streets remain practically empty, except for a few cars lining them. _It's too damn early to be outside_. He glances at his watch, but his stomach suddenly growls. _Uh, if I don't get any food soon, I'm not going to have a stomach. Now, I could have sworn I saw a restaurant around here that is open twenty-four hours_. At the corner he takes a right, not really knowing where he is going.

x X x

_Okay, I am definitely lost, _Warner declares when he finds himself in the middle of the city's park. _By Daycarthro's grace, where the hell am I? _He slaps his forehead. _Now I'm beginning to sound like that damn Hybrid. Okay, maybe if I cut through these trees I'll get out of here._

Warner pauses for a second, getting a strange feeling from the area. _I've been hanging around Raven too much_, he shrugs it off then continues forward.

Suddenly something wraps around his ankle flinging him into the air. He looks down to see the ground an inch from his nose, and when he eyes drift up he finds a rope tied to his right ankle. Warner blinks, his mind taking a second to register he is hanging upside down.

"What the hell is going on?" he yells.

"Yes, my trap worked!" A girl's voice cheers, jumping out of her hiding place next to a bush. She looks up at Warner, then pokes his side. "You don't look very tasty."

"Why the hell would you set a trap in the middle of the freakin city?" Warner yells.

"I'm hungry!" she whines.

"I don't give a damn if you're hungry or not! You don't set booby traps for people to walk into!"

"I wasn't trying to catch a person!" she yells back.

"Then let me down!"

"Maybe I don't want to," she replies, turning her nose up in the air. "You're not very nice."

"I'd like to see you be nice when you are hanging upside down in the air!" He pauses for a second finally taking in the young girl standing in front of him—short carrot-colored haired, big green eyes, pointy ears and markings on her face. "You're not human right?" he asks.

"Nope, I'm a youkai!" she chirps.

"Youkai..." he repeats. His light blue eyes widen when he remembers where he has heard that word from. _How did you end up in this world_? He wonders.

"You must have something to eat in here." She proceeds to rummage through his duffle bag, throwing his clothes onto the dirt. "Oh, what's this?" she asks, pulling out his rapier.

"Hey! Put that down!" he yells. She unsheathes the sword, looking at it for a second before tossing it away, he manages to grab onto it before it hits the ground. "This is a specially made sword that only two people within the three worlds know how make!" She snatches it back.

"Maybe I can sell it for money so I can buy food." She is about to leave when Warner waves frantically for her to stop.

"You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes, I can." She grins at him, a little fang sticking out. "Bye, bye!" she skips off, leaving him dangling from the tree. He stares at her in disbelief, before it dawns on him.

"Hey, come back here with my sword and let me down!" But the little girl is now out of sight. _How the hell am I supposed to get down from here?_ He happens to glance down and finds his cell-phone resting on the ground. _Must call Raven..._he stretches his fingers towards the phone. _Almost got it..._Warner's fingers graze across the surface. He catches his breath when he hears the wood of the branch crack. With a loud crash he ends up eating dirt. The Vaerire slowly sits up, rubbing his nose. _Damn it, what did I do to deserve this treatment? _

"Yes! Phone!" He begins dialing Raven's number, but stops when he thinks about what Evan is going to say if he finds out his sword was stolen by a little girl. _He'll never let me down about it_. _Only one thing left to do...find that brat and get my sword back before Evan finds out._ "That brat is so dead when I find her!" He takes off in the direction she went.

x X x

Sanzo's violet eyes shoot open when he hears someone moving about in the hallway. He glares at the door, almost as if he expects the heat of his glare to burn through the door and hit the person who dared to disturb his sleep. The person still fails to quiet down.

"Stupid idiots, never know when to shut up!" Sanzo storms out of bed and flings the door open and finds the door across from his wide open. "Will you shut up!" Sanzo yells, stalking over to the room. Brown eyes glower at him.

"Oh, it's you," Serafina goes back to rummaging in her closet.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Do you think I decided to empty everything out of my closest for the hell of it?" Sanzo's right eye begins to twitch.

"Well, shut up. It sounds like you are tearing the house down."

"Hm, it's nice to hear your opinion, now go back to your room," she practically orders, waving him off. Sanzo's left eye also begins to twitch. When he doesn't move, Serafina stands up and places her hands on her hips. "For someone who is whining about me ruining his blissful sleep, you don't seem so eager to leave."

"And you seem eager to piss me off."

"Then maybe you should get some lessons on how to control your anger. I thought monks were supposed to be calm and collected." Serafina turns from him and pulls out another box from her closet. "Someone must have forgotten to tell you that." Sanzo can feel his hand reaching for his fan.

"Serafina?" Raven calls. He steps into the room, only to come face-to-face with a Sanzo who looks like he is going to have a spasm. Immediately the Hybrid can feel the tension in the room and his instincts are yelling at him to get out. _Why am I the one who has to deal with these people? _Raven wonders once again. "I'm glad you're back. I was beginning to worry about you."

"I had some trouble getting that spell I was telling you about. Turns out the Waeruock I tracked down had a problem with my guardian and refused to give me the spell. I came fairly close to wringing his neck because he was so damn arrogant. Then I was stupid..." she glares at Sanzo when he snorts at the comment, "...and I called my guardian and basically the two got into a pretty nasty fight. I nearly had my head taken off in the crossfire."

"That would have been a shame," Sanzo replies, taking a cigarette out and lighting it. Raven clears his throat, knowing Serafina can only take so much before her patience runs out. If the Hybrid didn't know any better, he would think the two are purposely trying to piss the other off.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble you went through. Thank you." Serafina looks away, not used to be being thanked.

"It's not like I had anything better to do," she counters, then resumes her search.

"Aren't you done yet?" Sanzo growls as he waits for her to stop trashing her room.

"Stopping would involve finding whatever I'm looking for, and obviously I haven't found it yet."

"Stupid woman," Sanzo mutters. Her eyes darken at the insult and without even thinking she hurls a book at him, which she had just taken out of one of the boxes. Sanzo can feel the wind brush against his cheek as the book misses his face by an inch. Raven looks at the two of them, waiting for them to start yelling insults at one another. The Hybrid might not know a lot about Serafina, but he does know one thing...she hates being called woman and adding "stupid" before that word will usually result in her temper flaring and someone getting hurt. Sanzo, on the other hand, does not like being threaten or insulted, two things that Serafina has done in the past five minutes.

"Oops, must have slip," she replies, not even bothering to look at him. Sanzo reaches for his fan about to give her good smack to the head.

"Damn, monk," Evan interrupts, stepping into room. "I was having a nice, peaceful sleep until you had to open your damn mouth." The boy glares up at the monk. With one swift motion, Sanzo smacks him upside the head. "Hey!" Evan snaps, rubbing his head. "You're the one who woke _me_ up!" He snatches the fan from Sanzo and whacks him upside the head. For a second Sanzo fails to act until several veins begin to throb on the violet eyed, short tempered, gun-trotting monk. "Ahaha," Evan laughs nervously, placing the fan back into Sanzo's hand and slowly backing away. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He rubs the back of his neck, slowly creeping to the safety of his brother.

"Shi ne!" Sanzo yells, pulling out his gun and firing at the boy.

"Ah!" Evan screams, barely dodging the bullets flying at him. He disappears from sight, probably now at a safe distance from the enraged Sanzo.

"Stupid demon," Sanzo mutters, turning on his heels and stalking out of the room in search of his prey.

"I swear, Evan will never learn," Raven rubs his temple.

"I don't like him," Serafina says abruptly, referring to Sanzo.

"I could tell," Raven admits. "Thanks for missing," he refers to the book that nearly dented Sanzo's head.

"What makes you so sure I missed on purpose," she counters, continuing to rummage through one of the boxes.

"I've seen the way you are with Orion, you could hit him if he was a mile away."

"I know Orion enough to beat the crap out of him."

"In other words, since you don't know Sanzo, you won't do anything to him," Raven replies.

"But if he pisses me off, which I can tell he is going to do, I won't hesitate to knock some sense into him." Raven runs his fingers through his hair.

_As if it isn't bad enough having Evan provoking the monk. If those two clash, this house is going to become a war-zone._

"Here," she tosses him a box, which he catches with ease.

"What is this?" he asks, eyeing the three-by-five wooden box.

"You'll need it later." She shrugs her shoulders. Raven winces when he hears a gunshot, obviously from Sanzo. "I better check on Evan before Sanzo kills him." Serafina doesn't bother to reply as she begins the task of putting everything back.

x X x

"There she is," Warner notes as he sees the brat skipping down the sidewalk, his sword swinging back and forth in her inexperienced hands. He lunges at her, but she happens to see a bakery and abruptly stops. Once again Warner ends with his face on the ground. "You little brat..." the Vaerire mutters as he pushes himself off the ground. "Give me back my sword."

"Nope," Lirin says simply as she steps on his back, making sure to put a good bounce in her step as she hops off his back.

_I will not be outsmarted by some girl who acts like a kid_, Warner thinks as he quickly scrambles to his feet and catches up with her. Lirin stares at the pastries displayed in the window, her mouth watering. The Vaerire quietly sneaks up to her then grabs the sword away from her.

"Now you'll pay for making a fool out of me," Warner declares as he points his sheathed sword at her neck.

"Oh yeah? Lirin-chan Kick!" Before Warner knows what is happening, he is about twenty feet away from where he originally was and the world seems to be spinning around him. "Now what did you say about making me pay?" Lirin asks, cracking her knuckles.

"That's not fair, I wasn't ready," Warner replies, slightly dazed. He shakes it off, and uneasily stands back onto his feet.

"Then get ready!" Lirin charges at him. He pivots away from her about to unsheath his sword, but he fails to draw it.

_Damn, I can't use this when the person is unarmed_, he props his sword against the building.

"Why did you do that?" Lirin asks, stopping as she peers at him.

"It'll be more satisfying if I beat you with my bare hands." He steps back, falling into his fighting stance. "Now let's get this over with." He lunges at her, but she quickly dodges him, in the meantime slamming her leg into his side. Warner staggers back, his breath coming out uneven. _She's really strong_. _I'm going to have to use something else besides brute strength on her. _The Vaerire moves to his right, keeping his eyes on the girl. "You know you aren't that strong, I've met children who are stronger than you," _Well, technically Evan is a child..._ "Unless you've got more than a few little punches, you should probably go home to your mommy."

"Eh!" Lirin gawks. "That's it! Lirin-chan Punch!" He stands his ground, but ducks at the last second, grabbing her arm and throwing her off her feet. She regains control of her body, managing to twist herself around so she lands on her feet. "Nah!" she sticks her tongue out at him. "You're going to have to be faster than that."

_Okay, now what am I supposed to do? Not only is she strong, but fast and agile._

The two fail to act, both waiting for the other to attack. Warner is about to engage in another round when a low growl cuts through the tension. Lirin laughs nervously as she rubs the back of her neck as her stomach growls once more. Warner almost falls flat on his face, that is until his stomach growls as well.

"Um, how about we take a break and get some food."

"All right!" Lirin grabs his arm and drags him down the street to where a restaurant has just opened.

"Go ahead, I need to get my bag." He slips out of her grip as she enters the restaurant.

A few minutes later he enters the place and the smell of food makes his stomach hurt with hunger. Immediately he sees the carrot-haired girl humming to herself as she impatiently waits at the table. The Vaerire places his stuff on the extra chair and plops down.

"The food smells so good here. Did you already decide what you wanted to get?"

"I already ordered," she replies, her big, green eyes fall on him, then her face scrunches up. "You're weird."

"What the hell are you talking about? For one thing—normal people do not set traps in the park. Two—they do not leave someone hanging from a tree! And three—they do not steal that person's sword!"

"I was hungry! I'd like to see what you would do if you were starving."

"I am starving! Last time I ate was yesterday morning."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"I find it hard to eat whenever I'm in a tournament," Warner replies, taking a sip of his water. "Believe it not, I am a great fencer."

"The people here must be really weak," she replies. "I can't wait to find oniichan so we can go back home."

"Now that'll be a shame," the Vaerire replies sarcastically. "Hey waiter, can I get some service here!" Warner calls, waving to the waiter who is talking to another waitress. He quickly gives his order then Lirin and him are alone once again.

_She seems so familiar for some reason._ Lirin looks at him wearily, while he returns the look. "Our food better get here quick." Warner closes his eyes, leaning back in his chair. _I can't wait to get the hell out of here and go back home_, Warner concludes, _but first I have to get away from her._

"Um, sir, your food is ready," the waiter announces. The Vaerire cracks one of his blue eyes open and he nearly falls out of his chair when he sees several plates of food on the table.

"What's with all the food?" Warner gapes.

"It's my food," Lirin declares before digging in. He can only watch in awe as she clears off half of the plates within in a minute. _You know something she looks a lot like..._

"Who did you say your oniichan is?" _She must be Goku's little sister. I can't believe there's another one._

"Kougaiji," she replies. Warner's eyes widen as he looks at the girl.

"You're _his_ sister?"

"Do you know him?" she asks with a mouth full of egg.

"Kind of," he replies, before turning to his food. _Why does she have to be that guy's sister? Wait a minute, if she is really his sister that means she isn't even from this world!_ Warner suddenly bursts into nervous laughter. _The gods really do enjoy messing with me._ His blue eyes return to the food Lirin has just finished. _But if she isn't from this world..._ "I hope you have enough money to pay for all that food."

"What money?" Lirin smiles. This time Warner actually falls out of his chair. _She has to be kidding me..._

x X x

A/N: That's all for now. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. There should be a fight scene next time, sorry that there wasn't a lot of action in this one. And hopefully Lirin was in character since I'm not really use to her character. Now some replies to the reviews...

**Sumitra—**Sorry for taking so long to update, but whenever I tried to work on this something came up. Hopefully the next chapter won't give me any trouble.

**Precious One—**I'm glad you liked that part with Goku and Gojyo.

**Thowra—**Sorry you can't picture Serafina with Sanzo, but maybe after you see more of her character they might seem like a plausible couple.

**Ali—**I think if someone really pisses Sanzo off he will hit them, but that doesn't mean Serafina will just stand back and let him do that. The next chapter they should probably be at each other's throats. That part was supposed to be in this chapter but it got bumped into the next one, so sorry that there wasn't enough tension in this one. Damn Raven and Evan, distracting Sanzo from his fight with Sera.

**Chubby Sanzo—**The part with having the other under an illusion spell I did in the previous story, so you probably won't be seeing that in this one, though I do think your take on Hakkai and Yaone would be pretty interesting.

**MystiquePixie—**Serafina and a guy with a guy whose name is a star constellation...cough, cough...I don't know what you're talking about. Thanks for helping me with this chapter. You're such a good sister.

**Ruby**—(Psycho-CJ face-faults). Are you trying to give me a heart attack?

Evan: Ruby, you've made me so proud. (wipes away tears of joy).

**Jinxydragon**—Sorry for making you wait for Warner to pop in. I wasn't planning to take so long to bring him into this. I'm writing this as I go so I'm really not sure what's going to happen in this next, I only know what the outcome is going to be. Next chapter should be setting everything off, so it should be easier for me to write this and know exactly what is going to happen. And I'm glad you like the part with Evan and Raven, there should probably be another sappy moment between them.

**Rook—**Hm, I like it would be pretty funny. And thanks for the complement about Hakkai and Yaone, I'm hoping I will be able to make a HxY believable. Next chapter we should be seeing more of them.

A/N: Thanks to Rook, Kurtain, jinxydragon, Sumitra, Ruby, Max, OABoo, MystiquePixie, chubby sanzo, Ali, Precious ONE and Thowra for reviewing. Till next time!


	8. Is it Love in the Air? Or is it Hate?

A/N: Yay, another chapter of Merging Paths! I do not own Saiyuki. Now, please read chapter 8. I'm sure you will find it enjoyable. But beware of Gojyo's dirty mouth.

xXx

Chapter 8: Is it Love in the Air? Or is it Hate?

"Damn what's the deal with Sanzo?" Evan asks as he heals the lumps on his head. Raven practically saved the boy from Sanzo's onslaught, coming up with the excuse that they had to go grocery shopping. Since then, they have spent the past half hour loading two shopping carts with food.

"He was just letting his anger out on you," Raven smiles slightly, picking out several types of fruit that he thinks Goku will like.

"No shit. What the hell did you do to him to make him so mad?"

"Trust me, I would never provoke him. It was Serafina."

"Serafina, huh?" Evan smirks. "Maybe we should lock them in a room together and let them fight it out."

"Don't even think about it." Raven glances at the boy, his eyes not lowering into a glare, but that one look causes Evan to abandon his plans.

"You never let me have any fun," Evan pouts crossing his arms. Raven rests four loafs of bread in the boy's arms.

"So are you going to tell me who you fought yesterday?" Raven asks, tossing a few boxes of cereal into one of the carts. The Demon Child nearly drops the bread.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Evan shrugs his shoulders, trying to hide his surprise.

"When it involves you I am always concerned." The child can feel his anger building up.

"And you shouldn't be, it's not like we are actually brothers," Evan spits out.

"None of that matters to me," the Hybrid says matter-of-factly.

"No, you just want to protect me because you couldn't protect your mother and father. By now they are probably six-feet under ground with worms nibbling at their flesh." Evan freezes, not believing what he just said to Raven.

"I'm not going to talk to you when you are acting this way," Raven says simply.

_Why isn't he mad at me?_ Evan wonders in disbelief. _What the hell is wrong with him! Any normal person would at least chew me out for what I said, but instead he just brushes me off._

"Why? Afraid to hear the truth?" Evan asks, following closely behind his older brother. "I mean you have been alone all your life. Had your parents ripped away from you, and grew up in an environment where no one gave a damn about you. Then there was this body, whose soul passed on before he could even take his first breath. You really don't have the greatest luck when it comes to your family. Now you think I can be the replacement for what you've lost," Evan laughs bitterly. "Is that what you don't want to hear?" the Demon Child sneers.

"You haven't said you hate me yet. This is what you are implying, aren't you? It must make you sick having to look at me everyday." Raven eyes seem to burn into Evan's not because of hate, but almost of a deep sadness.

"I..." Evan begins, for once being speechless.

"You don't have to deny it." Raven brushes his locks of hair away from his eyes, almost acting as if he has accepted the fact Evan hates him. "I can tell you enjoyed saying every one of those words. You were smiling the whole time." Evan bites his lip. "It's all right if you really hate me, that won't change the fact that I care about you." Evan suddenly laughs.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought, but it is nice to see you haven't completely cut yourself off from this world. You shouldn't let other people walk all over you. Good thing you have me around to tell them to go to hell."

"Lucky me," Raven mutters, continuing with the grocery shopping. _You're the only one who seems to enjoy hurting me. I guess some things will never change._

xXx

Back at the Raven residence, Sanzo enters the kitchen and to his displeasure he finds Serafina sitting at the small table eating breakfast. The food appears to be some type of pink gooey stuff on top of bread-like substance, not appearing to be anything he is familiar with.

"Did Raven make this?" Sanzo asks, eyeing the food with slight curiosity.

"No, I did. Eat it if you want." She doesn't bother to look up at him, doing her best to ignore him. He sits down next to her serving himself some of the foreign food.

"Too sweet," Sanzo notes, with distaste when he takes a bite of it.

"Then don't eat it," she replies, acting as if the comment had little effect on her. The two fall back into silence, both doing their best to ignore the other. She is about to grab the coffee pot when Sanzo takes it himself, pouring the remaining contents into his mug. Serafina grits her teeth, trying to decide if he did it on purpose or not.

_Just ignore him, don't even look at him,_ Serafina reminds herself. _Maybe he's acting like a complete jerk because he's worried about his friends. He might actually be a kind, sweet guy..._ She glances at Sanzo, who glares at her in response.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sanzo growls.

_Yeah, and Evan is a saint._ "I am going to be completely honest with you. I don't like you and chances are I will never like you. But it wouldn't be right for me to refuse to help your friend just because you're a jerk. So, for now, I'm willing to set aside our differences and accept your arrogant ways for the sake of your friend."

"I don't need some stupid woman's help," Sanzo replies. Her eyes seem to darken at the comment, before he knows it she grabs him by the collar of his shirt so they are face-to-face.

"Let's get one thing straight, you little prick. You can make fun of me because of my race, or because of how frail this body is, hell I'll even let you get away with calling me ugly, but the minute you look down on my because I'm a woman is where I draw the line. So unless you don't like the fact you can move your body without the aid of a cane—I suggest you never say anything like that again." She releases him, thinking he learned his lesson, that is until she feels the nozzle of his gun against the base of her skull.

"Listen here, _woman_, I'll be damned if I let you order me around. And the next time you do anything like that again, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through that empty skull of yours. Got that, stupid woman?"

"And what did I tell you about calling me that!" She whirls around, grabbing his arm and dropping him to the floor. He latches onto her arm, dragging her down with him. This time Sanzo ends up with his gun against the bottom of her chin, while she keeps a knife pointed at his heart. "Get the hell off me!" Serafina snaps.

"Not until you put that knife down," Sanzo replies.

"Then take that freakin' gun away from my throat!"

"Like I said, put that knife away."

"As if I trust you enough to do that. You'll probably kill me anyway."

"You're not very trusting."

"You would do the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"But they're not."

"Yeah, lucky you," she says backhanded.

"Aw, what smells so good?" Goku asks as he steps into the kitchen with Gojyo. Immediately the red-head covers Goku's eyes.

"Really Sanzo, you shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff when there's kids around," Gojyo smirks. "I've heard of doing it on the kitchen table, but the kitchen floor is kind of new to me." A stress mark forms on Sanzo's temple as he realizes what Gojyo is implying.

"What are they doing?" Goku asks, trying to shove Gojyo's hand away. Serafina tilts her head, finally noticing how provocative their current position is.

"No wonder you don't date, you're into some pretty kinky stuff." Gojyo motions to the gun Sanzo has pointed at Serafina. "If you are really interested in women, I'm sure I can find you some really wild ones, if that's what you are into." Sanzo pushes himself off of Serafina and fires his gun at Gojyo.

"Stop acting like I'm a damn pervert!" Sanzo yells.

"Why is Sanzo a pervert?" Goku asks, but Sanzo and Gojyo ignore the monkey's questions.

"You were the one, who was trying to get it on with her on the floor," Gojyo counters, not knowing he should keep his mouth shut.

"That's_ not_ what was going on."

"Sure Sanzo-sama, it's only natural for a man like yourself to seek some _personal_ attention."

"Urusai!" Sanzo yells, firing several bullets at Gojyo.

"All right, all right, you weren't trying to get it on with Serafina, you don't have to get so touchy about it!" Gojyo backs away, releasing Goku. Sanzo grits his teeth as more veins begin to throb on his face.

"What was Sanzo trying to do?" Goku asks. Sanzo clobbers both of them with his fan, letting out all his frustrations.

"As if I ever lower myself to go out with him," Serafina mutters with disgust as she stalks out of the room. Sanzo stops beating Goku and Gojyo to glare at the woman.

"Aw, Sanzo's girlfriend left," Gojyo smirks, only to have Sanzo backhand him with the paper fan across the face.

"What did I do?" Goku cries as he rubs his aching head. At this point, Raven steps into the kitchen with several grocery bags.

"Do I even want to know what you two did?" Raven asks, referring to the battered state Goku and Gojyo are in.

"Oh, nothing, we just caught Sanzo being extra friendly with Serafina," Gojyo laughs, only to once again be smack upside the head with enough force to knock out the perverted kappa. Raven and Goku sweat drop as Sanzo storms out of the room.

"By Daycarthro's grace," Raven sighs as he sets the bags on the counter.

"Did you buy lots of food?" Goku asks, looking through the bags.

"I don't want you to starve." Raven smiles as he ruffles Goku's unruly mane. "Can you help me bring in the rest of them, then I'll make you something for breakfast?"

"All right! But where's Evan?" The ape asks, finally noticing the absence of the boy.

"He's at school right now," Raven replies. "But he'll be off before you know it. In the meantime we are going to find Hakkai."

"Really!" Goku asks, his golden eyes lighting up like the sun. The Hybrid smiles at the young youkai's enthusiasm. _Why couldn't Evan be more like him?_

xXx

"Hey Sanzo, when are we going to look for Hakkai?" Goku asks the brooding monk.

"We can look for him as soon as I figure out how this spell goes," Raven answers as his eyes scan the page of the spell-book Serafina gave him.

"Is it really that complex?" Cassandra asks, reading over his shoulder. "Never mind," she says as she finishes reading the second sentence. "But I know you can figure it out."

"He'd better," Sanzo mutters.

"I liked to see you try," Serafina snaps. "For your information this is a very complex spell that only a few people in the Royal Guard have managed to master."

"Please Serafina, not now." Raven waves his hand at her. "All right, I think I know how to do this." After a few minutes of searching, Raven and the others gather the necessary supplies from Raven's vast collection of ingredients.

"We found everything except those stones you were talking about." Cassandra plops down on the floor in front of a large basin. Serafina glances at him and Raven finally remembers the box she gave to him this morning. When he opens the box he finds four stones, one translucent, the second one a glowing red, the third a dark brown and the last one aquamarine.

"Whoa, those are cool!" Goku says in awe as he looks over Raven's shoulder.

"They are supposed to represent the four basic elements—air, fire, earth and water," Raven explains, as he places one stone in each corner of the basin.

"That should be everything." Cassandra crosses her legs under her as she faces Raven.

"Finally," Gojyo whines. "So many damn preparations, this better work."

"Cassandra, I want you to pay close attention in case you have to cast a spell like this when I'm not around." Raven runs his fingers across her cheek. "I know this may seem difficult at the moment, but as long as you remain focused, you should be able to do it too." She nods her head as he smiles back.

"Now everyone, keep quiet so you don't break his concentration." Serafina looks at Goku then Gojyo.

"I didn't say a damn word," Gojyo holds up his hands.

"Then keep it that way, baka," Sanzo replies.

"As if it's not bad enough having one Sanzo around, now we have the female version of one, too," Gojyo whispers to Goku.

"Here goes," Raven says. He quietly whispers the incantation, carefully pouring water into the basin. Next he sprinkles some type of yellow dust on the water surface, which immediately changes the water into blood red color, causing the fire-stone to glow.

"Cool!" Goku gasps.

"Sh!" Serafina hushes him. Raven draws his dagger, gently digging the blade into his palm so a drop of blood trinkles into the water, which then changes into a soft blue, the water-stone begins to glow as well. He continues to chant as he pours a blue liquid into the shape of a circle, the water changing into a deep brown and activating the earth-stone. The Hybrid then drops a leaf on the surface of the water, reverting the water to its natural color as the air-stone. At last he places the shard from Daycarthro's talisman into the center of the basin. Everyone, except for Raven, jumps back when the whole basin bursts into light. The light dies out, leaving the liquid a golden color.

"Okay, it's done," Raven announces.

"How is _that_ supposed to help us find Hakkai?" Gojyo asks, eyeing the basin wearily.

"Like this," Raven smiles slightly. "Lagr Gousod!" Raven calls. Fire bursts to the side of him, forming into Fiery. He waves his hand over his guardian creature, whispering the spell to disguise the wolf's true form. Slowly he dips his fingers into the mixture and when he raises his hand, a long band rests in it.

"How did you do that!" Goku asks, leaning over Raven as the Hybrid ties the band around Fiery's neck.

"This will allow Fiery to be in tuned with the talisman's power. It should be a lot easier for him to track down any traces of the talisman. We'll find the others in no time." Raven finishes then glances at Cassandra. "Summon Night-Blood." While he waits for Cassandra to finish the spell, he once again dips his fingers into the liquid, his hand comes up with another band. "Put Night-Blood under a false form then tie this around his neck.

"Okay Night-Blood, let's make this as painless as possible," Cassandra smiles at the cat-guardian who snarls at her in reply. "I'll try to get this right this time." The cat's ears flatten as he backs away. The sorceress whispers an incantation then waves her hand in front of Night-Blood. The shadows fall back and reveal a coat of glistering black with small specks of white. The creature shrinks in size looking more like a kitten than a panther.

"Kawaii!" Goku gasps, sweeping Night-Blood up and hugging him. "Sanzo, can I keep him?" Goku asks with big round eyes, in the meantime, Night-Blood is squirming to get away from him.

"Do I look like a zoo-keeper?" Sanzo shoots back.

"You just smell like one," Serafina mutters. Sanzo's eyes begin to twitch as his fingers reach for his gun.

"You're one to talk," Sanzo counters.

"Go to hell," Serafina glares at him.

"I'm already in hell."

"Then I guess I am too if I have to be around your ugly ass!"

"Why are Serafina and Sanzo fighting?" Goku asks staring at the two whose argument appears to be escalating with each passing second. Night-Blood uses the distraction to slip out of Goku's arms.

"They're just mad we interrupted their _roll _on the floor," Gojyo smirks.

"Why would they want to roll on the floor?" Goku asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But I want to know now!" Goku pleads.

"So Raven, you are probably going to split us up into groups."

"Actually I was." Raven blinks then shakes his head when he finds Sanzo and Serafina are oblivious to the rest of them.

"Come on Goku, let's leave those two love-birds alone," Gojyo pulls Goku towards the door while the boy asks what love-birds are and do they taste like chicken.

"Sorry Cassandra," Raven apologizes as Gojyo drags him out of the house with Goku. Fiery follows them as well and soon Cassandra is left alone with the bickering "couple."

"Um...guys?" Cassandra speaks up. A pair of violet eyes and a set of brown eyes glare at her. "We should probably get going."

"Where did the other idiots go?" Sanzo asks, for the first time aware of his missing companions.

"They already left."

"Let's go," Sanzo orders, briskly walking across the room.

"Damn prick."

"Stupid woman," Sanzo smirks slightly. Serafina lunges for the monk, but Cassandra pulls her back.

_Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a trip from hell?_ Cassandra wonders.

"Meow?" Night-Blood glares at her, still not happy with his current form.

"Why are you just standing there?" Sanzo asks. "I said, let's go."

"Coming," Cassandra calls, gathering her things, while Serafina tries to put as much distance between her and the "bastard of a monk."

xXx

A/N: Argh, why is this taking so long! This chapter didn't go as far as I planned it. For now, let's do a few replies to some of the reviews.

**Bakaneko—**I can tell who your favorite character is. I agreed, Lamya is mean, but she does have her reasons for hating Evan so much.

**Max—**Sorry I didn't get Lirin quite right, but I've only seen the first season of Saiyuki so my knowledge of her isn't that great. For the last chapter I based her more on the way she appears in episode 25: Tomboy, Tomfool. I'll try to get her personality better next time she shows up.

**Ali—**Hm, why didn't Warner notice how busty Lirin is?

Warner: I had more things on my mind then how bouncy her...

Lirin: What's bouncy?

Warner: Nothing!

Evan: And I thought it was because Psycho forgot to put that part in.

Psycho-CJ: Well, I did change the scene a lot from what I originally planned. But, I'm sure Warner will regain his status as a hentai in later chapters.

**Rook—**I'll see how things work out and I might put it in. For now, you'll have to wait and see.

**Sumitra—**I'm surprised Sanzo fans haven't hunted me down yet for trying to set up Serafina with Sanzo. Oh, I just love love-hate relationships. For the next chapter things will be heating up.

A/N: We will be going back to Hakkai and Yaone, and there might be a appearance of a certain youkai. That chapter should be coming out soon, hopefully before Monday. I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled. Thanks to Precious One, Kikki, Rook, baka-neko, chubby Sanzo, Kurtain, OABoo, Sumitra, Ali, Max and Throwa for reviewing. Till next time!


	9. The Wolf and his Prey

Evan: (whispering) Greetings everyone, Evan here, to present chapter 9 while Psycho-CJ rests up from today. But first Goku and I are going to play a joke on my insane creator, so be extra quiet (the two tiptoe across the room until they reach the bed Psycho is sleeping in).

Goku: Why do we have to be quiet?

Evan: She had her wisdom teeth pulled today, she should be out of it for the rest of the day. Even if she was up, she wouldn't know up from down?

Goku: (still whispering) What are wisdom teeth?

Evan: There these teeth you have at the back of your mouth. Sometimes you don't have enough room so you have to get them yanked out. They cut up your gum, remove some of the bone them ripped the teeth out.

Goku: Scary! (Goku yelps, holding his hands to his cheeks).

Evan: Then your gums get all bloody and you can't eat solid food for a couple of days.

Goku: That's horrible! (unable to stand the thought of not being able to eat his favorite foods).

Evan: But while she's out, I say we have a little fun, (pulls out a black marker). Let's see what she looks like with a beard.

Goku: How about glasses like Sanzo! (The marker slowly approaches Psycho's face).

Psycho-CJ: Boo!

Goku and Evan: KYAAAAA! (hold onto each other).

Psycho-CJ: I knew you had something planned!

Evan: (points finger at Psycho) You didn't even sleep that long!

Psycho-CJ: I must heal fast.

Evan: (smirking) Except you're talking with a lisp.

Psycho-CJ: I liked to see you talk normal with gauze in your mouth. Now you can do the disclaimer.

Evan: As always, Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki, but she does own me and the rest of the Daycarthro characters.

Goku: Now onward to chapter 9!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: The Wolf and his Prey

Hakkai shields his eyes from the bright sun as he surveys the area he and Yaone have found themselves in, they seemed to have wandered into an abandoned farm. Weaving through the fields of overgrown crops appears to be a black-paved road, possibly leading to civilization and someone who can tell them where they are.

"Miss Yaone, there is a road a few miles from here. I'm sure if we follow it, we are bound to find someone." Hakkai climbs back down the tree, then lands next to the purple-haired youkai.

"That's good. Maybe we will run into our companions," Yaone says hopefully.

"I wonder if Sanzo has found Goku and Gojyo. They are probably looking for me right now."

"I'm sure we will find them," she reassures him.

"You must be worried about your friends as well."

"Very much, I don't know what to expect from this place, I hope they haven't run into trouble."

"Whatever happens, I'm sure they can handle it," Hakkai replies.

"You're probably right." She forces a smile, though worry seems to touch her eyes.

"Well then we should get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we stopping?" Goku asks, leaning over driver's seat.

"Fiery senses something here," the Hybrid replies.

"Are you sure?" Gojyo asks, eyeing the abandoned farm. "I don't see anything that looks like people."

"I didn't say they were exactly right here," Raven says, turning the car engine off. "We have to look for them."

"How long do we have to walk?"

"It can't be that far, but the road ends here." Raven climbs out of the car, followed by Fiery, who suddenly bolts for it. His eyes widen, sensing a strong essence that seems to be disturbing Lagr Gousod. "Damn, there's a demon here!" he yells breaking into a run.

"Hey, wait for us!" Gojyo and Goku yell, struggling to get the seat belts off. The two managed to get their belts unbuckled and try to catch up with Raven.

"Raven, there's a cliff up ahead!" Goku warns.

"Don't worry about it." He continues to run, appearing to have no intention of stopping. "I'll go on ahead, I'll meet you there." He mutters something to the wolf, who immediately stops in his tracks. "Fiery will lead you to them!" With that Raven leaps off the cliff, casting a wind spell.

"Raven!" Goku yells, dropping to his knees when he reaches the edge, but to his surprise he sees Raven gently roll across the ground, before rolling onto his feet and breaking back into a run.

"Man," Gojyo gasps, placing one of his hands on his heart. "I hate it when he does that. Now I know where Evan gets it from." Fiery growls at them , trying to catch their attention. "We're coming, we're coming," Gojyo shoos Fiery, who breaks into a run, leading them to a safer path to their companions and hopefully Hakkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear something, Yaone?' Hakaki asks, pausing in his step. The female youkai stops as well, her eyes darting around the apple-tree orchard. A few faint essences seem to linger in the air, but one seems extremely strong and close.

"Hello there," a man with violet eyes and light brown hair greets, while his back leans against a tree.

"Oh, hello there. I was beginning to think we were the only people here," Hakkai laughs. "Could you tell us where we are?" The man's lips curl back into a feral smile.

"You don't seem to remember me," the light-haired man pushes himself away from the tree. "Now this should be interesting." His eyes fall onto Hakkai's, a malicious glint in the violet. Hakkai takes a step back, something about the person seeming vaguely familiar.

_Those eyes_, Hakkai thinks, _they are such an intense shade, almost like..._ "Yaone, stay back," Hakkai orders. Zev draws a dagger, twirling it in his hand.

"In case you haven't figured it out. I'm Zev, a first-class demon, loyal warrior to the Demon Prince and the man who is going to kill Genjo Sanzo." The demon's name sends alarms off in Hakkai's mind, recalling how his friends and the Raven-tachi fought the demon while he and Cassandra were incapacitated. "Now, are you going to make this easier on yourself by giving up, or will you make it fun for me by putting up a struggle?" Zev asks.

"We don't really want any trouble," Hakkai smiles.

"Maybe you need a little incentive." Zev continues to twirl his dagger in his hand. "Your girlfriend is kind of cute. It would be a pity if something _unfortunate_ were to happen to her."

"Leave her alone," Hakkai's green eyes seemed to darken as he steps in front of Yaone. The purpled-haired youkai blushes slightly at how protective Hakkai is being towards her.

"Struggle it is," Zev smirks, before vanishing from sight. Hakkai relaxes slightly, thinking the demon abandoned his plans, but suddenly Zev appears in front of him, slamming his fist against the green-eyed youkai.

"Hakkai!" Yaone yells. She turns to Zev, drawing her spear.

"Hm, another warrior, let's see good you actually are." Zev dodges a slash from Yaone's spear as she tries to pierce his chest. She jabs at him, but the demon vanishes from sight once again. Yaone's eyes widen when she sees several daggers heading towards her, she dives out of the way, the daggers nearly nicking her flesh. Without a moment's hesitation she lights the fuse on three of her bombs, then throws them in the direction the daggers came from. A blast of fire engulfs the area, causing several of the apple-trees to topple over. "Hakkai!" Yaone calls, dashing over to her fallen ally.

"Sorry if I worried you Miss Yaone. He caught me by surprise," Hakkai apologizes, pushing himself off the ground.

"I think one of my bombs got h..." she doesn't finish her sentence as a dagger penetrates the lower part of her back. Hakkai catches her before she can fall.

"Yaone!"

"Think again," Zev replies, perched on one of the remaining trees. "She shouldn't have let her guard down during a fight. Luckily for her, I didn't hit anything vital. She's more of a use to me alive than dead." Anger washes over Hakkai at the thought of the demon bringing further harm to the woman he is beginning to become close too.

_You're always nice to me and I don't like seeing you sad_, her voice rings through his mind. She would do the same thing if the roles were reversed.

_I won't let anything happen to Miss Yaone_, Hakkai concludes. "Yaone, I'll be back in a minute," Hakkai whispers to her, gently setting her on the ground. "Can you hold on till then?"

"Hai," Yaone nods her head slightly while placing a hand over the wound.

"Are you finally ready?" Zev asks, his daggers gleaming in the light. "I suppose it would be foolish of me to give you the chance to give up since your eyes tell me you would like to spill my blood. I also have no problem killing you. I am interested in your friend, so if you do die you can at least know she's still alive." Hakkai's eyes darken, while Zev glares back at him. "I really hate your eyes." He flings a dagger at Hakkai, but the youkai jumps out of the way, heaving a chi ball at him. Zev forms a shield around himself, the blast slamming against the barrier with incredible force. The demon covers his face as the barrier shatters, but for some reason the demon smirks at him as he vanishes from sight.

"Behind you!" Yaone warns. Hakkai whirls around, only to have Zev's fist collide with the side of his face. The green-eyed youkai ends up sprawled on his back.

"Now really," Zev shakes his head in pity. "Goku and the traitor had trouble with me when they combined forces. Do you really think you stand a chance against me when you are all alone?"

"This does seem to be a predicament," Hakkai smiles as he brings himself back onto his feet. "But it seems I don't have any other choice."

"Must you always smile? It's beginning to get annoying." Zev flings a set of daggers at Hakkai, but he easily dodges them. Suddenly Hakkai appears to disappear from sight. _Where did he...?_ He is unable to finish the thought when Hakkai hits him on the back of his neck. The demon hisses slightly, as the pain rushes down his body all the way to his knees. "You son of a bitch!" Zev screams heaving a ball of light at the youkai, while Hakkai counters it with a chi blast. Both energies collide, but Zev proves the strongest as the light throws Hakkai off his feet. Once again he ends up with his back on the ground, but this time, Zev appears next to him, pressing his foot down on Hakkai throat. "I am going to enjoy crushing your windpipe."

"Hakkai?" Yaone calls, trying to stand up so she can aid her companion. Hakkai struggles to push Zev's foot away from his neck, but the demon proves to have the advantage.

"I suggest you step away from them," Raven's voices cuts through the two. Zev's eyes widen slightly, until they lower into slits.

"Well, if it isn't the Hybrid. Have you've come to rescue your friends, or just throw your life away?" Zev asks, stepping away from Hakkai, giving his lungs the chance to fill up with air once more.

"The others are about to arrive, I sincerely doubt you will be able to handle all of us," Raven informs him.

"Then maybe I should get rid of as many people as I can." Zev's lips curl back, showing his teeth.

"Hakkai, take care of her, I'll hold him back." Raven stands between Hakkai and Zev, ready to counter any attack from the demon.

"At the moment I don't give a damn if they get away—you are top priority. I don't see why everyone has failed to capture you. It's not like you are a full-fledged demon." Zev lunges at the Hybrid, but a wall of water forms around Raven, before Zev can't even counterattack, the ground hurls under him. "What the...!" Zev gasps, as he falls back. Raven enters his vision and the Hybrid's fist collides with the demon's cheek. With a loud crash, Zev ends up with his back against the ground, while a fine line of blood seeps from his busted lip.

"As I was saying, I don't want to fight you, but if you insist on fighting me, I won't hold back," Raven states. Zev glares at him, angry with himself for letting Raven get the upper hand.

"I'll be damned if I let myself lose to you," Zev replies, pushing himself off the ground and wiping the blood away from his lip.

"So be it," Raven responds, drawing his dagger from his ankle-sheath. Fire blazes around the Hybrid, sinking into the metal of the dagger so the blade lengths, becoming a sword.

"Okay Hybrid, show me why the Prince is so interested in you." He twirls his daggers in his hands. Suddenly he flings them at the Hybrid, but Raven raises his hand and a whirl of wind forces the daggers to the ground. _Damn, he's good..._Zev thinks in awe. _But he probably isn't that good when it comes to hand-to-hand combat._ Before Zev can do anything a crescent-blade nearly takes his head off.

"Hey Hakkai, you just seem to attract trouble, don't you?" Gojyo greets, the chain contracting.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai calls. "Are the others with you?"

"At the moment just Goku is with me, if he ever manages to catch up. Sanzo is helping Cassandra and Serafina find the Kougaiji-tachi." Fiery snarls at Zev, ready to protect his master at all costs.

"You stupid kappa!" Goku yells, running towards the group. "You could have at least helped me when I fell into that pond!" Goku shakes his head, looking oddly like a dog.

"It's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going," Gojyo waves him off. Goku glares at the redhead, while Gojyo smirks at him. "...bakasaru." Goku is about to yell back at the half-breed when he notices the demon.

"It's you!" Goku points at Zev. "You're the demon Evan and I fought! Now I get to finish our fight," the ape says happily as he summons nyoibou.

"I'd rather not at the moment." Zev resheathes his daggers, remembering how the monkey-demon nearly busted his skull open with just one hit from his nyoibou. "We'll finish this another time, Hybrid," with that Zev vanishes from sight.

"Aw man, I really wanted to fight him," Goku pouts.

"I'm sure we will be seeing him very soon," Raven replies, reverting his dagger to its original shape, then placing it back in its sheath. "Hakkai, is she going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Yaone answers, the wound sealing itself with the help of Hakkai's healing-chi.

"That was a close call, a few more minutes and that creepy guy might have killed you." Gojyo runs his fingers through his hair. "But things tend to fall into place whenever you're involved."

"It must be dumb luck," Hakkai laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, Raven, I'm surprised to see you here."

"This is my world," Raven replies. "By chance did you see someone else with Zev?"

"Sorry, but he's the only person we've come across since we got here," Hakkai replies.

"Evan ran across someone yesterday, but he refuses to tell me who it was. If the person was Zev, Evan wouldn't have taken it so personally, therefore there has to be someone else helping Zev." _If Evan took the fight that personally, the person must be someone really bad_, Raven thinks to himself while Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo catch up with what has been going on since they were separated. _I hope Cassandra doesn't run into any demons. If the person is as bad as I think they are, they might be too much for her to handle, even with Sanzo and Serafina's help..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm going to end it here for now, since if I added the next part, it would end with a bad cliffhanger, but I do intend to post fairly soon. Sorry I didn't get this up before Monday, but I got swamp with other things. And sorry if there are more typos then usual since it is now 1:00 am and I am typing with one hand since I have to keep ice on my cheeks.

Now on to a few quick responses to the reviews!

**Rook**—Reading your review made my day too. And thanks to you and Max for making me reconsider the S and S element, I'm having lots of fun writing about them. I hope you liked this chapter as well and hearing more of your great suggestions.

**Chubby Sanzo—**I'm happy you liked the part with Evan and Raven. They appear to have a very bizarre relationship that wasn't really shown in the previous fic, but there should be a lot more parts like that one by the time this is through. Serafina being nice to Sanzo? He's not really giving her the chance to be nice, but they will begin to see each other in a slightly better light soon.

**Hit n Run—**I'm glad you are liking this so much, it's a real big complement that you gave me. Hm, Sanzo and Serafina baby?

Sanzo: What the hell! I don't even like her!

Serafina: You're not a winner either.

Gojyo: If you guys really want to see that it could be arranged.

Warner: A lot of alcohol and the right atmosphere... (_click_).

Sanzo: Don't even think about it!

**Ali—**I love the person who does Sanzo's voice too and he is one of favorite characters followed by Goku, which you can probably tell by how much screen time they get. But whatever you do, don't watch the English dubbed version of Saiyuki (which I watched today). The person who did Sanzo's voice does not suit him at all. But it was kind of fun to watch it and knowing what is it is supposed to be like. But I still can't believe how much they screwed up Hakkai's and Yaone's characters. Hakkai _does not_ swear!

**Swtrkgalditress—**Sanzo is really asking for it isn't he, but I don't think he is used to people telling him off like Serafina, but it's not like Serafina isn't doing her fair share of insults. Sanzo, act civilized! Is that even possible!

Sanzo: Urusai!

**Curiouzkatt—**Yeah, I know how discouraging it is to see the scroll bar getting smaller and smaller, but luckily for you I tend to write fairly long chapters . Good luck with your classes!

**Ruby—**Sorry I didn't get this out before Monday, but I still updated faster than usual, hopefully it will stay that way for a while. "Recovering" should give me a lot of extra time to write, so the next chapter will be out in a few days.

A/N: Thanks to Max, Sumitra, Rook, chubby sanzo, Hit n Run, Ali, swtrkgalditress, curiouzkatt, Ruby, Throwa and MystiquePixie (whenever she gets around to it) for reviewing.

I'm glad everyone seems to like this so far, especially the Sanzo and Serafina bits (expect more in the next chapter). And I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten so far, considering this has a lot of my characters in it—this one is going to surpass the last one. Thanks for all the support. But for now I am going to bed and getting some much-needed sleep. And just so no one worries, my mom was so shocked at how fast I'm recovering, there is only a little bit of pain and I still have the ability to taste (it's kind of scary when the surgeon tells you the roots of the teeth seem to overlap the nerve that controls taste). So expect another chapter soon, I just have to write the beginning part.

Till next time!


	10. An Old Score to Settle

A/N: Hello everyone, time for another chapter of Merging Paths. Hopefully this will be up by this morning. I really have to stop posting these so late, but it seems like I can barely concentrate during the day.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro Chronicles. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it is Sanzo and Serafina filled. Now onward to chapter 10.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 10: An Old Score to Settle

For the past hour, Sanzo and Serafina have been sending enough bad vibes to make a demon run away in fear. If Cassandra had a choice, she would get the hell out of the car, instead of enduring another minute of being in the uncomfortable silence. It wouldn't be so bad if they were yelling insults at each other because then they would be releasing their negative feelings. But instead they are sitting silently, keeping their anger in and letting it build. Then when she least suspects it, one of them is going to snap and all hell will break loose. Through her experiences with people with bad tempers, she has come to learn those who keep it in, are the ones to worry about, one clear example is Raven. It's even worse when the people who usually won't hesitate to tell someone to screw off, suddenly take an oath of silence. Any minute now all that anger is going to overflow and she is going to be caught in the middle of it.

Night-Blood suddenly growls, sounding more like an annoyed kitten than one of Daycarthro's creatures.

"Here, huh," Cassandra notes, but Sanzo glares at her.

"Stop muttering to yourself."

"This is it," Cassandra announces.

"This is what?" Sanzo counters, too caught up in his own thoughts to be paying much attention to what is going on.

"The place we are going to find your friends," Serafina snaps. "Why the hell do you think we came all the way out here?"

"And I thought it was to torture me," he growls.

"If you really want to be tortured, I'm sure I can come up with something?" Serafina releases the blade on her wrist to emphasize her point.

"Just try it." Sanzo releases the safety on his gun.

"Oh god," Cassandra sighs as she takes the keys out of the engine. "Let's get this over with as soon as possible," before Sanzo and Serafina kill each other.

"Fine by me," Serafina mutters, retracting the blade on her right hand. Everyone climbs out of the car and they appear to have been brought to a beach.

"Which person are we looking for?" Sanzo asks, as the kitten leads the way.

"I really have no idea. It could be anyone."

"As long as they don't try to kill me like that jerk over there did, they can't be too bad," Serafina adds.

"If I remember right, you attacked me first."

"Actually, you attacked first—remember firing that damn gun at me."

"It was a warning shot. If I really wanted you dead that time, you wouldn't be walking next to me right now and annoying the hell out of me!"

"You still fired the first shot, so don't you dare say I was the one who instigated our fight!"

"You were stalking me at the time," Sanzo replies, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Stalking! I wasn't stalking you!"

"You were watching me, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not everyday that you find some guy wearing weird clothes unconscious on the forest-floor. I-I was...curious about you," she quietly admits the last part.

"You some kind of pervert?"

"You son of a..." Serafina trails off as she senses a familiar presence, she stops in mid-step.

"What is it?" Cassandra asks, turning to face her companion, but the dark-haired woman doesn't acknowledge her as she stares off into the distance. Serafina suddenly bolts to her left, leaving Sanzo and Cassandra behind. "Serafina!" Cassandra yells, about to follow her, but Sanzo suddenly grabs her wrist.

"Let her be. We have better things to do than chase after a stupid woman."

"I'm not going to abandon her!" Cassandra shakes his hand off.

"Continue on ahead, I'll bring her back, even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming."

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Ch," Sanzo snorts before taking off after the annoying woman.

xXx

_I know you are here_! Serafina thinks as she races across the rocks. _Where are you_! The path clears and she sees the person she has been searching for perched on a boulder next to a small bluff. She quickens her pace then lunges at the blonde-haired woman. With little effort the demon avoids the slash and lands softly on her feet.

"You know it's not very nice to try to take someone by surprise," Lamya scorns, wagging a finger at her.

"Let's finish this now," Serafina falls into her fighting stance, her blade raised to strike at any second.

"Do you really think you are strong enough to actually stand a chance against me?" Serafina continues to glare at the woman, all her hate directed at the demon. "You really do have a temper, don't you? You know there is a way to put an end to both of our dilemmas." Serafina swipes at the demon, but once again Lamya evades the attack.

"I'd rather just kill you."

"You say that as if it is a simple matter." Lamya tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Just as stubborn as Evan." Lamya grabs Serafina's wrist, throwing her off her feet. Serafina quickly gets back on her feet and jumps forward with incredible speed, managing to slice Lamya's cheek. "It'll take more than a nick on my face to kill me—you're just pissing me off now." The demon places her hands together, a light glowing in her hands. Serafina raises her left arm, activating the talisman on her wrist. The light races at her, engulfing her, but the spell fails to hurt her while her thick bracelet on her wrist glows.

"Looks like the talisman my guardian gave me is effective against demon-magic," Serafina notes when she sees she is unharmed.

"Resourceful, aren't you?" Lamya laughs. "But I'm not reliant on spells to defeat my enemies." The blonde-haired demon slams her fist into Serafina's gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flat on her back. "You should know better than leaving yourself open like that," Lamya scorns as she is about slam her foot down to crush Serafina's ribs.

A bullet whizzes towards the demon, but at the last minute she pulls away from Serafina and avoids what could have been a deadly shot.

"Now what do we have here?" Lamya asks, turning to face the angry monk. "Oh, it's Genjo Sanzo, bearer of one of the sacred sutras. I've been meaning to pay you a visit."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Sanzo replies, cocking his gun.

"You should really watch your tongue," Lamya warns. "I'm not known for being a patient person."

"Get out of here, you damn prick," Serafina gasps as she forces herself back onto her feet. "I don't need your help."

"Shut up, stupid woman. I'll do whatever I damn well please."

"I said, stay out of this!" Serafina yells.

"And I said shut up." Sanzo fires at the demon, who vanishes from sight.

"Behind..." Serafina begins, but Sanzo whirls around firing another shot. Lamya swears under her breath when the bullet nicks her shoulder.

"Hm, now I know why Zev had trouble with you." Lamya appears at a safe difference from Sanzo. "But I'm not a fledging like him!" She heaves a ball of light at Sanzo.

"Idiot!" Serafina mutters, as she knocks Sanzo out of the way, using the shackle on her left hand to absorb the energy. She winces when the light still burns her flesh, but if she had been a little bit slower, the attack could have taken her arm off.

"I can't believe you would defend this human who has shown you so much disrespect," Lamya scoffs.

"I don't want anymore people involved in this, so leave him out of it." Serafina readies herself for an attack, while Sanzo dusts off his clothes, angry at her for thinking he can't take care of himself.

"I can make my own decisions!" Sanzo yells at her, preparing himself for another attack.

"Then make the decision to leave me alone!"

"I'm not doing this for you!"

"Will the two of you shut up!" Lamya screams, interrupting their argument. "It's not very professional that you two are having a domestic dispute at work." Sanzo's eye twitches, not liking what she is implying.

"Shi ne!" Sanzo fires a shot at the demon, but before he knows it he ends up eating dirt, while a searing pain runs down the lower part of his back from where Lamya kneed him. Serafina charges at the demon, bringing her blade down, but with one swift motion, Lamya ends up behind her, grabbing the back of her neck. Serafina gasps for air as she finds herself now dangling over the edge of the bluff, while rocks litter the bottom.

"As entertaining as it is to fight with you, I really don't have the time for it." Lamya begins to loosen her grip on Serafina's neck. "Looks like you failed to protect your companions, just like you couldn't protect your mother and father." Serafina eyes widen and Lamya smiles at her. "Hopefully you will survive this, because it is so entertaining to see you clumsily try to kill me," with that Lamya releases her, letting her fall. She walks over to Sanzo and grabs him by his golden locks, raising him so they are at eye-level.

"Let go of me," Sanzo threatens.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" she challenges. Sanzo quietly mutters something under his breath. "Are you saying your final prayers?" He doesn't reply as he continues whatever he is doing. Suddenly his sutra wraps around her arms and legs. "What is this!" She gasps, finding she can't move as his sutra restrains her.

"I don't like being talked down to." He is about to fire his Smith and Wesson when he finds he can't pull the trigger. _What the hell? I can't move_! Lamya laughs at Sanzo, relief washing over her face. His eyes drift to his left, seeing a man with intense black eyes—the same man that Evan once warned him about. Slung over his shoulder is an unconscious Kougaiji.

"It looks like the Prince thought I needed your help. Are you finally going to fight the Raven-tachi?" Jareiko doesn't reply as he raises his free hand and Sanzo's sutra drops lifelessly away from Lamya. She glares at the monk, who is still unable to move. "Worthless human, the nerve of you for actually thinking you could kill me." A ball of light forms in her hands, ignoring the mental warning Jareiko is giving her. "But at least you're not going to suffer too long." She is about to finish him off when she suddenly gasps. The light dies out and she drops to her knees, gasping for breath. Her breathing turns back to normal as Jareiko releases her. "You're a lucky man that Jareiko has decided to spare your life for now, but the next time we meet—I'll kill you." Lamya vanishes from sight, leaving Sanzo alone with the dark-eyed man. The two look at each other, but Jareiko does not possess any malice directed at the defenseless monk. Jareiko closes his eyes, finally gauging how strong the human is. He turns on his heels then vanishes from sight.

_What was he_? Sanzo wonders when he finds his body is no longer paralyzed. He doesn't like how he was at Jareiko's mercy. He shakes it off then walks over to the where Lamya dropped Serafina. She doesn't appear to be moving. _Another idiot to save_, Sanzo thinks to himself as he carefully climbs down the bluff. A couple of minutes later he makes it to the bottom, and kneels down to the unconscious woman with blood smeared on her forehead.

"Eh, stupid woman, wake up," Sanzo orders her, tapping her on the cheek. She groans in pain, before her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Oh, it's you," she whispers, her eyelids slowly drooping.

_Great, she's hurt. I'll probably end up having to haul the stupid woman out of here_. Serafina shakes her head, forcing her body to sit up.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone," Sanzo replies, sitting back as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "They also got the person we were looking for.

"Damn," Serafina swears.

"You seemed to take that fight personally."

"So what if I did," she counters.

"You keep acting that way and you're going to get yourself killed."

"As long as I take her with me, I really don't care," she whispers.

"Why?" He acts like he doesn't care as he exhales a cloud of smoke.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then stop asking so many damn questions—you're beginning to sound like 'Rocks for Brains.'"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sanzo's voice takes on a dangerous edge. Serafina laughs slightly at his ignorance, thinking fondly of one of her friends.

"That's what I call Orion. He has the tendency to pry into my past, kind of like what you are doing, but he's a hell of a lot more likeable than you are."

"Like I give a damn. I don't like you at all," Sanzo replies.

"To tell you the truth, whenever I'm around you, it takes everything in my will not to beat you senseless."

"I'd like to see you try...stupid woman." She snatches the cigarette out of his mouth and crushes it against the ground.

"I'm not really in the mood to argue with someone like you."

"Like you!" Sanzo repeats, his anger rising. She doesn't reply as she slowly moves her body to stand up. "What are you doing?" He asks, placing his hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You expect me to stay here all day."

"I expect you to understand that you're injured."

"That tends to happen when someone drops you on some rocks." She rolls her eyes, wondering why he even cares. "I've gone through a hell of a lot worse than this, so don't act like I'm some weak woman who can't handle a little bit of pain." She shoves his hand away and proceeds to slowly stand up, her mind analyzing the pain that spreads through her body. _A few bumps and bruises, left arm still messed up from blocking that attack—nothing serious_, she concludes. "We better hurry up. No doubt Cassandra is going to run into Lamya." She grasps a rock jutting out of the side of the rock-wall, and is about to pull herself up, when her wrist begins to throb, forcing her to lose her grip. Sanzo catches her before she falls, surprised by his own actions. "I don't need your help!" She smacks his arm away from her, while absentmindedly rubbing her aching wrist.

"Ch," Sanzo grunts, turning his back to her as he scorns himself for acting without thinking. Serafina closes her eyes, realizing she should be nice to him since he was only trying to help—something he doesn't seem to do very often.

"But, thanks anyway," she whispers, barely loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widen slightly, surprised she would ever thank him.

"Ch, crazy woman," Sanzo replies, but Serafina doesn't respond as she once again attempts to climb back up the bluff. This time she doesn't fall, doing her best to ignore the throbbing pain as she climbs back to the top. Sanzo follows her, slightly amazed at how stubborn she is.

When they reach the top, both are surprised to see Cassandra and the fully transformed Night-Blood racing towards them.

"Hey guys!" Cassandra calls, looking down at them. "I wasn't expecting to see you two here," she says, sounding winded. "Night-Blood and I have been running around this whole place. One minute the person was one place, then suddenly they disappeared, only to reappear the next minute before vanishing completely. This is the last place they were at. Did either of you run into them?"

"It was Kougaiji," Sanzo informs her.

"Where is he then?" Cassandra looks around, but she doesn't see any sign of him, but she does sense a demon's essence.

"The demons got him."

"Who was it?" Cassandra asks, finally noticing how beat up Serafina looks.

"Lamya and Jareiko."

"You didn't try to fight him, did you?" Cassandra asks, worry filling her eyes.

"He didn't give me the chance. He just took Kougaiji with him and left with Lamya."

"That's good. He still hasn't been given permission to fight us. But what are we going to do about Kougaiji?"

"There's not much we can do," Serafina replies. "Let's contact Raven and regroup, hopefully they were more successful than we were."

xXx

A/N: That's all for now. And don't worry about Kougaijij, there will be a lot more of him in the coming up chapters. I have no idea what next chapter will be like, but it looks like there will be a little bit of everyone, but I'm not promising anything at this point. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and I hope this chapter met your Serafina and Sanzo needs. There should be a lot my fights later on and sorry if the ones so far have been pretty short, they will get longer as this progresses. And I'm glad everyone seemed to like the part with Yaone and Hakkai since I did spend a lot of time working that one out.

Thanks to Rook, Throwa, Kurtain, Ali, Max, Sumitra, Ruby, swtrkgalditress, Quist, chubby Sanzo, and Hit n Run for reviewing. And special thanks to MystiquePixie for helping me out with this chapter. I'm pretty surprised at how well this is going since original character stories tend not to do well in fanfiction. I'm so lucky to have such a great audience and I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Till next time!


	11. As if One Hentai Isn't Bad Enough!

A/N: Hi, everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it was really hard to get started...But then I thought—when was the last time little Evan was in this.

Psycho-CJ does not own Saiyuki, unfortunately she owns the Daycarthro Chronicles.

Now onward to chapter 11, oh yeah, beware, there is some inappropriate language.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: As if One Hentai isn't Bad Enough!

Evan leans back in his chair, too deep in thought to pay attention to what the teacher is droning on about. The Sanzo-ikko are now in his world, which means a lot of fun-filled hours of annoying the hell out of the monk. He also gets to spend some time with Goku, the young man with the innocence of a child and would never betray anyone. But the one who is disturbing his thoughts is her, the woman he loved and now hates—Lamya.

It's strange how love can be easily changed to hate. He had loved her, he wanted to be with her, but she was always distant from him and as time passed, everything changed. Slowly he became aware of Pandora's feelings for him, but he would not allow himself to entertain such thoughts, even if a part deep inside of him wished he could be with his childhood friend. At the same time he was seeing a different side of Lamya, the part he had heard of, but never witnessed himself. Pandora warned him how ruthless Lamya could be, but he was too love-struck to even believe the woman he loved could be so cruel.

Then he saw that dark side of Lamya he believed was a myth. Once she came face-to-face with the enemy, her eyes became malicious and all compassion left her. She would do anything to get what she wanted, using her enemy's weakness to manipulate them into submission. _Enemy_? That wasn't exactly the right word since those she was sent after weren't even old enough to understand the concept of hate. No, the ones she was sent after were just children—children who posed a threat in the near future, but as Lamya said, could be _persuaded_ to be an asset to their cause.

Worst of all she held no remorse for any of her actions. She would shrug it off as something that had to be done. He, on the other hand, always felt guilty for his actions and did everything in his power to ensure the children ripped from their families were taken care of.

Everything came to an end when Lamya finally betrayed him, slitting his throat and ending his life. But of course she wasn't satisfied with killing him. She found him when she discovered he had been reincarnated and tried to turn him against Raven—for that he will never forgive her. If she wants to settle their feud, he has no problem with finally putting an end to her. But knowing her, she probably has a few mind-games to play before the final fight.

Evan can feel his anger rise as he thinks of her and how he wishes she were there at the moment so he could rip her throat out. Someone places their hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Get your god damn hands off me!" Evan snaps, whirling around to face whomever dare lay their hands on. To his surprised he finds his teacher staring down at him, her mouth hanging slightly opened in shock while the rest of the class looks at him in disbelief. "Aw shit," Evan sighs, only to regret what he said when the teacher places her hands on her hips. _Raven will definitely be hearing about this incident..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Warner's car pulls up to the side of Raven's house, quickly taking note that the others aren't home yet. He stretches his arms as he steps out of his car, grateful to finally be home. The train ride seemed longer than usual since Lirin was acting like an hyperactive kid as she ran from window to window so she could see the sights. He was relieved when they finally made it to their stop since he found his car still intact in the parking lot.

"Here it is," Warner announces throwing the front-door open so Lirin can get a good look of the house. "Welcome to my home."

"It's kind of small," Lirin notes, not impressed in the slightest.

"You call this small! Where the hell do you live?"

"In this huge tower with oniichan, Yaone and Doku."

"In a tower? You youkai have a weird taste don't you?"

"At least I don't live in a small house," Lirin pouts.

"This ain't small!" Warner practically yells. _What is up with this kid?_

"Can we eat now?"

"We just ate!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Fine," Warner sighs, glancing at his watch. "Raven should be home soon and he's a pretty good cook. For now we can just wait."

"Can't you do it?"

"Sorry, you don't want me to cook for you, unless you have a death wish."

"Uh, I think all pass," Lirin smiles slightly.

"If you want you can check out the fridge while I put my stuff away." The Vaerire points across the room, before disappearing upstairs to go to his room.

The orange-haired youkai rummages through the fridge, trying to find something good to eat, but some of the food is weird looking, at least by her standards. Lirin accidentally knocks a soda can off the door. She quickly picks it up, surprised the can didn't burst opened.

At that moment, Warner steps in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Thanks!" Warner replies, snatching the can out of her hand.

"But..." Lirin begins, but Warner already pops the shaken can open, spraying the soda everywhere, including on him and Lirin. "I tried to tell you."

"Thanks for the warning," Warner says flatly.

"Yuck!" Lirin face scrunches up when she finds the soda is starting to make her skin sticky.

"Luckily, we have two showers here." He tries to wipe the soda off his face, but finds it does little to make him feel less dirty. "You can use the shower on this floor, it's just around the corner." He waves her off while he cleans up the brown liquid from the floor.

XXXXXXXXX

The ride back home has been fairly uneventful, except for the phone call Raven received. Ever since then, the Hybrid has failed to say anything, but his eyes have darkened slightly.

"What are we doing back here?" Gojyo asks, leaning over Raven's seat when he finds they are back at the house.

"We need to regroup," Raven says shortly.

"Does it have something to do with that call you received a few minutes ago?" Hakkai inquires.

"Actually it does," Raven admits. "But I prefer to not talk about it until Cassandra, Sanzo and Serafina get here. Besides that, I have to pick up Evan from school."

"Has it really been that long?" Gojyo sighs.

"But we found Hakkai and Yaone," Goku smiles.

"I guess, but besides that we didn't get much done, no offense Hakkai."

"None taken," the green-eyed man replies.

"For now you guys can stay here and wait for the others while I get Evan," Raven says

"Can I come too?" Goku asks, jumping in his seat. "I want to see what kind of place Evan is going to school at." Everyone looks at Goku, slightly surprised at his enthusiasm about the subject.

"Gojyo do you think you can find some clothes for Hakkai and Yaone to wear?" Raven asks, taking the keys out of the car ignition and carefully removing the house key from his key chain.

"No problem," Gojyo replies taking the key from Raven.

"Then I'll be back in a little bit." Hakkai, Yaone and Gojyo get out of the car, while Goku waves goodbye to them as Raven drives off.

"My, this is very nice house," Hakkai notes, looking up at the old-fashion two story house.

"It's even nicer in the inside." Gojyo goes to unlock the door, only to find that it is already opened. When they enter the house, they can hear the shower running. "Maybe Sanzo and the chicks got here before us," Gojyo replies. "Now let's see if we can find something for you two to wear…" Gojyo trails off as he leads them inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

The elementary school appears to have just ended as little children run about in their excitement of being free.

"Look! Everyone is so small!" Goku points at all the little kids. "They're so many of them too! It's almost like there are a bunch of little Evans running around."

"One is enough," Raven smiles slightly, Goku's carefree manner causing the Hybrid to ease up a little. "Come on, Evan hates it when I make him wait." The two get of the car.

"Raven!" a woman calls, waving at the Hybrid.

"Oh, hi Ms. Johnson," Raven replies, not sounding thrill with an encounter with Evan's teacher, which only happens if the boy has gotten into some kind of trouble. "Goku why don't you go on ahead, this might take a while. You see that tree over there?" Raven asks, pointing at a large mulberry tree in the distance. "Evan should be waiting for us there." Goku nods his head, before running off to meet his friend. "What can I do for you today?" Raven asks Evan's teacher.

"We really have to talk about Evan's use of inappropriate language," Ms. Johnson rattles off. "You would not believe some of the dirty words that came from his mouth."

_Great, this talk...again_, Raven sighs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Evan!" Goku calls, when he reaches the tree Raven pointed out to him, but Goku fails to see any sign of the black-haired boy. "Where is he?' Goku wonders as he scratches his head.

"Hello Goku!" Evan greets letting himself hang upside down from the tree branch. Goku jumps back, taken by surprised. "Is Raven here?"

"He's talking to your teacher and he wanted me to get you."

"Ah, so she has already gotten to him." Evan frowns slightly before a smirk plays across his lips. "Oh well! I have no intention of leaving here since I don't want to hear one of Raven's lectures, so the only way I'm coming down from here is if he drags me out."

"But Evan—" Goku begins, but the boy disappears back in the tree.

"I said I'm not leaving," Evan replies.

Goku goes back to Raven, not knowing what else to do. By this point, Raven is slowly backing up from the woman who seems not even close to finishing her lecture on Raven's "duty" to be a good role model to his brother and to try to break Evan from his bad habits.

_I've lost count of how many times I've had to endure this kind of lecture. Just because I'm so young people assume I'm incapable of "raising" Evan and all his faults are because I'm failing as a parental figure. How the hell are you supposed to be a parental figure to someone who is actually a full-grown person in a child's body? The way he is now, will probably be the way he will always be._ Raven looks up to see what should have been two people, only to find a lone person.

"I understand your concern for Evan's well-being and I plan on having a long talk with him when we get home."

"But Raven I really think we might have a problem."

_Another damn problem to add to your list. Let me see, so far they have thought Evan is bipolar, ADHD, has a oppositional defiant disorder, and of course suffers from separation anxiety...so maybe some of those do apply to him, but there's nothing I can do about that._

"I promise you it will not happen again and as much as this conversation is...informative, I do have some very important matters to attend to, so if you will excuse me." Raven quickly walks away from Evan's teacher before she can begin another round of _What is Wrong with Evan._ "Did you find him?" Raven asks Goku.

"Kind of, but he says the only way he's leaving is if you drag him out of the tree."

"Why does he always have to pull stunts like this?" Raven sighs, running his fingers through his black hair. "Just go back to the car for now and I'll get Evan." Goku nods his head and leaves so Raven can deal with the Demon Child.

A few minutes later, Raven is standing before the mulberry tree, gazing up at the full branches that can easily hide a certain Demon Child from view. Saying Raven is not a happy person at the moment would be an understatement, his patience is very close to running out because of the Demon Child's antics and how Lamya is back in the picture, which Evan failed to mention.

"Evan, get down here right..."He fails to finish his sentence when Evan falls on top of him, knocking the Hybrid to the ground."

"Hello Big Brother! Did you call?" Evan asks innocently as he remains on top of Raven's chest. Raven glares up at the boy, a look that is never good. Suddenly the glare disappears, but his eyes seem more violet than usual.

"Now, why don't you be a good little boy and get off me so I can have a _little _talk with you," Raven replies with an unnerving calmness—another bad sign, telling the Demon Child to get the hell out of there

"Eep!" Evan yelps before making a run for it.

XXXXXXXXX

After what will be called The Tree Incident, Raven, Evan and Goku arrive at the house, only to find Gojyo, Yaone and Hakkai are still upstairs, probably trying to find something to wear. Sanzo, Serafina and Cassandra still haven't arrived yet. Therefore, Raven uses the free time to prepare lunch, while Evan and Goku help him out.

"Why is the floor so sticky?" Goku asks, as his shoes stick to the floor. Not too long afterwards, Warner steps into the kitchen—the one person the three weren't expecting to see.

Warner opens up the fridge taking out a cartoon of milk. Raven watches him, expecting some type of reaction out of him because Goku is there. The Vaerire turns to Raven when he notices the Hybrid is staring at him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't drink out of the milk carton, right? For your information I was about to get a glass," Warner rolls his eyes, taking a glass out of one of the cabinets, completely oblivious to Goku's presence.

"That's not what I was going to say," Raven replies, looking back at what he was doing.

"Hey, dumb ass, don't you notice something different?" Evan sneers.

"What? Raven finally got_ lucky_ with Cassandra?" Warner smirks. Raven glares at Warner, not liking what the Vaerire is implying.

"Got lucky?" Goku repeats. "How did Raven get lucky with Cassandra?" Goku asks Evan.

"Ask Sanzo," the Demon Child replies with a glint of mischief in his blue-violet eyes. Warner almost chokes on the milk when he sees Goku.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Warner shouts, pointing at the golden-eyed boy.

"Take you long enough to notice him. I swear, do we have to put him in a skirt and have him prance around to get your attention!" Evan asks.

"I'm not going to wear a dress! I'm not a weirdo!" Goku yells, shaking his fist at Warner and Evan.

"Ugh, bad mental image." Warner rubs his temple, trying to wish the picture of Goku in a miniskirt out of his mind.

"I am not here," Raven mutters as he continues to prepare the sandwiches, doing his best to ignore the others.

"So, what are you doing back so early? I thought you were going to stay in the city for an extra day just so you could hook up with some girls," Evan inquires.

"Yeah, but things didn't go exactly as I planned." Warner brushes his fingers across his already dried hair, thinking of the odd girl he brought home.

"Warner!" A girl calls. Goku's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. Suddenly Lirin bursts into the kitchen, only wearing a towel. "I don't have anything to wear," she tells the blond-haired young man. Evan looks from Warner then to Lirin, then back to Warner.

"Pedophile! Pedophile!" Evan yells. Lirin jumps back at the sudden outburst. "You sick bas..." Raven covers Evan's mouth, but the damage has already been done.

"I'm not a pedophile!" Warner yells, about to strangle the boy.

"What's a pedophile?" Goku asks. Warner, Raven and Evan sweat drop, preferring not to answer that question.

"Ask Sanzo," Evan and Warner say at the same time.

"Sanzo?" Lirin repeats before finally noticing the golden-eyed boy sitting at the table. "Eh! The Sanzo-ikko! I finally found you!" She points at Goku. "Let's fight!"

"I have better things to do then fight some half-dressed girl," Goku replies.

"Quit treating me like some little kid!" Lirin clenches her fist.

"Um, don't you think you should get some clothes on first," Evan cuts it. "Warner might get a little excited if your towel happens to slip."

"Shut the hell up! You're the one with the perverted mind." Warner slams his fist on the table.

"And I'm sure you never noticed her _assets_," Evan snaps.

"Assets?" Warner glances at Lirin, finally noticing what Evan is talking about. "How did I miss those?" Warner says out loud. He shakes his head, quickly averting his eyes. _She's just a kid,_ he reminds himself.

"What assets?" Goku asks, also looking at Lirin, before Evan covers his eyes.

"You're too young to be noticing things like that," Evan whispers in his ear.

"Hey, what are you talking about!" Lirin demands.

"Lirin?" Yaone calls, before entering the kitchen with Hakkai and Gojyo. Yaone wraps her arms around the young girl, relieved to see she is all right.

"Is oniichan with you?" she asks.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will find him soon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but those people are weird," Lirin whispers to Yaone as she looks at Evan and Warner.

"Why hello there," Warner greets, looking Yaone up and down. "I believe we haven't met yet." Warner takes her hands, giving her one of his charming smiles. "I'm Warner. So, what's your name? I'm sure it is as beautiful as you are."

"Um," Yaone sweat drops, while Hakkai plasters a smile on his face, but his eyes seem to have a dangerous glint in them.

"Not so fast," Gojyo replies, pulling Warner away from Yaone. "We haven't seen each other in months and the first time you see me, you act like I'm not even here."

"Well, if you were as pretty as she is, I might have paid more attention to you," Warner laughs. "So how's it going?"

"Could be better," Gojyo leans closer to him. "But just to let you know, she's off limits, if you know what I mean."

"The cute ones always are," Warner sighs. The Vaerire suddenly perks up when he hears someone close the front door. "Oh, maybe that's Sera or Cassandra." Warner peeks into the living room, but suddenly pulls back in fear.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks, clenching the kitchen-knife in his hands.

"Not you!" Warner screams, pointing at Sanzo as memories of the corrupt monk with the deadly paper fan floods his mind.

"Great, the other idiot," Sanzo mutters.

"Eh Sanzo?" Goku asks, greeting the monk. "What does "get lucky" and pedophile mean?" Goku asks. Sanzo eyes twitch, before looking at the Vaerire.

"It was Evan!" Warner yells, pointing at the boy.

"Like hell it was!" Evan counters.

"Urusai!" Sanzo yells, smacking both of them.

"It's so nice to be back with everyone," Hakkai comments, his usual smile back on his face.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Consider this a transition chapter. Next chapter should be very eventfully. Oh yeah, in case you are unfamiliar with some of the disorders I mentioned here's a list of what they are. But don't take my world from it since I don't know much about psychology.

ADHD- Attention-Deficit-Hyperactivity Disorder, basically someone who has a really short attention span. Evan doesn't actually have this, some of his teachers thought he did because he never pays attention in class. Just think of it this way, wouldn't you be bored out of your mind if you were shoved into a class with all these little kids, being taught all these things you already know, while the teacher is talking to you as if you were nine?

Bipolar- person experiences extreme changes in mood, thought, energy and behavior. These swings can be severe, ranging from extreme energy to deep despair.

Separation anxiety- person has a persistent reluctance or refusal to go to sleep without being near a major attachment figure or to sleep away from home; repeated nightmares involving the theme of separation persistently and excessively fearful or reluctant to be alone or without major attachment figures at home or without significant adults in other settings; persistent and excessive worry about losing, or about possible harm befalling, major attachment figures. (This one does apply to him, kind of sounds like Goku too).

Oppositional defiant disorder- often loses temper, argues with adults, often actively defies or refuses to comply with adults' requests or rules, often deliberately annoys people, blames others for his or her mistakes or misbehavior, is touchy or easily annoyed by others, often angry and resentful, spiteful or vindictive (only applies to children).

Now tell me the last one doesn't sound like him. Now, some comments to the reviews!

**OABoo—**To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if the SxS is going to end up as them being friends or a couple. We'll see how it turns out as the story progresses.

**Throwa—**Doku will be showing up very soon. And of course Warner made an appearance and should be remaining in this for now on. Did I make you wait long enough?

**Rook—**Sanzo and Serafina should be spending a lot of forced time together. I was just working on a cute little scene featuring them, which should be coming up soon.

**Bakaneko—**I hope this satisfied your Evan craving. I can't believe I went two chapters without him being in it.

**Ali—**Thanks for the opinion. I've been trying my best to keep a good balance between both series. So don't be afraid to tell me if I ever appear to be too biased (though this chapter does focus a lot on the Daycarthro characters, but the coming up chapters should make up for that).

**Sumitra—**There should be plenty of fight scenes in this one. One should be occurring in the next chapter.

**Kurtain—**Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this anytime soon.

**Ruby25—**Wow, I got a list! I feel so special. And hopefully the next chapter should be coming out soon since I know what it should be about.

**MystiquePixie—**What do you mean "perverted kappa!" If I remember right you were the one who helped me with that chapter. Thanks for finally reviewing. Took you long enough "Bezca."

**chubby sanzo**—I'm glad you like that idea. I have big plans for this story.

**Curiouzkatt—**That whole thing about the wisdom tooth thing is actually true, though Evan obviously exaggerated some parts, but it wasn't that bad, at least for me. Everyone is different, my friend was out for the whole day and looked like she shoved walnuts in her mouth. I'm so glad I wasn't like that. Anyways, good luck on your entrance exams!

Thanks to curiouzkatt, chubby sanzo, MystiquePixie, Ruby25, Kurtain, Sumitra, Ali, bakaneko, Rook, Throwa and OABoo for reviewing. Till next time.


	12. Friend or Foe?

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I do not own Saiyuki, and I think you all know who I do own. Now onward to chapter 12!

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Friend or Foe?

The Sanzo-ikko, Yaone, Raven, Evan, Warner and Serafina are gathered in the front room, while Cassandra is upstairs with Lirin, trying to find her something to wear. Sanzo has just finished informing everyone of Kougaiji's capture.

"They won't kill him, will they?" Yaone asks, staring down at her clasped hands.

"If they wanted him dead, they would have killed him instead of trying to capture him," Evan says. "Chances are, Lamya will try to get him to join her."

"But he wouldn't do that. He doesn't like people who take pleasure in hurting others." Yaone looks up at the little boy, worry filling her eyes.

"Anyone can be persuaded, you just need to find the right incentive. Lamya will probably try to find his weakness then exploit it. Anything he holds dear will be used against him. We can only hope whatever that is, she can't get her hands on it."

"Lirin," Yaone whispers. "He would do anything to protect her."

"Then we should keep a close eye on her," Raven replies.

"You don't think Lamya will go after Lirin, do you?" Warner asks, thinking of the carrot-haired girl. The young youkai may be strong, but Lamya is probably stronger than her. If the two were to fight, Lamya would definitely win.

"Remember who we are talking about," Serafina adds, bitterly.

"What's the deal with this Lamya chick?" Gojyo asks.

"She's Evan's ex," Warner replies.

"Evan has an ex!" Gojyo gawks. Gojyo suddenly bursts into laughter when he pictures a blushing Evan presenting a bouquet of roses to a little girl.

"I'll have you know I was a full-grown demon before I was reincarnated. Even still, if you haven't forgotten I am the second oldest person here."

"Actually, Lirin is older than you, she's about the same age as Goku. Kougaiji's and Lirin's father was imprisoned five hundred years ago," Hakkai corrects.

"She's older than me! Ha, told you I wasn't a pedophile!" Warner announces.

"Did you actually do something with her then?" Gojyo asks, eyeing Warner strangely.

"That's not how I meant it!" Warner yells. "I do not like her that way!"

"Than which way do you like her?" Gojyo asks, nudging him.

"That isn't really any of your concern," Warner states matter-of-factly. "Besides, we have better things to talk about other than my love life."

"Or lack of one," Evan mutters. Warner smacks him upside the head. "Bastard!" Evan snaps, tackling the Vaerire off the couch. The others ignore the fight, returning to their discussion.

"What about this Jareiko person?" Hakkai wonders.

"According to Evan, he is a very strong demon warrior."

"Cool!" Goku practically jumps off the couch. "I can't wait to fight him!"

"Are you insane!" Warner gawks, as he keeps Evan in a headlock. "Jareiko is hell of freaky. Just being around him is enough to give me goose-bumps."

"But what am I supposed to do when he tries to fight us?" Goku whines.

"He won't. Jareiko is not allowed to fight yet," Evan counters, trying to break from Warner's grasp. "His only job at the moment is to make sure nothing bad happens to other demon warriors. If one of them is in danger of being killed, he'll whisk them away to safety. But if someone was to try to harm him, he'll retaliate, and if they are lucky he won't kill them."

"But I saw him with Kougaiji," Sanzo says as he clobbers Evan and Warner upside the head for being too loud.

"He probably attacked Jareiko," Evan mutters, as he rubs the bump on his head.

"Instead of telling our life-stories, we should be looking for Dokugakuji," Gojyo says as he stands up.

"How sweet of you to be worried about your brother," Hakkai smiles.

"Shut up," Gojyo mutters, as he lights a cigarette. "I just hate waiting around when there are some asses we can kick."

"Yeah!" Goku cheers.

"Then it's settled. From now on we stay together," Raven concludes.

"Ano," Yaone speaks it. "It might be a good idea for Lirin to stay here. I'm afraid if she learns Lamya captured Kougaiji she might try to do something foolish."

"So we should keep it a secret from her." Sanzo glances at her.

"Sometimes we have to lie to someone for their own sake," Warner whispers. "I'll stay here with her, but you guys better not make me wait around all day."

"Maybe I should stay to help you. She can be a handful at times," Yaone smiles, while a sweat drop forms on her forehead.

"This is going to be great!" Goku clenches his fist. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time and everyone sounds really strong."

"Just don't get yourself killed, bakasaru," Gojyo smirks, while ruffling Goku's hair.

"You better hope no one crushes you like the cockroach you are." Goku shoves Gojyo's hand away.

"Cockroach!" Gojyo's gapes. "Who you calling a cockroach!" The half-breed wraps his arm around the golden-eyed youkai's neck.

"Who do you think!" Goku chomps down on Gojyo's arm.

"Damn idiots," Sanzo whips out his fan and hits both of them.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen." Raven stands up from his chair so he can tell Cassandra they are leaving.

"With Lamya, you should always expect the worse," Serafina replies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lamya runs a finger across the wound on her shoulder, a reminder of her brush with death. It has been a while since she felt fear, but she never thought a human would be the one to remind her of how she is not immortal.

"Now, who is the one brooding?" Zev asks, sitting on the chair across from her. "Do you feel the same shame I felt?" he inquires.

"Shut up," she replies, running her hand across the small cut, closing the small nick. "I won't let him get away with this insult."

"Not if I get to him first."

"You failed," she finally says, her light violet eyes glaring at him.

"The Hybrid and Goku showed up. There's no way I could have beat both of them. How do we expect to finally defeat them when they outnumber us?"

"We have Kougaiji and I sent a request to the Prince to supply us with a few more Demon Warriors." She turns around as she hears someone enter the room. "This must be them." But only one person walks in, dressed in black from head to toe, the only thing visible is the person's sea-green eyes. "I thought I requested for assistance."

"I am the assistance," the woman states. "The Prince is displeased with your recent failures and does not wish to endanger anymore Demon Warriors because of your inadequacies," she quotes from the Prince.

"He expects us to take on ten people on our own!" Zev snaps. "Maybe if they were just humans, but they have Evan, Goku, Raven and that bastard monk."

"He says work with what you have," the Demon Warrior counters.

"Not much to work with," Zev mutters, as he glances at the woman in black. "You are Miriam, former servant to Cid, am I right?"

"Yes, but now the Prince has placed me under his protection."

"I guess that is worth something—for now."

"Better than nothing," Lamya sighs, before turning her attention to Miriam. "We recently discovered the last person and it doesn't appear the Sanzo-ikko or Raven's group have located him. Before we act I want you to find out how strong he is and report back."

"Is Lamya being cautious?" Zev mocks.

"I'm not going to take anymore chances," _especially after nearly being killed by Sanzo. If a human can be that difficult, I wonder how strong these youkai actually are_.

"As you wish," with that Miriam vanishes from sight.

XXXXXXXX

The sun hangs over the sky as it begins it's descent towards the horizon. The youkai wearing a white trench coat looks away from the sky and back at his current surroundings. The rolling green hills do little to raise his hopes that he will find any of companions anytime soon.

_Now going on day two since I got here and still no sign of anyone. No youkai or humans, just green everywhere_, Dokugakuji thinks to himself as he continues the trek down another hillside. _I wonder what happened back there and where everyone else went to. It must have been some freak accident_, he concludes, knowing the Sanzo-ikko are incapable of performing a feat of instantly removing them from their surroundings and dropping them on some alien world.

He pauses when he senses something move past him, but he sees nothing out of the ordinary. He shakes it off and continues to walk, but the feeling of being watched fails to go away. A flash of black catches his eye, but it disappears behind a bush. _Looks like I'm being followed._ Dokugakuji acts like he doesn't notice the person. Suddenly he pivots around, thrusting his hand into the bush and dragging out the person who was spying on him.

"What do we have here?" Dokugakuji asks, as he keeps a tight hold on the Demon Warrior's wrist.

"I advise you to take your hands off me," Miriam says quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you are spying on me."

"Have it your way." Dokugakuji barely avoids a swipe from her sword, but to his surprise she unsheathes another sword, cutting the back of his hand. He pulls back from her as she tries to slice his chest open. "Now there, missy, that wasn't very friendly of you."

"We're not friends," she replies, pulling her blades back as she prepares to attack.

"I guess asking for your help is out of the question then." A sword materializes in his hand, a plant-like vine seems to be weaved into the metal on the backside of the sword. "All right then, if I win you have to tell me where I am."

"_If_ you win," she counters. She lunges at him, slashing her right sword at him, he blocks it, but she attacks with her other sword, forcing him to take a step back. He brings his own sword down, but she crosses her swords, catching his in the center. A gasp escapes her lips when the force of the attack seems to shake her body. With one fluid motion she jumps back, quietly landing on her feet.

"Don't tell me you are going to turn tail and run because of that little hit," he asks, resting his sword across his shoulder.

"I have no intention of fleeing from this fight just yet. So prepare yourself."

"I'm as prepared as I'm ever going to be." He holds his sword in front of him. Miriam springs forward bringing one of her swords down. He easily blocks it, but she suddenly drops down and kicks his legs out from under him. Dokugakuji looks up at her as she brings her other sword down, seeing there is no way to avoid it. Instinctually, he closes his eyes, expecting his end. At last he cracks an eye open, only to find he is unharmed, while the point of her sword is buried slightly in the ground.

"Get up, it's too earlier to end our fight," she states, pulling her sword out of the ground.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" he wonders out loud.

"I had no reason to," she states simply, once again falling into her fighting stance.

"Is that so?" he smirks slightly. "You're a strange one, aren't you?" She doesn't reply, her sea-green eyes calmly watching him. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Good, you would harm my pride if you treated me like a child." The two strike at one another, the metal grinding against each other. The assassin steps back, knowing she can't win using brute strength. He comes at her, but she dives out of the way, flipping herself back onto her feet.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself, but how are you with speed?"

"Only one way to find out," Doku challenges.

"Agreed." Her eyes seem to show amusement. She strikes repeatedly at him, her blades singing as they clang against his saber. Both pull back from one another, seeing they are unable to get in an open shot. "Looks like we are at a standstill." She resheathes her swords. "For your own sake, I hope we never cross paths again." She raises her arm, a silver-band shining from her wrist. The shadows seem to wrap around her, before vanishing along with her.

"Damn, she didn't even tell me where I am," Dokugakuji swears. "And I thought the Sanzo-ikko were a weird bunch."

XXXXXXX

The shadows fade and Miriam finds herself back at Lamya's place. She is about to go to her room, when the mentioned Lamya and Zev appear behind her.

"Well?" Lamya asks. Miriam closes her eyes, before whirling around to meet the two demons.

"He is an inadequate fighter. I advise you to not waste your time trying to recruit him," Miriam reports.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zev practically yells. "At the moment we are outnumbered. There's no way we can possibly win, unless you have something up your sleeve." He turns to face the blonde demon.

"The Prince said work with what we have. He might be 'inadequate,' but he's better than nothing. Right Miriam?" Lamya's eyes seem to burn into Miriam's. The spy quickly averts her gaze, fearful her eyes will reveal her secrets.

"Perhaps."

"Then it's settled. The two of you get ready. It's about time we greeted our new demon warrior."

XXXXXXXX

A/N: I guess that's all for this chapter, though it still seems it's not getting anywhere yet, it seemed like filler episode. Maybe next chapter will get the story going. By the looks of it, this is probably going to be as long as the first one, so about 25 chapters, it could be more or less, at this point I don't really know.

**Ruby25—**Warner just seems to have a knack for settling himself up for some awkward situations, but that's one the reasons I enjoy writing about Warner so much.

**Kikki—**Where did I get the idea for last chapter? Some of it was influence by the episode "Sweet Client," and that part was also based on something I wrote about Warner during one of my summer classes. The rest of the parts just kind of came to me.

**Sumitra—**Warner really isn't that bad of a person, I just like picking on him, just like everyone else.

**Ali—**Yes, I do know Lirin is actually really old, but I thought it would be more amusing if the others mistook Lirin for a little girl, you have to admit, she does act like one. Lirin cry? I can't even remember a scene where she ever cried, so I doubt anything like that will happen. If Evan and Goku do decide to pick on her, I'm sure Lirin won't set back and take it.

**Max—**I actually got a little inspiration for that episode, since I did find it pretty amusing, but Gojyo had to ruin it by saying she can repay him in ten years. Even when he's trying to be nice, he can be such a pervert. Sorry there wasn't much Lirin in this chapter, but she should become an important part to this story later on.

**Throwa—**Sorry I made you wait so long, but this has been pretty hard to get all the characters in place. Some characters seem to be running off with the story. And I finally showed Doku, and next chapter should have some Kougaiji in it.

**Kurtain—**I'm not that great of a writer since there are still a lot of things I need to work on. And I've been seriously writing for five years, so anyone would have some skill after writing for that long. But at this point I'm kind of in a slump, I'm not writing as much as I use to.

**bakaneko—**I'm sure Yaone has some feelings for Kougaiji, since she is willing to die for him, but I also think Hakkai and Yaone do have feelings for each other. In this story it will be focusing more on Yaone and Hakkai, but there will be a little bit of Kougaiji and Yaone since I can't just ignore those two. Now the issue with why I would try to set up too cold people with each other, because of their similarities, I think Sanzo would have a better time relating to her than someone who is all happy (and a lot of fanfictions tend to hook Sanzo up with a person like that). Serafina isn't really that cold, she just comes off being that way. And pedophile is—an adult who is sexually attracted to children.

**Rook—**About your worries about YxH I hope I relieved them with my previous reply. There should be plenty of chaos to bring out the wacky side of both series. And that carnival idea sounds pretty good at the moment.

A/N:Thanks to bakaneko, Rook, chubby sanzo, swtrkgalditress, Kikki, Triple X, Kurtain, Ruby25, Sumitra, Ali, Max, Throwa for reviewing. Till next time.


	13. The Final Warrior

A/N: Um, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been pretty busy, but I won't bore you with the details since you are probably anxious to see what happens next. So, no long introductions and sorry if there are typos in this, I'll probably read this over when I finish with my classes tomorrow.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I own the other weirdoes. Now onward to chapter 13!

XXXXX

Chapter 13: The Final Warrior

An hour or so has past since Dokugakuji had his first encounter with anyone of this world. It was a nice distraction, but now he finds himself no more closer to finding his companions since he first arrive in this strange world. He wouldn't mind if the mysterious woman in black returned, at least that way he might learn where he is or if she knows where Kougaiji, Yaone or Lirin are. Almost as if the gods heard his wishes, he spots the woman, but this time he discovers she did not return alone.

"I see you brought friends this time," Doku notes. "I must have made an impression on you if you thought it was necessary to bring this many people with you." Miriam doesn't respond, instead she closes her eyes, as if to block out everything that is about to unfold.

"I wanted to greet you personally. I am Lamya, first-class demon. I request your help with a few errands."

"I'll have to decline. I'm looking for someone at the moment," Doku responds.

"Is it the Sanzo-ikko?" Lamya inquires.

"No." Something about the blonde demon is sending warning signs. Unlike Miriam, traces of malice seem to surround the blonde woman. He would be a fool if he listened to anything she has to say.

"Ah, then the youkai prince! Just to let you know, he is assisting us."

"He wouldn't help someone like you."

"But how can you be sure? We do have a common enemy. I want the Sanzo-ikko dead as much as you do."

"And that's where you're wrong. Kougaiji wants the sutra. You're lying."

"You actually do have some brains," she laughs lightly. "Then you leave me no choice." She places her hands before her, casting a spell. Light bursts in front of her, solidifying into a short sword. Doku raises his sword, ready for her to make the first move. She lunges forward, but disappears from sight.

"What?" Doku gasps. _That couldn't have just been speed. It's almost as if she vanished! _He turns around, just in time to block a slash from her sword. She slips back, quietly landing on her feet before disappearing once again. Within seconds she appears in front of him, bring her fist across his face. He tries to slice her with his sword, but she quickly blocks it. She shows no sign the attack had any effect on her. _This one is a lot stronger than the other woman_.

"Lamya, I'm bored. Quit playing with him and end this now," Zev yawns.

"I was testing Miriam's conclusion that he is not worth our time. I happen to disagree with her assumption." Lamya glances at the warrior in black, who gives little indication the comment was directed towards her. "But you're right, I should finish this now. No doubt the Hybrid and the Sanzo-ikko will be arriving shortly." Doku can't even protect himself as her fists slam against his body. Her hand rests against his heart and energy pulses through his body, shutting down his mind. He crumbles to the ground, unable to withstand the assault on his body.

"Now what?" Zev asks.

"Miriam, take the youkai to join his friend. Zev and I are going to give Evan and Sanzo a proper greeting."

x X x

The Sanzo-ikko and Raven's group rest beside the two cars as they wait for Raven to figure out where to go from there. For someone reason, Fiery has lost track of the youkai.

Serafina glances at Evan, finding he is watching her, she quickly looks away, not wanting to deal with him at the moment, but his eyes remain on her.

"Can you tell where he's at?" Gojyo asks, his crimson eyes glancing at the Hybrid.

"For some reason, Fiery can't pinpoint his essence."

"Then we can't find him?" Goku asks.

"Like hell we can't," Gojyo snaps. "If he's around here, we're going to find him before those bastard demons do."

"You do know Lamya's here." Evan breaks his gaze from Serafina.

"Meaning we don't have much time left." Cassandra gazes across the hills, wondering how close Lamya is to them.

"Can you tell where she is?" Hakkai inquires.

"Of course I can," Evan scoffs, "and chances are she knows we're here too."

"Then maybe we should pay her a visit," Hakkai adds. "If she is indeed looking for Dokugakuji then she might lead us to him."

"You make it sound simple," Evan mutters. "All right, but I'm warning you she's not some pushover. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down for just one second."

"Okay, let's go!" Goku cheers, eager to fight.

"It's about time we put an end to her," Serafina mutters, pushing herself back onto her feet.

"Wait just one second," Evan speaks up, grasping Serafina's left arm as he pulls her sleeve down. The skin around her wrist is slightly discolored from the burns she got during her previous encounter with Lamya. "Do you think I wouldn't notice you're hurt?" Evan hisses.

"It's nothing," she replies, shaking his hand off.

"You're staying here," Evan orders.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snaps.

"But Raven can. Right Raven?" A pair of blue-violet eyes and very angry brown ones fall on the Hybrid.

_Why am I always the one to make the decisions?_ Raven wonders. "Serafina, sit this one out, I don't want you to get hurt, especially if Lamya is involved."

"I'm going if I damn well please..." she trails off when she feels Sanzo's gun against her throat.

"You're staying here," Sanzo says, more as an order than a request. "I don't need idiots getting in the way." The two glare at each other, fighting a silent battle of wills. At last she averts her eyes, leaning her back against the car. She doesn't say a word, but hostility radiates from her.

"Let's go," Raven announces.

"Aren't you coming Sanzo?" Goku asks.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on her. She'll probably run off and do something stupid like last time."

"I don't need some babysitter," Serafina growls.

"Your actions seem to prove otherwise," Sanzo counters.

"Evan, let's go. You can only take so much of those two fighting," Gojyo whispers to Evan.

"Yeah, it's almost as if..." he stops, his eyes darkening. "Let's get the hell out of here." Evan storms off, followed by Goku, Hakkai, Cassandra, Gojyo and Raven, all of them used to Evan's mood swings at this point. Serafina glances at the monk, who is quietly smoking a cigarette.

"Aren't you worried about leaving your friends to fight Lamya and Zev?" she asks.

"It's not my fault if they get killed," the monk says simply. "I have no use for people who are useless."

x X x

"Stand back!" Cassandra warns, throwing up a barrier. Several daggers crash into her barrier.

"That was close," Gojyo sighs.

"It seems they know we're here," Hakkai laughs.

"More like they were expecting us," Evan growls. Cassandra gasps as she creates another barrier around them as a series of daggers and light-spells race at them. This time the barrier contains faint traces of silver and shows no signs of weakening. The sorceress fails to lower the barrier and not even a second later another group of attacks strike against the barrier. The attack does not stop as the demons try to shatter Cassandra's barrier. She winces, feeling drained from the continuous attack, her essence weakening with each hit.

"Miss Cassandra?' Hakkai asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I linked the barrier directly to my essence. The barrier will be harder to break, but it causes a larger strain on my essence. I won't be able to hold on for much longer." She smiles slightly. "I'll be fine, but it will be up to you guys to stop them."

"They just keep coming!" Gojyo gawks as daggers and spheres of light crash into Cassandra's barrier.

"And it appears their attack is not letting up," Hakkai notes.

"Are we supposed to just stand here?" Goku asks, anxious to fight.

"It's better than becoming a human pin-cushion," Evan mutters.

"If we don't figure out something fast, we'll end up being pin-cushions anyway." Cassandra replies, her voice sounding strained.

"We can't attack if there's not an opening," the half breed adds.

"Which there won't be," Evan snaps.

"I'll distract them, leaving you four an opportunity to attack, but it won't last long, so make good use of it," Raven adds as a warning.

"Got it!" Evan gives him a thumbs-up.

"Figure out how you are going to attack while I cast the spell." Raven closes his eyes, gathering his essence around him. Little balls of electricity form in the air, dancing around him like fireflies. The spheres split, doubling their numbers. The Hybrid's blue-violet eyes open when he finishes the incantation. "Now!" Raven signals. Cassandra lowers the barrier around them, while the orbs of electricity surround Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Evan. Hakkai and Gojyo sprint off to their left, while Evan and Goku head for the person on their right.

A dagger heads straight for Hakkai, but one of the spheres breaks away from him and collides with the dagger. Gojyo swears when the sphere suddenly explodes, destroying the dagger in the process.

"I guess that's what Raven meant by giving us cover," Gojyo scoffs.

"It would be most unfortunate if one of these spheres accidentally hit us," Hakkai smiles.

"Aw, man, don't tell me something like that!" Gojyo snaps, fear entering his eyes as another sphere explodes close to them.

"Raven seems very skilled when it comes to him using his magic," the green-eyed youkai tries to reassure the half-breed. "But then again, I could be completely wrong," Hakkai thinks out loud, still keeping a smile on his calm face.

"We're all going to die." Gojyo covers his face when another sphere collides with a dagger, sending sparks of electricity around them.

The orbs of electricity race passed them, heading directly for their target. Zev barely dodges the spheres that explode around him. At last the final ball of electricity explodes and Hakkai and Gojyo do not waste the opportunity to attack. The chain on Gojyo's shakujou extends, aiming directly for Zev, in the meanwhile Hakkai hurls a chi blast at the demon. The demon slams his fist into the ground, a wall of light rising around him and blocking both attacks.

"Are you ready to finish our fight?" Zev asks, drawing a pair of daggers from his belt. "I was hoping I would fight the traitor or the bastard monk, but I'm willing to settle for you two."

"I don't see what you're talking about. Last time I nearly took your head off."

"I was distracted."

"Then you better hope you don't get distracted again. Nothing I hate more than a cocky son of a bitch." Gojyo once again releases the blade on his shakujou, the blade swinging in an arc. Zev jumps out of the way, but falls right in the path of Hakkai's chi blast. "Told you, you should watch where you're going," Gojyo smirks.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping that smirk off that scratchboard face of yours," Zev growls, referring to Gojyo's scars on his left cheek. "Wasn't it your bitch mother who did that to you? She probably couldn't stand looking at that half-breed face of yours."

"What did you say you little ass-wipe!"

"Now Gojyo, let's not take this fight too personally," Hakkai tries to calm his friend.

"Oh shut up, you crack out, smiling freak. How about I finish off that right eye of yours?" Hakkai smiles back, but hate seems to have entered his eyes.

"But then again, it might be very enjoyable to teach him some manners."

x X x

Serafina and Sanzo both snap their heads up when they hear several explosions in the distance. Serafina glances at Sanzo, finding he is more interested about the battle in the distance than her. She slowly steps to her right, before latching her hand onto the car door and smacking Sanzo with it.

"Son of a..." Sanzo trails off when he sees Serafina run off towards the others. He grits his teeth before taking off after her. _Damn, stupid woman. What kind of mess is she going to get into now?_

x X x

"You call this an attack!" Goku yells, easily dodging the light-spells from the demon. Evan does his best to keep up with the energetic youkai, in the meantime keeping a close eye on Raven's magic. So far they only have five of the spheres left, after that, they will be left opened. Suddenly Evan's senses scream danger and amongst the explosions he can make out what appears to be a massive amount of energy heading towards them.

"Goku!" Evan yells, grabbing the young boy's arm and pulling him back, while at the same time putting up a barrier around them. Simultaneously, the remaining balls of light hit the energy, tripling the force of the explosion, which nearly destroys Evan barrier. When the dust settles, Evan lowers what is left of his barrier. "You okay?" Evan asks the startled youkai, who slowly nods his head. "That's good," Evan smirks. _Damn, why did it have to be her?_

"I'm starting to lose count of how many times I've come close to killing you," Lamya announces.

"Then maybe you should get it right the first time," Evan snaps.

"You talk too much," Goku informs her as he brings nyoibou down, smacking her shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" she growls. She jumps back, barely avoiding another strike from Goku's nyoibou. Suddenly she disappears from sight.

"Goku, be careful, she's a lot stronger than Zev," Evan warns, his eyes darting around for any sign of the female demon.

"Hm, she doesn't seem that strong…" Goku stops when Lamya appears in front of him, her fist slamming into his chest. She whirls around, bringing her foot across the side of his head and knocking him to the ground.

"Obviously, you don't know me too well," Lamya says, giving Goku a good kick in the side. "I'm not impressed by these youkai." She appears behind Evan, he whirls around, about to activate an essence-ball when her hand clamps down on his wrist. "Did you actually think I would fall for the same trick twice?" she asks, as she pries the essence-ball from his hand. "Now, it's just you and me and we both know you're not strong enough to defeat me when you are in this form."

"Then go ahead and kill me."

"You are really missing the point of this," she whispers in his ear. "You said before that the reason I have failed to kill you is because I love you. The truth is—you are the one thing that I truly hate. I want to destroy everything you love just so I can see that look of devastation on your face." She tilts his chin up so he is facing Raven and Cassandra. "You have really grown fond of them, haven't you?"

"I don't give a damn about either of them," he replies.

"Just like you didn't give a damn about Pandora." She rolls the ball in her hand. "How unfortunate your own essence-ball will be what kills your so called brother." She activates the sphere, while Evan helpless watches as she pulls her arm back, about to throw it at Raven and Cassandra.

_No, I don't want to see this!_ He clenches his eyes shut, wishing there was something he could do, but as Lamya said, there is no way he can defeat her in his current form.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Goku yells, when he suddenly appears in front of her, slamming his nyoibou against her ribs. The Demon Child slips out of her grip about to retrieve the essence-ball when he realizes she threw it right when Goku attacked. Evan watches in fear as the glowing orb flies through the air. He almost begins to laugh when he sees Lamya's throw is off, that is until he spots Serafina and Sanzo running into the sphere's path.

"Sera!" Evan yells.

Serafina looks at Evan, sensing she is in some kind of danger. Finally, she notices the ball heading towards her and Sanzo.

"Look out!" She yells at the monk, tackling him to the ground. The second the essence-ball hits the ground, the two are engulfed in light.

"Sanzo!" Goku screams as he races towards his guardian. Hakkai, Gojyo and Zev pause their fight as they take in the aftermath of Lamya's attack. The ground has been charred and they can't see Sanzo or Serafina.

"Sera!" Raven yells as he runs towards where Sanzo and Serafina once stood.

"Zev, we're through here," Lamya announces as she clenches her broken ribs. She glances at Evan who has managed to escape once more then she disappears from sight.

"And I was starting to have fun too," Zev replies, sheathing his daggers. "Looks like you guys are lucky today." Zev vanishes, once again retreating.

"Damn, that corrupt monk, he better not have gotten himself killed," Gojyo curses, but Hakkai can easily sense the half-breed's uneasiness.

_Sanzo can't be dead_, Hakkai concludes. _He's too stubborn to die that easily._

"Sanzo!" Goku calls, frantically searching the area. "SANZO!" Goku yells. _I don't want to lose him again!_

"Stop being so loud," Sanzo mutters, as he rubs his forehead. "I can hear you perfectly fine without you screaming my name like that."

"That sounds like Sanzo all right," Gojyo comments. "You should be grateful that someone was actually worried about your sorry ass."

"Shut up," Sanzo warns. His violet eyes slightly open, finally noticing Serafina lying on top of him. "Eh, woman, get off me," Sanzo grunts, but Serafina fails to respond, his eyes widen slightly as he stares down at the unconscious woman. Images of his master flash before his eyes and finally he recalls how Koumyou sacrificed his life for his sake. Long ago Sanzo sworn to himself he would never sacrifice his life for the sake of another, only so that person would be left to mourn his death. It appears not everyone has adopted his philosophy. Has Serafina also thrown her life away for his sake?

x X x

A/N: Eh, heh, I am so going to be killed for this. But you all know she can't be dead, she and Sanzo haven't even begun to like each other yet. Unless I'm really cruel and decide to kill her off for the sake of torturing Sanzo. Now a few responses to the reviews!

**curiouzkatt**—Yeah, I know there is an insane amount of characters in here. I have no idea why I set myself up for things like this. Hopefully I'll be able to handle it. There should be no more characters added to this. And sorry about the typos, I don't have as much time I used to, to actually spend a lot of time looking through these for typos. As soon as I get some free time I'll read through this and fix all the mistakes.

**Bakaneko—**Don't worry, I don't think Warner is that type of guy. Lirin will be safe.

**swtrkgalditress—**Hm, I wonder if he did actually have an ulterior motive. I guess you'll find out next chapter.

**chubby sanzo—**Sorry if the fight scenes were kind of short in this chapter. And it seems Goku is going to have a challenge trying to defeat Lamya on his own.

Goku: This is going to be _so_ great!

**Ali—**Urgh, I hate Gyokumen too, but at least Lamya actually fights, not like Gyokumen who just sits around and let's everyone else do all the work. But you'll probably hate Lamya even more by the end of this.

**Ruby—**Dokugakuji and Miriam? Um, sorry to say, but there will be none of that for reasons that will be explained later in this. Sorry to disappoint you. But the two will probably have some sort of friendship. And I agreed with you that Doku is a nice guy, he has many traits that I find admirable. Hopefully I will be able to portray his character like Kazuya Minekura does.

**Kurtain—**Take a break? That's what got me in this mess to begin with. If I find I'm having trouble on a certain story, I usually just switch over to a different one for a while.

A/N: Next time will have some Hakkai and Yaone, and maybe some Sanzo and Serafina if I manage to squeeze it in. And of course the return of Lirin.

Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week. And thanks to Kurtain, Ruby, Ali, Throwa, Rook, Sumitra, chubby Sanzo, OABoo, swtrkgalditress, bakaneko and curiouzkatt for reviewing.


	14. Another Close Call

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a really long time. My school and work schedule is really weird so I have nearly no free time and any that I might have is being devoted to working on Samsara. I have the feeling my writing class is going to be a hassle. You know it's a bad sign when your prof hands back part of the chapter you turned in and tells you it needs a lot of work. Basically he seemed to not get the idea that Samsara is book 5 so a vast amount of it is not going to be spent going into great detail explaining the characters' background.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro Chronicles. Now onward to chapter 14!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 14: Another Close Call

"Sera! Sera!" His voice calls her from the darkness that has taken over her mind.

_He's worried about me_, she realizes.

_I have an obligation to look after you, don't take it personally_, was what he told her when they first met. For once he wasn't mocking her, but actually seemed sincere.

_Let him suffer_, she concludes. _He only wants to help me because of his own guilt._

"Yelling her name isn't going to bring the stupid woman back."

_Stupid woman! That pompous bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? _Slowly she begins to regain feeling even though it only reminds her how damaged her left arm is. The talisman on her wrist managed to protect her and Sanzo from Lamya's attack, but her body still absorbed a good amount of power.

"I'm in hell..." Serafina mutters, her oak-wood eyes cracking open only to be met by a pair of blue-violet ones. She looks passed Evan at Sanzo, who watches her from the corner of his eyes. "...and you're here with me," but she fails to hide her relief that he wasn't hurt.

"Glad to see you're not seriously hurt," Raven smiles at her. "The talisman your guardian gave you seems to be pretty strong, but you might want to have Daycarthro bless it for you."

"Yeah, it didn't completely shield you, Sera." Evan places his hand on her wrist, inspecting the burns covering most of her left arm.

"Stop calling me that. You make it sound like I'm a little kid."

"Which is why I enjoy calling you that, _Sera_," Evan smirks.

"Aren't you going to give your girlfriend a big thank you kiss?" Gojyo nudges Sanzo forward. "You know she probably just saved your life."

"I didn't ask for her help." Sanzo crosses his arms in front of him.

"That's not very nice of you," Gojyo mutters.

"Now, now, Gojyo, you know how bashful Sanzo is," Hakkai whispers to Gojyo.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Sanzo replies, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"I really am in hell," she groans, wishing everyone would shut up.

"Che, she must not be that hurt if she can make stupid jokes."

"And you must not be hurt if you can still be a complete ass," she counters, massaging her temple. Sanzo clenches his fist, a wave of anger moving inside of him.

"Stupid woman!" Sanzo whips out his fan about to smack her upside the head, but before he can, his hand comes up empty.

"Just what exactly is this made out of anyway?" Evan asks, eyeing the fan in his hands. Sanzo shakes with anger, while the Demon Child completely ignores him, intently examining the fan he stole from Sanzo. "It must be lined with metal or something to make it hurt so much." Sanzo slams his fist onto Evan's head.

"Stupid demon! Don't take things without asking!"

"Then don't hit people who are hurt!" Evan yells back.

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she hadn't been acting like an idiot."

"She saved your life!"

"I didn't ask her to!" The two glare at each other, sparks flying between them. Serafina groans, wishing she were deaf at the moment so she wouldn't have to hear them yelling at each other. It feels like someone decided to use her skull for a drum and Evan and Sanzo's voices are not helping her one bit.

"Now is not the time for you two to be fighting," Raven cuts in, stepping between both of them. "If you haven't forgotten we just lost another person to Lamya and Zev."

"And your point is!" Evan growls.

"My point is, we should not be fighting amongst ourselves," Raven counters, still remaining calm in the face of Sanzo's and Evan's anger. Evan at last turns his back on Sanzo.

"I have more important things to do than fight with you," Evan says as he tosses Sanzo's fan back to him. "I'll meet you back at the house," Evan tells Raven as he appears next to Serafina. "Let's go," with that Evan and Serafina both vanish from sight.

"We should head back now," Raven finally says when everyone fails to move. Currently, everyone looks exhausted from running around all day and it doesn't help how many close calls they have had. The feeling of defeat hangs in the air. They failed to retrieve two people who are now in the clutches of Lamya and Zev, who could have anything planned at the moment.

"But I didn't really get the chance to fight. Everyone keeps running away," Goku whines.

"With Lamya around, I'm sure you'll have lots of fight," Cassandra whispers, thinking of the blonde demon who has come fairly close to killing each of them several times, especially Evan and Raven.

"Really?" Goku asks his eyes becoming starry. "She's so strong! It's been so long since I got to fight someone really good. It's always those really weak youkai, but they're not even good enough to build up a sweat."

"I swear if the bakasaru ain't talking about food, it's fighting," Gojyo smirks slightly. "But what can you expect from a _bakasaru_."

"Stop calling me bakasaru!"

"A bakasaru by any other name, would still be a bakasaru," Gojyo replies matter-of-factly. Sanzo places his hand on his forehead, trying to control the anger swelling inside of him.

"An ero kappa will always be an ero kappa!" Goku yells. Sanzo hits both of them before their argument can escalate any further.

"And an idiot will always be an idiot," Sanzo counters, walking off.

"Sanzo! That was mean!" Goku cries, rubbing the lump on his head.

"We were just talking," Gojyo grumbles.

"Keep it up, and you won't be talking for a while," Sanzo flashes his gun to emphasize his point.

"Now Sanzo, you should really watch your temper," Hakkai laughs.

"Ch," Sanzo grunts, quickening his pace so he can get away from the idiots before they do something else to piss him off.

XXXXXXXX

Warner glances up from Lirin then back at the card he is about to turn over. _This is it..._Warner thinks to himself as he takes a deep breath. He quickly flips the card over, his eyes widening slightly when he sees it's a jack. But before he is able to claim the jack as his own, Lirin's hand slams down on the card.

"I win!" Lirin cheers, setting the card with the other jacks from the deck.

"Damn, that's the fifth time in a row," Warner groans. "Well, at least you didn't crush my hand like he did last time." He tenderly rubs his hand.

"That was pretty funny," Lirin laughs.

"Yeah…" the Vaerire sweat drops. He looks away from Lirin, his eyes focusing on Yaone who is currently engrossed in one of Raven's chemistry books. _It's a nice change from her pacing around_, Warner smiles slightly.

"Let's go another round so I can kick your ass again." Lirin shuffles the cards. "Maybe this time we should make a bet. If I win, then you have to buy me dinner."

"And if I win?"

"Then you pick which place we'll go to," she grins at him, a fang sticking out for her lip.

"That isn't a really fair bet," Warner sighs.

"It's not like you are going to win anyway," Lirin replies, placing the deck on middle of the table. Yaone glances up from her book when she hears the front door open. Everyone walks in, looking battered from some fight.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Warner asks, thankful for the save.

"I'm going to sleep," Cassandra yawns.

"I'll join you," Gojyo smirks. Cassandra slams her foot down on Gojyo's foot.

"I think Raven is already joining her," Warner grins. Cassandra slaps him upside the head as she walks passed him on her way to the stairs.

"Perverts," Cassandra says as she disappears upstairs.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Goku stretches his arms, heading for the kitchen.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Lirin calls, racing passed him.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Goku chases after her.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots," Sanzo mutters, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm going to check on Serafina," Raven states as he also goes upstairs.

"Hmph," Sanzo grunts before stalking off.

"Um, Hakkai? Did you find Dokugakuji?" Yaone asks. The smile slips from Hakkai's face, not quite sure how to answer the question without worrying Yaone too much. But no matter what he says, he can't change the fact he wasn't able to save Dokugakuji.

"Miss Yaone, I'm sorry. The demons beat us to him." Yaone lowers her head slightly.

"Thank you for trying," Yaone finally says, turning to go to her room.

"Yaone?" Hakkai whispers, about to rest his hand on her shoulder, but she is already out of his reach. For a second he watches her disappear into one of the rooms, worry etched on his usually smiling face.

"Hey, Hakkai, having woman trouble," Gojyo asks, draping his arm around Hakkai's shoulder, reminding Hakkai of Gojyo's and Warner's presence.

"That's the worst trouble," Warner nods his head. "Communication is the best solution."

"Or..." Gojyo leans forward a mischievous grin on his face. "You can always do something to relieve her physical needs." Hakkai laughs nervously while a faint red hue crosses his cheeks.

"I don't think Yaone is that kind of girl."

"Yeah, hentai, everyone knows there are different types of girls. If Hakkai comes on too strong he could scare her away," Warner argues.

"But if he keeps avoiding her like this, he won't get anywhere."

"Ano..." Hakkai interrupts the two.

"All right!" Warner suddenly smiles, causing Hakkai to smile uneasily. "We both agree Hakkai should talk to her, so..." Warner and Gojyo push Hakkai over to the room Yaone is in.

"Good luck!" They shove Hakkai forward, causing him to stumble into the room, while Warner and Gojyo scatter. Yaone doesn't look up at him from her spot next to the windowsill.

_She looks so sad_, Hakkai thinks, his eyes darkening slightly. _It's my fault for not trying hard enough._

"Miss Yaone, are you all right?' Hakkai's voice drifts into her thoughts. She quickly wipes the tears away from her cheeks, not wanting him to know she was crying.

"I'm fine, Hakkai," she replies, forcing a smile on her face. Hakkai stands next to her looking out the window which faces the garden in the backyard.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Hakkai smiles slightly, his fingers gently brushing the back of her hand, before resting his hand on top of hers. "We're get them back...I promise." Yaone's face reddens slightly from his touch and his words.

_Why am I acting this way around him_? _He's my enemy. My only mission is to help Kougaiji-sama retrieve the sutra from the Sanzo-ikko. Hakkai and I should be enemies._ Her eyes trail down to his hand resting contently against hers. _Is he really my enemy? _Yaone wonders, gazing up at the young man next to her. _If he is really my enemy why does he always try to comfort me when I'm sad? Are we really more than just allies now?_

"Thank you, Hakkai," Yaone finally says. Hakkai glances at her, blushing slightly at how close they are to one another. He pulls his hand away from hers, realizing he shouldn't be so forward with her.

"Sorry," Hakkai laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should probably check on Goku and make sure he hasn't cleaned out the fridge." He pauses before leaving the room. "If you ever want to talk, I'm more than willing to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_Why does he have to be so nice_? she wonders. _No matter what I do, I can't think of him as my enemy. I'm sorry Kougaiji-sama._

XXXXXXXXX

"What the hell were you thinking?" Evan demands, wrapping Serafina's left arm with gauze. "I told you to sit this one out, but like an idiot you ran off on your own."

"My guardian's talisman protected me," she replies, her right hand fingering the metal shackle resting on the bed.

"And what if it wasn't strong enough?" Evan snaps. "You are such an idiot," he bitterly whispers.

"I know," she mutters, closing her eyes as she rests against her pillows. "Everyone keeps telling me that." Evan studies her face and he knows she regrets her actions. His eyes dart away, deciding to drop it for now.

"And what's the deal with Sanzo?"

"He's a prick," Serafina offers.

"That's not what I meant," Evan replies. "Do you like him?"

"Huh," Serafina's eyes shoot open. "When hell freezes over!" she snaps. "That man annoys me to no end. He is such an arrogant bastard and who does he think he is always calling me stupid woman. I'm starting to think he only does it to piss me off. Then the bastard doesn't even acknowledge I saved his life, instead he says it was entirely my fault. And the nerve of him thinking he could hit me with the damn fan of his!" She clenches her fist, wishing Sanzo was right there so she could put a few dents in his skull.

"And you're getting all worked up over him. If it was anyone else, you would have ignored them," Evan points out. "Don't be a fool and let your emotions get the better of you."

"I'm not letting my emotions do anything because I don't like him," she counters. "Why do you care anyways," she mutters.

"Let's not start on this crap again. I told you it's partly my fault what happened to your mother and father. I'm taking responsibility for my actions by making sure you don't get anymore screwed up than you already are. I'll help you get rid of Lamya, but as I told you before, you're still not strong enough. So don't get yourself killed until then." The boy finishes wrapping her arm. "Tomorrow, I'll try to heal it again. You're lucky it's still functional, but lay off of it for a while."

"All right." She flexes her left hand slightly, but a shiver of pain races up her arm.

"Evan?" she finally says.

"Hm," the boy pauses.

"I still haven't forgiven you."

"Good, it'll keep things more interesting," Evan smirks before leaving the room.

_Why the hell would I like Sanzo?_ Serafina thinks bitterly. _Only an idiot would fall for a bastard like him._

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Hopefully this was worth the wait, it not sorry. Now some responses to the reviews!

**OABoo—**Don't worry, this should be cooling down for a while and there will be plenty of character interaction. There should be plenty of peace and quiet for a while, it wouldn't be any fun if this ended so quickly.

**Kikki**—I think next chapter will have the Sanzo-ikko exploring the new world they're in since I have been neglecting that. But there won't be anymore bad guys in here since I think there is enough at the moment.

**Triple X**—I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.

**Rook**—I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, but thank you for reminding me how long it had actually been since I updated. I can't believe it has really been that long, time is just flying by for me. Oh, yeah, and the thing with Raven's_ little_ spell, if it was a safe spell, Raven would have used it earlier. Desperate times call for desperate actions, right?

**Kurtain**—Hm. The fight between the Sanzo-ikko and Homura gang? I wouldn't know since I have only seen the first season. I'm so deprived, but I did see the first episode of Saiyuki Reload. I love it. I can't wait for Anime Junkies to release the next one.

**Swtrkgalditress**—Looks like Serafina survived Sanzo's wrath this time, but I'm sure the issue will pop up very soon.

**Thowra**—When will I be giving the Hybrid out? I at least want to try to get it published before I graduate, which will be in May. I also think the story needs to be improved more before I even try to get it published. Nothing worse than not giving a story the proper attention it needs. Another hard part is finding a publisher who might be interested. Just looking at _The Writer's Market_ makes feel queasy. So as soon as I get over this fear, I'll try. But I promise to let you know if I do happen to get published.

**Ruby**—Well there was some fluffiness between them in this chapter and I'm sure there will be more in the coming chapters. I hope you like it.

**Ali**—Hm, Seiten Taisen Son Goku...I guess you're just going to have to wait and see what happens. -

**Sumitra**—I'm glad you are enjoying this and I'll try to update at much as possible. So please bear with me if my updates are kind of slow.

Thank you to Rook, Triple X, OABoo, Sumitra, Kikki, Kurtain, Ruby, swtrkgalditress, Thowra, Ali, and MystiquePixie for reviewing.

Oh yeah, before I forget, congrats to my sister for having her baby boy. 10 pounds, 11 ounces, glad I'm not you. ' Can't wait to see you in November.

Next chapter we might have a little bit of SxS and of course the Sanzo-ikko and Raven-tachi will find some way to get into trouble, well mostly Warner, Gojyo, Goku and Evan. They are such a troublesome combination. Hopefully Sanzo's sanity will remain intact, as little as he already has, that is.

Till next time!


	15. Birds of a Feather

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for not updating for so long, but that last semester took a lot out of me and I couldn't find much free time to work on this.

But you should all be happy to know that I'm done with classes until the end of Jan. so hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters.

I do not own Saiyuki, just the rest of the characters. Now onward to chapter 15!

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Birds of a Feather...

Bored—that is the one word that can describe Evan's situation. After everyone came home, they went off on their own. Serafina and Cassandra are probably asleep. Sanzo has barricaded himself in his room to get away from the idiots. Gojyo and Warner are downstairs playing pool. Lirin and Goku are having a feast, while Hakkai has become their cook. And worse of all, Raven is in his room studying for an exam. Life couldn't be any more boring unless he decided to watch drops of water fall from a leaky faucet.

_Maybe harassing Warner and Gojyo will give me some entertainment._ A small smirk plays across his lips. _It's so easy to make a fool out of him. He practically sets himself up to be the butt of every joke._ The Demon Child appears in the rec room where Gojyo is leaning against his pool stick, while Warner is about to take a shot.

"What's wrong, Raven kicked you out?" Warner asks, taking his shot. One ball rolls into the left corner pocket.

"Like he would ever have the nerve to kick me out," Evan replies, crossing his arms. "He has an exam tomorrow so he's studying right now. He's boring the hell out of me with all his studying."

"I'm surprised you're not jumping off the walls to get his attention."

"The sooner he gets done with this school thing, the sooner he can focus on the important things."

"Like taking care of his cute, little brother." Warner pinches Evan's cheek.

"Or helping you recover after I take out your spleen," Evan growls, smacking Warner's hand away.

"Aren't we moody. Kind of reminds me of a certain monk and a short-tempered woman," Gojyo states.

"Serafina's not moody," Warner replies. "She just doesn't talk."

"Not from what I've seen," Gojyo replies in a hushed tone. "She's been at Sanzo's throat ever since she met him. And this morning I found the two of them on the floor in a _very_ interesting position."

"How interesting?" Warner inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Sanzo on top," Gojyo laughs. Warner misses his shot. Gojyo steps in, carefully aiming for the eight-ball.

"I always pictured Sera as the one being on top." Gojyo scratches the table, missing his shot.

"That isn't what was going on!" Evan snaps.

"You don't think anything is going between them?" Warner asks.

"The two of them are so wrong for each other," Evan replies. "Gojyo and I would make a better couple than those two."

"Evan, you're cute, but not that cute," Gojyo smirks.

"Oh, I forgot, you prefer a blue-eyed blond," Evan glances at Warner, but the Vaerire seems oblivious to the comment.

"You must mean a hazel-eyed hottie," Gojyo corrects.

"What did I tell you about talking about Cassandra like that?" Evan cracks his knuckles, while Gojyo brushes his red hair out of his eyes, not afraid of Evan in the slightest.

"Do you really think Sanzo and Serafina like each other?" Warner asks, jumping back into the conversation.

"It's the first time I've ever known him to actually pay attention to a woman," Gojyo says as he shrugs his shoulders. "But that guy isn't the type to socialize."

"Serafina is pretty strange too. I've never seen her actually take an interest in a guy."

"That shows that you're not paying attention," Evan mutters.

"I knew it!" Warner claps his hands together. "She does like Sanzo!"

"That's not what I..." Evan starts to say but Warner and Gojyo completely ignore him.

"She really does like him! This is so great. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. Maybe once Serafina gets a boyfriend she will loosen up." Warner announces.

"I bet once Sanzo gets a girlfriend he won't be so moody then I will never have to worry about that corrupt monk hitting me with his fan."

"He'll be so happy—he won't care what we do. I can go back to having my fights with Evan without having to worry about him trying to blow my head off."

"We'll be doing the universe a favor," Gojyo concludes, thrilled with the idea. _Besides, it might be fun to see Sanzo make a complete fool out of himself._

"Aren't you even listening to me!" Evan yells, but Warner and Gojyo are too far in their own world to pay him any attention. "Fools," Evan mutters as he stalks out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! That was mine!" Goku whines from the kitchen.

"Hakkai made it for me, not you!" Lirin replies, her mouth full of food.

"Hakkai!" Goku turns to Hakkai with pleading eyes, while the green-eyed youkai smiles over his cup of tea.

"Ano, if you're still hungry I can make some more," Hakkai chuckles, wondering how much food Lirin and Goku will go through before their stomachs are satisfied.

"But it won't be the same," Goku pouts, crossing his arms. Hakkai laughs as he takes out a few more ingredients to make another batch for the ever-hungry youkais.

"Blah!" Lirin sticks her tongue out a Goku.

"Nyah!" Goku sticks his tongue out at her. Evan walks into the room, finding both of them acting like a group of kindergartners.

"Now children, you shouldn't be fighting this late," Evan announces, plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Eh! Don't talk to me like that, or else." Lirin shoves her fist in Evan's face to emphasize her point. Evan moves her hand away, yawning.

"Maybe some other time. I wouldn't want to spoil your date." Evan winks at Lirin, which causes her face to flush.

"D-date!" Lirin gawks.

"Who's on a date?" Goku asks, looking up from his bits of food. Evan just smirks, while Lirin shoots him a glare. "What?"

"Oh...nothing," Evan says innocently.

"Little brat," Lirin says under her breath.

"Evan! Evan!" Warner bursts into the kitchen. "Do you happen to remember that one potion that causes the person to suddenly fall asleep?"

"Not really…" Evan sweat drops.

"Come on Evan, it's for a good cause." Gojyo places his hand on Evan's shoulder, while Evan's left eye begins to twitch. "You do want Sanzo-sama to be happy, right?" Gojyo winks at the boy.

"For the last time!" The Demon Child abruptly stands up, knocking his chair to the floor. "They do _not_ like each other, nor will they ever!" Everyone stares at him, Evan blushes seeing how worked up he is getting. "And quit trying to drag me into your idiotic plans!" With that Evan vanishes from sight.

"Hm, what's up with him?" Goku asks.

"Never question the insane. It will only make your brain hurt, or at least what is left of your brain, bakasaru." Gojyo ruffles the ape's hair.

"Hey!" Goku smacks Gojyo's hand away.

"Now, how are we going to loosen up Serafina and Sanzo without being too suspicious?" Warner wonders out loud.

"Why do you want to _loosen_ them up?" Hakkai inquires.

"Uh...no reason." Warner frantically waves his hands in front of him. "Just forget you ever heard anything. Bye!" Warner bolts out of the room, while everyone else sweat drops.

"They are sure an interesting bunch, aren't they," Hakkai says at last.

"He's just as crazy as the brat, he just doesn't know it yet," Gojyo rubs his temple. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"What exactly are you two planning?" Hakkai inquires.

"Just spreading the gift of love."

"That sounds...interesting..." Hakkai smiles uneasily. "Just make sure you don't get yourself into trouble."

"As long as Warner doesn't pick up the stupid-disease from the ape, everything should go fine."

"Hey!" Goku yells, kicking Gojyo.

"You little bastard!" Gojyo wraps his arm around Goku's neck.

"Now, now boys. You don't want to wake up Sanzo." Hakkai waves his hands while the two seem oblivious to his warnings.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A warm steady glow stirs the youkai prince from his sleep. Stone walls tower around him, while on one side is a door consisting of tightly woven bars.

_Where am I?_ Kougaiji wonders, rubbing his throbbing head. He clenches his eyes shut, hoping that will ease the pounding. _What did he do to me?_ he thinks of the dark-eyed man he last saw before he collapsed. _That bastard. He didn't even lay a finger on me, yet I was somehow beaten by him._ He slams his fist against the stone floor.

It's not the first time he has easily lost to an opponent. Seiten Taisen Son Goku managed to beat him to a pulp, but at least then he was able to fight back, even though it proved futile. With the dark-eyed man, all he was able to do was lunge at him, but ended up stopping in his tracks as his mind seemed to explode and the last thing he saw were those intense eyes staring down at him, forever engraving them in the prince's mind.

_And now I'm a prisoner_, Kougaiji thinks bitterly.

Footsteps tap against the stone floor as someone approaches him. He lies down, closing his eyes and acting like he is still asleep. The door creaks open, as someone shuffles in. Kougaiji springs onto his feet, throwing his fist forward. An unseen force hurls the prince off his feet, slamming his back against the wall. He crumbles to his knees, the air knock from his lungs.

"Are you all right?' a woman asks, clothed completely in black, while she supports an unconscious Dokugakuji. But _he_ is with them as well, the man that hurt his pride. Kougaiji grits his teeth as he pushes himself back onto his feet.

"What did you do to him?" Kougaiji demands, his eyes moving back to Doku.

"I didn't do anything to him. He fought against Lamya, and obviously lost." Kougaiji carefully watches her as she applies some type of ointment to the dark red splotches that litter Doku's chest. "I'm Miriam, and he is Jareiko."

"What do you want?"

"How does your head feel?" Miriam asks Kougaiji when she finishes treating his companion. "Jareiko's power can be very overwhelming, especially if you have never been exposed to his kind of power." She sets a vial on the floor, a few feet away from him. "You should drink this—it will ease the side-effects." In response, Kougaiji glares at her; all the hate he can muster concentrated in the look.

"Don't you dare act like you're some kind of saint to me." He kicks the vial away, knowing he shouldn't trust her so easily. "You are the one who is behind what happened to us."

"I'm nothing more than a pawn, just like you will become. The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be."

"Why are you even bothering to help us?"

"Because I have gone through the same thing you are going to go through. I always wished there was someone who would show me a little compassion."

"I don't need your compassion."

"Perhaps." She is about to leave, but turns around to him. "And just to let you know, you two were the only ones who Lamya found. The rest of your friends are safe." Kougaiji tries not to appear relieved about the news. "Your friend should be okay when he wakes up. I'll be around later to check up on him." Kougaiji's sharp eyes stay on Jareiko, who shows no interest in him whatsoever.

_Bastard_. The prince clenches his fist, wanting to hit the man who dare look down on him.

"Take my advice, don't tell anyone anything about yourself, unless you want the people you care about dragged into this," with that, Miriam shuts the door to their cell.

_Lirin.._.Kougaiji thinks, his eyes softening. _I hope you're all right._

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door quietly opens, while oak-wood eyes dart around the hallway to make sure no one is there. Everyone seems to be hidden in their rooms or downstairs in the kitchen since there is a good amount of yelling coming from there. Serafina sighs in relief, glad that a certain violet-eyed monk is no where to be seen. At the moment, she is in no mood to deal with him. He'll probably yell at her about what happened earlier today and she doesn't have the strength or the patience to deal with him.

As quietly as she can be, she tiptoes over to the bathroom, her cup in hand. She turns on the faucet, filling her glass almost to the rim. She ends up drinking half of the glass of water and refills it once more before making her way back to her room.

The door to Sanzo's room swings open, almost causing Serafina to drop her glass.

_Of all the people I could have run into, why did it have to be him?_ "Hi," Serafina greets, not sounding very happy to see him.

"Woman," Sanzo replies, just as surprised to see her as she is to see him.

"My _name_ is Serafina, or is that too hard for you to remember." She tightens her grip on her glass, wishing she hadn't just said that.

"You're one to talk. I don't ever recall you calling me by my name."

"Fine, have it your way, Sanzo-_sama_."

"_Don't_ call me that," the monk hisses, his right eye twitching.

"That _is _supposed to be a form of respect, isn't it?"

"Ch." _Not with the way she's saying it. Hmph, she's not the only one who can play that game. _"Then I guess you won't mind if I call you Sera."

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." _It's bad enough Evan has the nerve to call me that. I'm not some little kid to be talked down to._

"Then don't call me Sanzo-sama."

"If you don't mind, I have better things to do than talk to you." _Just being around him is making my headache worse._

"Like trying to get yourself killed again?" Sanzo replies, pulling out a cigarette and about to light it, before remembering how he ran out of lighter fluid and was just about to find a new one.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." _And here we go..._

"Ignoring the topic is not going to change things."

"And what exactly am I ignoring?"

"I don't need you throwing your life away for me."

"What _do_ you need from me?"

"Hmph, you have nothing I want."

"Then why do you care about what happens to me?"

"I don't." Sanzo glares at her.

"Let's get one thing straight, I was in training to be a Royal Guard for more than half my life and the one thing that was emphasized was to take responsibility for our actions. If I hadn't gone running off, we wouldn't have been in the path of Lamya's attack. If something had happened to you it would have been my fault. Therefore the moment I put your life in danger, I had an obligation to make sure you weren't hurt because of me. So I didn't help you because I like you."

"You like me?" Sanzo repeats, taken aback by her words. Serafina pauses a second, realizing her poor choice of words. "I don't need some love-sick, stupid woman following me around."

"You are such a bastard." She pushes past him and into her room. "And in case your pea-brain hasn't realized it, I didn't really mean that I like you." With that she slams her door closed.

"Stupid woman," Sanzo mutters, walking back into his room and slamming his door as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's all for now. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Now a quick response to some of the reviews...

**Sumitra**—The part with Lirin and Warner playing cards, the game they were playing involves no strategy or thought, therefore it is not that unlikely that Lirin could have beat him. The object of the game is to flip over the cards in a deck one by one and whenever a jack comes up, whoever is the first to slap their hand over it, wins the card. Whoever ends up with the most jacks wins the game. I think it is called Slap Jack, my brother and I used to play it when we were little. Basically Lirin had the upper hand since she is a lot faster than Warner is. I'm sure even Goku would be pretty good at the game.

**Ruby**—I'm not sure if my Prof was trying to help or what. At times he would give me encouraging comments, but when I presented my project in my class, he decided that what he thought was all right the first time, wasn't good the second time. And believe me he is not a very nice guy. I don't think there was anything he liked about my story and must have gotten pretty lost since he claims it took him four and a half hours to read 38 pages and commented at the end that I should focus on making it readable. It didn't help that I had less than a week to correct everything that he thought was wrong with it and the strange thing about it, everything that was in the story, he had previously read and edited.

Let's just say, that was the worse class I have ever had. But oh well, at least it's done with and I never have to see him again. Sorry about ranting, but I'm not very happy about how that class went. And thanks for your encouraging words, that was the one thing that helped me get through the class.

Thanks to curiouzkatt, bakaneko, Tanit, OABoo, swtrkgalditress, Sumitra, Max, chubby sanzo, Kikki, Ruby, Kurtain and Ali for reviewing.

Next time they will be making a trip to the...mall? Hopefully it turns out as amusing as I think it will be. Till next time!


	16. Flock Together

A/N: Um...sorry for taking so long. Time is just flying by too fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for such a long wait. And heads up, if you see quotes in italics, that means it was something that was said in the past.

I do not own Saiyuki but have the legal custody of the Daycarthro characters. Now onward to Chapter 16!

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: ...Flock Together

All Raven wants to do is let sleep overtake him, but of course someone decides that today would be the day that they decide to disturb his sleep. A few years ago, he didn't have the problem of people waking him up. He was alone, and that's the way things stayed until he came across Cassandra, followed by Warner and at last Evan, the boy who can throw anything into chaos. But Evan is sound asleep at the moment, curled into the far corner of the bed. There is only one person stupid enough to disturb his sleep…_and he better have a good reason._

"What do you want, Warner?" Raven mutters, placing his arm across his eyes.

"Hey Raven," Warner greets.

"I didn't go to bed till three, so if you want to have a little conversation, I suggest you wait until I don't have the urge to make sure you never wake me up again." Raven moves his arm away from his eyes, his blue-violet eyes gleaming at him. The color leaves Warner's face as he stares at Raven.

"Well—I—uh," Warner stutters.

"Spit it out already," Raven groans. _The sooner he goes away, the sooner I can go back to sleep._

"I was thinking about taking our friends shopping. Who knows how long they are going to be here so it would be kind of dumb if they kept borrowing our clothes."

"You have the credit card I gave you." Raven's eyes burn into the Vaerire's, knowing Warner wants something else from him.

"Well, we also need another car. I could try to fit eight people into my car, but I doubt anyone would be happy about it."

"So, you want to borrow my car. Do any of them even know how to drive?"

"Gojyo said Hakkai is a great driver," _though he can be reckless at times, but Raven doesn't really need to know that, now does he?_

"And how am I supposed to get to school?" _I know he's hiding something, _Raven lowers his eyes slightly.

"We can always get a ride from Cassandra," Evan offers, sitting up from bed with the blankets draped over his head.

"What are you doing here?" Warner asks, jumping slightly.

"I always sleep in here. Isn't it a little early for you to be harassing Raven? Everyone knows that's my job in the morning."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on taking your job away. But I need some time to make sure my plans don't fall apart."

"Plans?" Raven repeats, arching an eyebrow. He then sighs, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early in the morning to try to figure out what you're up to. Just take the keys and leave me alone."

"No problem Oh-Great-Raven. I shall not disturb your sleep a moment longer." Warner bows his head, while Raven glares at him, but before he can do anything, Evan steps in.

"Get out of my room!" Evan snaps, hitting Warner with a pillow.

"Damn Evan, you don't have to hit me. Can't you see you're disturbing Raven's precious sleep."

"I don't give a damn! Get the hell out of here." Warner jumps back when Evan takes another swing at him. The boy grabs his shoes off the floor, ready to hurl them at Warner.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Warner runs out of the room, barely avoiding one of Evan's shoes. The Hybrid groans, covering his head with the pillow.

_Why me?_ Raven wonders, wishing both of them would let him go back to sleep. _What time is it anyway_? He glances at the alarm clock, but finds the numbers flashing.

"Evan?" Raven asks, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. "Why is my alarm clock flashing twelve?"

"Hm, someone must have _accidentally_ unplugged it last night," Evan smiles innocently. With a slight shove of Raven's foot, Evan ends up on the floor.

"Hm, someone must have accidentally kicked you out of the bed," Raven replies, stepping out of bed.

"Sometimes you can be a mean bastard," Evan pouts, rubbing the back of his head. Raven throws the covers back, causing them to all fall on Evan.

"Hurry up and get ready for school."

"So now you plan to torture me as well," the child frowns, pulling the blankets off of him.

XXXXXXXX

Light shines down on her face, stirring her from her sleep. Her brown eyes open, her sight blurring for a second until her eyes become focused on the clock beside her bed. _Yesterday was one hell of a day_, she thinks as she looks at her bandaged arm.

"_You seemed to take that fight personally," _Sanzo said to her right after the first fight with Lamya.

"_So what if I did," _she countered.

"_You keep acting that way and you're going to get yourself killed."_

"You wouldn't understand," Serafina whispers, turning on her side. _But you're right—I have been acting like an idiot. I'm letting my emotions get the better of me and it's putting everyone in danger. If I continue on like this, more people are going to get hurt because of me._

Fifteen years have passed since Serafina's life took a suddenly turn. She was just a child, innocent and weak when Lamya came for her. She was helpless in defending herself and in the end she was almost abducted by Lamya. But then _he_ showed up—the black haired, violet eyed demon. He looked at her with sad eyes and took pity on her.

_Evan..._

If it wasn't for his hesitation, her guardian wouldn't have shown up when he did and saved her from Lamya. But her mother and father could not be saved as easily. Lamya placed them under an almost unbreakable sleep. Only two things could break the curse—either Lamya willingly released them, or she would have to kill the demon. The first option is highly unlikely.

"_What do you wish for child?" _Her guardian once asked her.

"_I don't want to be afraid anymore."_ She had replied.

"_And how do you hope to accomplish that?"_

"_By becoming strong just like you."_

And that's exactly what she did. She was placed in one of the Royal Guard academies to protect her from Lamya. The demon would be less likely to come after her if she was surrounded by skilled warriors. But what the Royal Guard didn't expect was for Serafina to take an interest in becoming a member of their group. As the years past she slowly climbed up to the rank of the best in her class.

_But the best for someone like me isn't good enough to defeat a demon._

She wished to be a part of the Royal Guard, not only for the sake of revenge, but because she enjoyed it. All she had was one more trial and she would become an official member of the Royal Guard, Lamya chose that moment to strike once more. But just as before, Evan showed up.

"_Do you really plan on giving up that easily?" _He asked, a mischievous smile on his face. _"But I guess I have an obligation to look after you, so let me take care of Lamya for you. We wouldn't want her to win so easily."_

Once again she had to discard her life for another. Her dream to become an official member of the Royal Guard was shattered.

She is Serafina Malay, a former member of the Royal Guard and now one of Daycarthro's warriors. But her one true mission still remains the same—to finally put an end to Lamya and free the people who were hurt because of her.

_It's not like I have much longer to live anyways..._Suddenly her eyes shoot open, knowing she is no longer alone.

"Now Sera, I hope you aren't planning to do anything stupid," Evan announces, the tip of his nose almost touching hers. "You have that 'I don't care what the hell happens' look."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not just pop into my room like that?" Serafina pulls herself up so she is sitting in her bed and doesn't have Evan right in her face. "You can use something called a door."

"But you see, when you use a door—unless you are really careful—one little sound will let people know what you are doing." Without asking for permission, he unwraps the bandages from her left arm, carefully pulling the fabric off so he doesn't damage the healing skin.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Yes, except for two reasons. One—it's a nice way to get you interacting with me—and two—I'm hiding from Raven."

"Has anyone ever told you, your sense of logic is slightly warped?" Serafina counters. Her eyes fall on the boy who is inspecting her wounds. Just last night he was acting like a mature man, but now he has reverted back to the mischievous boy many people have come to associate the two-hundred old demon with.

"Now, now Sera, you should be nice or I won't share some certain information I happened to come across." He runs his hand along her wrist, using his power to further heal the burns.

"I doubt you have anything that would interest me."

"Except for the conspiracy against you..." Evan trails off, waiting for her to grab the bait.

"Unless it has something to do with Lamya, I really don't care."

"But I really think you should know this."

"Are you done?" She asks when her burns seem almost completely healed.

"But— "

"Raven!" Serafina shouts. The Demon Child's face drops a few shades.

"Traitor!" The child points an accusing finger at her just as the door to her room opens. "Shit!" Evan gasps about to make a break for it when Raven's hand clamps down on his shoulder.

"Come on Evan, it's time for you to go to school," Raven mutters, pulling the boy out of the room.

"No! Anything, but _school_!" Evan whines as he is dragged out of the room by an extremely unhappy Hybrid. Serafina tries not to smile at boy, finding it amusing how something like school could unnerve him so much. But the smile quickly dies when she remembers what she was thinking of before he showed up.

_I can't let hate blind my actions any further. If I hadn't acted as quickly as I did, Sanzo could have died. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me..._

XXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Yaone-san," Hakkai greets, when the youkai steps into the dinning room.

"Good morning Hakkai-san," Yaone bows her head slightly, smiling at him. She sweat drops when she sees Gojyo and Goku are once again having one of their arguments.

"If you idiots don't shut the hell up, I'm going to give your head another air hole!" Sanzo yells, firing a shot at the bickering Gojyo and Goku. Cassandra flinches slightly, then scoots her chair further away from Gojyo and Goku so she doesn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Thank you!" Lirin grins, snatching a sausage link from Gojyo's plate.

"Oy, that was mine!" Gojyo snaps. A bullet whizzes by his cheek.

"What did I just say?" Sanzo growls.

"Che, as if it's not bad enough having Goku around. Now you're being overprotective of the other saru."

"You just don't learn do you," Sanzo replies, shoving the nozzle of his gun in Gojyo's face.

"Now, Sanzo, it's not very polite to put holes in the walls," Hakkai finally says as he sits at the table in between Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Ch."

"Good morning, Sunshine," Evan greets, appearing in the room, followed by Raven. "I see you're trying to put a new window in here," Evan motions to the bullet holes in the wall. Raven looks at the bullet holes then back at Sanzo.

"By Daycarthro's grace..." Raven mutters.

"Hn."

"Shall we go?" Cassandra asks, standing up from her seat.

"All right," Raven replies, knowing it is useless to even say anything to the monk. "Come on Evan."

"But I haven't ate breakfast yet," Evan whines. Without another word, Raven picks up a piece of toast and shoves it in the boy's mouth.

"That's all you get since you're the one who made us oversleep." Evan glares at Raven, taking the toast out of his mouth.

"Hmph, I'm not going anywhere," Evan counters.

"Why do you have to do this every morning?" Raven mutters.

"Because it's part of our routine," Evan smiles innocently. Raven shoots him a glare, but then a smile spreads across his lips, creeping the child out. He sweeps Evan off his feet and slings him over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, you damn Hybrid!"

"We'll see you later," Raven tells the others.

"Damn it Raven! Don't act like you can't hear me!"

"Bye Evan!" Goku waves.

"Someone! Save me!" Evan holds out his hand to Goku, who is already preoccupied with stuffing his face.

"Save yourself," Sanzo replies.

"Heartless bast—" Evan begins, but is cut off as the door closes behind him. The room falls into silence. Gojyo glances at Sanzo, thinking of the plan Warner came up with the night before.

"So, does anyone want to go to a mall?" Gojyo asks, setting his fork on his cleared plate.

"Mall?" Goku and Lirin repeat.

XXXXXXXX

Serafina lays out her pants on her bed, followed by her white coat and black shirt. With one hand she keeps the towel around her body. The hot bath she took seemed to relax her muscles and the medicinal oils have soothed her burns. Her eyes dart to the door when someone knocks on it.

_At least someone still knocks around here._ "Yes?"

"It's Warner, can I talk to you for a little bit."

"I'm getting dressed..."

"Really?" Warner asks, opening the door and peering inside.

_Spoke too soon_, Serafina glares at him. She lifts up the top of her towel to further conceal her body. "If your eyes linger anywhere, I'll make sure you don't ever lay eyes on another woman." Warner quickly averts his gaze, instead focusing on one of the paintings on the wall.

_Now begins phase one,_ Warner thinks to himself.

"What do you want?" Warner jumps slightly, knowing he has to keep his cool, and when it comes to lies, Serafina is almost as good at spotting them as Raven.

"You see, I was doing laundry and had a little accident. It seems one of Cassandra's red shirts got mixed up with the whites and well...everything is pink."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I was sort of doing _everyone's_ laundry."

"I am not going to wear _pink_." She growls.

"That's why I am going to take you to the mall and buy you some decent clothes. Besides, you've been parading around in your Royal Guard uniform long enough. It's about time you start adapting to this world."

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you drag me off to who knows where? You'll probably try to hit on me like you do with Cassandra."

"But the rest of our new friends will be there, including Sanzo-sama."

_Sanzo…I don't want to be around him because of what happened yesterday. _"I'll have to decline your offer."

"Raven agrees with me as well." Warner glances at Serafina, knowing she usually listens to what Raven says. Out of everyone, he is probably the one person she considers suitable enough to be their leader.

"I'll be down in a little bit."

"Good, I'll see you then, _Sera._" Warner waves goodbye to her as he walks out of her room. Serafina glares at him, not only for his last comment, but the fact that he seems to be up to something. She shakes her head, quickly changing her clothes. With a ribbon, she ties her hair back, keeping it out of her eyes. For a second she stares at her door, wondering if it's such a good idea that she agree to go out with the others.

_But he's right, I should be adapting to this world._ She opens her door and steps out. Serafina freezes when she finds herself looking at Sanzo.

"Ch, are you stalking me again?" Sanzo asks.

"Sorry," she replies, brushing past him.

_What the hell?_ Sanzo wonders. He was expecting her to make some comment or call him a prick, bastard or any other colorful names. But now she seems like a totally different person. He brushes it off, not wanting to waste any time trying to figure her out.

XXXXXXXX

The Sanzo-ikko, Yaone, Lirin, Warner and Serafina are gathered outside.

"All right," Warner announces. "Here's Raven's keys and here's directions on how to get there," Warner says as he hands each item to Hakkai. "The fastest way for you to get there is to hop on the freeway. The speed-limit is sixty-five. Got it?"

"I believe so."

"How about you take Goku, Lirin and Yaone, while Gojyo and Serafina can go with me?"

"Okay, but what about Sanzo?" Hakkai inquires.

"We'll let him decide," Warner smirks. "We'll see you there then."

A few minutes later, Sanzo opens the door to Raven's car, deciding he would rather be with Hakkai then Warner and Gojyo, but that's before he realizes who else will be in the car with him. Sanzo looks at Goku, then Lirin, his right eye beginning to twitch slightly.

"Hey Sanzo, come sit with us. Lirin and I saved you a spot," Goku pats the seat in between him and Lirin.

"Bakasaru..." Sanzo eye begins to twitch, imagining how the two of them could annoy him to no end, even if it were a short ride. "Why would I want to sit next to you idiots?"

"Aw, come on baldy monk. We can have fun together," Lirin replies.

"If you want I can sit in the back," Yaone replies, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Ch, I'm better off with the perverts." Sanzo walks over to Warner's car.

"Sanzo!" Goku calls, but the monk ignores him.

"Don't worry Goku. We'll meet up with him at the mall," Hakkai reassures the boy. "Is everyone ready to go?" Hakkai asks, looking at the rear view mirror.

"Yay! Let's go!" Lirin cheers, eager to try more of the food from this world.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay, are you...ready..." Warner trails off when the backdoor opens. Without a single word Sanzo sits in the back, buckling his seatbelt.

"Eh, Sanzo, decided to join us?" Gojyo asks, turning around in his seat.

"Better than being with two bakasarus," Sanzo mutters. For a second he glances at Serafina, waiting for her to make some smartass comment, but instead she completely ignores him.

"You know what they say, people like being around the people they love," Warner remarks while he laughs along with Gojyo.

"So that's why you are always with Gojyo," Sanzo counters, tapping his pack of cigarettes against his palm.

"Eh! What the hell did you say, you corrupt monk!" Gojyo whirls around, glaring at Sanzo.

"Ch, didn't you hear me the first time?" Sanzo says as he lights a cigarette.

"Bastard!"

"In case you two haven't noticed, Hakkai is already leaving," Serafina says, pointing to the blue car driving past them.

"Shit," Warner swears, starting the car. A few minutes later, Warner finds himself stopped at a red light with Hakkai on his right side. The Vaerire rolls down Gojyo's window, glancing at Hakkai, who looks back at him. "Hey, want to race?" Warner jokes.

"Sure," Hakkai replies, slamming his foot on the gas just as the light changes green.

"Wait!" Warner yells, but Hakkai is already too far ahead of him.

"He does know the speed limit is twenty-five here, right?" Serafina asks.

"It slipped my mind," Warner frowns. "So, Gojyo, how much does Hakkai know about driving in this world?"

"Not much..." Gojyo coughs.

"Hm..." Warner glances at Gojyo. "You do know if anything should happen to Raven's car, the two of us will be blamed for it."

"Thanks for telling me..."

"Yeah..."

"Baka," Sanzo mutters.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: All right, that's all for now. Sorry not much happened, the next chapter should be more interesting. And let me know if there is anything in particular that you would like me to include in the next chapter.

**Kitiarauth-matar**—Sorry for taking so long. I plan to get the next chapter out by the 22nd.

**Throwa—**Sorry about your teacher, I know exactly how you feel since I just went through that as well. But keep working hard and don't give up.

**Fogwolf**—Thanks for reading the prequel and I'm glad you enjoyed it. It seems like a lot of people like Evan and Warner, which makes me very happy. And it does seem life Sanzo is being a little bit too badass. I'll try to lighten up his character a little bit, but I also contribute his attitude to Serafina. They tend to bring the worst out of each other. '

**Sumitra**—Sorry looks like the mall episode will be next chapter.

**OAboo**—Hm, Gojyo and Warner (falls over laughing).

Warner: Maybe you should lighten up on the suggestive nature of this fic, I don't want people thinking...well...you know...

Psycho-CJ: I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I blame it on Evan.

Evan: Hey, it he chooses that lifestyle, I have nothing to do with it.

Warner: Bastard!

Gojyo: How did I get caught in the middle of this?

**Rook—**Yay, you're back! Thank you for sticking around and I'll try to do my part by finishing this. Things have just been so hectic since this is my last semester of school. Thanks for being so patient with me.

**Dephanie—**Yeah, I know there are way too many characters in this. And some characters seem to have been neglected because of it. The whole thing with Sanzo and Serafina is not definite and the main focus of the story will not be on those two so I hope it will tolerable. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer. I've been having a lot of trouble with this story, hence a lot of dialogue, since that is the easiest for me to write and a lot of awkward transitions. I can't do much about there being too many characters, unless I totally rewrite this story, which I really do not have anytime to do. I will try to flesh out some of the characters so they don't seem underdeveloped. I know the "bad guys" aren't very developed at the moment, but in the future chapters you will learn more about them. Sorry if I'm taking so long to do this, but it might be too distracting if I developed all the characters at the same time.

Thanks to Rook, Ali, OABoo, Sumitra, Kikki, Fogwolf, Dephanie, Throwa and kitiarauthmatar for reviewing. Till next time!


	17. Half the Fun is Getting There

A/N: Hey, everyone, time for another chapter. There is a very special announcement for all of you at the end of the fic, so I really suggest you check it out.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the D.C. characters, (and I don't mean the comic books ). Onward to chapter 17!

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Half the Fun is Getting There

"Ano, Hakkai, maybe you should slow down." Yaone clenches her seat, trying to keep herself from flying around.

"Don't slow down!" Lirin cheers. "If you do they might catch up with us."

"We're all going to die!" Goku cries, nearly tumbling into Lirin.

"Now Goku, don't be silly. We are perfectly safe," Hakkai chuckles, suddenly driving in between two large trucks.

"Um, Hakkai, is it really safe for you to drive this way?" Yaone asks, her eyes glued to the small distance between the side mirror and sudden doom.

"Oh, there's plenty of room," Hakkai waves his hand at her, trying to ease her worries, while at the same time speeding up so he can pass the trucks.

XXXXXXXX

"He has to be the worst driver I have ever seen," Warner blinks, wondering how long it is going to take before Hakkai is pulled over for reckless driving. The fact that he is using the shoulder of the freeway as a road is not very reassuring that Hakkai is a capable driver.

"You can't really blame him. Back home, we never drive around this many cars."

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better. Warner trembles when Hakkai comes an inch from side swiping another car. "I hope when Raven kills me, he makes it fast and painless."

"Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea," Gojyo admits.

"You think!" Warner snaps.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai, Lirin, Yaone and Goku wait _patiently_ in front of one of the doors to the mall. Yaone and Hakkai converse with one another while Lirin and Goku keep peeking through the class doors, trying to get a glimpse into the vast shopping area. Suddenly Hakkai waves to someone in the distance.

"Hello everyone!" Hakkai calls, grabbing the attention of Warner, who suddenly clenches his fist.

"Hakkai! I'm so going to kill you!" Warner yells, storming towards the green eyed youkai. "Do you have an idea how many traffic violations you made within such a short ride?"

"Haha, really? I'm sorry," Hakkai apologizes.

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"I'll do better next time."

"Anything is better than that," Warner mutters, brushing his hand across his hair. "But no harm was done, right." Hakkai suddenly chuckles. "Please tell me you didn't ding Raven's car!" Warner yells, grabbing Hakkai by the front of his shirt.

"Um, everything is fine."

"Oh..." Warner jerks his hands away from Hakkai, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. "Sorry about that, it's just that Raven is really scary when he gets mad." Warner shivers at the memory. _That's something I hope I never seen again. _Gojyo, Serafina and Sanzo finally catch up with the rest of them.

"Don't worry about it," Gojyo replies, slinging an arm around the Vaerire's neck. "Remember the plan," he whispers so no one will hear him.

"Right..."

"Let's go!" Lirin declares pointing to the glass doors in front of them.

As they walk through the mall, everyone looks at all the stores lined up on their left and right. Every type store imaginable seems to be somehow represented among the concrete stores, decorated with various displays in their windows.

"Ah, it's like a large market," Hakkai notes, reading the different names of the stores.

"Ch, it's nothing special," Sanzo replies.

"You just don't like being around all these people," Gojyo counters. "We know how our Genjo Sanzo loves his personal space."

"Shut up," Sanzo mutters.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Warner asks, finally calming down from his near heart-attack from Hakkai's driving. "Sera?" Warner turns his attention to the woman who hasn't said a word since they got there. She just shrugs her shoulders, not caring in the slightest.

"All those hits to her head have finally made her mute," the monk comments. Serafina glances at Sanzo for a moment before looking at Warner.

"Call me when you're done," Serafina waves goodbye as she goes off on her own. Sanzo glares at her back, wondering why she is acting so different.

"Hey Sanzo, why don't you go with her?" Gojyo suggests.

"And why would I want to do that?" Sanzo replies, quickening his pace.

"So much for getting those two to spend some time alone," Warner whispers to Gojyo.

"I'm sure we can set those two up later. For now let's turn our attention to all the hot chicks around here."

"Some time for ourselves, right."

"Now you're getting the right idea," the half-breed winks at Warner, who smirks back.

"What's that smell?" Lirin sniffs the air, something sweet grabbing her senses. She quickens her pace, but Goku has also caught scent of the delicious smell drifting towards them.

"Lirin?" Yaone calls, when the two suddenly break for it.

"Stupid ape," Sanzo mutters, heading in the direction the two took off in.

A few minutes later, Lirin and Goku find themselves in front of a store, staring at all the sweets displayed in the window. Cookies, cakes and candy of all different shapes, sizes and colors seem to beckon the two apes to devour every last one of them.

"Wah! Look at all the yummy looking food," Goku cries, drool dripping from his mouth.

"Look at that one!" Lirin points to cookie which is as big as a plate.

"Wow!" Goku waves frantically at the monk who has finally caught up with them. "Look Sanzo!"

"And?" The monk replies, not interested in the slightest.

"Can you buy that for us?"

"No," Sanzo counters.

"Please Sanzo?" Goku pleads.

"Ch, I don't have any money." Goku and Lirin suddenly look at Warner.

"Hey, why are looking at me like that?" Warner asks, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Please Warner?" Goku asks, his eyes sparkling at the Vaerire.

"Uh…" Warner trails off, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, Warner," Lirin joins in, her eyes mimicking Goku's.

"Ah-haha," Warner laughs, stepping back from the two youkais, but Goku and Lirin continue to stare at Warner, their eyes containing an unnatural sparkle. "Uh…okay…" Warner agrees, willing to do anything to stop them for staring at him like that. "Hey Gojyo, there's a pretty good place that sells some nice clothes on the other side of the mall. It has a bright red sign so it will be hard to miss. I'll catch up with you there…this might take a while." Lirin grabs Warner's left arm while Goku grabs his right and together they dragged the Vaerire into the bakery shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hakkai looks to his right, while Yaone keeps an eye on the left side as they walk through the mall, searching for the store Warner mention.

"He could've at least have told us what the place is called," Gojyo comments, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants, tired of spending all this time walking when he could be picking up on the cute girls he keeps seeing.

"But that would have made it too easy," Sanzo snorts.

"Look, a red sign!" Gojyo points to the store a few feet ahead of them. "Oh, never mind, it's a bookstore."

"So the kappa can read."

"A bookstore," Yaone repeats. "Would it be all right if we took a look?"

"Hakkai, why don't you go with her? You can catch up with us later." Gojyo waves him off, knowing Hakkai loves books as much as Yaone.

"Are you sure?" Hakkai asks, also wanting to take a look at this world's selection of books. It's not very often someone finds themselves on another world.

"We'll be fine," Gojyo waves him off, nearly dragging an indignant Sanzo away. Sanzo swats Gojyo's hand away, then crossing his arms in front of him, wishing he was any place but here. "I can't believe it, we found it," Gojyo announces, stopping in front of a store with a brightly lit red sign, while men's and women's clothes are on displayed. "Shall we take a look?"

"Do whatever you want," Sanzo replies.

XXXXXXXXXX

_How can people wear these?_ Serafina wonders, skimming through the pants, but only finding low-rise jeans. _These aren't really made for fighting, now are they? _She shoves the jeans back onto the shelf. _This is pointless._ Her eyes fall onto the other side of the store where the men's clothes are. _It's worth a try._

She scans the different types of pants, preferring them to the skimping clothing in the woman's section. She quickly converts her measurements into inches, figuring out what size she will be in this world's clothes. All her concentration seems focused on the task of figuring which clothing would be suitable for her. Her fingers stop on a pair of khaki pants, with enough leg room that would not restrain her movements, while being made of a durable fabric. _Perfect…_she trails off when she glances up.

A head of blond hair catches her eye, she brushes it off, knowing the likelihood of her running into _him_ is very slim. _But wasn't he wearing the same clothes…Damn! Why do I always have to run into him?_ She wonders, focusing all her attention to the clothes rack. _Maybe he won't notice me…_ A pair of violet eyes fall on her. _Of course he has to see me. Whichever god set this up I hope he chokes while he's laughing. _

_It's her..._ Sanzo realizes, Serafina being the last person he wanted to run into. Before Sanzo can even open his mouth, she pulls a pair of pants from the rack and quickly leaves the aisle. Sanzo blinks for a second, finding it hard to believe that she just walked away without saying a word to him. _This is starting to get annoying._

"Stupid woman…" Sanzo growls, his fists shaking with anger.

XXXXXXXXX

Doku rubs the back of his neck, as he sits up from his spot on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Kougaiji asks, his purple eyes examining Doku for any sign of a serious injury.

"Kou!" Doku smiles. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"I wouldn't be so happy." Kougaiji motions to the barred door, trapping them in the room.

"Oh," Doku smiles softly. "But at least we're together now. Do you know about Lirin and Yaone?"

"They're with the Sanzo-ikko as far as I know."

"At least they're safe. We might be rivals, but they're not the type to take advantage of people."

"I know, but I was wondering what exactly is going on."

"I can probably help you with that," a woman's voice announces, stepping into their view. Kougaiji glares at the woman in black, still not completely trusting her.

"Ah, it's the miss from yesterday," Doku realizes.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Miriam informs him. "I tried to persuade Lamya to leave you alone, but she wouldn't listen to me." Miriam bows her head to him, hoping he will forgive her.

"Don't worry about it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be with Kou right now," Doku reassures her.

"But—"

"Besides, it might be a nice challenge to try to escape from here. Right Kou?"

"Hm," Kougaiji examines the bars in front of him, wondering if one of his spells can break through them.

"As long as you're not bound to here, there's still a chance you can gain freedom," she says more to herself than the two prisoners. "I'll help you anyway I can, but for now please be patient and don't do anything stupid." She places a small bag in front of the barred door. "This is the best I can do for you for now." She quickly leaves, hoping no one has noticed her absence. Doku picks up the satchel and opens it.

"Not much of a breakfast, but better than nothing." He pushes the bag of food towards Kougaiji. "You go first."

"You were hurt worse than me."

"Even in a situation like this, you are always thinking about everyone else," the smile fades from Doku's face. "I don't know how, but I'll get us out of this."

"We still have Yaone and Lirin. I have faith in them." Kougaiji closes his eyes, knowing the two will find a way to get him and Doku out of this mess.

XXXXXXX

A/N: That's all for today, I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry about the short chapter, I'll make up for it next time, I just don't have much time right now, stupid senior thesis.

**Special announcement**: In honor of Evan's birthday I've decided that I will post the first part of Samsara. There will be a total of five chapters posted. And in case people are wondering, this is the story that deals with Evan's past and the story I was working on for that writing class I had last semester. The story is not yet complete, but the first part ends in a place that seems to reach some resolution. Consider this a thank you for everyone who stuck with Merging Paths during the past few months where I didn't have time to post a lot of chapters. Out of all the characters, Evan seems the most popular, so I thought many of you would enjoy reading it. You can find it at and the story id is 1532482 or you can look for it under the title, the Daycarthro Chronicles: Samsara in the fantasy section (didn't really know what to put it under). I put a link to it on my bio-page.

Thanks to Dephanie, kitiarauthmatar, Ali, OABoo, swtrkgalditress, Sumitra, Kikki, Rook, Kurtain, and Fogwolf for reviewing. And happy birthday to Evan and Sumitra!

Till next time!


	18. Clouded Motives

AN: I'm finally back, sorry about the wait. I do not own Saiyuki. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Clouded Motives

For the past fifteen minutes, Hakkai and Yaone have been browsing through what seems like an endless selection of books. The variety of genres amazes Hakkai, and he wishes he could spend more time looking through the books.

"Oh Hakkai-san, look at this book," Yaone motions for Hakkai to come closer to her.

"That is very interesting."

"I wonder if I can use this formula to increase the strength of my bombs," Yaone says to herself.

"As long as you don't make them too strong. Then we would really have trouble with you," Hakkai chuckles.

_That's right, Hakkai and I are rivals. Why do I keep forgetting that?_

"How about this one?" Hakkai asks, picking a book from the top shelf.

_But I never feel like we are really enemies. Whenever I'm in trouble, Hakkai won't hesitate to help me. Just like that time I was captured by the demon hunters. Even now Hakkai is willing to help me save Kougaijij-sama and Dokugakuji._

"Is there something wrong Miss Yaone?" Hakkai asks, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking about Kougaiji-sama."

"We'll be able to save him, but we have to wait until the time is right."

"I hope they are all right."

"I'm sure they will be. But you won't accomplish anything by worrying about them. You have to stay strong for their sake." Hakkai smiles at her and a slight blush crosses her cheeks.

_I wish I had the confidence Hakkai has. If he wasn't with me I don't think I would be able to keep it together. It's almost like I…_ She quickly looks away, devoting all her attention to the titles on the shelves. "This one looks interesting," Yaone quickly says, taking a book off the shelf.

"Ah, that does look very interesting," Hakkai smiles, reading over her shoulder, while Yaone tries to keep herself from blushing.

_I guess all those things really don't matter. I can't stop myself from liking him._

XXXXXXXXXX

Warner leads the way, while Lirin and Goku munch on their giant cookies, while each holding a bag filled with other sweets. They walk past the bookstore, but Warner stops then walks back, peering into the window. Hakkai is leaning over Yaone shoulder, reading a book with her.

"What are Yaone and Hakkai doing?" Goku asks, licking the crumbs off the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about," Warner replies, leading Goku away. "We should give them some time alone."

"Why do they need some time alone?" Lirin asks.

"Well, you see when a man meets a woman--" Warner stops, realizing he shouldn't be telling them something like that. "Um, they've been having a stressful time and they need some time to get their minds off of what—" The Vaerire stops once again, remembering how he isn't supposed to tell Lirin about what happened to her brother.

"Did something happen yesterday?"

"Ahaha, what makes you think that?" Warner backs away, trying to think of something to tell her.

"You're not hiding something from me, are you?" Lirin asks, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, look, it's a giant meat bun!" Warner points behind her.

"Where?" Lirin and Goku both ask. Warner snatches the bag of sweets and makes a run for it.

"Hey, come back here!" Lirin yells, chasing after Warner. Goku races after them and Warner soon finds a monkey on each side of him.

_This probably wasn't such a bright idea_, Warner sweat drops.

"Lirin-chan kick!" Lirin slams her foot onto the back of Warner's head, slamming him to the ground. "Gotcha!" Lirin cheers, claiming her bag while she jumps on Warner's back, digging her heels into him.

"Serves you right," Goku laughs.

"For a kid, she sure can hit hard," Warner groans when Lirin finally gets off his back. Warner stops when he hears someone laughing at him. Red catches his eyes as he finds himself looking at Gojyo.

"What happened to you?" Gojyo asks, leaning over Warner.

"Kids and their food," he mutters, pushing himself off the floor. "Did you see anything you liked?"

"Do you mean clothes, or women?"

"Then we should check out the _merchandise."_

"What merchandise?" Goku asks. Gojyo and Warner both sweat drop, both knowing it will be nearly impossible for them to hit on girls with two 'kids' around.

"Damn, looks like we are going to have to be babysitters." Warner sighs.

"Come on kids, let's go find droopy eyes."

XXXXXXXX

Saying Sanzo is pissed is understatement. _This is more annoying than the bickering sara and kappa,_ Sanzo concludes, searching for his target. _What is she up to? _At last he sees her, examining a pair of shoes. Her back suddenly stiffens and she turns around, her brown eyes falling on him.

_What does he want?_ Serafina wonders.

"Are you done playing these games of yours?" Sanzo casually asks, leaning against the side of the wall.

"What games?" she counters, doing everything in her power to not look at him.

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"Is that so?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't."

"Baka…" With one swift motion he smacks her upside the head with his fan. For a second she stares blankly at him, taking a moment to register the fact that he just hit.

"You little son of a bitch!" She snaps, grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

"That's better. Now you're acting like yourself. I was starting to think you were some kind of fake."

"I'm glad you know I'm not," she crosses her arms in front of her.

"If you hadn't reacted to that, I would have shot you."

"Well aren't we Mister All Knowing. You barely even know me and you're already making assumptions about me."

"Short tempered, acts before thinking, doesn't like people helping her, sounds like you."

"I'm not really like that."

"Prove me wrong," he challenges.

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Doesn't have to prove herself to anyone," Sanzo continues to list her traits.

"I think you've just made a break through."

"Sarcastic."

"Stop it."

"Bossy," Sanzo adds.

_Just ignore him and he'll go anyway. _She closes her eyes, not responding at all.

_Not this again,_ Sanzo glares at her, not liking the act she is putting on. He flicks her forehead, causing her eyes to snap open. "Stop it with that."

"You're two seconds away from me to kicking your ass," Serafina hisses, glaring at the monk.

"Better than having you act timid around me."

"I just don't understand you," Serafina admits, her eyes burning into his. "First you get mad at me for talking to you, then you get piss off when I put some distance between us. Which do you want?"

"You're annoying either way. But I would prefer you to act like yourself instead of pretending to be something that you're not," Sanzo admits. "You act like you've lost the will to live. If you don't want to live anymore, you should just kill yourself and stop wasting air." His harsh words seem to slap her in the face. She quickly recovers, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

_I feel like I'm having an argument with Orion. He used to hate it when I didn't act like myself. _ "You're right. I'm not really the type to be timid. Maybe you're worth paying attention to." With that she walks away.

_Worth paying attention to? What is that supposed to mean?_ Sanzo wonders.

"Are you coming or not?" She whirls around, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know about you, but I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"What have I gotten myself into?" The monk wonders.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of children laughing fills the school ground. Evan watches a ball roll under a tree he is sitting in, before a little boy picks up the ball and throws it back to his friend.

_I want to destroy everything you love..._Lamya's voice rings in his head.

_I wonder how long this will go on. But I can't allow this to carry on much longer, not when I have so many people around me that she can target._ The Demon Child's body suddenly tenses, feeling her essence close to him.

_Speaking of the devil…_He lowers his eyes, while his hands curl into fists. "You have a lot of nerve coming here," Evan announces, leaning back on the branch he is perched on. "Do you really plan on fighting me here? If I remember right, the Prince forbids us from fighting in public places, but it does seem you are ignoring the rules. You even tried to kill the Hybrid." Evan waits for a response, but she says nothing. "What do you want Lamya?" Evan hisses, all his hate focused into the question.

"I want to put an end to this," Lamya announces, resting her back against the chain linked fence separating the school from the street.

"You are going to have to be clearer on just what the hell you're talking about."

"I mean this grudge of ours. It's starting to get tiresome."

"This from the woman who claimed she loved to see me in pain," Evan scoffs. "Whatever tricks you're up to, leave me out of it."

"I'm challenging you to a final fight—a fight to put an end to our dispute."

"Isn't that what we have been doing?"

"Not really, since I haven't been fighting you seriously, this time I won't run away and I expect the same from you." She turns her head slightly, her light violet eyes gazing at him. "If you win, I'll give you Kougaiji and Dokugakuji back. If you kill me, you're also set Sera free."

"Why would I sacrifice my life for them?"

"If I'm dead, you won't have to worry about me hurting Raven. And I'm sure it will give you some closure, instead of holding onto this burning hatred you have for me." She stands up straight. "Today is Friday, isn't it?" Lamya laughs. "Soon, you'll be all grown up again. I prefer that form more than this one. You're so…fragile this way. I mean, I could easily kill you at this moment and you probably wouldn't be able to put up a decent fight. You should have taken my advice and taken the Hybrid's body, I'm sure the Prince would have forgiven you for your past sins."

"I wouldn't really call them sins. That bastard deserved having me slit his throat for what he did to Pandora. My feud was never with the Prince himself, just that bastard advisor."

"Then why not go back."

"There's nothing to return to. Besides, things are a lot more interesting here."

"Because of the Hybrid," she finishes.

"He amuses me, which is the only reason he's still alive. The minute he betrays me, I'll kill him, just like everyone else who betrays me." His eyes fall onto Lamya. "But I have no intention of playing your games, so go find someone who cares."

"And I was hoping you would make this easier on yourself. But if you want me to do some extra work, then so be it." She waves goodbye to him, before disappearing from sight.

Evan continues to glare at the spot where she once stood. _If you even think about going after Raven again, I'll make sure the last thing you see is your blood on my hands._

XXXXXXXXXX

_That didn't go well at all_, Lamya slams her fist against the wall. _He's not as reckless as he used to be. In the old days he would have jumped at the opportunity._

"So what's the plan?" Zev asks, twirling one of his daggers. "I'm starting to get bored with just waiting."

"And what do you propose we do?" She sneers.

"Our only choice is to attack them head on." Zev shrugs his shoulders.

"It would be a futile fight. The only way we can win is if we convince Kougaiji and Dokugakuji to join us, but we have no leverage to use against them."

"So you decided to pay a visit to your old flame." He throws his dagger, causing it to be embedded in the wall, an inch from her throat. "I'm really beginning to question your actions, _Lamya_."

"You really are a fledging," she laughs. "I plan on taking out Evan first. He might be strong, but he can be easily manipulated if you know what his weaknesses are, and I know everything about him."

"Then you do have a plan." He taps one of his daggers against his chin.

"I'm not one of the Prince's prized warriors for nothing." Her lips curled back in a sinister smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks all for now, next chapter things should be picking up. Now a few comments to the reviews…

**kitiarauthmatar**—Good guess, but not quite right. I'm actually in the U.S. Add in the fact that I'm at a private college, and you get one weird schedule. Luckily, I'll be graduating in May, but I do plan on having this done before then.

**BlueJadeAL**—Contrary to popular belief, I will be finishing this story up, maybe eight or so chapters left.

**Fogwolf**—I promise you things will be picking up real soon. This is just the calm before the storm.

**Dephanie**—You're right about Hakkai not being that bad of a driver, good driver, just doesn't know the "proper" way of driving.

**Throwa**—Nice to hear from you again, and I'm not surprised you missed the last chapter, since I don't have a set date of when I post these chapters. I'll try to have a set schedule so it isn't such a surprise when you find a chapter posted.

A/N: That's all for now, and let me know if anyone read Samsara, there's a link to it on my bio page, or you can just look for it on under Daycarthro Chronicles: Samsara. Thanks to kitiarauthmatar, Dephanie, BlueJadeAL, Throwa, Kurtain, and Fogwolf for reviewing. Till next time…


	19. A Deal with the Devil

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me and here is another chapter. I do not own Saiyuki. I am the creator of the Daycarthro characters. Now onward to Chapter 19…

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 19: A Deal with the Devil

Warner glances at his watch, while Gojyo drums his fingers against the arm rest of the chair he is sitting in. The two glance at each other before Gojyo rolls his eyes and stands up marching towards the entrance to the dressing room.

"Oy, bakasaru, you've been in there forever. Get your ass out here," Gojyo calls.

"Don't call me bakasaru. And I'm not coming out," Goku calls back.

"Come on Goku, I'm sure you look fine," Warner tries to coax the monkey out of the dressing room.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving until you find me something else to wear!" Goku replies.

"Fine, have it your way bakasaru." Gojyo cracks his knuckles before walking into the dressing room and dragging Goku kicking and screaming from the dressing room.

"Argh! Let go of me you stupid cockroach."

"That's a lot coming from a guy with a bunny ears on his jacket," Gojyo smirks, pulling the hood over Goku's head and sticking his ears straight up.

"He looks so cute," Warner laughs. Goku pushes the hood off, his cheeks reddening as he pouts.

"I don't care. I'm not going to wear this."

"In that case, let's find something else to dress him in."

"You're having way too much fun," Gojyo sweat drops.

"I wonder how he would look with cat ears. Maybe we could find a monkey costume. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Speaking of cats, did you know Sanzo is allergic to them?"

"You're kidding right? The Great Sanzo-sama being brought down by a cute cat." Suddenly Warner gets an evil glint in his eyes when he picks up a fleece-hoody with a pair of cat ears. "I just got a great idea." He laughs lowly, sounding like the youkai they were constantly taking down.

"Gojyo, he's scaring me," Goku whimpers.

"Believe me, you're not the only one scared," Gojyo sweat drops.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Lirin calls, skipping out of the dressing room and twirling around.

"Whoa…" Gojyo gawks. Goku stares at Lirin, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. Warner's mouth drops open as his eyes trailed down to a certain part of her body that the shirt seems to emphasize. He snaps out of it, remembering who he is looking at.

"Stop looking!" Warner cries, covering their eyes. "Change into something else!"

"What's wrong? Doesn't it look good on me?" Lirin asks, tilting her head, while her big eyes look at him questionably.

"For the love of all things holy in this world, change into something else!"

"Man, what's his problem," Lirin grumbles, stomping back into the dressing room. Warner rubs his temple, releasing Goku and Gojyo in the process. He glances up, noticing a group of guys looking at where Lirin once was.

"Excuse me, I have some business to take care of," Warner cracks his knuckles. "Oh boys, you wouldn't happen to have been checking her out, were you?" Warner asks, walking towards the guys, who quickly bolt for it. "That's what I thought, you little perverts."

"He sure seems pretty protective of your twin, doesn't he?" Gojyo asks. Goku nods his head, until he realizes what Gojyo is implying.

"Hey, she's not my twin!"

"Good thing she isn't. I saw you checking her out," Gojyo chuckles.

"I wasn't checking her out!" Goku yells.

"You don't have to be bashful. You are about the right age to be dating."

"I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Here, try this on," Warner cuts into their argument, shoving a shirt and a pair of jeans into Goku's arms.

"This better not be anything weird again," Goku pouts, walking back into the dressing room. A few minutes later Goku suddenly cries. "There's no way I'm wearing this!"

"Ah, it was worth a try," Warner laughs. "If only he was a little bit dumber, I might have gotten away with it." He turns on his heels, going back to pick out a few shirts that Goku will wear and also something modest for Lirin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go!" Sanzo finally announces, stepping out of the dressing room. He glances at Serafina who is leaning against one of the racks, her arms crossed in front of her, while her eyes are shut. If he didn't know better, he would think she was sleeping. "Oy, woman, did you hear me?" Sanzo asks.

"Of course I heard you," she finally says, opening her eyes. She snatches the clothing from his arm and leads him to the check-out counter. As Serafina pays for their clothes, Sanzo takes out his cigarettes, resting one on his lips while he digs in his pocket for his lighter.

"Um sir, you're not allowed to smoke in here." Sanzo gives the cashier an even look, causing her to sweat drop. Serafina snatches the cigarette out of his mouth, pointing towards the sprinkler system on the ceiling.

"I don't feel like going for a swim in the store, so I suggest you listen to her."

"Che." Sanzo crosses his arms, looking off to his side. The cashier giggles at the two.

"You make a cute couple."

"As if I'm dumb enough to like her."

"Hm," Serafina finally replies, taking the bags from the cashier. Sanzo glances at her, finding her reaction odd. He was expecting her to at least insult him or have some witty comeback.

He follows her, raising an eyebrow when she leaves the mall. He scans the area for any sign of the rest of the idiots, but finding himself alone with her.

"What are we doing out here?" Sanzo asks.

"You want to smoke, right?" Serafina counters, sitting on the short wall in front of the entrance to the mall.

"Hm," Sanzo replies, sitting on the opposite side of her.

"You almost have everything you need." Her eyes look down at his sandaled-foot. Without asking she grabs his ankle, while running her other hand down his foot.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo asks, swatting her hand away.

"How do you feel about boots?"

"Boots?" Sanzo repeats.

"It's kind of dangerous for you to be fighting with sandals. I know someone who lost their toes from a stray knife. The knife went straight through the bone." She taps her finger against her boot. "These were specially made for combat. The leather is ten times harder than normal leather while also remaining very flexible."

"Why do you care so much?" He asks, tapping the ashes off the end of his cigarette.

"Must be the same reason why it annoys you when I don't act like myself."

"I don't like you, if that's what you are implying," Sanzo counters.

"Good," she replies, leaning back on the wall so she is staring up at the sky. Soft white clouds littered with specks of silver float past them in a sky of milky blue.

_Why do I even care?_ He wonders to himself. _For some reason it annoyed me that she was ignoring me. I should have stayed out of it. Since when do I mix myself into other people's business? _ _Damn, those idiots must finally be rubbing off on me. If I start complaining about being hungry or smiling like Hakkai, I'm going to shoot myself and take everyone down with me._

"Don't you think it's strange that we haven't heard anything about Lamya and Zev?"

"They're probably biding their time."

"Probably. It might be a good idea if we stick together for a while. Chances are she is going to target you for shooting her."

"I won't be that easy to take down."

"You do know she was the one who trained Evan?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the pieces of fluff drifting in the sky. "I've never seen her fight seriously before. Most of the time she just plays with her opponents."

"If she's so strong, why did you try to take her on yourself?"

"Like you said, I'm a stupid woman."

"Stubborn as well."

"So I'm a stubborn, stupid woman," she smirks, quite familiar with being labeled stubborn. "I don't see what you're talking about. You're ten times more stubborn than me. You'd probably stare down a raging bear."

"So what if I have," Sanzo replies. She gapes at him for a second, wondering if he is serious, but his eyes give nothing away.

"You really are a strange man," she laughs. Sanzo watches her out of the corner of his eyes, surprised to hear her laugh. It seems like a genuine one, not one filled with bitterness.

"Che, I'm not the only strange one."

"I guess we all have our little quirks, Sanzo-sama."

"Not with that name again."

"Genjo?"

"No one calls me that."

"Should I stick with prick?"

"Do and die."

"Then Sanzo it is." She glances at Sanzo, tilting her head to her right. "You can just call me Serafina."

"If I'm going to use so many syllables for your name, I'd rather call you 'stupid woman.'"

"Fine, you can call me Sera, it's a lot better than anything else you might come up with."

"Sera isn't as short as another name I'm thinking about calling you," Sanzo smirks slightly as he flicks his cigarette away.

"Don't you have anything better to do than try to piss me off?" She pushes herself to her feet. "Or am I your new hobby?"

"What…?" Sanzo begins only to stop in his tracks when he sees Warner, Gojyo, Lirin and Goku.

"Hey baldy Sanzo!" Lirin waves, running up to him.

"Sanzo! Warner dressed me up in weird clothes!" Goku whines.

"Why should I care?"

"Sanzo!"

"So Sanzo, what were you and Sera doing out here?" Gojyo drapes his arm around Sanzo's shoulders. "Were you getting nice and friendly again?"

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you get your arm off of me," Sanzo says, shoving his gun in Gojyo's face.

"He'd rather have Sera's arm around him," Warner laughs.

"That goes for you too," Sanzo adds, moving his gun in Warner's direction.

"Great, now we have another guy like Raven who is shy about his sexuality. Yep, definitely still a virgin." Sanzo lowers his head, his finger tightening around the trigger, while several veins began to throb. Serafina looks from Sanzo to Warner, who is completely oblivious to the danger he is in. "Must be why you became a monk. I would be bitchy too if I was a twenty-three year old virgin," Warner stops, when he hears the rattling of Sanzo's gun in his hand. He gulps when he sees how tightly Sanzo's finger is wound around the trigger of a very dangerous gun that happens to be pointed in his direction. "Not that there is anything wrong with being a virgin," Warner adds, hoping that will calm Sanzo.

"Shi ne!" Sanzo yells, firing several shots at the Vaerire. Warner gasps when he feels himself jerked to the side before finding himself behind Serafina.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" Serafina finally says to Warner, keeping her eyes on a very angry Sanzo. "This is the last time I'm helping you out, so I suggest you choose your words carefully from now on."

"Ah, Serafina! You saved me! That must mean you like me!" Warner wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Serafina glances at his hands around her hips, her eyes darkening. She slams her elbow into Warner's side, before twisting her body around and heaving him over her shoulder.

"Idiot" She kicks him in the side. "Let's find Hakkai and Yaone and get the hell out of here." Sanzo looks from Serafina than to Warner. His lips curl up slightly, but quickly return to their usual droop.

"Was that a smile?" Warner asks, his light blue eyes widening. "You really are a masochist."

"What's a masochist?" Goku asks, scratching his head.

"Pleasure in pain, right Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo gives Sanzo a sly grin.

"Che, you're one to talk," Sanzo counters, following Serafina.

"Oy, what is that supposed to mean!" Gojyo demands, stalking after Sanzo.

"Hm, Gojyo, you seem to be into some kinky things," Warner chuckles.

"What are they talking about?" Goku asks Lirin.

"Who knows?" Lirin shrugs her shoulders. "Adults are weird." Lirin replies, while Goku nods his head in agreement.

xXx

Her feet barely make a sound as she walks down the hallway, returning from a recent visit to Dokugakuji and Kougaiji. It seems like she is the only one making an attempt to keep them fed and hydrated. It's quite possible that Lamya and Zev plan on starving them to weaken their will. _How much longer is this going to carry on_? _If I could, I would just let them escape, but if I do that…_Miriam doesn't even want to finish that thought. _It's best if things are left how they are and maybe an opportunity will present itself. _

She pushes the door open to the room she will be staying in for the rest of her mission. The room is completely devoid of any colors, adding onto the feeling that she doesn't belong there.

"I see you paid our _guests _another visit" Miriam jumps when the door slams shut and Lamya stands behind her.

"I don't want them to starve to death," Miriam admits.

"How long have you been here?" The question throws Miriam off-guard, but instead she relaxes her back against the wall across from the door.

"Ten years."

"Has it really been that long? You must miss your family. I'm sure all your brothers and sisters are all grown up. You were the youngest, weren't you?" Lamya asks. Miriam slowly nods her head. "Would you like to see them?" The demon's light violet eyes look into Miriam's sea-green ones, which suddenly darken.

"In return you want me to condemn someone else."

"I have no desire to keep Kougaiji or Dokugakuji as permanent servants. All they have to do is help take down the Hybrid and the Sanzo-ikko, after that I'll let them go."

"You won't hurt them?"

"As long as they cooperate. Besides their main mission is to gain Sanzo's sutra. I'm sure with us combining forces we can take down both groups."

"How long can I stay with my family?"

"As long as you want. You've proven to us you won't run away and if we need you, you will be willing to return." Miriam closes her eyes, wondering if she can trust them. "You can go home as soon as the mission is complete, even if we fail."

"I must have your word that once all this is over, you have to return them to their world."

"Agreed." Lamya smiles Miriam. _Perfect._ _Now the end can begin…_

xXx

A/N: That's all for now. I'm so sorry it's been taking so long to upload these chapters. I'm hoping things will pick up once I graduate.

**Ali—**Just when I thought everything was going to go find, I get burned out from my senior thesis, presentation and hours upon hours of being holed up in my ceramics class. I can't wait for this semester to be over. I'll be graduating on May 16th.

**Sumitra**—With the way things are looking, it'll probably be a few more months before this is done. And believe me, a lot of stuff will go down before this comes to a conclusion, so I hope you will enjoy it.

**Curiouzkatt—**It's always nice to hear from you. Ahaha, I'll take your advice and stop calling Goku and Lirin ape. It's monkey okay?

**Kurtain—**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. And I'll try to make the next chapters better and better.

**Kikki—**You thought the last chapter was cute. I wasn't even trying to make it cute. And don't worry, we should still have plenty of chapters ahead.

**Switch—**Thanks so much for taking the time to read the first story and I'm happy you really enjoyed it. Glad you like the S and S pairing.

**BlueJadeAL—**I'm planning to update after 16th, so hopefully you won't wait as long as you did for this chapter.

**Kitiarauthmatar—**As far as I know, I'm not planning to get a masters for a while. And if I do go to another university, I'll probably be in California. And sorry for not updating but I've been rushing to get everything ready for my graduation.

A/N: Thanks to curiouzkatt, Ali, Sumitra, Kurtain, Kikki, kitiarauthmatar, Switch and BlueJadeAL for reviewing. Oh yeah, I just posted chapters 3 and 4 of Samsara, only one more chapter to go, so check it out and let me know what you think. The link is on my biopage. Till next time!


	20. Four Troublemakers Equals One Headache

A/N: Here's another chapter and it didn't take a month to write. It's so nice not having to worry about school anymore. This would have been up earlier, but it was hard trying to find time to work on it with my family visiting and all the graduation stuff.

Sorry if there are typos, I'll try to fix them later. Just a little heads up, bold and italics means it's a flashback. And just a little warning this chapter will be a little Evan-centric, but you'll see why at the end.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro characters. Now onward to chapter 20!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Four Troublemakers Equals One Headache

The Hybrid drops onto his bed, the soft mattress calling him to sleep. Raven and Evan had barely been home for five minutes and the first thing Raven did was go upstairs. Evan can immediately tell something is wrong with his brother.

"You don't really plan on going to sleep, do you?" Evan asks, leaning his back against the dresser.

"I feel so exhausted," Raven admits. "I could barely keep my eyes open on the drive back." Raven lifts his head slightly, checking the time. "Cassandra won't be off of work for two hours, that's plenty of time to have a nice nap."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Evan asks, glaring at his brother.

"Whatever you want, but don't you dare wake me up."

"Raven?" Evan asks.

"Hm…" Raven trails off, his arm draped across his eyes.

"Are you sick? That body of yours is so damn weak. You lose a couple of hours of sleep and everything goes to hell."

"I'm fine." Neither say a word after that, Raven drifting to sleep, while Evan remains focued on his brother, baffled by Raven's bout of weakness. The Hybrid's breathing softens, indicating he has fallen asleep. Evan takes a step back, the image of Raven sleeping stirring a memory within him.

_**All the lights were off and he could faintly make out his father's form sprawled on the bed. His hair looked as black as Evan's because of the mud caked onto the rich brown strands. **_

_**His father's muscles seemed tense, as if he were afraid something would happen to him while he slept. Evan wondered how anyone could fall asleep with his body so rigid. **_

_**The boy slowly inched towards his father's face as if a touch of his fingers against his flesh would reveal the battered man was indeed his father and not a dream.**_

_**Suddenly the man's eyes shot open and his hand clamped down on the boy's wrist.**_

_** "F-father?" Evan stuttered, fear welling up in his eyes. It was the first time his father ever handled him so roughly. The man's eyes softened as he gazed at his son. Quickly he pulled his hand back.**_

Evan shakes his head, moving the memory to the back of his mind. _That was about the time that everything began to go wrong. I was too damn naïve to realize what was going on. _The boy's hand reaches towards his brother, before gently resting on Raven's forehead.

_He doesn't seem like he has a fever_. He pulls has hand back, letting it fall to his side. _Damn, why does Raven always remind me of my father? _ Evan wonders, his body trembling. _If I don't do something about Lamya, I might lose Raven like I lost father._

Evan sighs, deciding he should let Raven rest for a while. He vanishes from sight, a second later appearing downstairs. _Maybe I could do some laundry_, he decides, walking towards the door to the garage. He flicks the light on, while his other hand lifts the lid to the wash machine. _Looks like someone already has…_ He then opens the door to the dryer. _What the hell?_ He pulls out a shirt, opening it to inspect the pink shirt. _Didn't this use to be white? Oh, well must be my imagination._

A second later he appears in the front room, sitting on the couch cross-legged while a clothes basket rests tn his right.

xXx

The lock to the front door opens and a laughing Gojyo and Warner enter, followed by Sanzo and Serafina.

"Hey Evan, having fun as a housewife?" Warner asks, poking Evan's cheek.

"Housewife?" Evan repeats. "Well, that's original. But what can I except from a blond," Evan says causally, continuing to fold his clothes.

"Blond?" Sanzo repeats, his eye twitching, but the boy hums to himself, ignoring Sanzo.

"I guess that also applies to redheads too," Evan adds. Serafina rolls her eyes, before going upstairs, knowing that Evan and Warner are going to have another one of their fights.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Gojyo asks.

"Oy," Sanzo says, looking over Evan's shoulder. "Isn't that mine?" Sanzo asks, a hint of danger in his voice.

"Is it?" Evan asks, lifting up the pink robe.

"Stupid Demon Child!" Sanzo yells, slamming his fan against Evan's skull. He snatches the robe out of the boy's hand, his anger increasing even more at the sight of his once _white_ robes. Without another word, Sanzo resumes hitting the child with his fan. At last he stops, Evan's eyes whirling as he topples over. "Idiot." With that Sanzo storms off.

"What the hell…" Evan whispers, nursing the bumps on his head. "I didn't even do this." The boy suddenly looks up when he hears Gojyo and Warner laughing.

"Hey Evan, thanks for folding the clothes I washed," Warner calls, bursting into laughter. "I totally forgot Sanzo's clothes were in there. A red sock sure works wonders on white."

"You did this on purpose?" Evan growls, clenching a pink sock in his hand.

"How else was I going to get Serafina to go to the mall? And Raven will probably think you did it, because I never do laundry. Wait until Raven sees what happened to his clothes. You're probably be grounded for a month." Warner's clenches his sides, finding the whole situation amusing.

"So much for Evan-chan being a bad-ass. He'll probably cry when his _oniichan_ scorns him!" Gojyo leans against Warner for support.

"You bastards!" Evan yells, hurling a lamp at the two who quickly scatter, their laughter ringing through the house.

"Tell Raven that Gojyo and I are going to run a few errands," Warner informs Evan, he glances at Gojyo and the two begin another fit of laughter.

_I can't believe those bastards set me up. _He clenches his fists so tightly that his nails dig into his palms. "This means war," Evan growls, a wicked smirk crossing his lips.

Evan's eyes dart to the door when Hakkai, Yaone, Goku and Lirin enter the house. For some reason, Goku's and Lirin's faces seem slightly green, while Yaone is laughing uneasily.

"Hakkai and a fast car do not mix," Goku groans, placing a hand over his mouth.

"I won't be eating for a week," Lirin adds, lying down on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad," Yaone replies.

"Ahaha, sorry about that. I got a little carried away," Hakkai laughs. "How about I make it up to you by cooking dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great Hakkai-san," Yaone smiles. "I'll help you out."

"Don't mention food…" Goku grumbles.

"Oh Goku and Lirin!" Evan calls, jumping in front of the two. "I know something that will get your minds off of everything."

"Leave me out of it," Lirin mutters, waving the two away.

"Then that just leaves me and Goku!" Evan cheers, latching onto Goku's arm and disappearing with him.

xXx

"What are we doing up here?" Goku asks, peering over the ledge of the roof.

"Hand me that," Evan says, pointing to the hose that he strung all the way with them when they were climbing onto the roof.

"Sure." He hands the boy the hose, crouching down as he rests his elbows on his knees, watching Evan. Carefully, the Demon Child turns the switch on the hose until only a light dribble runs onto the rooftop. With skillful fingers he places the lip of the balloon over the nozzle of the hose. Within seconds the balloon fills up with water, the size increasing until is about the size of a watermelon. Goku leans over, gently poking the balloon, which jiggles under his touch.

"What's this for?" Goku asks.

"Just a little payback," Evan smirks.

Ten minutes later, the two have three buckets filled with gigantic water-balloons, ready to be used.

"What are we going to do with these?" Goku asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, since Gojyo's a kappa, I want to make sure the bowl on his head doesn't dry out. And Warner being a leech and all might dry out from all this heat."

"This is going to be fun," Goku laughs. Evan covers his mouth, hushing him.

"Get down, they're coming," Evan whispers in his ear. The two watch as the Kappa and the Leech approach the house, both laughing at some joke. Evan crawls over to the bucket, picking up one of the balloons, careful not to pop it. "Hey Warner?" Evan calls. Both the Vaerire and Gojyo stop, looking up at the roof, only to have two water-balloons fall on top of them.

"You little bastards!" Gojyo yells, shaking his fists at the two laughing "kids." "Get your asses down here!"

"What? I can't hear you," Evan calls, leaning over the ledge.

"Get down here!"

"Oh, you want another?" Evan and Goku drop another balloon onto Gojyo and Warner.

"Damn it, you little hell-spawn!" Warner yells.

"Hell-spawn!" Evan repeats, glaring down at the blond. "Only Raven can call me that!" Evan hurls another balloon at him, knocking him off his feet.

"Bombs away!" Goku calls, dumping the bucket of balloons onto them.

"Ack! Stop that!" Gojyo yells, running for cover.

"Is the bowl on your head filled up yet?" Goku taunts, trying to smack Gojyo in the head with part of his aquatic arsenal.

"Hey Gojyo, remember how we decided our little plan was a little too much?" Warner asks, keeping his back against a tree. "I changed my mind."

"I was thinking the same thing," Gojyo glares at the roof, Goku's and Evan's laughter doing little to ease his anger. "It's about time we taught that little brat a lesson."

xXx

Raven's eyes drift open, before blinking several times when he hears yells coming from outside. He jumps from the bed, throwing the window open and leaning over the side, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

His body jerks forward as something falls against the back of his head, while something wet bursts from whatever was hurled at him. Water runs down his back, causing Raven to shiver. The Hybrid regains his balance, while his fists clench, his nails digging into the window pane.

"Oh shit…" someone whispers, a familiar voice catches the Hybrid's attention. He tilts his head up, finding himself gazing into wide, blue-violet eyes. "Um…it was an accident," Evan whimpers, moving away from the ledge.

"Evan, come here…" Raven hisses, but somehow Evan catches the words.

"Ahaha, I can't at the moment."

"Is that so?" Raven challenges, running his finger against the glass of his window. "I guess I'm going to have to come up there then." Without another word, Raven jumps onto the window, latching onto the gutter and hoisting himself up. Evan falls back, amazed at how fast Raven can be when he wants to. That amazement quickly turns to fear when he notices how only a small trace of blue remains in the Hybrid's eyes.

"Now Raven, let's not do anything rash," Evan laughs nervously, hiding behind Goku who seems just as freaked out by the Hybrid.

"And you seem to have forgotten what I told you about waking me up." Raven smirks, stalking towards Evan who takes a run for it.

xXx

_This is so degrading. _Evan glares at the wall in front of him, his pride hurt more than anything else. He tries to move his arms, but finds Raven's restraint spell still firmly in place around his limbs_. Damn_ _Hybrids and their stupid restraint spells. Couldn't he just beat the crapped out of me, at least then I wouldn't be bored out of my mind._ He twists his body, trying to wiggle out of his prison, but finding it completely futile. He gasps when he suddenly loses his balance and ends up falling off the bed and hitting his head against the floor. A lively string of curses escape his mouth, wishing with all his might that he could break out of his confines and beat Warner and Gojyo senseless for beginning their little war.

Shortly after Raven was hit with one of the water-balloons, Raven quickly came after him, while Gojyo and Warner slipped into the house unnoticed. The chase had only lasted for a few minutes before Raven grabbed onto the back of the boy's shirt and somehow managed to carry him while climbing down the side of the house, especially when handling a kicking, screaming child.

Raven disappeared shortly after placing a restraint-spell on him, preventing him from leaving the room on his own until he returned from his shower. That had nearly been ten minutes ago, leaving him with nothing to go but stare off into space.

_Why the hell am I the only one who got into trouble? The damn leech is the one who started all of this. I was just the innocent bystander who got pulled into this. _A sigh escapes the boy's lips. _Damn, that would never work on Raven. I wouldn't be surprised if he laughed in my face for such a ridiculous line. But still, does Raven really believe Goku was completely innocent in this._ His blue-violet eyes darken. _Damn it! I'm supposed to be his little brother, shouldn't he be taking my side over everyone else's?_

He tilts his head back when he hears someone enter Raven's room, he nearly flinches when Warner and Gojyo enter the room, both grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well, what do we have here?" Gojyo notes. "Looks like you can't really move at the moment. What a shame."

"Don't you bastards even think of trying anything because the second I find a way out of this spell, I'm kicking both of your asses."

"Big words for a kid who is tied up at the moment," Gojyo taunts.

"I figure if I use big words I might confused the hell out of you long enough for Raven to find you taunting me and teach you two idiots a lesson."

"How interesting, considering I came here to teach you a lesson," Warner replies, crouching in front of Evan and trailing a finger through Evan's hair. "It's not really nice of you to cut off someone's hair." Evan eyes widen slightly, before remembering how a month ago he had shaved Warner's hair off when the Vaerire had consumed a great deal of alcohol and started sputtering a bunch of nonsense. Evan can barely tolerate Warner when he is sober and being around the blond when he is drunk is far from tolerable.

"You're the idiot who drank too much and wanted to know what you would look like with a shaved head, I just wanted to help you out."

"Then I should return the favor, Demon Child." Warner leans in closer to the boy. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a cat?" Warner chuckles. Evan's eyes widen when Warner and Gojyo suddenly dragged the boy out of the room.

xXx

Sanzo is about to open the door to his room, when his nose begins to twitch.

"Achoo!" Sanzo sneezes, rubbing his nose. He swallows trying to ease the scratching of his throat. _What the hell?_ Sanzo wonders, pushing the door open to his room. His whole body twitches as he takes in his room, his face undoubtedly turning red as he is suddenly overcome with the urge to kill.

A litter of kittens playfully swat at a certain black-haired boy with black furry cat ears on his head. The boy's nose is painted pink in the shape of a cat's nose, while several stripes race across his cheek, making him appear like a cross between a cat and a youkai. Evan glares up at the monk, clearly not pleased with his current condition considering he is not only bound by Raven's restraint spell, but has also been gagged by Warner and Gojyo.

Sanzo soon has a sneezing fit as the cat dander finally gets the best of him. He backs away from the room as his right hand cups his nose in a feeble attempt to fend off the cat dander. One of the kittens hops off the bed, quietly walking over to Sanzo, while its big green eyes gaze up at the monk.

"Mew?" the kitten tilts its head, before rubbing its head against Sanzo's leg. He jumps back, while several veins begin to throb.

"Shoo!" Sanzo waves the kitten away, but instead of running away, it leans back on its hind legs and playfully swats at the monks sleeve.

_Stupid cats_! _Whoever is behind this is going to die_, Sanzo concludes.

xXx

"I hope you learned your lesson now," Raven says as he enters his room, while drying his hair with a towel. "I thought you were supposed to be a two-hundred and thirty-seven year demon and not a kid." Raven pauses, lifting the towel from over his eyes. "Evan?" Raven says, realizing the child is no longer in his room. _How did he break my spell?_ Raven wonders, his eyes scanning the room for anything the boy could have used to escape. "That little imp."

He tosses the towel on the floor, opening his closet in search of a shirt he can wear. He is just about finished buttoning up his shirt when someone bangs their fist against his door.

"Come in!" He calls, turning around to greet whoever it is.

"I believe this is yours," Sanzo announces.

Raven completely freezes when he sees Evan dressed up as a cat, while Sanzo holds him by the nape of his shirt like a kitten.

Raven places a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the laughter that is building up in his throat. Sanzo drops the child onto the bed, pulling his gun out while he loads some bullets into it, determined to teach Gojyo and Warner a lesson.

"You can stop laughing already," Evan snaps.

"You look so cute," Raven continues to laugh.

"Meow…" Evan mutters, closing his eyes. "Now get this damn spell off of me!" Raven snaps his fingers, the restraint spell disappearing from his body. "You know this is your fault. If you hadn't put that spell on me, Warner and Gojyo couldn't have done this to me."

"It's not like you didn't deserve it," Raven counters, using a tissue to wipe the make-up off of Evan's face. Evan snatches the ears off his head and heaves them at the door.

"Those two are so dead when I get my hands on them." Evan sits up from the bed only to have Raven push him back down.

"Drop it. You've gotten yourself into enough trouble already. If you retaliate they will only try to get back at you. Just admit your defeat and move on."

"You expect me to let them get away with this!"

"I expect you to act like the adult that you claim you are."

"Fine, Big Brother," Evan scoffs. _I'll just get back at them when Raven leaves._ Raven arches an eyebrow, while crossing his arms.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take you with me since I can't trust you to act like a mature, rational person." Raven takes the boy's hand and leads him out of the room.

xXx

"You sure get yourself into a lot of trouble," Raven notes, running a hand through his damp hair, while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel of his car. He glances at the rearview mirror to find Evan sitting in the backseat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not like I had anything better to do," Evan pouts.

_Don't tell me he started all this trouble, just because I wasn't awake_, Raven wonders. He glances at the boy, only to find him listlessly staring out the backseat window. _It's so hard to figure him out sometimes. _"How about we go out this weekend—it's been a while since we've done something fun together. You can pick what we do."

"As if I don't spend enough time around you. Damn, why do you always want to be around me? You act like my…father." Evan stops, his eyes darkening. _He isn't like father!_ Evan repeats to himself. He curls his arm, and rests his cheek against his knuckles.

Evan doesn't even notice when they reach their location until the car comes to a stop, parking in front of a building, The boy glances up, finding the familiar building in front of him—the orphanage he had spent a year living in until he met Raven. If it weren't for Cassandra, the two brothers would probably have never found each other.

Cassandra waves to them as she runs up to the car, while Raven steps out of the car to greet her. The Hybrid's arms wrap around Cassandra's waist, while he smiles gently at her.

_Come on now, they act like they haven't seen each other in ages. Argh, couples! _Evan's eyes drift to Cassandra who seems content with being in Raven's arms. "If you guys start making out, I'm going to start throwing things at you."

Raven laughs at the Evan's antics, glancing at the boy, who has his head turned in the opposite direction, but the smile quickly fades from Raven's lips.

A sharp intake of air draws Evan's attention back to Raven and Cassandra, just in time to see Raven shove Cassandra out of the way. Blood splashes against Evan's window as a dagger enters Raven's chest.

"Raven…" Evan whispers, his eyes glued to his brother as the Hybrid seems to fall back in slow motion. He hits the ground, failing to get back on his feet while his once white shirt turns red. Finally the Demon Child breaks out of his daze, throwing his door open and rushing to his fallen brother. "Raven!"

xXx

A/N: I'll probably get hunted down for this. I bet no one saw that coming. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so you won't be waiting too long. And just to let you know, the kitten part was inspired by Saiyuki Reload, so I wouldn't say Sanzo is acting out of character.

Thanks to curiouzkatt and SwitchVale for reviewing. Just to let you know I posted the last chapter for Samsara, so check it out, and be warned, it is pretty short, but ends it at a decent spot. Till next time!


	21. The Fall of the Raven

A/N: Yay, I'm back. Sorry I took so long and I hope I didn't keep everyone in suspense too long. I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro characters, expect for Raven, because of…just kidding!

xXx

Chapter 21: The Fall of the Raven

Blood, is the only thing Evan can focus on. He places his hands around the dagger, trying to stop the bleeding long enough to determine the extent of the damage the knife has inflicted upon his brother.

"Raven!" Evan whispers, realizing the Hybrid has failed to open his eyes ever since the incident. Cassandra watches the two, still not believing what just happened. Just a moment ago she was in Raven's arms, laughing with him, and before she knew it, Raven had shoved her out of the way. Suddenly a chilling thought comes to her—that knife was meant for her, not Raven. Her eyes darken, when she realizes whoever attack them, is still in the area.

"Evan!" Cassandra snaps, jumping to her feet and placing a barrier around them. A dagger clatters harmless to the ground, its target probably Evan. "That bastard!" Cassandra growls her fear and shock turning into anger. "Get Raven out of here!" Cassandra orders.

"But—"

"He isn't safe here. I need you to use all your energy to heal him. Now go!" she yells, snapping Evan out of his daze. He nods his head before vanishing with Raven.

_Where is he_? Cassandra wonders, her eyes darting across the trees. Her eyes close, letting her senses drift around her, just as Raven taught her. She suddenly rolls to her side, just as someone's fist collides with the ground where she once stood. She gasps when the person suddenly appears in front of her, blocking her escape. Violet eyes glare down at her, the only indication that the man before her is a demon. _This must be the Zev that Raven told me about_, she concludes, this being the first time she has come face to face with the demon, otherwise known as the wolf.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Zev asks as his lips curling back in a snarl. "You're so weak, it's sickening. It's amazing how the Hybrid chose such a worthless mate. You couldn't even pick up on my essence and because of that the Hybrid took a knife in the chest for you. Maybe the Daerenhs were right about you when they called you a Hybrid's whore."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Cassandra asks, glaring into his violet eyes, not wavering for a second. "Raven's demon is a hundred times more intimidating than you and he doesn't make stupid mistakes like you have."

"Is that so?" Zev asks, eyeing the sorceress.

"I know you're not allowed to kill Raven, so I'm sure you thought you were going to miss. What's going to happen to you when your Prince finds out you tried to kill the_ Hybrid_?" His eyes flash with anger. "Besides, your so called Prince forbids you from fighting in public places."

"Actually the rule is we can't use any of our strong spells for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean I can't slit your throat." He takes out one of his daggers, slowly bringing the blade closer to her neck.

"It's so annoying how often people underestimate me," Cassandra sighs. Zev freezes when he hears a feral growl in his ear and when he looks to his right he can see part of a red eye gleaming at him. "While we were _chatting,_ my guardian snuck up behind you and if you so much as try to put your hands on me, he is going to rip your throat out."

"How?" Zev whispers, not believing she got the upper hand on him.

"Night-Blood is a high-class summoning creature, meaning not only is he strong, but he also has a way of suppressing his essence so people can't easily sense his presence. And if you're wondering how he managed to sneak up on you without me summoning him, well, I summoned him here when I _first_ got here. As you said I'm a _Hybrid's whore_ and there are a lot of people who wouldn't hesitate to kill me to get to Raven. Now get the hell away from me, or as Evan would say, you will have the experience of trying to breathe without a windpipe."

"Believe me—I'll pay you back ten-fold for this."

"Like I said, I know the consequences of being with Raven and I don't care." Zev glares at her before disappearing from sight. "Bastard…" Cassandra trails off. She lowers her eyes at the blood staining the side of her car. _Raven…Damn, how could I let this happen_? _I'm not supposed to be a burden to him, but he still ended up getting hurt because of me. This is just like that time his foster-father found him because of me._

Night-Blood's cool nose brushes against her cheek, urging her to get up.

"I guess you're right. Now really isn't the time to be feeling sorry for myself." She pushes herself back onto her feet, eager to return home and find out what Raven's condition is.

xXx

"Achoo!" Sanzo suddenly sneezes. Serafina glances at him from across her room from her place on her bed. A few minutes ago, Warner and Gojyo finished slaving away as they cleaned Sanzo's room and tried to get rid of any cat-dander that could irate the monk's nose. Obviously, the two had failed in their mission, leaving a sneezing, annoyed monk.

"Your allergies must be really bad," Serafina states, removing the blade from her hand-blade. "I doubt you can sleep peacefully tonight." She runs her blade against a stone, sharpening it.

"What of it?" Sanzo looks across the hall at her, but she doesn't look up at him.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed tonight." The monk's eyes widen a fraction, surprised by her words.

_Did she just ask what I think she just asked?_ Sanzo wonders. _But she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would ask…that._

She runs her finger along the blade testing the sharpness. She flicks her wrist, turning the blade around in the process, then placing the blade back into her hand-guard. "I was just offering. I really don't care what you do." She tightens the bolt before releasing the blade, mentally timing how fast it takes for the mechanism to react.

_She doesn't care? What kind of person is she!_

"If you really want something like that, you should talk to Gojyo," Sanzo replies, crossing his arms over his chest and completely forgetting about his allergies. Serafina suddenly stops, her brown eyes gazing into Sanzo's.

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking you." He looks away, his hands tightening into fists.

_Why did she have to say something like that? As if I don't have enough girls chasing after me, now her as well. Che, and she's not even being the least bit modest. She sounds like that Kappa._

Serafina watches Sanzo, wondering why he seems so mad. She rolls her eyes, looking back at the talisman her guardian gave her. _I hope he has enough time to fix it. I should have gone back home earlier this morning, but somehow I got roped into tagging along with Warner and rest of them._ _And this is the only day my guardian really gets off. It's not like we did anything productive. None of these people take anything seriously._ She looks back at Sanzo, whose left eye is twitching. _But I guess he isn't that bad. We actually had a conversation that didn't end in me wanting to hit him._

"Oy, woman, what makes you think—" She completely blocks him out, suddenly looking down the hall.

_Evan? _She wonders. Her eyes widen and she shoves Sanzo out of the way, racing down the hall.

"Sera!" Sanzo calls, reaching to grab her wrist, but his fingers just brush against her palm. _What the hell was that about?_

xXx

"I'm tired," Warner groans from his spot on the living room floor.

"I'm never ever cleaning again, even if the bastard monk threatens to kill me," Gojyo adds, sprawled on the couch.

"Serves you right for what you did to Evan," Goku replies.

"He looked so cute," Warner laughs. "And now I have even more embarrassing pictures of Evan."

"Where did you get all those kittens?" Goku asks.

"Oh, from a girl I know," Warner smirks. "Too bad I couldn't keep them, but I guess I can _cuddle _up with her tomorrow night. Oh I forgot—" Warner stumbles back when Evan and Raven appear before them. "Damn it, Evan…" he trails off when he sees Raven is unconscious with a blood-stained shirt.

"What happened?" Gojyo asks, sitting up from the couch.

"Can't you tell!" Evan snaps. The boy turns back to his brother, tending to his wound.

"Uh—Hakkai!" Goku yells, racing to retrieve the smiling gentleman, who always seems to know what to do in situations like this.

Evan closes his eyes, pressing his hands against the wounds. _Come on, stop bleeding!_ Evan thinks desperately.

Blood continues to pour from Raven's wound, for some reasonEvan's healing power seems ineffective in sealing the wound.Evan pauses, taking a deep breath, knowing that if he doesn't get a hold of himself his brother is going to die. He is about to pull the dagger out when he realizes where the wound is located.

_His heart…_ Evan realizes, the color draining from his face. _It doesn't look like the dagger hit it, but there are so many vital blood vessels that could have been damaged. If I remove the knife, the amount of blood loss will increase and…_Evan shakes his head, not wanting to finish that thought. _But if I could remove the knife slowly while healing the wound, I could close up the wound, without increasing the likelihood of him bleeding to death. But I can't do it all on my own…_

"Is he going to be all right?" Warner asks, his eyes clearing showing his fear.

"I need you to pull out the dagger as slowly and carefully as you can."

"What!"

"If you don't do it, Raven is going to bleed to death."

"But…" Warner looks down at his hands, watching them as they tremble. _I can't even stop my hands from shaking. Damn it! This is Raven we're talking about. He's always been the strong one, what if he dies…_ Warner clenches his eyes shut. "I can't…"

"I'll to it," Gojyo volunteers, shoving Warner out of the way. "Like this?" he asks, placing his hand on the hilt of the knife. Evan nods his head Gojyo slowly pulls the knife out, careful not to cause further damage. In the meantime, Evan places his hands on both sides of the dagger, concentrating on sealing the wound. "Warner, grab some bandages." Warner quickly nods his head and races upstairs.

_I can't keep this up much longer_, Evan realizes, his strength being drained from the amount of essence he is using to heal Raven. He sways slightly, but Serafina suddenly appears next to him, placing her hands on his forearms and steadying him.

"It'll be okay," she whispers in his ear, almost as if she knows it as a fact than as a reassurance. Her fingers interlink with his, gently pressing them against the wound on Raven's chest.

Seconds pass by, feeling more like minutes as blood continues to pour from the wound. He falls back against Serafina, knowing he doesn't have the strength to completely heal his brother. _I don't want him to die…_ Suddenly a pair of hands appears in front of him.

"Hakkai?" Evan whispers, looking up at the green-eyed youkai.

"I'm sorry that I took too long," Hakkai replies, green light forming around Hakkai's hand as he places it over Raven's wound.

The tips of Evan's lips curl back, knowing that his brother is in good hands. At last the bleeding completely stops and Evan can't stop himself from sighing in relief. He pushes himself away from Serafina, checking Raven's vitals.

"He should be all right," Evan announces. "He lost a lot of blood, but his demon blood is already trying to compensate for it."

"When will he wake up?" Gojyo asks, still holding the cause of Raven's injury in his hands.

"A few days." Evan takes Serafina's hand. "Watch over him for me," Evan whispers, before suddenly falling forward into Serafina's arms.

"Is Evan going to be all right?" Goku asks, peering down at the unconscious boy.

"He is fairly weak in this form and it's very easy for him to overexert himself, but he is reverting back to his true form tonight, so he'll be fine after that," Serafina says, looking down at the child in his arms.

"Gojyo, can you help me take Raven upstairs, I doubt it would be a wise idea to leave him like this and his condition seems stable enough," Hakkai says as he looks up at Gojyo, who finally takes his eyes off of Raven.

"Sure," the red-head replies, placing the knife on the floor. _If it were anyone else, I'm sure that wound would have been fatal. These Hybrids sure are a lot different from me. I wonder if that is a good thing._ "Come on Pretty Boy, you've stolen enough attention already." With that Gojyo helps Hakkai carried the Hybrid upstairs.

xXx

Cassandra quickly opens the door to the house, making a quick scan for anyone that may have information about Raven's condition. She finds Hakkai patiently sitting on the couch, as if he were waiting for her to arrive.

"How is he?" Cassandra asks as she enters the house, throwing her bag on the couch.

"He's resting right now," Hakkai replies.

_I really did screw up today._ Cassandra thinks to herself. "What about Evan?"

"He fell asleep shortly after Raven was tended to."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't go with them." She falls back onto the couch, slouching against the cushions. "Did he even wake up?" she asks, leaning her forehead against her hands.

"Evan said he should regain consciousness in a few days."

"A few days…" Cassandra repeats. _He must have lost a lot of blood…Why did this have to happen? If only I had been paying attention he wouldn't have…_

"Miss Cassandra?" Hakkai places his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know but…" she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "When I first met Raven he never hated me for being a Daerenh. They were out to kill him, but he couldn't bring himself to hate them. The Waeruocks were the same way; they never looked at him as if he were a human being, but as some tool they could use. Still he didn't hate them. He just accepted it as part of his fate." She smiles slightly. "I couldn't believe that after all he went through, he just accepted it. It made be angry that he had given up hope that things would ever change. I made a promise to myself that I would never allow anyone to harm him and I would go to any means to not be a burden to him. But I'm so damn weak that I only ended up getting him hurt and I couldn't do a thing for him."

"But I'm sure Raven would have been more hurt if you had been the one injured," Hakkai reassures her. "If the roles were reversed, Raven would be the one sitting here worrying about you."

"Either that, or searching for the bastard who hurt me." She moves her hands from her face, tilting her head back. "I guess it's a lose-lose situation. I'm just glad that he's going to be all right." She stands up, clenching her fist. "I guess I just have to train harder and show everyone why Raven chose me." Hakkai smiles softly at her.

"I can understand why Raven loves you so much." She blushes slightly.

"I should probably go up there and check on him and Evan." She stops for a second. "Hakkai, thank you." With that she disappears upstairs.

xXx

_Aw, my head…_Evan groans, turning onto his side. _Hm, this is not my bed…_He opens his eyes and sees a light blue comforter covering him. _Let me rephrase that, this isn't Raven's bed._ Movement to his right catches his attention and he sits up to get a better look at whatever it is.

Golden eyes stare down into his, causing the boy to pull back. The boy's hand rests against his heart, not expecting Goku to be in the room with him.

"You're finally awake," Goku smiles down at the child, sitting Indian-style on a chair, while his hands rest on his knees. The boy nods his head. "I thought you wouldn't wake up for a really long time, but Hakkai told me not to worry about you, and Hakkai's always right."

"Then why are you here?" Evan asks, massaging his temple.

"Serafina was looking after you, but she went to get you something to eat for when you woke up and I volunteered to look after you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Evan mutters, lying back down.

"I know…but I was still worried about you." Goku leans his head forward. "I mean, I've never seen you that way and you did so much for Raven." Evan sits up again, realizing how much of shock it must have been for Goku and how helpless he must have felt.

"Thank you." Evan ruffles the youkai's hair. "I don't know what I would do if Hakkai hadn't shown up." Goku smiles widely, even though he pulls back from Evan and tries to unruffled his hair. "The two of us should go out tonight. I know some great restaurants and I could give you a little tour of the city."

"Really?" Goku asks, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure, we'll leave after I revert to my true form. But could you let me rest for a bit?"

Goku nods his head, before leaving the room. The minute Goku leaves, the smile fades from the child's face.

_I might as well live it up, because tomorrow I'm finally going to face Lamya_. _I won't let herget away with what she did to Raven…_

xXx

A/N: That's all for now and this chapter was really hard to write because I found myself only focusing on Evan and Cassandra, hopefully this one included a little bit of everyone in it. Now just a few comments to the reviews…

**Kurtain—**Yeah, Evan and Warner can kind of get a little out of hand with their pranks, but adding Goku and Gojyo is just asking for trouble. I'm sure those four will come up with more interesting pranks to pull on each other; Evan still hasn't gotten his revenge.

**Curiouzkatt—**Um, hopefully that was fast enough…probably not, but hopefully it was worth the wait. And I was surprised too when I found out Sanzo was actually allergic to cats and I'll check out Feline Fatale when I have the time. Oh, yeah, thanks for reviewing Samsara and at this moment it looks like I won't be posting anymore of it for a while.

**Rook—**Poor Evan? He had it coming to him for a long time. I mean, he shaved Warner's hair off and he's done a lot of other things to Warner that I didn't mention. But maybe it was a little bit too much to dress him up like a cat. But I'm sure he'll have the final laugh in the end, since Evan does have a way of going overboard, so pray for Warner's and Gojyo's well-being.

**Ali—**I had the same image of Kitty Evan and Sanzo in my head when I first came up with the idea and knew I had to write it in. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And see, Raven came out okay.

**Switchvale**—Me be evil, what would make you think that? Mwhahaha! Making the whole incident unexpected and a cliffhanger wasn't very nice, but if I was really evil I would put four recap chapters in a row. Actually, that might not be that bad of an idea… (receives death-glares from the audience) Um, maybe not.

**Shadowsninja—**Thanks, and I'll try to check out your story, I'm sure it doesn't suck, people say your worst critic is usually yourself.

**Kikki**—Sorry I didn't mention Lirin's dress, but I thought it would be funnier to leave it to the imagination of the readers, but that didn't seem to work out too well. Maybe when I have some free time I'll revise that chapter. And about Warner he is a little…strange and has a way of doing the unexpected, but that's why I enjoy his character so much. Though he comes off as being a little self-centered, he does have a protective streak in him that shows up every once in a while.

A/N: Thanks to Kurtain, curiouzkatt, Rook, Ali, SwitchVale, Shadowsninja and Kikki for reviewing. Till next time!


	22. Metamorphosis

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but once again I was having trouble writing this chapter and considering how chaotic this month has been, I haven't had the concentration to write. So hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Saiyuki, but I do own the Daycarthro characters.

xXx

Chapter 22: Metamorphosis

The soft sound of the spoon scrapping the bottom of the pot seems to do little to calm Warner's nerves. He always hated the sight of blood and today overloaded his senses. Each time he closes his eyes, he can see Raven lying unconscious, his shirt drenched in blood.

He glances at Cassandra as she washes dishes, and just by looking at her, anyone can tell she is shaken by the incident. _No smile, no attempt to cheer me up, nothing. _He then focuses on Serafina as she stirs some kind of soup, appearing to not have a care in the world. Even after what happened, she doesn't seem disturbed or even worried. _Does she even care_? Warner wonders. A long sigh escapes his lips. _Those two are complete opposites of one another._

"Aren't you the least bit worried about our Fearless Leader?" Warner asks, tilting his head against his hand and looking at Serafina. "We don't stand a chance against Lamya and Zev if we don't have Raven by our side."

"I see no reason to worry about him," Serafina states. "If Evan says he'll be fine, then there is nothing to worry about. Besides, you shouldn't be so dependent on Raven to take care of everything. Instead of whining, you should be trying to fix your flaws."

"Flaws?" Warner repeats.

"You either underestimate your opponents, prompting you to jump into a one-sided fight, or you let your fear get the better of you and end up running away with your tail between your legs."

"Why the hell are you picking on me? Yeah, yeah, I get it! Warner is just some helpless guy who always gets himself into trouble."

"I'm not _picking _on you. You're not the only one with flaws in this group. Cassandra takes too long on deciding what spells to cast. Evan is too rash. Raven's concern for others causes him to take extreme measures. Everyone has their flaws and by realizing them, you can improve yourself." She flicks the stove off, her concoction ready.

"You seem so sure of everyone's flaws, but I guess you're perfect."

"Far from it," Serafina scoffs, taking a bowl out of the cupboard. "I may be strong, but I'm nothing compared to Lamya. She beats me in strength, speed and agility."

"But you do share a similar personality," Warner offers.

"I'm nothing like her!" Serafina snaps, slamming the bowl onto the counter, shattering it in the process. Complete silence falls across the group, no one willing to say another word. "Just stop talking to me," Serafina growls, taking another bowl from the cupboard and using a ladle to pour some of the soup into it. She storms out of the room, making sure to glower at Warner before she leaves. She pushes past Sanzo, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

_What's with her_? Sanzo wonders, glaring at her back, before entering the kitchen and finding Warner and Cassandra arguing about something. He does his best to ignore them as he takes out a canister of coffee, preparing to make a cup of the bitter substance that has come to replace his usual glass of beer since he came to this world.

"I can't believe you just said that to her," Cassandra whispers, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"But Evan says that all the time," Warner counters.

"But not to her face. No one likes to be told that they are like the one person they hate. Besides, Evan says that Serafina reminds him of Lamya when he first met her, not how Lamya is now."

"Well she was talking about how she was so different from Lamya and then it just sort of came out. She brought up Lamya first, it's not my fault she is so damn sensitive about it!"

"You would be too if Lamya did the same thing to you that she did to Serafina's parents."

_Parents…?_ Sanzo breaks from his thoughts, trying not to look at Cassandra or Warner. For some reason he wants to know the reason behind Serafina's hatred towards the demon. Obviously the scars run deep since the woman fails to ever directly answer the question or even give any clues as to why she is willing to give up her life for the sake of bringing the blonde demon down. But his pride prevents him from inquiring further and all he can do is wait patiently for someone to say something.

"Well, maybe if I knew what Lamya did, I wouldn't be the _insensitive ass_ that you keep calling me." Warner glances at Cassandra, finding a guilty expression on her face. "You know, don't you?" Warner asks, focusing all his attention on the sorceress.

"So what if I do?" she counters.

"If you know, I'm sure Raven knows too and I'm more than positive Evan knows. Hell, I bet even Daycarthro knows."

"The only reason I know is because I overheard Evan and Serafina arguing about it."

"Then you're excluding me from the group."

"I didn't say that!"

"But that is what you are doing. Hmph, and I thought we were friends…" Warner looks away, mentally counting in his mind how long it takes for her to cave in.

"If you really want to know, you should ask her yourself."

"Like she would really tell me. She'd probably glare at me or tell me to mind my own business." Sanzo tries not to snort at the comment, accustomed to such reactions from the said woman. Cassandra glances at Sanzo, wondering what he thinks of the situation. But he doesn't seem to be listening to them and instead looks intently at the coffee brewing in the coffee pot, waiting for the last drop to fall.

"That's her choice. I'm not about to start gossiping about her. It's bad enough that she doesn't really trust me, so I'm not going to prove her right by talking about her behind her back!"

"Damn, you and your damn morals. Can't you just forget them for one moment in your life?" He is greeted by a hazel-eyed glare. "Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll find something better to do." With that Warner storms out of the room.

Sanzo frowns slightly, disappointed that he still has failed to learn anything about the woman. He has known her for a few days, and his information about her is minimal. Half the time he doesn't give a damn about the details of a person's life, but for some reason it annoys him how little he knows about her.

_If you really want to know, you should ask her yourself_, Cassandra's words hit a chord within him.

_She obviously doesn't want people to know for a reason, and I always hate people talking about me behind my back—she probably feels the same way. _But Sanzo knows she will never come out and tell him and he is lucky that he knows anything about her. _ Why do I even care about that stupid woman anyway?_ Sanzo concludes, taking a coffee mug from cupboard above the sink. _I couldn't care less about that annoying woman_, Sanzo thinks, glaring at the coffee pot. _Stupid woman._

xXx

"Hey Gojyo," Warner plops down on the bed next to Gojyo and Hakkai as they are engrossed in a game of cards. "We're going out."

"Eh?" Gojyo replies, taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"We—are—going—out," Warner repeats, before grabbing Gojyo's arm and dragging him from his spot on the bed.

"Oy! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a game?" Gojyo sputters, trying to pull his arm out of Warner's grasp.

"Like I said, we're leaving."

"But I'm in the middle of something!"

"It's okay Gojyo," Hakkai chuckles. "I mean, if I were in your position, I wouldn't want to stick around here."

"Huh?" Warner and Gojyo say at the same time, as they stop fighting.

"Well, tonight is the night when Evan is in his adult-form," Hakkai replies, tapping his chin. "And last time when he was like that and you played a prank on him, he wasn't very happy about. If I remember correctly, the two of you ended up running for your lives."

"Hehe, kind of forgot about that," Gojyo replies, his right eyebrow twitching.

"And he seems like the type of person who might relieve his stress through extreme measures," Hakkai continues thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Gojyo asks.

"Torture," Hakkai's eyes lower slightly, his monocle gleaming in the light.

"Torture?" Gojyo and Warner sweat drop, thinking how angry Evan probably is from being dressed up like a cat.

"But then again, I could be completely wrong," the green-eyed youkai chuckles.

"So, where are we going?" Gojyo slings his arm around Warner's shoulders.

"Far, far away," the Vaerire says flatly. _That definitely sounds like something Evan would do. Maybe that whole prank wasn't such a smart thing to do. Damn, Raven isn't even around to keep Evan in check._ The Vaerire's face pales as he thinks of all the horrible things Evan can do to them.

"Have fun and don't stay out too late," Hakkai calls, waving goodbye, while Gojyo notes that Hakkai's smile seems bigger than usual.

Gojyo and Warner whisper to each other as they go downstairs, finding Sanzo sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Hey Sanzo, I'm surprised your girlfriend's not with you," Gojyo laughs. "Did you have another one of your fights?" Sanzo takes a sip of his coffee, giving Gojyo one of his vicious glares.

_What the hell. _A sly grin passes over Warner's face as he looks at the monk. _ I'm already in enough trouble._

"Now Sanzo, you're lucky we are giving you some time away from us so you can spend some alone time with Sera. And if things start to heat up between you two, my _stash_ is in the top drawer of my dresser."

_Stash…_Sanzo eyes twitch, knowing what the Vaerire is referring to. _Why do these two idiots keep pestering me about her! _His eyes darken as he remembers what Serafina said to him before the incident with Raven happened. _Did they have something to do with that? _He shoves his gun against Warner's throat.

"Hmph, with that attitude of yours I'm sure you can seduce her," Warner says sarcastically.

"Keep talking and I _will_ pull this trigger," Sanzo growls, several veins throbbing on his forehead.

"I doubt he has the guts to make a pass," Gojyo notes, ducking just in time as a bullet whizzes past him.

"Next word out of either of your mouths and you'll learn how it feels to die," Sanzo threatens. Gojyo is about to protest when Warner grabs his arm and makes a break for it, sensing the monk's patience has completely run out. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

xXx

Serafina walks into Evan's room to find the boy lying on his side, staring at a picture of him and Raven that was taken shortly after they met. Evan rolls onto his back, looking up at Serafina as she sets a bowl on his nightstand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Evan asks, his lip curling back in disgust.

"Eat it." Serafina replies.

"No way am I eating Cassandra's cooking. Then I really might die."

"She didn't make this," she states.

Evan looks at the soup, wondering who it could be from. If Cassandra didn't make it, then that would only leave Serafina, excluding the others since it appears to be a Waeruock dish, something they aren't accustomed to. Before Evan can even voice his suspicions, Serafina once again calls for his attention.

"How are you?" Serafina asks, standing next to the door.

"Same as usual, _Sera_," Evan smirks, running his fingers through his black hair. "How cute that you're worried about me."

"Far from it," Serafina scoffs. "I'm just here to remind you to not forget our deal. You're supposed to help me kill Lamya and you will break your promise if you do something reckless to get back at whoever hurt Raven."

"Why would I care about that stupid Hybrid? The only reason I saved his worthless life was because I just didn't want everyone depressed because the idiot got himself killed." Serafina chooses to not point out how worried and desperate the demon was before she intervened. Evan eyes lower thoughtfully. "So, how are they doing?"

"Everyone seems a bit uptight, especially Cassandra." She stands up straight, knowing that there are other important matters at hand. "We should probably stay together tonight."

"Not tonight." _I don't think I can stand being around Raven when he's like this. I'll just be reminded of how close I came to losing him and I don't like the idea of how helpless Raven is at the moment. _"It's not very often I can be in my true form and I want to enjoy it. Stay here if you want, but as soon as the clock strikes midnight, I'm out of here."

"It's nice to know where your priorities lie," Serafina replies, obviously angered by how lightly he appears to be taking the situation. "Do what you want, just stay out of trouble," with that Serafina stands up, ready to leave when Evan lightly takes her wrist. "You should go see him," Evan almost whispers, referring to her guardian. He knows how much she looks forward to spending time with him, though she would never voice her feelings directly.

"Some things are more important than my sentiments," she replies, slipping out of his grasp and leaving the room. Evan watches the door close, unable to take his eyes off of the spot she once stood.

_I'm sorry Sera._

The soup catches his eyes and he lifts up the spoon, bringing it to his lips. _Not bad…_His face scrunches up when the aftertaste hits him. _Eh, Waeruock medicinal soups…I should have known…_ He takes a deep breath before guzzling down the rest of it. He shakes his head, trying to get over the aftertaste. A thoughtful look crosses his face. _I wonder if this stuff actually helps to replenish someone's essence. Hmph, I guess I'll find out later tonight._

xXx

Evan's eyes shoot open, before they clench shut. _Damn, is it already time?_

The pounding of his heart sounds in his ears like the beating of a drum. He pushes his face against his pillow, trying to muffle the gasps that escape his lips as he feels his body begin to shift and grow. It is bad enough that he is cursed to change into his true form every week, but it also reminds him of his failures. He was unable to protect Pandora and went as far as to perform a complicated spell that would revert him back to his previous form. But somehow he had botched the spell only to find out that the woman he wanted to save had past away shortly after he had die. All of it was for nothing—a futile attempt to gain something that his foolishness had caused him to lose.

_I hate this_! He keeps repeating to himself, as if it is a mantra that will somehow stop the excruciating pain that hums through his body. He clenches his chest, as his heart races, feeling as if it is going to burst through his sternum.

Light surrounds his small form and he can hear his bones cracking as they readjust themselves and harden. A scream escapes his lips, muffled by the pillow—the pain higher than usual, from overexerting himself earlier. He hugs the pillow closer to his face, as if the cotton-filled item can stop the agony he is in.

All of his muscles contract, as if his body plans to crush his internal organs. Slowly the pain resides and for a few minutes he lies on his bed, not daring to move an inch incase his body is not through torturing him. At last he swings his legs over the side of the bed, before stumbling off his bed and slipping on a different set of clothes for his now full-grown body.

_No matter how many times I go through that, it still feels like hell_, Evan thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair. He glances in the mirror, finding his pure violet eyes staring back at him. _ No matter what anyone says, this will always be my true form. That child's body is nothing but a hindrance. _His eyes soften slightly, thinking of his brother. _But then I would never have met him_… His fingers run across his reflection. _I'm the only who stands a chance at killing Lamya…_He shakes his head, not wanting to dwell on such matters at the moment. All he wants to do is have fun and push the memories of today to the back of his mind.

xXx

A loud yawn escapes Goku's mouth as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. _If Evan doesn't hurry up soon, I'm going to fall asleep. _He stops rubbing his eyes, only to find himself staring into rich violet eyes.

"Ah!" Goku yelps, falling back off the couch, his heart racing from the sudden appearance of the black-haired demon. "Evan?" Goku gasps, staring up at the tall man.

"Hm," Evan notes, tilting his head against the wall. "Did you actually forget about my true form."

"No, it's just that…" Goku's cheeks redden in embarrassment. "…you're taller than me now."

"Ah, vertical envy," Evan laughs, ruffling Goku's hair.

"I'm not envious!" Goku yells. "I just think it's weird that you are a half a foot taller than me when it used to be the other way around," Goku mutters, crossing his arms and looking like a child throwing a fit.

"It's not my fault you're so short. Maybe you should be a good little boy and drink lots of milk."

"Take that back!" Goku yells.

"Fine, fine. We have better fish to fry. Tonight we begin Operation: Kappa and Leech." Goku sweat drops when he sees the insane look in the young man's eyes. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. Time to teach those over-sexed man-whores what happens when you make a fool out of a full-fledge demon."

"I want to come too," a girl's voice cuts in. Goku and Evan turn around and find Lirin standing behind them, both hands on her hips as she looks at them. "I've only left this house once since I got here. You guys aren't trying to hide something from me, are you?" she asks, giving Evan and Goku a penetrating glare.

"Um…"

_It might be a good idea for Lirin to stay here,_ Yaone's voice enters his thoughts. _ I'm afraid if she learns Lamya captured Kougaiji she might try to do something foolish_. The golden-eyed youkai knows what a handful Lirin is and she probably would run off to try to help her brother.

"No!" Goku replies.

"Then why did you stutter?" Lirin asks, suspiciously eyeing the monkey-youkai.

"I didn't stutter!"

"Yes you did!"

"Um, children, am I going to have to put you on time out?" Evan asks, stepping between the two.

"Who are you?" Lirin asks, blinking several times, trying to figure out if she has ever seen him before.

"That's for you to figure out," Evan replies, smirking at her.

"Hm, you kinda look like Evan-chan. I know!" She points her finger at him. "You're Evan's father!"

"Fa-father!" Evan repeats, twitching slightly.

"All right, let's go!" Lirin cheers, latching onto Evan's and Goku's arms and practically dragging them out of the room.

"Hey, we didn't say you could go!" Goku protests, but the girl completely ignores them.

_Maybe we can find oniichan,_ Lirin thinks as she drags the two guys with her.

Evan smiles softly, enjoying her enthusiasm. _She acts so much like Goku. It might not be too bad having her around._

xXx

_Warmth_…Lamya thinks as she basks in the sunlight coming from window, trying to cure the coldness she feels. The one thing she enjoys about the demon world is how long the sun stays out. For ten years, a coldness has settled in her heart. And she doubts anything will ever return the warmth she once felt.

Over thirty years ago she was one of the Prince's prized warriors and had been put in charge of training his warriors. She enjoyed the challenge of trying to whip the young demons into shape and took pride in changing a worthless person into a warrior that should be feared. At the same time she kept herself distant from her trainees, knowing one should never get attached to their underlings, especially with the line of work they would all eventually participate in.

But all that changed when she met him—or as she liked to call him—the troublemaker. He was never the one to start a fight, but it was obvious the other trainees had a strong dislike for the young man who had appeared out of no where, yet somehow had an amazing ability that the other lacked—the young man with no family name and just went by the name Evan. He ended up worming his way into her heart before betraying her.

The hatred between them seems to grow each time they cross paths. Any feelings she had for him, she had stomped out and she knew he had done the same. _Then why does it bug me so much how things have gotten out of hand?_ She wonders.

The Hybrid nearly died today, meaning Evan will be out for blood. The plan had been to give Evan a little scare, show him how even in broad daylight, his brother could fall victim to a surprise attack. The Hybrid with his knack for sensing danger, was supposed to easily avoid the dagger, and the attempt would provoke Evan to take up Lamya's offer at a final fight. But somehow things had gone wrong and the Hybrid ended up with a dagger protruding from his chest. She had crossed the delicate line between them, probably making Evan more determined than ever to kill her. The next time they face, will probably be the hardest fight she has ever fought.

At the moment, that is the least of her worries. The problem once again lies with the Hybrid. The Prince is obviously displeased about today's occurrence

The sound of tired footsteps snaps Lamya out her thoughts. Zev nearly slumps to the ground when he enters the room, his face paler than usual.

"Well?" Lamya asks, her voice cold.

"He said he has no use for my incompetence. He won't allow Jareiko to interfere if my life is in jeopardy," Zev informs her.

"It's your fault for hitting the Hybrid. I told you to scare Evan." She crosses her arms, having little sympathy for Zev.

"He also said he will not allow us to stay here until our mission is completed—" Zev barely finishes the sentence, when Lamya slams her fist against the side of his face, knocking him against the wall.

"Idiot. The whole point of all of this was to weaken the Sanzo-ikko along with the Hybrid's allies while we gain more people. Your idiocy has not only gone against the wishes of our Prince, but has also forced us to leave the safety of the demon world and to a place that Evan can easily find us," Lamya spits out, her eyes filled with more rage than usual. "If we do fail and you do survive, I'll kill you just like I killed Evan." She pushes her foot against the base of throat, causing him to have difficulty breathing. "Evan may be a traitor, but he never showed the stupidity that you have displayed today." She removes her foot from his throat, glaring down at him while he coughs.

"Lamya…?" Zev sputters when he sees she is about to leave.

"If I stayed around you another moment, I probably would kill you," she replies. She slams the door shut, wanting to get as far away from the demon that has compromised her plans.

_I don't think you're that bad of a person. I actually…like you._ She stops, her eyes widening as Evan's voice echoes through her mind. But the kind voice quickly changes to one of hate. _How could you betray me? If it weren't for you, she would still be alive. It's your fault she is dead. I'll never forgive you!_ Her hand shakes, remembering his harsh words. She slams her fist against the wall, destroying all feelings of sentiment. A smile spreads across her lips, one filled with determination and hate.

"I wonder what that fool is up to," Lamya says to herself. _Now would probably be a good time to catch him off guard_, she thinks as she disappears from sight. _I hope you're ready for one hell of night…_

xXx

A/N: That's it for now. Next chapter will have a little bit of Hakkai and Yaone fluff. And also some Sanzo and Serafina fluff that I actually had written before this chapter. I should have it out in a hopefully a week, since most of it is written and things have begun to calm down here. If not, than expect it in two weeks.

**Kikki**—I'm sure Zev will be getting his in a while. I mean, I doubt Evan will let anyone get away with hurting Raven.

**Ali**—With the whole suggestive nature of Sanzo and Serafina's little conversation, her naivety isn't that farfetched. You see Serafina was suffering from we called the Orion Syndrome—a.k.a. saying stuff without realizing the double, sexual meaning it might have. While Sanzo is always around Gojyo, Serafina is usually always around her friend Orion, who is basically the most naïve person in the world when it comes to relationships or sex. Also keep in mind that Sera has only been around Warner for a couple of months, so he hasn't quite corrupted her, which will probably change.

**OABoo**—Sorry if the last chapter was so confusing, but I tried to show everyone's reaction to the situation instead of focusing on a few characters. I've been trying not to neglect certain ones, but trying to squeeze all of them makes for a pretty chaotic chapter. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll realize her mistake in the next chapter.

**Curiouzkatt—**You know it's bad when people can tell something is up with the amount of grammatical errors in a chapter. Usually I do a quick read through then post the night before, then I read it in the morning to correct any errors I may have missed. Unfortunately there were some things going on with my family I didn't get around to do another revision. Sorry about that, but I did read through it and caught some of those errors. And keep hanging in there with college. It may seem like hell, but before you know it, you're have your diploma. Trust me, the last two years will feel like nothing.

Thanks to Rook, Ruby, Ali, Kikki, OABoo, and curiouzkatt for reviewing. I appreciate everyone taking the time to review and I hope I live up to your expectations. Till next time!


	23. Nightly Altercation

A/N: Ugh, evil chapter, took way too long to write, considering how many times I rewrote it. I didn't even write the Hakkai and Yaone section. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to it, I'll make up for. One good thing is, this chapter is the longest one I've written so far, about five-thousand words. Sorry if there's any typos, but I didn't get around to posting this until 4, and believe me, if I don't get a chapter out before going to bed, it'll be at least another day of me messing around with it. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I do not own Saiyuki. Now onward to chapter 23!

xXx

Chapter 23: Nightly Altercation

Waves lap against the shore, where two males are sitting on the beach, staring up at the vast sky. For the past ten minutes they have been wondering what they should do for the night. They can't go to any bars or clubs since Warner is not twenty-one and Gojyo lacks an I.D, which means they won't be picking up chicks anytime soon. Not that Warner is looking for something like that at the moment, since he is in a bad mood from his previous talk with Cassandra and Serafina.

"She pisses me off so much!" Warner finally says.

"Who, Cassandra or Sera?" Gojyo replies, sounding bored out of his mind.

"Cassandra. Damn, I know she doesn't trust me—no one in my damn group does. It's always, 'Warner, the unreliable idiot,' or 'Let's keep Warner out of the loop, it's not like he really cares anyways.' I'm not stupid, and I do know what's going on." His light-blue eyes darken when he thinks of everything that happened earlier. "Raven almost died today. If Hakkai hadn't been there, we would have lost him." He rests his chin against his entwined fingers, gazing across the ocean. "But the one thing that really gets me is, Serafina didn't even care."

"If she's anything like Sanzo, she just doesn't show things like that. Hell, look how that corrupt monk is with Goku. The bastard smacks him, calls him useless, but Goku is the only one that Sanzo will give into. At first, I didn't really notice it, thinking he was just being a hard ass, but I can tell Sanzo cares Goku, though he's too stubborn to ever admit it." Gojyo suddenly tenses when he hears something, but the Vaerire seems oblivious to the development.

"Wouldn't it be less complicated if they were more upfront about everything?" Warner lets himself fall back against the sand, his eyes shutting. "How did I get stuck with people like them? I swear, I'm probably the only normal person there." Gojyo would probably have laughed at the comment if he wasn't so preoccupied.

"Uh-huh…" Gojyo trails off, listening for the intruder. _Whoever it is, they are moving fast. _ He quickly jumps to his feet, summoning his shakujou. With one swift motion, he swings the crescent blade at his would-be-attacker. Suddenly Gojyo finds himself face-forward in the sand, while someone pushes his back down. Warner jolts up, only to have someone shove him forward, pinning him down against the sand._ There are three of them!_

"What the hell!" Warner mutters, through a mouth full of sand.

"Are you afraid of death," a male voice whispers in Gojyo's ear.

_He doesn't sound like Zev_. _But why does his voice sound familiar? Do I know him?_ "Hmph, I ain't dying today," Gojyo replies.

"There are some things that are far worse than death," the voice retorts, a hand trailing along the back of the red-head's neck, gently adding pressure, as if threatening to crush his vertebrae.

"Too bad I'm not going to find out what those are." Gojyo breaks out of the person grasp, whirling around, his blade flying at the intruder. The kappa nearly grins when his shakujou hits his target, that is until he realizes he wasn't successful in his attack. A man with hair as dark-as-a-starless-night stands with the blade resting between his hands, a devilish grin playing across his features.

"That wasn't very nice of you, _Gojyo_," Evan laughs, dropping the lifeless blade to the ground

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gojyo demands, while he retracts the blade, angry at himself for not realizing it was Evan sooner.

"You guys were so easy to sneak up on," Goku laughs, jumping off of Warner. "Gojyo, you're starting to get rusty in your old age."

"Is that so?" Gojyo chuckles, his eyebrow twitching, before slamming his fist onto the top of Goku's head. "Better than a chibi-monkey."

"That was really fun. You didn't even hear us coming," Lirin laughs, skipping towards them.

"Her too?" Warner gawks. "Did you bring a bunch of tigers to go along with the monkeys?"

"Why, when I got a leech and a kappa?" Evan smirks. "So what are you guys doing all the way out here? Did you need some alone time?"

"Don't even suggest anything like that!" Gojyo snaps.

"Yeah, we were trying to get away from you!" Warner points at Evan, who seems confused by the sudden outburst.

"From me? Why? Did you do something that would make me want to chop you up into itsy-bitsy pieces?" Evan closes his eyes, obviously deep in thought. Warner and Gojyo pass each other looks, wondering if the demon has indeed forgotten about today's "incident." Suddenly his eyes open, while a smile curves his lips. "Oh, are you talking about how you dressed me up as a cat?" Gojyo and Warner both take a step back, expecting Evan to suddenly lash out at them. Instead the demon waves them off, bursting into laughter. "I'm_ so_ over that. It's not like I didn't deserved it." Evan takes Warner's hands, bowing his head. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you."

"Eh?" Warner gawks, his face becoming a ghostly white.

"The truth is, I've always thought of you as brother."

"What the hell?" Gojyo whispers, freaked out by the demon's confession.

"From now on, you can call me _Oniichan_."

"Um, Evan—" the Vaerire begins, only to have Evan wag his index finger at him.

"Nah-uh, it's _Onii…chan_."

"Um, _oniichan_, are you really not mad at me?" Warner nearly shivers at the word, wondering what is going on.

"Of course not. How could I stay mad at my little Warner? I love you!" With that Evan suddenly hugs the now horrified blond who looks like he's about to have a heart-attack along with the rest of the people present.

"This has to be hell…" Warner keeps chanting to himself, his mind unable to deal with the overly affectionate demon. Suddenly, a sour look crosses Warner's face. _This could be one of his mind games._

"War—ner!" Goku calls, waving his hand in front of the Vaerire's face.

"His brain must of shut down," Gojyo remarks. "How do you usually snap out of it?"

"Well usually I—Hey!"

"Oh Warner!" Evan calls, taking the Vaerire's hands again. "I know! How about we go to this really nice club I know."

"Club?" Warner snaps out of it, looking into Evan's soft eyes. _Evan soft…?_ This time he actually does shiver, wishing this is all just some horrible dream.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can get everyone in, unless you _don't _trust me…" the demon trails off, acting as if someone just told him his puppy ran away.

"Uh…okay…" Warner finally says, not knowing what else to do.

"Yay!" Evan cheers, clapping his hands together, which is a pretty odd sight to see. "We'll take your car." He walks off, followed by Goku and Lirin.

"I thought you said we were going to get back at them," Goku asks, scratching his head as he tries to figure out what is going on

"Of course not, stupid," Lirin cuts in. "Where's the fun if they are expecting it? Besides, did you see the look on their faces?" She smiles at him, a fang sticking out.

"I knew he would freak out from that. And like you said, it will be better when they aren't expecting it, and believe me, it will be well worth the wait." The demon's eyes gleam in the moonlight, thinking about how great it will be to put the Kappa and Leech in their places, but at the moment, he's having way too much fun playing mind games with them.

"You think they're up to something?" Warner whispers to Gojyo, careful that the three in front of them don't hear their conversation.

"Probably. But I'll be damned if I get taken in by two monkeys and a bratty demon."

"Just remember, don't drink anything, don't trust any women and make sure someone is always with you." The blond winces at the thought of all the ways Evan has gotten back at him, ranging from spiking his drink, coxing a transvestite into hitting on him—now that had been an _interesting_ night.

"Maybe _this_ is his plan to get back at us," Gojyo says thoughtful.

"I wouldn't put it past him, evil little bastard." Gojyo nods his head in agreement, wondering what the demon has in store for them.

xXx

For some reason sleep eluded the monk. Something doesn't feel right about the whole atmosphere, as if something horrible will happen any minute. Cassandra had assured him that wards surrounded the entire house, but he knows better than to rely on something that might take the opportunity to fail and put everyone into a dangerous situation. Warner and Gojyo left hours ago. Goku is probably sleeping. Raven won't be awake for quite some time and Cassandra is preoccupied with Raven's condition. That only left Hakkai, Yaone, Serafina and him to keep watch.

_I need a drink,_ he concludes, knowing he won't be falling asleep anytime soon. He sits up from the bed, running his fingers through his fine gold hair.

When he enters the hallway, he notices Serafina's door is wide open. _ She would probably know if there is something to drink._ He steps into the room, but stops when he sees a woman sitting on the bed, her dark hair draping over her slender shoulders, while a book is propped against her bent knees. _What the hell…?_

"Something wrong?" Serafina's voice rings through the silence, but lacks the hostility that she usually displays towards him. She frowns slightly brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, wondering why he is looking at her so strangely, as if he doesn't recognize her. "I'm sorry I'm still here," she begins. "I know I told you, you could use my room tonight, but I thought it was a bad idea to leave after what happened to Raven."

"You planned on leaving," Sanzo realizes, everything finally falling into place about her offering him her bed.

"Why else would I offer you my bed?" Her eyes suddenly narrow as she sits up, her back completely rigid as if ready to attack him if his next words displease her. "You do realize when I made the offer I was not included. And I hope you didn't come here with any grand ideas of having a _casual encounter_."

"Of course not," Sanzo counters, returning the glare, but at the same time he is relieved that it was all a misunderstanding. Now that he thinks of it, it was pretty absurd to think that Serafina would proposition him. That is as likely as him using one of Gojyo's pick-up lines.

"So, why are you here?" She shuts the book, placing it on her nightstand.

"I need a drink," he states, remembering why he came to see her in the first place. "Do you know where I can find one?"

"Depends what you're looking for."

"Wine, beer, liquor, anything will do." Serafina stares at him for a moment, surprised by the comment.

"A drink actually sounds like a good idea at the moment." Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she stands up, knowing exactly what she can give him. She walks over to her closet, standing on her tiptoes as she reaches for one of the bottles hidden on the top shelf. "I always have to hide everything because of Warner," she informs him, not wanting him to think she is an alcoholic for keeping wine in her room.

A few minutes later, Serafina finishes pouring them each a small glass of an amber-colored liquid. She sets it on the windowsill of the bay window that Sanzo has claimed as his seat.

"This is probably stronger than what you are used to," she states, plopping down on the floor across from him. Sanzo scoffs, before drowning the whole glass. After a second, a faint red hue crosses his face as he tries to stop himself from coughing. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she wonders out loud, leaning the side of her face against her hand, while absently pouring him another glass.

"You probably can't handle drinking the whole thing," he replies, before taking a sip of his new glass. "I bet you have a couple drinks and you're already gone." She clenches her glass, trying to keep her anger in check. Without another word, she downs the whole drink. He stares at her face, waiting for her to show some kind of reaction. _At least she can hold her liquor, but then again, she has probably built up a tolerance for this type._ He waits for her to refill her glass, but instead she just looks at him. "Done already?"

"You never refill your _own_ glass," she replies matter-of-factly. For a second confusion crosses his face, wondering where she has gotten such an idea. "At least, according to Waeruock drinking etiquette."

"So you're a Waeruock," he replies, recalling how Cassandra once told him that Serafina is not human. _As far as I can tell she looks human enough, but then again, you never know_. _She is definitely not the type of woman that I'm used to meeting._

"No, just raised by one."

"Hm," Sanzo notes. _So she must have been taken in by someone when she was fairly young. _"I didn't think you even knew of etiquette with the way you act."

"That's funny coming from a guy who keeps trying to pick a fight with me."

"It's not my fault if you take everything I say personally."

"You just have a way of pushing my buttons. You should be proud of yourself. You're one of the few people who can successfully piss me off with just a few words."

"I'd say that is quite an accomplishment considering who your friends are."

"Ah, them, I wouldn't exactly call them friends, since they barely know me."

"Does anyone know you?" Sanzo asks, letting the question hang in the air.

"I'm not exactly in the position to make friends," she whispers, setting the glass next to her on the floor. "I have to be careful who I associate with. I can't stand the thought of someone getting hurt just because they were close to me."

"Has that happened?" Sanzo already knows the answer to his question, but would rather hear it from her lips, than someone else's. In response she nods her head, keeping her eyes focused on the wine glass next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She expects him to pester her about the subject, accustomed to having people trying to pry the information out of her. But he just nods his head, and lets the topic die.

_He's actually being considerate. Half the time people don't even listen to me when I tell them I don't want to talk about it, but him…_She runs her finger along the rim of her glass, halfway lost in her own thoughts. For some reason the word 'considerate' seems inappropriate when referring to the monk, who doesn't seem to give a damn about anyone but himself. _But is that really true_? He does have a way of rubbing her the wrong way, but recently the two have been capable of sharing a conversation that hasn't completely consisted of insults being thrown back and forth. _Maybe I've been reading him the wrong way_, she realizes. _Now that I think about it, I really don't know much about him._ After another drink, she sets down the glass, knowing he isn't the type of guy that will freely talk about himself. _Which means, I'll have to lead this conversation._

"You are supposed to be a monk right?" she inquires, looking up into his surprised violet eyes. "What type?"

"Buddhist."

"Buddhist?" Her eyes widen, recalling what she read about the religion. "Aren't you sworn not to kill, drink, gamble, eat meat and have an oath of celibacy?" Sanzo's eyebrow twitches, used to such outbursts whenever people find out he's a monk. Her eyes lower in thought, while the corner of her lips twitch as if suppressing a smile. "You've probably broken all of those rules by now."

"Except for one," his words are nearly muffled by the glass placed in front of his lips as he is about to take another sip.

"I can already guess which one, but it still kind of surprises me," she states, refilling his glass. "I mean, you are an attractive man and I'm sure you've had women throw themselves at you."

"Attractive?" He nearly winces when he hears the words come out of his mouth. _What a stupid thing to ask_, he scolds himself. Her brown eyes look up at him, traveling over every inch of his body, her calculating gaze unnerving him.

"You're a little bit too scrawny and a little short."

"Scrawny?" he repeats, his teeth grinding together, his finger itching to put a bullet in her head.

"But you are pretty enough to be a demon." A thoughtful look crosses her face, as she takes in his features. "Now that I think about it, you almost look like a W—" Sanzo clenches his fist, already knowing she is going to say he looks like a woman, something Gojyo is fond of reminding him of.

"You act like a man!" The words fall out of his mouth, furious about what she was about to say.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asks, her voice becoming flat. "Would you prefer I act weak and helpless just to fuel your male-egotism!" She stands up, her fists shaking with anger. "Just to let you know, not all women are weak and helpless and I do not need you to protect me!" She is about to leave, which seems odd considering they are in _her _room. "I swear, I can't even compliment you without you trying to start a fight."

"How is saying I look like a woman a compliment?" the monk mutters, looking out the window.

"I was going to say _Waeruock_." She crosses her arms, while her eyes shut. "Golden hair, pale skin, the feel of power radiating from you—if only your eyes were blue you would look like a traditional Waeruock."

"And you consider that a compliment?"

"I have a high regard for Waeruocks. A strong sorcerer indicates someone who has a strong will and has undergone years of training. It's not something that one can accomplish by not taking it seriously." She looks back at him, her eyes softening slightly. "You're human, but that doesn't seem to mean a thing to you. Anyone who gets in your way will be met with the same vengeance no matter who they are. You have a strong will and are practically fearless, and I respect that."

"I never thought I would ever hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"Must be the wine," she smiles slightly. "Speaking of which, how much can you drink?"

"Quite a bit, hopefully you can keep up."

"Don't patronize me. I can drink quite a lot. I used to have a drinking contest with my friend every Saturday night and he's a lot bigger than you."

"We'll see." For some reason she doesn't like the sound of his voice, and she finds herself wondering exactly what she has gotten herself into.

xXx

Blaring music, and flashing lights surround Gojyo, Goku, Evan and Warner, but one member appears to be missing from the group—somehow getting lost among the hundreds of people crowded within the club.

"Damn it, where the hell did she go?" Warner yells in frustration. "Evan, you should have known better than to bring her out here."

"I bet if Sanzo were here, she would be with him since he is her 'favorite' person," Gojyo mutters, scanning the people for any signs of orange hair. "This is how I really wanted to spend my night—looking for some kid."

"Evan, can't you sense her anywhere?"

"If I could, do you think I would be wandering around like a senseless idiot?"

"Maybe we should call Sanzo," Goku suggests, not knowing what else to do.

"And deal with him calling us a bunch of idiots for not being able to keep track of one little monkey? Or how we took her out of the house when we weren't supposed to? Sorry, but I don't feel like being pumped full of lead." Gojyo almost shivers at the thought of what the corrupt monk might do to them.

"She might have been kicked out," Evan says thoughtfully.

"Kicked out?" Gojyo slowly repeats, knowing the demon is keeping something from them.

"Technically her, Goku and Warner aren't allowed here. I did pay off the bouncer, but if someone else noticed her, they might have made her leave."

"I don't know," Goku pouts. "They're aren't any unconscious security guards here." Everyone scans the crowd, knowing Lirin would beat up anyone who tries to force her to do something she doesn't want to.

"Let's split up," Gojyo finally says, wistfully eyeing the beautiful women a couple feet away from him. _Perfect timing…_ he thinks bitterly.

xXx

"Ugh! How do I get back in?" Lirin says to herself, scanning the side of the building for any door that she might slip into. While looking for a restroom she had accidentally gone out the wrong door and before she realized it, the door had slammed shut behind her, leaving her stranded in a nearly deserted alley. "I guess I'm going to have to fight my way back in." She cracks her knuckles, itching for a fight.

"Are you lost?" A woman's voice asks. Lirin spins around, finding a woman with blonde hair perched on a crate against the wall.

"Not really," Lirin replies, a broad smile on her face. "I just locked myself out and my friends are still inside." She rubs the back of her neck, a little embarrassed about getting separated from everyone. "I better find a way in before everyone gets worried." She turns to leave, but the woman calls her back.

"And I was under the impression that you were looking for your brother, Kougaiji." Lirin whirls around, wondering if this woman knows anything about her brother.

"How do you know that?" Lirin asks.

"I know a lot about him. I mean, I have been taking care of him ever since he got here, along with Dokugaku."

"Really? Can you tell me where they are?" the girl asks, the smile returning to her lips.

"Why tell you when I can show you." The woman offers Lirin her hand. The female youkai reaches for her hand, only to be suddenly pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Evan demands, his violet eyes burning with hate, focusing on the blonde woman.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit," Lamya replies, jumping down from the crate.

"Hi, nice to see you, _now leave_," Evan growls, his whole will focused on not attacking the offending woman before him.

"But Evan, she says she knows where oniichan is," Lirin's voice chimes in, not knowing who the woman is. The demon can feel his chest tighten when he remembers how the youkai doesn't even know what happened to her half-brother.

"He already knows," Lamya states. "Isn't that right_ Evan_?" Evan doesn't answer, knowing Lamya is up to her usual tricks. Green eyes fall onto Evan's tense form, wondering what is going on and why the dark-haired man hates this woman so much. "You've been keeping secrets from her, everyone has for that matter." Her eyes gaze past Evan to the young girl who is nearly hidden behind the tall demon. "Is there anyone you can trust?" The question cuts through Lirin, realizing everyone knew her brother was in trouble, yet no one tried to help him. Instead everyone acted like everything was all right and never told her what happened.

"Lamya!" Evan yells with enough hate and fury to cause the demon to take a step back. For a second, a feeling of hurt passes across her face, but a stoical mask falls across her features. "We'll end this, today, ten o'clock at the usual place. None of your dirty tricks, no running away, got it?" The two glare at each other until Lamya breaks into a fit of laughter.

"I'll be waiting for you." With that she vanishes from sight, knowing the next time they see each other, they will be locked in a battle between life and death—one that she has no intention of losing.

The second she is out of sight, Evan's body visibly relaxes, relieved that he found Lirin before any harm befell her.

"Is it true what she said about oniichan?" Lirin asks, her eyes filled with hope that he will say no.

"I'll take care of her. Just stay out of trouble." Even though he fails to answer the question, Lirin knows what Lamya said if true. Kougaiji was captured by Lamya and no one has done anything to save him.

"We have to save oniichan!" She is about to break into a run, ready to charge into battle for the sake of her brother.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. I'm not going to have some brat getting herself into trouble," Evan snaps, grabbing her arm to keep her from taking off. "Just stay away from her!"

"How can I stay away from her when she has oniichan! I'm not going to run away. I can beat her! Let go!" She slams her fist against the side of his face, but his grip remains firm.

"Lirin, stop…" Evan tells her.

"Let go!" He bites his lip, hoping her yells won't cause people to think something else is going on.

"Damn it," he hisses when Lirin foot collides with his shin. _Looks like I have no other choice. _His free hand runs down her spine, carefully sending a wave of energy through her body.

"But oniichan…" She falls limply against him, her mind completely shutting down.

A few minutes later, everyone has gathered again, relief spreading through the group that Lirin was found, but no one was expecting to find the overactive girl asleep.

"What happened to Lirin?" Goku asks, looking at the unconscious girl in the demon's arms.

"She was causing a scene," Evan says shortly.

"So you knocked her unconscious." Warner shakes his head, wishing Evan would act a little more civil and less violent. Evan doesn't say a word, but his eyes remain slanted, while his whole body is tense for some reason. The demon has given up on the mind games he seemed to be enjoying not even half an hour before. "Evan…?"

"We're going home," Evan orders, gliding past everyone, heading towards the car.

"We just got here," Gojyo replies.

"Lamya knows about Lirin," Evan says, barely above a whisper.

"How did she—?" Warner begins.

"Does it really matter?" Evan replies, disappearing from sight with the still sleeping Lirin.

"Man, I don't even think things can get any worse than this," Gojyo groans, not liking where things are heading.

"Ugh, I can't wait to teach that Lamya a lesson." Goku cracks his knuckles, not liking how the demon is toying with Lirin. "She pisses me off."

"Let's just hope Evan doesn't do anything stupid. That's all we need is for him to make a bigger mess of things," the Vaerire adds, unable to shake his feeling of uneasiness.

xXx

After two hours of drinking with Sanzo, Serafina finds it is getting harder for her to make a coherent thought and knows she has finally reached her limit. She sets the glass next to an empty wine bottle and a half filled one. Her hand rubs her temple, trying to shake the sleep from her body.

_So much for keeping watch tonight. All someone has to do it tap my shoulder and I would end up flat on my back. Good thing Cassandra hasn't seen me like this, that's all I need is a lecture on alcohol poisoning. _Her eyes darken at the thought of the blonde sorceress. Today must have been a trial for her, having to deal with Raven being seriously injured. Cassandra loves Raven and he returns the feeling—a love so strong that each of them are willing to do anything for one another, even place themselves in harms way.

For Serafina, this is a frightening kind of love, which she can't even begin to understand and probably never will. _Love_, the word is almost foreign to her. In her past twenty-one years she has never experience that feeling, the closest being feeling a strong like for a man. Half the time she does take an interest in someone, he ends up being too weak making them easy for Lamya to use them against her, while the strong males she has encounter, tend to think she needs to be shelter. She can't picture herself with some man who thinks it's his duty to protect her. They might as well declare that she is incapable of taking care of herself, and the one thing she hates is being told she can't do something.

She finds her thoughts drifting to her drinking companion. Her eyes gaze up at the window, where the moon is shining down upon him. His golden locks seem to absorb the white light, casting a halo around his features.

For the past two hours they have managed to hold a conversation without the two of them breaking into a fight or argument. During the last ten minutes the two of them have failed to say a word, probably having to do with her coming close to becoming a laughing drunk. But she would never allow that to happen, even with her reluctance to admit her defeat at the hands of a monk with the tolerance of a person three times his size. Not that the wine has had no affect on him, a slight red hue graces his cheeks, but other than that nothing seems out of the ordinary. She finishes her glass and Sanzo leans forward to refill it, but she places her hand over it.

"Done," Sanzo notes, his eyes turning back to her. She nods her head in response, not trusting herself to talk at the moment. "Can you even stand on your own, or do you need help?" She grits her teeth at his tone, knowing he is probably thinking how she can't even hold a couple drinks, though she has managed to consume three-fourths of a bottle on her own.

_So much for him being polite._ "Yes, I can stand up." Her eyes narrow at him, ready to prove to him that she is still functional. Abruptly she stands to her feet, ready to give him a challenging glare, but fails entirely in proving her point when she loses her balance. _Just my luck, I'm drunker than I think._

"What was that about being able to stand up?" Sanzo asks, his arms keeping her steady, while a pair of violet eyes gaze at her, surprised by his own actions.

The scent of tobacco and wine on his breath is almost comforting for some reason. Just as the feel of his muscles beneath his loose shirt. Her eyes slowly trail from his chest to his face as she tilts her head up, realizing just how close they are from one another. Even though he is trying to keep his face annoyed, she can still see the concern in his eyes—the ones that usually burn with anger. _He's not worried about me, is he_? She wonders, absently noting how his arms are still around her.

"Sanzo…" she whispers, her hand resting on the side of his face. He winces at her touch, not used to such physical contact. "You're not that bad."

"You must be delusional." He is about to push her away, becoming annoyed at her drunken ramblings.

"Probably," she whispers. "But you're not as mean as you try to act," she smiles slightly, her hand brushing across his cheek before resting on the back of his neck.

_What the hell…?_ Sanzo thinks when he feels her pull him forward and he nearly curses when he feels his heartbeat quicken. "What are you doing?" he asks, surprised that he hasn't shoved her away yet.

"Who knows…" she replies, her lips nearly touching his. Sanzo stares at her, wondering if she is going to do what he thinks she is going to do, but he finds himself frozen in place, neither resisting nor encouraging her actions.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She suddenly wonders, gaining enough control over her hazy mind to consider her actions. She, a woman who barely shows any interest in men, is about to kiss a guy who is just as frigid as her. To top it all off, he is a monk who has taken an oath of celibacy, not that she planned on going that far, but it is quite apparent he has no interest in her. She would have laughed if she didn't feel so pathetic. _I'm such a fool…_ She pulls back from him, concentrating on keeping her balance.

"Thank you for helping me." Her words snap him out of his daze, taking him a second to register what just happened.

"I didn't want you to wake everyone when your hard head hit the floor," Sanzo counters, watching her as she collapses on the bed, her forearm shielding her eyes in attempt to go to sleep.

"Goodnight."

"Hn." Prying his eyes from her now still form, he leaves the room.

She waits until she hears the door close before sitting back up, glad he didn't linger any longer nor question what just took place. That's all she needs is to be question about something she doesn't even know why she almost did. _Ugh, I know exactly what he'll say tomorrow, that little prick._

Her eyes widen a fraction when she hears another door close. _Did someone see…?_ She shakes her head, not even wanting to entertain the thought.

A gleam of metal catches her eye and she focuses on her nightstand, where her broken talisman rests. _It's not too late._ Trying to ignore how her body is craving sleep, she picks up the talisman, before opening a drawer, revealing one of Daycarthro's creations, the one that links her to this world and her own. _I need to get away from here for a while…_

xXx

A/N: That's it for now, hopefully it was worth the wait. Sanzo and Serafina seem to be getting a little closer and you know there is going to be a little bit of tension between them.

**Kikki**—Hm, Lamya and Evan. To tell you the truth, at this point I'm not sure how things are going to turn out for them. I first created Lamya out of a whim and she was supposed to be a flat minor character, but as I started writing more of the stories, her character developed more and more. I should be writing a little bit about what really set off Lamya's betrayal and why she thinks Evan betrayed her in either the next chapter or the one after it. At the moment I'm not sure if Evan and her will set aside their differences or if the two of them will end up killing each other.

**Curiouzkatt **and** Ruby**—Sorry this chapter didn't have Evan getting revenge yet, but I'm sure he has no intention of letting Gojyo and Warner get away that easily.

**Ali**—I'm glad you like how Sanzo has been acting, but I am finding it harder to keep him in character, hence so many revisions. I hope the finished product was to your liking.

**Rook—**Hakkai, gleaming monocle, its amazing how he can be polite yet scary at the same time.

**OABoo—**Thank you very much. Now if only I could get this updated faster.

**Sumitra—**Did you think Sera was really that bad? I wouldn't exactly call her selfish since she has placed other people's welfare before her own, though rude does describe her well. Oh well, maybe some time around her new friends will loosen her up a little.

A/N: Thanks to Sumitra, OABoo, Kikki, Ruby, Ali, curiouzkatt and Rook for reviewing. Next chapter we find out what Sanzo really thinks about what happened, while some issues arise between our monk and Evan. In the meantime the fight between Lamya and Evan will be getting closer. Till next time!


	24. Running out of Time

A/N: Yay, time for another chapter. As usual, I do not own Saiyuki, but do own the Daycarthro characters. Now onward to chapter 24!

xXx

Chapter 24: Running out of Time

That morning, breakfast seems quieter than usual, the fact that six people are missing probably plays a hand in the situation. Not that Sanzo is complaining since it gives him some time to dwell on last night's events.

He's not even sure what exactly happened. One minute he was quietly drinking with Serafina, and then the next minute she was in his arms. How exactly that came about, he isn't quite sure. _Must have been those damn reflexes_, he concludes. _And then there was _that, he thinks bitterly, remembering how close they were to having intimate contact and he almost let her. That in itself is the biggest mystery of all. Why didn't he push her away or threatened to kill her like he has done to so many women who think it is okay for them to touch him? Worst of all, he wasn't the one who stopped the action; instead it was her who pulled away. Did that mean he actually wanted to…_Of course not! The damn wine got to my head and…_But since when does he let alcohol get the better of him? He didn't consume that much and he still had his senses about him, therefore that couldn't have been the reason.

"Sanzo-sama!" A voice suddenly calls, halting Sanzo's train of thought. The monk drops his fork, while his other hand goes for his gun, but before he can even pull the trigger or dodge the young man, he ends up with his back on the floor while a dark-haired demon sits on his chest, a wide grin on his face.

"I'll kill you," Sanzo growls, not happy about seeing Evan and a full-grown Evan just makes it worse.

"I'm beginning to lose count of how many times I've heard that, yet I'm still alive." The demon pulls back, jumping to his feet and barely misses a bullet aimed for his skull. "Once again, another failed attempt." With amazing force, Sanzo manages to bring his fan down on Evan's head, knocking the demon down. A second later he climbs onto his chair, nursing the lump on his skull. "So where's Sera?"

"How would I know?" Sanzo replies, dusting his clothes off and sitting back on his chair.

"I did see you leave her room last night." Gojyo, Warner, Goku and Hakkai suddenly stop what they were doing.

"Say that again…" Gojyo sputters.

"Sanzo with Sera last night?" Warner repeats, obviously in shock.

"What were they doing?" Goku asks, while the tip of his fork is still in his mouth. Sanzo lowers his head, trying to keep himself from killing everyone in the room

"Ahaha!" Evan suddenly laughs. "I had everyone going there for a moment. I mean, really the whole idea of him with her is ridiculous. _Right Sanzo-sama_?"

"Che." Sanzo slams his fan against Evan's skulls than hits Goku, Warner and Gojyo for the annoying looks on their faces. "Why was everyone so eager to believe what this idiot has to say?"

"Monk straddling said woman on kitchen floor ring any bells?" Gojyo adds.

"If you bring that up one more time, I'll put enough holes in your brain that you won't remember a thing."

"Wouldn't I be dead?" Gojyo smirks.

"Keep talking and you will be," the monk growls, placing the nozzle of his gun right under the half-breed's nose.

"So Serafina is missing?" Warner asks, ignoring Sanzo and Gojyo, starting to become accustomed to the constant acts of violence.

"She probably decided to go home last night, for some reason…" the demon trails off, his eyes resting on Sanzo.

_He knows…_ Sanzo realizes. He averts his eyes, focusing on his cup of coffee. _So what? There's nothing wrong with sharing a drink with someone._ An image of Serafina almost kissing him flashes through his mind. _I had nothing to do with that! She's the one who tried to kiss me. _His eyes begin to twitch, his anger getting the better of him. _Who does she think she is?_ His cup shakes in his hand, earning worried looks from the people present. _I'm never helping her again. Next time I'll let her fall and crack her head open!_

"Um, Sanzo, is everything fine?" Hakkai asks, breaking Sanzo from his thoughts.

"If being stuck around a bunch of idiots is fine, then I guess everything is just dandy," he says shortly.

"It's good she's going back home," Evan sighs, deciding to ignore Sanzo's last comment. "I haven't seen her smile in a long time."

"Yeah, she does come back in a better mood."

"I wonder why," Evan laughs. "Must have something to do with the company there." Evan taps his finger against his chin, knowing Warner will pick up on what he is implying.

"So your saying there is someone she likes there. But the only people she ever goes there to see are her guardian and…" Warner trails off, his face becoming completely blank. Sanzo glances up at him, not liking what he is hearing one bit. Suddenly Warner falls into a fit of laughter, nearly falling off his chair in the process. "You can't mean… _him_!" A twitch develops on Sanzo's temple, the Vaerire's laughter grating on his nerves.

"Who's this _him_?" Gojyo asks, his curiosity sparked by the outburst.

"Orion. He's basically another member of our group and Serafina's friend."

"Friend? I didn't think she had any," Gojyo comments, for some reason glancing at Sanzo. "Kind of like someone else I know."

"Hmph, don't bring me into your conversation."

"So what's this guy like," Gojyo continues on, wanting to know about the guy who managed to worm his way into the loner's heart.

"Well, he's good looking for one thing. About six-foot-six, lots of muscles and can take a punch like no other."

_"You're a little bit too scrawny and a little short." _Sanzo remembers Serafina telling him. _Hmph, no wonder why she thought that when she is friends with a giant. _A scowl crosses his features as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Personality wise, he's everything that she's not—very sociable, has a sense of humor, half the time he's poking fun at her or trying to piss her off. He knows everything about her."

"_You should be proud of yourself. You're one of the few people who can successfully piss me off with just a few words."_ The more he hears about this Orion, the angrier he gets about the whole incident last night. He can't shake off the feeling of being used—that he was just something to distract her from her feelings for another person, someone who is everything he's not.

"You're lying through your teeth," Warner finally says, looking up at the demon.

"How can you be so sure?" Evan asks, loving the diverse emotions that the monk is unsuccessfully hiding from his watchful eyes.

"Because I don't feel any _tension_ between them," Warner says matter-of-factly. "But on the other hand…" Sanzo can tell he's looking at him, with that knowing smirk on his face. "I think someone might be jealous."

"Sanzo's got a girlfriend," Gojyo sings.

"Hmph, why would I like that hag," Sanzo retorts, his eyes burning with anger.

"Sanzo has a girlfriend? But I thought he didn't like girls," Goku says thoughtfully. "But there was that time he and Cassandra—" Goku stops when Sanzo slams his fan against the boy's skull.

"Would you like to continue on?" Sanzo asks, his voice taken on a dangerous edge.

"But Sanzo!" Goku whines.

"Say another word and you're dead." With that Goku shuts his mouth, knowing that Sanzo is serious.

"Wait a minute, Sanzo and Cassandra?" Gojyo asks, wondering if he heard right.

"Not exactly," Evan cuts in, completely ignoring the death glare from Sanzo. "Remember when the mandrake made a copy of Cassandra. Well, Sanzo kissed her."

"Now isn't Sanzo the little stud. I wonder who else he's fooled around with," Gojyo glances at the monk, who is slightly hunched over, while his fists appear to be shaking.

"I would be more concerned with the fact that Sanzo made out with a tree," Evan smirks. Gojyo picks up a flower from the vase on the table, holding it towards Sanzo.

"Do you need some time alone?" Gojyo asks. The flower falls to shreds as a bullet connects with the flora. "Damn, why do have to take everything so damn seriously," Gojyo swears, hiding under the table as another bullet nearly hits him.

"Wasn't the mandrake tree a guy?" The Vaerire asks.

"Actually most trees have male and female parts," Hakkai corrects.

"So, he kissed a tree-hermaphrodite?" the half-breed adds. Warner, Gojyo and Evan look at each other before bursting into laughter. By this point several stress marks have formed on Sanzo's forehead as he carefully loads some bullets into his gun, having enough of being the butt of their jokes.

"Shi ne!" Sanzo yells, firing at the three as they make a mad-dash for the door. Sanzo quickly follows them, wanting to pump a few bullets into them. Goku watches the monk disappear out the door, before he turns to Hakkai.

"Hakkai? What's a hermaphrodite?"

"Ah, I think I'll go check on Yaone and see how she's doing," Hakkai quickly stands up and exits the room.

"Hmph, this no fun. Why does everyone seem to be ignoring me?" Goku grumbles. His golden eyes suddenly light up when he realizes the food has practically been untouched. "More for me!" Goku cheers, digging into the food.

xXx

Little light enters the hallway as Hakkai searches for the purple-haired youkai. He almost walks past her as she stands outside Lirin's door, completely lost in thought. She doesn't even notice him stop beside her.

"Yaone? Is something wrong?" Hakkai asks, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm a little worried about Lirin," Yaone frowns, as she looks down at her hands. "She won't leave her room." His green eyes lower slightly, remembering what Goku told him earlier that morning about what happened last night. He almost doesn't want to tell Yaone the truth in fear she might take the news badly, but as Lirin's guardian, she has a right to know.

"Goku mentioned that Lirin had a run in with Lamya last night."

"But how?" Yaone's head shoots up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Apparently Evan and Goku took her out for a night on the town. They were separated and Lamya found her."

"Did she…hurt her?"

"No, but she did tell Lirin about Kougaiji."

"It's all my fault," Yaone cries. "I should have been more watchful of her. I didn't even realize she left last night!" Her hands fly to her face trying to hide her shame and her tears.

"Yaone, you shouldn't blame yourself," Hakkai replies, placing his hands onto her slender shoulders. "I'm sure you have been doing your best and it is unreasonable for you to think that you can shield Lirin from everything. She was bound to learn the truth. This only means we are going to have to try harder to get Kougaiji back for her."

"But we don't even know where he is. What if we never find him?"

"They are bound to make a mistake sooner or later and when they do we will be right there. For now, you have to be patient and do your best to look after Lirin and yourself." She quietly nods her head, knowing Hakkai is right.

"Thank you," she whispers, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiles at him and in return he smiles back, putting her worries at ease. She can't understand why just his smile can make everything feel like it will all right. _What would Kougaiji-sama say if he knew this?_ Yaone wonders, but she pushes the thought to the back of her head.

Lirin steps back from her door, hearing everything Hakkai and Yaone are saying. _Do they really expect me to wait around?_ She crosses her arms as she sits on her bed. _I'll beat that bitch without their help. _A mischievous look crosses her face. _ Tonight, I'm going to get oniichan back_, Lirin concludes, already concocting a plan to save her brother.

xXx

The day passes too quickly in Evan's opinion. Before he knows it, the sun has already disappeared and night has set in. He still remains in his adult form, but his time is dwindling away. _Ten o'clock_. He will only have two hours to wrap the fight up, and then he will revert back to his child form. _That'll be plenty of time._

The day passed with the usual fights, the same insults and the customary threats of death. To anyone else, the day can be considered normal for his group of friends, except for the absence of Raven. Still the Hybrid remains in a deep sleep where not even Sanzo's gunfire can wake him.

There is still so much he wasn't able to accomplish, like getting back at Warner and Gojyo for the day before or having "a little talk" with Serafina about her relationship with the monk. His eyes lower into slits as he remembers how he saw Sanzo leave her room last night, while the smell of wine lingered in the air. The thought of those two being together reminds him of his relationship with Lamya.

Serafina would end up liking Sanzo, while he would show no interest in her and instead call her stupid woman or some other insult just as he does to Goku and his other friends. He would end up hurting her and she would completely close her heart off. The demon almost feels bad about what he told Sanzo during breakfast, but it's better to sever whatever bonds the two forged then allow their relationship to strengthen and possibly lead to more heartache.

His eyes linger to the clock, noting his time is almost up. He carefully makes his way down the hallway before slipping into Raven's room. Relief washes over him when he sees Cassandra isn't present in the room, probably taking a break from her vigil to stretch her muscles. Quietly he sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at his brother's still unconscious form. _So much to say and so little time._ The demon takes a deep breath, knowing he has to say goodbye to Raven before he can leave for his fight.

"You must hate me," Evan whispers. He smiles faintly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "But then again, you've never been able to make yourself hate. You thought of me as your little brother who you needed to protect." He tilts his head back, gazing up at the ceiling. "But you must realize I'm not some helpless child. I'm a pure demon, trapped in this Hybrid's body. That's why you shouldn't be sad if I die." Evan's fingers wrap around his brother's hand, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Things would have been so much easier if you hated me. I wished you would have killed me the minute you realized what I really was." Evan lowers his head. "I'm so damn scared right now and it's not because I might die. I don't want to forget you just like I almost forgot about my past life. I want to be with you always. I tried so hard to hate you, and did so many mean things to you and you don't even know why. Everyone that I have ever cared about ends up dying because of me and I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Evan rests Raven's hand against his cheek, remembering the feel of his hand in case this is the last time he may ever see him. He releases Raven's hand, standing up from his chair. A weak smile crosses his face.

_This isn't really goodbye. I can't let myself die, not when I have so much to lose._

"You stupid Hybrid, you better not let yourself get killed any time soon because I'm coming back and if your dead before I get here I'll follow you to hell and kick your ass." His fingers wrap around the Hybrid's dagger resting on the nightstand. "If you want this back, you're going to have to wait for me to return." With that the young boy vanishes from sight.

xXx

The sky becomes black as clouds cover the moon. Tiny droplets of water fall against his black hair as the night air nips at his flesh. Even without looking at his watch he can tell it is almost ten o'clock, the designated time for his fight with Lamya. He wipes a damp lock of hair out of his eyes, in the meantime wondering if the gods are playing a hand in the weather. Not that he should be complaining since he is quite fond of rain. He will have the advantage since he grew up in an area that was accustomed to having frequent storms and he has managed to adapt to the unfavorable conditions.

Unconsciously, he runs his fingers along his left arm where Lamya had snapped his bones in two a few days ago. Finally, he will be able to pay her back for the pain she caused him. This time, he will be the one smiling as her bones snap under his grip.

Evan's head lowers, his thoughts darkening. _How did things turn out this way?_ He wonders. _I used to love her, but now I hate her so much that just her death will make me happy._ A raindrop runs down his cheek, as if washing away his regrets. _I have to do this for Pandora, Serafina, Raven and most of all myself. If I don't do this, I won't be able to move on. I'll remain trapped in this sick cycle._

A smile graces his lips as he looks up to the sky, his vision blurring from the drops of water that are falling faster upon him.

His head tilts to the side, making out the outline of a figure. Slowly, she steps out of the shadows, the wind blowing against her, making her hair a river of gold. The smile disappears from his face as his jaw clenches.

"Evan."

"Lamya." The two continue to watch each other, waiting for the other to act.

"Shall we begin?" She falls into her fighting stance, a five inch blade resting in her right hand.

"Like you said—this ends tonight." He draws Raven's dagger, holding it tightly in his hand. _I have to win…_A bolt of lightning cuts through the sky, as the two spring forward…

xXx

A/N: That's it for now and sorry if this chapter was so Evan-eccentric, but I was trying to set the mood for the next chapter, which will focus on the fight, so expect lots of action. Estimated time for next update—two weeks, maybe one if everything goes okay.

Thanks to curiouzkatt for reviewing. I'm glad you liked Evan's mind games and you didn't have to wait so long for this chapter. It actually would have been out sooner, but I had to help my sister out with my nephew's birthday party.

I noticed I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so I'm not really sure if people like the relationship forming between Sanzo and Serafina, so please let me know what you think, even if it's bad.

And thanks to Schizo the Mentally Disturbed, Shades05black and Jay-chan for reviewing GMBC and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the original. Till next time!


	25. Repeating History

A/N: Just a little heads up, any sections that are in italics means that it happened in the past. Sorry to those who were expecting to read about the other characters, but I thought if I added any of those sections here it would get too messy and disrupt the flow of it. This is dedicated to all those people who wanted longer fight scenes. I do not own Saiyuki, only the D.C. characters. Enjoy!

xXx

Chapter 25: Repeating History

The rain roars as it falls against the leaves of the surrounding trees. But the two warriors are completely oblivious to the chaos nature has unleashed. Evan and Lamya, who were once lovers—are now locked in a battle, determined to kill each other.

Blood splatters on the ground as Evan manages to slice Lamya's leg. The blonde demon doesn't even seem to notice the cut as she springs forward, throwing her fists at him. A curse escapes Evan as he tries to avoid her punches, unable to take an offensive against her. The back of his right heel comes against a fallen tree, knowing he can't move back any further.

_Let's see if I can use this to my advantage_, Evan thinks as he formulates a plan. With one fluid motion he flips back onto the lumber, momentarily doing a handstand before vaulting completely over and landing a safe distance away from his opponent.

Light suddenly spreads from the spot his hands once touched and Lamya doesn't even have enough time to place a barrier around her when the fallen tree explodes. She shields her face as she is thrown from her feet, before slamming against the ground. Blood pools at the corner of her lips, her left hand wiping it away, still surprised by Evan's attack and the fact she didn't even realize he cast a spell until it was too late.

_You never cease to amaze me, just like back then…_

xXx

_"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Lamya's second-in-command asked, taking his place beside her, both of them watching Evan sparring against one of the other soldiers. "But it's still a disgrace allowing him here," he absently noted._

_"Why? Just because he comes from questionable origins," she said bitterly, hating how easily people wrote off the dark-haired demon just because he lacked a family name._

_"There is nothing questionable about his origins. He's the son of Cyrus." For a moment, neither of them spoke a word, until Lamya finally got over her shock._

_"The Crimson Sun?" Every demon knew of Cyrus, the demon who was said to have killed so many in the war that the sky was painted red. The great warrior who fell when he tried to kill the Demon King—a man he had sworn loyalty to._

_"Who would have thought that traitor had a son and oddly enough that son is now serving the son of the man that his father tried to kill." _

_"He's not that bad," Lamya finally said, turning her attention back to the young man who just finished his fight with a person who was supposed to be the best among her group._

_"Then the rumors are true about the two of you having close relations." She could feel his eyes burning against the side of her face. "To think the great Lamya has taken a liking to a man of such a low status."_

_"Your opinion means little to me." She walked away from him, not knowing what to think of the new information. If Evan really was Cyrus' son, then that would mean he was sent to an orphanage at a very young age. He wouldn't have gone through the proper training that someone of his class would have. What if he had been allowed to continue his training? If Cyrus was his father, Evan would have become stronger than her…_

xXx

"Damn!" Evan swears as he barely avoids a fatal strike from Lamya.

His feet seem to glide against the mud and leaves as he keeps in step with Lamya. He springs forward, vanishing from sight and appearing in front of Lamya. His fist connects with the side of her face, knocking her into one of the trees.

She dodges to her right, her body rolling to a stop just as the tree is cut in half by one of Evan's spells. Her eyes darken as she slams her fist to the ground, a surge of energy erupting under Evan's feet. His body slams against the ground, and it takes him a second to regain his composure. White wisps of air billow from his lips, as his right hand wipes the blood from the side of his head.

"Damn you!" She screams, her anger building as she remembers what happened to them in the past.

xXx

_With great irritation, Lamya watched as Evan and Pandora casually stood together, away from the rest of people. It amazed her how the two of them were so comfortable around each other. They could practically talk about anything and seemed completely at ease when they were around each other. Not even she could claim that she was completely comfortable around the violet-eyed demon._

"_It kind of makes you wonder what exactly is going on between those two," her second-in-command stated as he glanced at Evan and Pandora who were chatting lively. "There is already talk within the ranks that he is cheating on you. If you let this continue, you will lose face."_

"_He won't betray me." It shocked her that people were so interested in her affairs. "I have faith in him." She trusted Evan, though Pandora was a different matter. _

"_I really wouldn't give my trust to him so easily," her second-in-command whispered to her. "I've heard those two have been together since childhood. It'll be a shame when he finally realizes his love for her and leaves you."_

"_If you talk about him like that again, I won't be able to guarantee your health." She shoved past him, taking her place beside Evan._

xXx

Lamya curses as she finds her feet losing traction as her shoes slip on the mud. Evan appears next to her, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. Without even thinking, she throws herself to the ground as a blade of light flies past her. With one fluid motion she flips back onto her feet, springing forward. Evan dodges to the left, but suddenly she appears at his side, slamming her forearm against the side of his neck. He stumbles forward, his vision faltering for a second, before he falls back into his fighting stance once more.

"Do you think you can actually win against me?" Lamya asks. "I taught you everything you know, and if you haven't forgotten I've always been stronger than you."

He swings his fist forward, colliding with her stomach. To his surprise a grin spreads across her face and the next thing he knows, her knife slashes across his chest. Blood drips down his chest, quickly becoming diluted from the pouring rain. He barely has time to raise his dagger to prevent her from piercing his heart. His body becomes limp, causing her to lose her balance. He pivots behind her, in the process kneeing her in the back.

"But you seem to have forgotten one thing—I'm not the same person that I was back then," Evan hisses to her. "Betrayal tends to change a person."

_Betrayal_. He uses the word so easily as if she is the only one who holds responsibility for what transpired between them. She may have killed him but he was the one who betrayed her trust…

xXx

"_What the hell do you want?" Lamya grated out as her second-in-command led her through the masses of people. He placed a finger to his lips, warning her to keep quiet. At last they came to a stop._

"_Listen," he whispered in her ear. She was about to protest when she heard two people talking, one voice that she knew all to well. Slowly she peered through the foliage, spotting Evan with Pandora. Her feet remained planted to the ground as she took in what the two of them were discussing._

_"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore. Tomorrow night I'll come back here and I'll take you somewhere safe. I promise." He wrapped his arms around Pandora, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. _

_It took Lamya a moment to register what she just heard. Evan was going to help Pandora, the person who was given to one of Prince's advisors. If he was caught, he could be accused of treason and…Unless he didn't plan on returning which meant—_

_He was going to leave her…_

xXx

His violet eyes burn into hers, as his dagger hovers over her throat, while the tip of her knife rests against his chest. Neither of them move, unwilling to risk losing their life in the process of killing their opponent.

"So close," Evan whispers.

"…yet so far," Lamya finishes. The two jump away from each other, regaining their bearings. "I will admit you are stronger than you were back then." _Why am I hesitating? _ "But I'm done playing with you." _ I can't let my feelings cloud my judgment._ Her left arm moves forward, becoming perpendicular with her body, while her right elbow pulls back.

Within a split second she is gone from sight. He jumps back, grabbing onto a branch and lifting himself up just as a wave of light washes across the area he once stood, burning everything in its path. The tree groans as it begins to topple over, giving him a few moments to dive off of it as it crashes to the ground.

He quickly realizes his mistake as Lamya appears in front of him, her nose almost grazing against his own. A sharp pain passes through his chest as her knife makes contact with him. Instinctually, he plunges Raven's dagger into her gut before raising his knee and shoving her back before she can push the tip of her blade further into his chest. Both hit the ground at the same time, Evan's vision blurring from the loss of blood, while Lamya scrambles to regain her balance.

A shaky hand removes the blade from her body and drops it to the ground, while her other hand covers the wound to heal some of the damage he has caused. At the same time, Evan does the same, knowing he won't be able to carry on much longer if he doesn't do something about his rapid blood loss.

Anger radiates from the two as they stare each other down. Both warriors panting heavily, tired from the battle and loss of blood, as sections of their tattered clothes sway in the wind, while the rain continues to pour down from the sky, already soaking them to the bone.

Once again he charges at her, diving to the ground as he takes Raven's dagger into his hands. She pulls to the right avoiding the swipe from his blade. Her body twists as her fist comes straight at him, hitting him square in the jaw. Shoving him back, she places her hands together as light forms in front of her.

All his muscles tense when he finds his possibilities for a smooth escape are limited. His essence is too weak to create a barrier or disappear from danger. A ravine stands behind him, meaning he will have to dodge to the left or right. The light comes straight at him and without another thought he jumps to his right, avoiding Lamya's attack. But his relief is quickly killed when he loses his footing and before he knows it he falls into the ravine.

Jagged rocks cut into his arms and legs as his body slides down the side of the ravine. His back slams against a boulder, bringing him to a stop. He knows there is no way he will be able to find the strength to stand up and even through he managed to avoid a head-on collision with Lamya's spell, he knows the effects of it will be his undoing.

Pieces of rock and mud fall down on him as the side of the ravine groans from the impact of the spell. All he can do is stare at the ground just inches from his nose, for some reason his mind recalling how this same ravine is the one where he once fought Raven.

_That feels like so long ago._ His hand tightens around Raven's dagger—that he some how managed to hold onto—recalling what his brother once told him...

_"We made a promise to each other that you would protect me and I would protect you," Raven said. "And don't give me that line that we're not really brothers—because I don't care." With that Raven smiled at him. "So don't let yourself get killed."_

_"So what if I do?"_

_"I'll kill anyone who hurts you, and you know how much I hate killing people."_

"I'm sorry Raven," Evan whispers. _Looks like I couldn't keep my promise…_ The earth gives way, the landslide entombing him within the rock, dirt and mud.

xXx

_"Evan?" Lamya called as she ran out to him. "Where are you going?" She already knew the answer—he was going to leave her to be with that woman._

_"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a little bit." He wrapped his arms around her, just as he had done to Pandora the night before, but this time he kissed her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear._

_She almost cringed at the words. She used to believe him. After so many years she trusted him and thought he would never betray her and she even loved him, but there he was lying to her, saying he would come back when he probably wouldn't. He was giving everything up to help a woman he claimed he didn't love. _

_"But I never loved you." She didn't know why she said those words, clearly knowing they were a lie. She slowly drew her knife, her rage and jealousy building up within her._

_"What?" He pushed her away, but already he felt a knife enter his heart. He fell back gasping for breath as the blood gushed from the wound._

_"I can't let you help her." How could you betray me? "If you had any sense you would have realized you loved her more than me." Did you ever love me? "I realized that long ago, which is why I found someone else." There was only you. She brought the blade across his neck and watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground. In that moment she had completely extinguished the life of the one man she had ever loved and trusted._

"_Evan…" she whispered, all her hate receding as his body failed to move. A part of her kept wishing that he would stand up and give her one of his warm smiles, but she knew she would never be able to look into his beautiful violet eyes or hear his rich voice whisper her name. And there was no one to blame for that fact except for herself._

XXx

Her labored breathing is the only sound present in the area as Lamya stares at the place Evan once stood. She falls to her knees, no longer having the strength or the will to stand up. With emotionless eyes she continues to watch the area, wishing that some form of movement will tell her that demon is still alive. All of her emotions shut down, no longer caring what happens at the moment and not even bothering to look up at Jareiko as he appears beside her.

_I hate this life…_

xXx

A/N: That's it for now, and I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't kill me for what happened to Evan. Now just a few comments to the reviewers…

**OABoo**—I'm glad that you are enjoying the SxS moments and there should be some more next chapter.

**Narmire**—Evan seems quite popular with a lot of people, so I hope you will forgive me for my harsh treatment of him.

**Sumitra**—Sorry about that part being a little confusing, basically Evan was just trying to freak them out before he actually got back at them. Up to this point Evan hasn't gotten his revenge yet, but believe me he hasn't let the matter die yet. You are just going to wait to see what form of punishment the little demon has in store for Gojyo and Warner, but it should be worth the wait.

**Curiouzkatt**— I hope you do well on your finals and I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Omi**—Don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning this story, especially since it should be wrapping up soon.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. Next time things take an unexpected turn as we head back to the Saiyuki gang. Till next time!


	26. Still Time?

A/N: What? Finally another chapter after how many months? It's been so long that you probably don't even remember what's going on. I know, I took way too long, but I got a new job, with messed up hours plus bad writer's block equals delayed chapters. I apologize to all the people who were eagerly waiting for this chapter, so I hope this installment will be worth the wait.

As always, I do not own Saiyuki, but all other characters belong to me. Now onward to the long awaited chapter 26!

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26: Still time?

The youkai girl scratches her nose as she tries to figure out where exactly she is going. Two hours have already past since she decided to look for her brother on her own. As far as she knows, no one has noticed her missing, and probably won't until morning.

_Hmph, if Evan can run off on his own, why can't I?_ Lirin thinks, slamming her fist against the palm of her other hand. _If the Lamya is after me, then she should show up any minute, and when she does, I'll make her give oniichan back._ A devilish grin crosses her features, imaging herself beating Lamya to a pulp before the demon begs to do anything Lirin wants. It never dawns on her that Lamya might beat her or what trouble she'll be in if she is caught.

"Now what do we have here?" A woman greets, blood covering the front of her shirt as well as the hand clutching the wound on her chest. Lirin whirls around, coming face to face with the demon she was looking for.

"Ack! There you are!" She points her index finger at Lamya, as if they have been playing a game of hide-and-seek. "You better give oniichan back right now, or I'm going to kick your ass."

"It's funny how the people who usually underestimate me are the ones who can't afford to," Lamya notes, her voice sounding dazed.

"You think you're stronger than me?" Lirin asks, a sly grin spreading across her lips.

"I know I am. I can tell by the way you hold yourself and the innocence in your eyes. You're just some child completely naïve when it comes to real combat." _Just like Evan was when we first met…_

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Fear has nothing to do with it." Her lavender eyes focus on her green ones. "You have something to lose, while I don't give a damn about anything, not even my own death." _What do I have to live for now that he's dead?_

"If you don't care about living, then you should just let me beat you." Lirin cracks her knuckles, confident in her fighting abilities

"Because I have no intention of dying such a pitiful death!" Lamya snaps, every pore of her being filled with hate—hate for the person who fell so easily and hate for the annoyance in front of her that won't shut up. "What a waste my life would have been if I let some youkai-child get the best of me." _If I'm going to die, it won't be at the hands of someone this weak._

"I'm not a—" Her words are cut off when Lamya's knee slams into her side, knocking the breath out of her.

"Only a child would be so easily caught off guard." She swings her other leg around, but the youkai ducks in the knick of time. The orange-haired girl throws her fist forward, but to her surprise the demon catches her hand before it can connect. "Petty tricks won't work on me." Lamya clenches her fist, applying pressure to the fragile bones.

Lirin falls onto her knees, her teeth gritting as she tries to endure the pain. Her green eyes catch the sight of blood on Lamya's chest—the wound still vulnerable. She brings her other fist up, striking Lamya's wound. The demon's grip loosens, giving Lirin the chance to escape from her hold, while Lamya heels over, coughing up blood.

"Like I said, petty tricks won't work on me," Lamya whispers, wiping the blood from the side of her lips. "But if you are so inclined to fight me, then I should show you no mercy." She suddenly vanishes from sight, only to appear right at Lirin's side. Before Lirin even knows what is happening, she finds her face meeting the ground. She quickly gets up, but instead Lamya's foot connects with the bottom of her chin. Her back hits the trunk of a tree, knocking the air out of her once again. She slumps forward, but the demon appears in front of her, slamming her fist against her abdomen with enough force the break the trunk of the tree in half.

_H-how…could…this…happen…_ Lirin thinks as she loses consciousness.

Lamya slumps to the ground, clenching her wound. _I live to serve my prince and nothing else. _But she knows that isn't the truth. At the beginning that's what she had devoted her life to, but that was until she met Evan. She was just floating through life after the first time she killed him and when she discovered that he was still alive, she found a new mission in life—to get back at him for everything he put her through.

But once again he is gone. She still loved him after all these years, but could never forgive him for betraying her. Now that he is gone, she sees no point in living. A part of her wants to just allow her body to bleed to death and put an end to her pitiful existence. A grim smile crosses her features as she begins to heal the wound.

_Finish this mission, then you can die any way you want,_ she promises herself, for the moment her mind at ease, knowing that the end is near. _And she is the key to everything_, Lamya thinks as she focuses on Lirin's unconscious form. _This is where everything begins to come to an end…_

xXx

The cool jewel rolls along Serafina's palm as she quietly walks over to Evan's room. The jewel is practically worthless, considering her guardian replaced the jewel on her talisman with a stronger one. Inside the sphere lies all the energy it has absorbed, but for some reason she knows Evan might find some use for it. Perhaps he can harness its power, just like the essence-balls he is so fond of creating. But in this case, the jewel will probably be a lot stronger with all the energy it has managed to store since she started using it.

She is rather surprised that he isn't sleeping in Raven's room, considering the Demon Child has a tendency to not like sleeping in his own room. Her knuckles lightly rap against the door to Evan's room, waiting for an answer, but no one responds. Slowly, she pushes the door open, peeking inside, but the bed remains neatly made, indicating no one has slept in it for quite a while.

At this point she can tell that something is seriously wrong as she makes her way downstairs. Last night he should have reverted back into his child-form, making him vulnerable. It would have been foolish of him to remain out in the open when he is like that, so he would have returned home.

_Unless the idiot decided to pay Lamya back for what she did to Raven, and last night he would have been in his true form, the perfect state for picking a fight with Lamya. _A long sigh escapes her lips, knowing that's exactly what he did. _Guess I'm going to have to look for him and make sure he's not lying half dead in some ditch…_

xXx

A light haze of smoke fills the kitchen as a certain monk listlessly reads over the morning paper. Most of the words on the page are lost to him as he finds his mind occupied with other matters.

_Unresolved issues_, is what he has decided to call the situation with Serafina. It is almost like being sucker punched, then the person fleeing before you can do anything or even find out why. Why else would he constantly be thinking about it?

The memory of that night still remains fresh in his mind, which is odd, considering how much alcohol he had consumed. That night when she almost…

_Stupid woman._ The words have almost become a mantra to him with his constant uttering of them. It's all her fault. It's her fault he hasn't been sleeping well, her fault he has been in such a bad mood and probably her fault it rained last night.

She is so dead the next time he sees her and he will be happy because he'll rid himself of the nuisance with the unpredictable actions and her annoying ability to plague his mind with her stupidity.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs catch his attention as he peers over the top of his newspaper. For a moment his eyes widen a fraction when he finds himself looking upon the woman he was just thinking about.

"Hi," she finally says, before walking past him. With that one word his eyes begin to twitch. After disappearing without saying a word after she tried to k—_Damn her!_

"You're starting to make a habit out of running away," he absently notes, snuffing out the end of his cigarette.

"I don't have time for this," she replies, not even bothering to face him. He recalls what Evan said about her liking someone else. Was she really using him as some kind of replacement for the person she really likes?

"But you had time for me the other night," he reminds her, hoping to set her off so they can finally have it out in the open and put an end to the whole fiasco. "As I recall, you seemed to enjoy my company a little _too_ much."

"I really don't care what you have to say, so quit wasting your breath and get out of my way." To her, he is an obstacle, someone keeping her away from her goal, and therefore she can employ any means necessary to get rid of the nuisance.

"I don't recall ever taking orders from you." He glares at her and she returns the look. Neither of them notice the rapid footsteps approaching them as Hakkai nearly runs down the stairs.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai calls, bursting into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Serafina asks, forgetting about the argument she was about to have with Sanzo when she sees how upset the usually cheerful young man is.

"Lirin's gone. Miss Yaone can't find her anywhere."

"How could they have gotten inside with all the wards surrounding the area?" Serafina demands, her feeling of security shattered.

"The idiot probably went looking for her brother," Sanzo replies nonchalantly folding up the newspaper and pushing himself out of his chair.

"We have to find her before Lamya does," Serafina announces. No one bothers to say what the consequences are if Lirin is captured, but they all know them. Kougaiji will do anything for his sister and Lamya knows that.

"Perhaps we could use the talisman Raven used to find Yaone, or maybe Evan can be of some assistance," Hakkai suggests.

"Evan's gone," Serafina whispers. "I was just about to look for him."

"Do you know where he went?" Hakkai asks, not believing the bad luck they are having. She shakes her head.

"He was supposed to have reverted back to his child-form last night, there's no way he wouldn't have return home unless something happened to him."

"So you were going to run off on your own, with no idea of where you were going?" Sanzo asks. "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were that dumb." Her hands slam on the table, unable to keep her anger in check any longer.

"And what else can I do!" Serafina snaps. "He could be seriously hurt or even dead. How can I sit around and wait!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it down," Warner grumbles, rubbing his temple to try to ease his hangover as he enters the kitchen with Gojyo. "So Evan ran off, nothing new there."

"Maybe she's got a crush on him," Gojyo yawns, oblivious to the situation. "Poor Sanzo, he never even stood a—" His words are cut off when a bullet nearly grazes his cheek.

"Stop screwing around. Lirin and Evan are missing. Let's go!"

"What we're going?" Gojyo gawks. "Whatever happened to the, 'We're not defenders of justice,' speech."

"I'm not doing this for Evan or Lirin. Those demons just piss me off. It's about time someone put them in their place."

"Look at Sanzo, already showing off to his girl—" Gojyo stops and suddenly ducks as a bullet hits the spot he once stood. "You damn corrupt monk!"

"Like I said, stop fooling around and find Cassandra so we can get the hell out of here." With that everyone scatters to prepare the battle that is bound to happen.

xXx

"We're here," Cassandra finally says, parking the car on the side of the road. She knows the place all too well—the same place Raven and Evan once fought Lamya. The second she steps out of the car, her senses are weighed down by a strong amount of energy.

"Evan…" Serafina whispers, catching everyone's attention. "He was here. His essence is saturating the area."

"There's no way Lirin could have gotten all the way out here on her own," Sanzo notes, placing a cigarette in his mouth. "And I doubt Evan would take the brat with him."

"You don't think that…" Yaone begins, not wanting to think that Lirin might have already been found by the demons.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem suspicious, not at all," Warner says sarcastically.

"Trap?" Gojyo sighs. "Nothing like a fight to the death in some spooky woods."

"Now, now Gojyo, don't tell me you're scared," Hakkai laughs.

"As if I would be afraid of some third-rate demon," Gojyo scoffs, crossing his arms.

"She's far from a third-rate demon," Cassandra whispers, remembering the times she has fought her.

"Third-rate or not I still have to pay them for what happened last time," Sanzo replies, snapping shut his Smith & Wesson. "Along with some interest."

"Lamya's here," Serafina growls, her voice filling with hate. Sanzo steals a glance at her, wondering if she is going to be able to control herself.

"How perceptive of you, Little Sera," Lamya announces, looking down at the group of people from her perch on a tree branch. "But as always, you're a little too late."

"Where's Lirin?" Yaone asks, already knowing the answer.

"It's a secret," Lamya replies, a sly grin crossing her features. "Have you come here in some pathetic attempt to rescue her…or are you looking for Evan." The smile fades from her features as quickly as it appeared. "As far as I know, he's dead."

"You're lying," Warner whispers, not believing that the hyperactive demon has already fallen.

"If you don't believe me then you can dig his corpse out of the ravine he was buried in." A bullet whizzes past her, obviously a warning shot.

"Your voice is annoying," Sanzo grits out, aiming his gun straight at her heart. "Are you going to shut up and fight, or is this some kind of lame attempt to ruffle our feathers? For one thing, I'm not scared of you one bit, and second, it's his own damn fault for running off on his own." Her eyes darken as she glares at the defiant monk.

"That mouth of yours really pisses me off," the demon hisses, disappearing from sight.

"Sanzo!" Goku yells, diving in front of him and stopping Lamya's kick. She jumps back landing gracefully on her feet. "Bastard…" Goku growls, charging at the demon. Her arm quickly rises, blocking his nyoibou.

"So now you want to fight me too?" Lamya asks, hatred burning in her eyes. "Hopefully you can keep up with me." She takes a run for it, Goku racing after her.

"Goku!" Hakkai yells, running after him along with Gojyo, Yaone and Warner.

"Damn it all," Serafina mutters, not knowing if she should follow them when she might know where Evan is. No matter how much she hates Lamya, she can't throw away Evan's life for the sake of revenge. Without warning, she takes off as well, but in the opposite direction as the others.

"Serafina! Wait!" Cassandra warns, following her. She pauses for a second when she sees someone running beside her. "Aren't you going after the others?" she asks, surprised that Sanzo is tagging along with her.

"Che, they can take care of themselves," Sanzo says, referring to Goku, Hakkai, Warner and Gojyo. "And knowing that stupid woman, she's probably headed straight for trouble."

"Either way, thank you," Cassandra smiles, glad for his help, even though he would never admit to it. Already she has a bad feeling about where they are heading, but if there is a small chance that they might find Evan, none of that matters.

xXx

"Where the hell did they go?" Gojyo asks, his red eyes wildly searching the area for any signs of the hyperactive youkai. "That stupid monkey, always running off on his own like that. I swear, whenever a good opponent comes along, his I.Q. plummets."

"You know what they say, monkeys act on instinct," Hakkai lightly laughs, trying to mask his worry over the safety of the youngest in their group. The four of them stop when they hear the sound of cracking leaves and twigs, informing them that they are no longer alone.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Gojyo calls, cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

"We can't let you pass," a voice announces, stepping out of the shadows, while a large sword rests on his shoulders. The sight of the person makes Gojyo's blood run cold.

"Dokugakuji!" Yaone calls. She is about to say something else, when the words die in her throat. His eyes seem darker than usual, and he doesn't have the usual smirk he gets when he sees his half-brother. Beside him is a woman dressed in black, quietly watching the scene that is about to unfold. "W-why are you with them?" Yaone asks. "They're after Lirin and they took you hostage."

"They already have Lirin," Dokugakuji whispers, his right fist trembling. "If we don't stop them, Lamya is going to kill her!"

_It's all my fault! _Yaone takes a staggering step back, not believing what she is hearing._ If I had only taken better care of Lirin, then none of this would be happening. I failed Kougaiji-sama._

"Lamya's right." Everyone looks up when they hear the all too familiar voice. Standing above Doku and Miriam is the one demon that they have grown to hate. "All you need to do is find the right motivation and people will do just about anything—even turn on family," Zev says, looking down at the new arrivals. "Unfortunately, we are missing a few people."

Hakkai, Warner and Gojyo finally notice the absence of Sanzo, Cassandra and Serafina, wondering when they were separated from them.

"Divide and conqueror," Zev states. "Isn't that right, smiley?" He twirls his dagger, before flinging it at Hakkai, the blade hits the tree behind him, while a fine line of blood runs down his cheek. Hakkai's eyes remain cold and unflinching. "It's very rude to keep me waiting. Perhaps I should go pay them a visit." He takes off, eager to pay the monk back for injuring his body and pride.

"Wait!" Hakkai calls, but he pulls back when he finds himself staring at Yaone's spear, which is now positioned at his throat.

"I'm sorry, Hakkai, but I can't allow you to go any further." _I have to do this for Lirin._

"Yaone…" Hakkai whispers, not liking the direction their conversation is heading.

"Please die," Yaone says, shoving the blade forward, he pulls back just in time, avoiding what could have been a fatal attack. "I'm sorry, but I can't betray Kougaiji-sama."

"What should we do?" Warner asks, keeping his hand on the hilt of his rapier as he keeps a weary eye on the woman in black.

"What other choice do we have?" Gojyo replies, summoning his shakujou and falling into his fighting stance. "How come we're stuck with these people, while Sanzo's off gallivanting with Cassandra and Serafina? Since when does Sanzo get all the chicks?" He charges forward, the shaft of his shakujou colliding with Doku's sword.

"Good thing I'm looking forward to a rematch," Warner grins, drawing his sword and pointing it at Miriam. "Just to let you know, I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time we met." She doesn't reply, instead she places her hand on the hilt of one of her swords.

"Words mean nothing," she finally says, springing forward, drawing her sword with one fluid motion.

The clashing of metal echoes throughout the forest, as both groups begin a battle between life and death.

xXx

Sanzo, Serafina and Cassandra come to a stop, trying to regain their bearings. Serafina walks towards a fallen tree, her fingers lingering on the blacken bark, knowing it is a trace from Evan. _How long ago was he here? Judging from the energy radiating from it, probably from the previous night. _

"We're on the right track," Serafina states, pointing to the mark. "There's a ravine about a mile from here that must be the place Lamya was talking about."

"It could be a trap," Sanzo says, gazing at the area.

"Either way, all we need to do is follow the path of destruction. We can't afford to assume he's already dead."

"Someone's here," Cassandra announces, preparing herself for whoever it is. The person comes to a stop, just as he reaches them. Strands of auburn hair whip in the wind, while purple eyes survey the three. Sanzo recognizes the person right away as being the youkai prince, the one he has butted heads with on several occasions.

"Let me guess, you want the sutra," Sanzo says dryly. He dives out of the way when Kougaiji comes at him, his fist colliding with the ground and sending chunks of rock flying in every direction.

"No more playing games," Kougaiji replies, straightening his body, while his eyes remain trained on the monk, who has his gun aimed at him.

"We don't have time for this," Serafina mutters, releasing her hand blade, but Cassandra places her hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward.

"Can you find Evan?" Cassandra asks, keeping her gaze on Kougaiji.

"I have some idea where he's at, if what Lamya was saying is the truth." Serafina looks at Cassandra, noting the determined look on her face and knowing no matter what she says, she won't be able to talk the sorceress out of it. Her blade retracts, going against her better judgment. "I'll find him," with that she takes off, hoping the two will be okay on their own.

"Sanzo, go on ahead without me." Cassandra doesn't even glance at him, as she transforms her necklace into a staff with a star-like blade. "I'll hold him off as long as I can." He doesn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but out of all of them, she probably stands a better chance at keeping the youkai prince at bay.

"Idiots," Sanzo growls, taking off after Serafina. Kougaiji is about to follow them, when the ground explodes a few feet in front of him and a wall of fire rising around them.

"The only way this barrier is going to fall is if you defeat me."

"That can be easily arranged." He suddenly appears in front of her, slamming his fist into her mid-section and throwing her off her feet. Her body slides across the ground, before coming to complete stop.

She rolls out of the way as he comes at her again. She slams her fist against the ground, triggering an earth spell. He shields his face as pieces of rock slice his flesh. He wipes the blood from the side of his face, surprised by her ability to cast spells. But he prevents himself from finding any amusement in their fight, not when Lirin's life hangs on the line.

"You're not the only one who can use spells," he replies, before chanting one of his incantations. She plants her feet firmly on the ground, ready for whatever he throws at her. _I can't lose_, Kougaiji swears as fire swirls around him.

"Please find Evan," Cassandra whispers, beginning an incantation of her own. _I swear Raven, I won't let you lose anyone else…_

xXx

A/N: Thanks to curiouzkatt, narmire, rook, Kurtain, and Sumitra. Once again I apologize for taking so long to update. And a quick couple of responses for a few of the reviews.

**Curiouzkatt—**I did base the story Samsara on the actual Buddhist term, but I just borrowed the part about reincarnation and the name. Oh, and don't worry about Evan, the little brat has the luck of the devil himself.

**Sumitra**—Hm, Evan and Lamya hooking up again? I'm really not sure, they do have a lot of issues to work out like her killing him and such. I'm glad you like the fight between Lamya and Evan, and I'm happy with the responses I got. And happy belated birthday. I really wanted to write a special for your and Evan's birthday, but I really didn't have the time.

Next chapter, the Sanzo-ikko and Raven-tachi have an all out fight against the demons and Kougaiji-tachi. Will Sanzo and Serafina find Evan in time, or is it all ready too late? Find out in the next chapter.

Before I forget, I was wondering which fights you want me to focus on more. One of those will already be Goku vs. Lamya. So if there are any others you would really like me to focus on, just say so in your review and I'll do my best to accommodate your requests. As always thanks for taking your time to read my fic and I hope I don't let any of you down. Till next time!


	27. Fire and Fire, Earth and Light

A/N: Yay, another chapter after how long? As always, I don't own Saiyuki, but I am the proud owner of the _Daycarthro Chronicle_s characters. Oh, yeah, here's a little vocab for this chapter.

**Sealed spell**- When a spell is cast on a weapon, altering its shape in some way. This allows the sorcerer to channel a certain element, like fire, water, etc. through the weapon, without having to constantly cast a spell. The spell is usually activated by certain movements the wielder makes, and doesn't involve the use of words. This is usually a technique Raven uses, where he places a spell on his dagger that not only changes it into a sword or another weapon of choice, but also lets him freely control a certain element.

Now onward to chapter 27, which is another action packed chapter!

xXx

Chapter 27: Fire and Fire, Earth and Light

Fire races straight at Cassandra while she unleashes a water spell on Kougaiji. A gasp sounds from her, when his spell cuts through the water and heads straight for her. She creates a barrier just in time, but she can still feel the heat from the intense flames. He jumps straight through the fire, his fist colliding with her barrier and shattering it. She quickly raises her staff, blocking his punch, but the impact forces her back, pinning her against a boulder. His other fist heads straight for her, but she moves to her side just as the boulder explodes under the force of his punch.

_You have to be kidding me_, Cassandra thinks in disbelief at not only his strength, but at how weak her water-spell was against him.

It's common knowledge that water-spells usually have an advantage over fire-spells. She knows this especially well since her magic revolves around fire. But if his fire can surpass her magic, that means…

_My water spells—they're not strong enough. It won't work against him. _

A spell quickly rolls off her tongue before he can attack her again. Lightning races across the forest floor, pieces of rock crackle with the shock of energy running through them. Kougaiji quickly jumps out of the way, a satisfied look on his face at his successful attempt at avoiding her spell. But the smile fades when the ground explodes right from under him.

Her shoulders slump slightly, the spell taking more out of her than she thought it would. _And it's not like I can keep using high-level spells against him. My only chance is to fight fire with fire_, she concludes, hoping her fire-spells will be strong enough to match his own.

The smoke clears, the youkai prince standing in the middle of the blackened ground, his clothes tattered from the explosion. Before she knows it, his fist slams against the side of her face, throwing her from her feet.

_He's fast!_ Cassandra realizes, wondering how she is going to be able to keep up with his speed. He strikes at her again and she manages to raise her left arm to block the hit, but a sharp pain runs from her arm, all the way to her shoulder.

_He moves too fast for me to keep casting spells to keep him back. Unless I…_ She steps back, an incantation quickly rolling off her tongue. Fire surrounds her before gathering into her staff, while the blade at the end lengthens. He comes at her again, a quick gasps escapes her lips as she quickly swings her staff, the flames dancing around her and pushing him back to a safe distance.

_A sealed-spell. I-it worked!_ She thinks in awe, surprised that she actually got the spell right after her first attempt. _Maybe I can actually win this._

xXx

Footsteps smack against the earth as Goku races through the forest in search of his target. His senses tell him he's headed in the right direction, but he sees no trace of Lamya.

"Where is she?" Goku wonders, pausing in his run. "She did come this way, right?" He scratches his head, debating whether or not to look someplace else. His body suddenly tenses when he senses her. He quickly moves to his side before pivoting on his right foot and turning completely around. His arm shoots up, blocking a full-force kick, strong enough to make him grit his teeth. She swoops down before quickly rising and landing an uppercut to his chin. Instead of pain spreading across his features, a smirk curves his lips.

_She's strong. Really strong! _A rush of excitement rushes through his veins.

_He's…happy…?_ Is the only thought Lamya is able to focus on. In all her years, she has experienced a variety of emotions from her opponents—fear, hatred, caution, occasionally insanity, but never amusement like this. He almost acts like he has just discovered a new toy or game. All of her years of combat warn her to be cautious of the innocent looking boy.

She remains focused on him, not liking the fact that she can't gauge how strong he is. Something is off about him and if she didn't know any better she would say that his power is being suppressed. Her eyes lower a fraction, knowing she can't underestimate him for a second. Those innocent eyes and childlike persona could all be a sham—something to alter her perceptions of him.

Lamya gasps when Goku suddenly appears in front of her, his nyoibou crashing against her shoulder. She steadies herself, not believing the force behind the impact.

Strength, speed, agility—he possesses them all. For a moment she wonders if this is the same person that a few months prior, struggled against Zev, even with Evan's assistance. What can explain such a rapid growth in his abilities? Not even she can grow that fast within such a short length of time. What makes him so special, better yet, what is he?

Both of them face each other, Goku standing with his bou firmly in his hands, while his eyes remain trained on her. A small smile forms on her lips, before she vanishes from sight.

Goku dives out of the way, just as Lamya's foot comes flying at him. He quickly lifts his nyoibou, blocking her leg. With one smooth motion, he knocks her other leg out from under her. He brings his bou down on her, but to his surprise she catches it before it can connect with her skull.

"I will admit, you do have some skill, but I won't lose to you." Her arm suddenly goes limp, causing him to lean forward and right into her fist. He takes a few steps back before coming to a stop, a grin spreading across his lips.

"That didn't hurt one bit." He charges forward and she quickly jumps out of his way, but to her surprise he seems to vanish from sight. "Too slow!" Goku cheers, bringing his bou down on her as he appears a foot above her. Pain spreads through every pore of her body as her face meets the ground. Red spreads across her vision as blood drips down her forehead.

_How could I have been so careless_? Lamya thinks as she tries to assess the damage inflicted on her body. _He's just a kid, but why is he so strong? If I'm not careful he might…_

She flips back, landing in the crook of a tree. Her lavender eyes gaze down at him, while her fingers trace the line of blood dripping down her face. A smile spreads across her lips for some reason excited about the fight she is about to have.

"I can't let my guard down around you, now can I?"

"It's not my fault you're not taking me seriously."

"In that case." She places her hands in front of her as light surrounds her until it solidifies into a spear. "I'll show you no mercy." She vanishes from sight, only to appear right in front of him. He quickly lifts his nyoibou just as the point of her spear comes at him. Her right leg falls back before she whips back her spear, disappearing from sight.

Golden eyes dart around the woods, trying to pinpoint her location. Surprise crosses his features when he senses her right behind him. Within seconds he is fighting off her spear as its blade inches closer and closer to his body. Her leg suddenly shoots up, clipping him under his chin and throwing him back. Before he can even register the hit, the point of her spear slices the back of his left hand.

"What was that about being slow?" she asks, her spear resting against her shoulders, confidence radiating from every pore of her being.

"Don't worry. I'll get you next time!"

"This isn't game!" she snaps, her grip tightening around her spear. "I killed Evan, and the second you let your guard down, I'll kill you too."

"No you won't," he says with enough confidence to rival her own.

"Overconfidence will get you killed."

"It's not that. You don't smell enough like blood. And this place doesn't reek of death."

_Of course he's dead_, Lamya reassures herself. _There's no way he could have survived that landslide._ But she can't fight the doubt that is starting to form in her mind.

"He's dead and you're going to join him." Her right hand moves forward, a ball of light forming in front of her. She snaps her fingers, the light breaking into thin shards before shooting straight at him. He twirls his bou, blocking the spell from hitting him. A long shadow comes across his vision and he glances up in time to see Lamya land behind him and deal a hard kick to the side of his head.

"You are really, really strong," Goku concludes, regaining his balance. "But now I am going to get really serious." He twirls his bou, before falling into his fighting stance. "So, bring it on."

xXx

Blacken earth and crumbed rock litter the area as the two warriors face each other. Burns mark Kougaiji's skin, while bruises discolor Cassandra's once pale skin. Both fighters are worn out from the constant game of defense and offense, one that neither of them is sure of winning.

_How can she be this strong? She's just like…_ Kou's eyes widen a fraction, recalling how not too long ago he came across a young man with blue-violet eyes, who possessed a magic similar to hers. _Raven...and there was a boy—Evan. Didn't she say something to Sanzo about finding someone named Evan? _Realization hits him head on, not knowing why he never put two and two together. _ It's the same people from before. _He grits his teeth, feeling like a fool. _Those damn bastards dragged me into this. Because of them, Lirin is being used as a hostage and forcing me to be someone's pawn._ His fist clench, anger filling ever pore of his body.

"Kai!" he yells, unleashing a blast of fire. She slams the tip of the blade on the ground, her flames consuming his own.

_Still not strong enough_, he thinks in frustration. _That leaves only one more option. _He places his hands in front of him, chanting a spell, while a red glow surrounds him.

_Summoning-spell! _Cassandra realizes. _That's a summoning-spell, I just know it._ Her left foot falls back, fear entering her eyes. _I hate summoning-spells, you never know what is going to show up. What should I summon to fend off whatever he is bringing here? All my creatures are fairly weak, and I doubt any of them will be able to put up a good fight against whatever is about to come here. _His right hand pushes forward, a black void forming in his palm. _Void…that's it!_ Her stance straightens, the fear leaving her as she recites her summoning-spell.

"Engoki!" Kougaiji yells, the mass of fire forming into a one-eyed beast.

"Night-Blood!" Cassandra calls, the shadows racing around her before taking the form of the panther-like creature with the glowing red eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, Night-Blood charges forward, right into the path of his fire-demon. Within seconds her creature is consumed by the flames.

She doesn't move, doesn't flinch, instead she defiantly faces his beast, completely confident in her abilities._ How can she not be afraid? _He wonders. _Fool. _He knows the fight is about to come to an end. Only a mere handful of people have managed to dispel his fire-demon and there is no way her magic is strong enough to allow her to fall into that category.

But before the flames can even touch her, they suddenly recede. _What the..? _Kougaiji takes a step back, not knowing what to think of the sudden change of events. _How did she…?_ The fire completes dies out, until the only thing left standing is Night-Blood.

"Impossible," Kougaiji whispers, not believing that she somehow countered his spell.

"Night-Blood is a special summoning creature, also know as a void. In other words he can absorb certain spells, and in some cases, even certain summoning-creatures." She waves her right hand, the shadows receding until Night-Blood is no where in sight.

"Damn you…"

_Whenever I use a spell, she uses a barrier. If I try to attack her, she uses that damn spell to drive me back. I can't even get near her_, the youkai thinks as he clenches his teeth. If he could just strike her one time, he's sure he can put an end to this fight. _I'll have to force my way through her spell, _he concludes, finding no other way to put an end to their fight.

He runs forward, before pulling his arm back and striking it at her. Once again fire dances around her, the intense flames burning his hand, but he doesn't give in. Cassandra digs her shoes into the ground, feeling the pressure from his attack. The fire eats away his shirt, while his armbands begin to glow red, but he still pushes forward, unwilling to give up. _Why is he…? _

"Stop…" she whispers, not believing how determined he is, but he won't be able to break her spell and will only end up seriously hurting himself. _He fights as if his life has little value, what would make him be so reckless?_

"Lirin." _This isn't right…_ Her body trembles, while her eyes clench shut. _We wouldn't be fighting if Lamya hadn't caught Lirin. He-he's just trying to save his sister…_

"Please stop!" she yells, watching as his armbands melt away, but he continues forward, desperate to break her spell. _This is all pointless, isn't it?_ A faint smile curves her lips, her resolve weakening. _Raven would be doing the same thing if he was in Kougaiji's position. If Kougaiji doesn't win, what did Lamya say she would do to his sister? _Her flames begin to weaken as she loses sight of why she is fighting him in the first place.

He breaks through her fire, his fist connecting with the side of her face and knocking her down. Kou falls forward, his actions finally taking a toll on his body. Complete silence falls across the area as neither of them make a move to stand up.

"Damn," Cassandra's whispers, knowing the only reason he managed to break through was because she let her mind wander. _Raven would never make such an amateur mistake. Typical_, she thinks bitterly.

Cassandra's glazed eyes focus completely on Kou's still form, quietly counting the seconds that pass and praying he doesn't move. The color completely leaves her face when his muscles tensed.

A groan sounds from his lips as he pushes himself off the ground and staggers to his feet.

_No way! After all that he can still move,_ she thinks in awe, but her awe turns to fear. _I have to get up,_ Cassandra thinks, knowing she is the only thing stopping him from going after Sanzo and Serafina. The best she can do is sit up, using a charred-tree trunk as a support, her legs unwilling to listen to her frantic pleas to stand up.

Slowly he makes his way to her, his legs wobbling with each step he takes. Her fingers tighten around her staff, her tired arms struggling to lift what once felt weightless to her.

_I can't fight him, not when I can barely move,_ the sorceress thinks. _This is it. This is how I'm going to die. It's my own fault for not being experienced enough and letting my emotions get in the way._

"Damn…you…" Kougaiji growls before falling forward and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

_She…she defeated me. How could I lose? How could I lose against her!_ His body trembles as he makes another attempt to stand. _This can't end like this! Move, damn it!_ He orders his arms and legs, but he can't even move them an inch, exhaustion weighing him down. _Lirin…I have to save Lirin_. He clenches his teeth, willing himself to move, but his arms and legs feel like they are made of lead.

"Damn it…" _If I don't get up…Lirin...Lirin will…_Everything begins to blur as exhaustion completely takes him over.

"Lirin…" he whispers, before losing consciousness.

Cassandra's staff falls from her hand, clattering to the ground, while her arm hangs limply at her side. _Thank God, I don't think I could have stayed awake much longer._

"A draw, huh, that's a first," she whispers, her head tilting forward, mentally and physically exhausted. The wall of fire slowly dies out, no longer needed. "Sorry Sanzo and Sera, looks like you two are on your own…" She falls to her side, her shoulder smacking against the ground.

She faintly becomes aware that someone is standing over her, but before she can figure out who it is, her eyes close, welcoming the rest her body craves.

xXx

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope the wait was worth it.

Thanks to curiouzkat, Ruby, Rook, Kikki, Sumitra, OABoo, Kurtain, and Ali for reviewing. Looks like I got the fight between Kougaiji and Cassandra done, next time will be finishing up Goku and Lamya, and have Hakkai versus Yaone, while Sanzo and Serafina meet a few obstacles in their search for Evan. Estimated time: 2 weeks. So, till next time!


	28. Something to Protect

A/N: Yay! Looks like another chapter of Merging Paths. I hope everyone enjoys this. As always, I don't own Saiyuki, but if you look at my characters you will find a tattoo on their…Haha, never mind. There is a minor section with a flashback, so heads up. Now onward to Chapter 28!

x X x

Chapter 28: Something to Protect

A long time ago Hakkai was in love. He looked forward to every afternoon when he would wrap up his lessons and go home to find her waiting for him. They weren't rich, they actually struggled to make the monthly rent, but none of that really matter because they had each other and that's all they needed.

Then one day he came home to find their little house in shambles, the floor littered with broken glass, books and clothing. And most of all she wasn't there. He called out to her, hoping she would call back to him, tell him she was just being clumsy. But no matter how loud he called her name or how frantically he looked about their little house, she was no where to be found.

It wasn't until later that he discovered from the villagers that his Kanan was offered as a sacrifice to Hyakugan Maoh. He hated them, he hated them all because none of them cared. It was better to sacrifice one woman then a whole village. That was easy for them to say, because it wasn't their daughter, sister, or lover that was that single woman who they sent to her death. They were all cowards.

He gave it all up for her, bathing his hands that she thought were "pretty" in the blood of a thousand youkai. None of that matter to him as long as he could save Kanan.

They could run off together, forget this nightmare and live happily together like they did before. For one brief moment he held her in his arms, a sense of relief passing over him because he finally found her and he could take her away from the place filled with so many bad memories.

But it wasn't to be. That one moment of happiness was shattered when she took hold of his knife, the one that was meant to save her and in a way it did, just not in the way he thought it would. Smiling sadly at him, while tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she held his knife to her throat, telling him that she couldn't go back with him. Warm specks of red splattered across his face and all he could do was stare at the lifeless body of the one woman that meant everything to him.

That one moment was imprinted in his memory, where every rainy night and every sad smile reminded him of her—the one person he failed to protect. Even in Yaone he could see little bits of Kanan looking back at him. It made him sick the first time they met and she tried to take her own life because she failed Kougaiji. That sad smile and those clear tears rolling freely down her delicate face—nearly the splitting image of Kanan right before she ended her life. Maybe that's why he has gone out of his way to help Yaone whenever she gets into trouble.

But there's another reason why he fails to see Yaone as a hated enemy—he likes her. At first he wondered if it was because a part of her reminded him of Kanan, but the more he is around her, the stronger his respect for her grows, and the farther from Kanan she becomes. She has a strength—that Kanan always lacked—willing to go to any lengths to protect the ones she loves, a trait he knows all too well—throwing away everything for the people you care about.

As he and Yaone are locked in battle, the only thing he knows is, he doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want to see her cry, he doesn't want to see her suffer, or do something that she can't take back, just as he did. He couldn't save Kanan, but he swears Yaone won't meet the same sad fate that Kanan did.

x X x

The back of Hakkai's hand shields his eyes from the swirling debris surrounding him, while little drops of blood run from the paper thin cuts on his face. The smoke settles revealing the magenta-eyed youkai standing a few feet away from him, a small bomb resting between each of her fingers.

"Please die," Yaone whispers, throwing the set of bombs at his feet. Hakkai quickly sets up a barrier as the bombs explode one after the other. A wince crosses his features when he feels himself being shoved back by the force.

"Miss Yaone, please stop!" Hakkai gasps. His mind still unable to register what is happening. Weren't they laughing together not too long ago? Weren't they offering words of comfort to each other when the situation started to become bleak? _Why did it turn out this way_? Hakkai wonders, his arms falling to his side. "I don't want to fight you." She falters for a second, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I can't let her die."

"There has to be another way."

"I'm sorry Hakkai-san, but I can't take that chance." She jumps forward, her spear heading straight for him, but he easily side-steps her, still unwilling to cause her any harm, even though she is determined to kill him.

_There has to be another way_, Hakkai reminds himself, racking his brain for some kind of solution, but unable to come up with one that will have a happy ending. If Yaone doesn't fight him, Lirin dies. If he stops her, Lirin still dies and if she wins, then what?

A new found hate burns inside of him at the thought of the people manipulating them. _I'll make them pay for this._

x X x

"Evan, where are you?" Serafina whispers as her fingers rake through the decaying leaves. She's lost the trail. Of course she knows where the ravine is, but it stretches on for several miles and heading in the wrong direction could cost her precious time. _Stupid jerk, I told you not to do anything stupid. _She grits her teeth in frustration when she remembers what he said to her just the other day:

"_I told you it's partly my fault about what happened to your mother and father. I'm taking responsibility for my actions by making sure you don't get anymore screwed up than you already are." _

_Have you ever thought that losing you won't exactly help the situation? _She thinks bitterly. _ Anyone who gets close to me, always ends up getting hurt._

x X x

_She completely stopped moving, her eyes focused on the woman standing not even twenty-feet from them. _How did she find me?_ Serafina wondered as she took in the blonde demon who had haunted her most of her life._

"_Malay?" Gabriel stopped, his golden eyes filling with worry as he looked at her._

"_She's probably trying to figure out a way to get away from you, _stalker_," Orion laughed, but the smile faded when he saw who Serafina was looking at._

"_Sera, I thought by now you would have learned that the more friends you have, the more people I can target," Lamya stated as she slowly made her way towards the group._

"_You're right, Malay does attract trouble," Gabriel commented to Orion as he took his place beside him._

"_Don't worry, we won't let her lay a finger on you," Orion whispered to Serafina, before charging forward, throwing his fist straight at Lamya. She caught it effortless, before bringing her other arm up and slamming it into Orion's gut. He dropped to his knees, spitting up blood, in complete shock that she managed to inflict so much damage on him with just her bare hands._

"_Orion!" Serafina screamed. It was happening all over again. She was going to lose him just like she lost her mother and father. _

"_How annoying," Gabriel sighed, his right foot digging into the dirt before he sprung forward. He whirled around, his heel connecting with the side of Lamya's face. She jerked back, wiping the blood away from her cheek. But his victory was short-lived when Lamya suddenly appeared in front of him, her fist hitting him square on the temple. He crashed to the ground, blood painting the floor red. His body tensed as he slowly pushed himself off the ground._

"_Gabriel, stay down," Serafina whispered, knowing if he got up, he would end up getting killed._

"_I'm not leaving you!" he snapped, wiping the blood away as he stumbled onto his feet and fell into his fighting stance. He charged at Lamya again, but she effortless evaded each and every one of his attacks. A sadistic grin spread across her face as her hand clamped down on his chest, a wave of energy passing through him. He dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, before the demon slammed her foot down on his skull. He didn't get up, didn't move, for all she knew he could already be dead._

"_He should have listened to you," Lamya said, nudging Gabriel with her foot. "But its better if you sever all your attachments. Would you like me to finish them off?"_

_Serafina could feel warm tears running down her cheeks, praying he would get up. She didn't reply, her fists shaking in anger. Hate filled every vein in her body. Without even thinking she went straight for the demon, determined to not go down without a fight._

_The two seemed to dance around each other. Somehow Serafina managed to predict each of Lamya's attacks, but she wasn't fast enough to counter-attack or block each hit. And it wasn't before long that Lamya's assault broke through her already fragile defenses. She crashed to the ground, her vision faltering. _

_It was a pointless struggle. Orion and Gabriel were at the same level as her, so if they couldn't beat Lamya, she couldn't either. If she ran, the demon would just come after her again. Any friends she made would become targets in her sick game. If only she had given up in the beginning then no one would have been hurt. _

"_Do you really plan on giving up that easily?" A voice asked, a young man appearing in front of her. Vibrant, violet eyes, hair as black as a starless night—she recognized him right away. He was the same demon she had met fifteen years ago, the same demon that stopped Lamya from taking her away. "But I guess I have an obligation to look after you, so let me take care of Lamya for you. We wouldn't want her to win so easily," Evan had laughed, completely washing away her fears._

x X x

Being around Evan gave her a sense of security. For the first time, she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder. She didn't really like him, but whenever she was down, he would be by her side in a moment. Just a few words from him, would put her back on track and remind her that her struggle wasn't pointless.

_I have to find him_, Serafina reminds herself as she stands back up. Her eyes close as she uses all of her concentration to filter through the different traces of energy around her. She steps back, not liking what she just felt. _Zev…_ She glances behind her, trying to estimate how close he is to her. _Far enough to not be a threat. _She continues forward, determined to track down the Demon Child, but she freezes in place…_Sanzo?_

x X x

"Stupid woman," Sanzo mutters, wondering where she has run off to. He has to admit, she is fast, at least faster than he is. She only had a few minutes start, yet she is now no where in sight and unlike her, he has no idea where he is going.

His right eye twitches as he wonders how he got dragged into this mess. It isn't like any of these people are his friends, but here he is, running around in some forest looking for a bratty demon and a stupid woman. If he had any common sense he would walk away at this very moment, but he was never one to take the easy way out.

"Che, not another nuisance," Sanzo mutters, before whirling around and firing a shot. A knife flies past him, almost nicking his shoulder. "Damn it!" He dives for cover as a string of blades follows him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," Zev announces as he keeps himself hidden from sight. "To think such a disgusting human had the audacity to try to kill a full-blooded demon."

"Human, youkai, demon—they're all the same to _me_!" Sanzo suddenly pivots, firing several shots. Blood splatters on the ground as one of his bullets hits Zev's side.

"Filthy human!"

Light flashes as he fires a shot, the bullet shattering one of the knives. He spins around, quickly firing a shot and once again wounding the demon. He dives out of the way as another set of blades come at him, using one of the trees as cover, while he takes a second to regain his breath.

_He's fast, but not one of the brightest,_ Sanzo concludes, reloading his gun. _He keeps letting his guard down. He's not even on the same level as Lamya, so there's still a chance I can beat him._ A long curse escapes his lips as he ducks out of the way as a knife hits the spot his head once was. _But still a persistent bastard, nonetheless._

All Sanzo can do is dodge the knives, coming closer and closer to piercing his body. But the demon comes at him faster and faster, while the monk struggles to keep up. One of the blades tears into his left bicep, instantly making him lose his grip on his gun. Before he can even think to move back, the demon's hand wraps around his neck, dangling him in the air.

"How pathetic, your only ally has abandoned you, leaving you to die alone." Zev leans forward, a grin spreading across his lips. "To think, I was wounded by someone so helpless. It's sickening," he growls at the monk.

_It can't end like this,_ Sanzo thinks as Zev tightens his grip, effectively cutting off his oxygen supply. Tighter and tighter the grip around his throat becomes, while his hands frantically claw at the arm holding him.

A flash of white falls from the trees, a blade slices straight across Zev's chest, forcing the demon to release Sanzo. The monk crumbles to the ground gasping for breath, but his eyes quickly focus on the woman in front of him.

With indescribable grace Serafina lands on her feet before springing forward and slamming her left leg against Zev's leg. The demon's shoulder hits the ground, but he quickly jumps out of the way when her foot races down to where his skull was. He pulls back, barely avoiding a punch.

"You!" Zev hisses. He goes straight at her, his fist heading for her head, but with amazing agility she ducks in the nick of time, before rising just as his fist flies past her shoulder. The palm of her hand connects with his chin, knocking him off balance. Her blade releases, swiping at him and cutting him across his face, but he jumps back, keeping a safe distance between them.

_I was at the top of my class in the Royal Guard,_ Sanzo recalls her once telling him. He never thought much of the statement, assuming the title held little value. Even though he hates to admit it, at the moment, she has never looked as impressive as she does now. Her stance is sturdy, her punches and kicks nearly flawless in form, while fear and anger are completely absent.

"Idiot…" For some reason he knows she is going to do something stupid. There is no way she can beat Zev, no matter how flawless or fearless she is.

"How insignificant your skills must be if you are so easily wounded by someone who is almost as weak as a _worthless human_," Serafina laughs at Zev, the sound almost foreign to the monk. "Yet here you are, completely concerned about a human, when someone much stronger than him is standing before you." She tilts her head, her gaze unflinching. "I wonder if I should even waste my time dealing with the likes of you." Each word infuriates the demon, his nails digging into his palms and drawing blood.

"Bitch," Zev yells, racing straight at her.

_That was way too easy_, Serafina thinks, a bitter smile curving her lips, before she suddenly turns on her heel and takes off.

"Wait!" Sanzo yells when he sees Zev go after her. "Stupid woman," he says through clenched teeth, forcing himself to stand, as he retrieves his gun. There is no way she can beat him, yet she still ran off on her own to fight him. Why? "Idiot!" He snaps, slamming the side of his fist against the tree trunk.

He is about to go after them when his foot catches on something. He glances down only to find a belt lined with throwing-knives, the leather strapped neatly cut. _When did she…?_ He wonders.

"Damn it!" He practically yells as he races off in the direction they headed in.

x X x

Serafina's feet pound against the ground, until she sees the ravine her and Sanzo were looking so desperately for. Without a second thought she jumps down, her feet sliding against the slope.

"Run as fast as you can, but you'll never get away," Zev laughs, running on her left side. His hand goes to his chest to grab one of his daggers, but it comes up empty. For a split second he glances down, finding his set of daggers gone, replaced with shallow cut. _When did I…?_

She suddenly jumps forward, her leg striking him on the head. He falls back, the force of her hit doubled by the speed he was going at.

_How can she…She is just a step away from being human, yet_…He lunges at her, his fingers wrapping around her slender neck, before slamming her against the ground. _Why isn't she…? _His grip loosens when he finds not even an ounce of fear reflected in her brown eyes.

Her arm shoots forward, slamming her palm against his chest. The sound of shattering glass echoes off the forest, while a thick haze surrounds him, burning his throat as he inhales it. He jerks back, releasing her as she quickly stumbles away, her arm shielding her mouth and nose as she holds her breath.

"Wha—" he wheezes, his hands flying to his throat, fear entering his eyes as he realizes he can't speak.

"There is no such thing as an invincible opponent," Serafina states. "If they are faster, then be flawless. If they are stronger, then be swift. If they use spells, then silence them." She releases the blade on her hand, knowing she has just evened the playing field. "Fear is only for the dying," she whispers, before charging forward.

x X x

Each and every muscle of Lamya's body aches from the intense fight she has taken part in. Her opponent seems just as tired, his shoulders slumping slightly as he holds his fighting stance. A smirk curves her lips before she rushes forward, bringing her spear down on him. He flips back, his back arching while he keeps his eyes trained on her.

"Nyoibou extend!" The base of his staff shoots forward, slamming against her gut. She hits the ground, blood splattering across the dead leaves.

"You really are amazing." Her posture straightens, while her lavender eyes focus on him. "But this ends now." She springs forward, vanishing from sight.

He tilts his head to the side, just as her blade glides past him. His hand clamps down on the spear, his fingers almost grazing across hers. He pivots around her, using the momentum to throw her from her feet. She twists her body around. Her foot connecting with his chest as she shoves him back. Both of them break from each other, their heels digging into the dirt as they regain their balance.

The two of them take a moment to rest their bodies, while keeping a watchful eye on their opponent. But the moment doesn't last long as both of their bodies tense. They spring forward at the same time, charging at one another. Goku raises his nyoibou before bringing it down on her. She raises her spear, blocking the blunt of his attack, but the shaft shatters under the force of his strike.

Blood sprays across her face, while Goku's eyes widen in shock. Time seems to stand still as the two look at one another, the blade of Lamya's broken spear held tightly in her hand as little drops of blood splash to the ground below. He falls forward, a pool of blood forming around him from the deep horizontal cut along his abdomen.

"Oh dear, I was half expecting you to dodge that." She crouches down to him, her blade carelessly dangling from her fingertips. "I'm rather insulted. Through all of this you've been playing me for a fool. I know you're stronger than this, yet you won't even come at me full-force." Her fingers glide along the metal band on his forehead.

"D…don't!" Goku groans, trying to swat her hand away, while his other hand clutches his wound, as if that will stop the endless bleeding.

"Just what are you afraid of?" Her fingers slip under his diadem.

"Stop it!" He tries to push himself onto his feet, but he crashes down, blood splattering onto the ground.

"If you are going to die, you should at least give it your best, otherwise, this whole fight was pointless." The broken blade runs across his forehead, cutting a shallow line into his flesh before it rests just above his limiter. "A part of me was hoping you would be stronger than me so you could finally put an end to this frail existence." She leans in closer, her breath tickling his ear. "Will you grant me my wish?" she whispers, as her hand grips his diadem, pushing it off his forehead…

x X x

A/N: I bet about half of the readers are thinking of ways to torture me at the moment, while the other half are about to write me some nasty emails about my cruelty, but that seems like such a nice spot to end it.

Once again sorry for taking longer than I thought to post this, but I went to the Anime Expo and that kind of set me back on everything. But I got to see Maaya Sakamoto's concert and got a sketch/autograph done by Hiroshi Ousaka and of course I got tons of Saiyuki stuff, so I can't really complain. Anyways, now onto the reviews!

**Kurtain**—Looks like Sanzo and Serafina are back in the picture, and next chapter is looking to be promising. Evan? I wonder whatever happened to him, just kidding. You should find out his fate pretty soon.

**Ruby**—The fight between Yaone and Hakkai should wrap up in the next chapter. I hope you like the bits of Yaone and Hakkai thrown in here. To tell you the truth, I was having a lot of trouble on that part, so I hope you like it.

**virgo-princess93**—I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you're not disappointed.

**Kikki**—Who's the guy watching the fight? Well, if I told right away, it would kind of ruin the fun. Mwahaha! Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter where we will have the clash of the titans. And Lamya, well, she probably just made the biggest mistake in her life.

As always, thanks for all the reviews. The ETP (estimated time of posting), will probably be in about two weeks, maybe more, maybe less depending on how things go. Till next time!


	29. The Unleashed Monster

A/N: All right, here's another action-packed chapter and let's just say it ain't going to be pretty. I do not own Saiyuki, all the other characters are mine. Now onward to chapter 29!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29: The Unleashed Monster

Blood trails down the right side of Serafina's face, while an unsteady breath escapes her lips. _He's too fast_, Serafina thinks, starting to feel the strain from their fight. She presses her hand against her wound in hopes of stopping some of the bleeding. _He's wary of me now, I won't be able to catch him by surprise like I did before._ She side steps the demon, using the bracelet to ward off his fist.She pulls back, but his leg sweeps her left foot right out from under her, knocking her to the ground.

His foot collides with her side, bruising her ribs. _Damn you…_Serafina thinks, clenching her ribs. She staggers to her feet, falling into her fighting stance, while a shock of pain runs across her side. _Ignore it._ She clenches her teeth, acting as if the hit had little effect on her.

_Damn it! Think of something,_ Serafina scorns herself. _If this keeps up, you're as good as dead! _Suddenly she springs forward, her blade swiping at him, but he easily dodges each attack. Zev pivots to his right, managing to step behind her.

_No!_ A shock of pain passes down her spine when his elbow slams down between her shoulder blades. She falls to her knees, her body trembling from the attack. _Damn him…_

_There's no way I'm going to win_, Serafina concludes, as she wipes the blood from her lips. _No matter how hard I try, or what strategies I use, I can't inflict any serious damage on him. This is pathetic. He has two gunshot wounds, several cuts, no weapons, and he can't even use any spells, yet I can't even beat him. _Her lips curve slightly. _Hell, Sanzo was having better luck against him than me. Maybe I should have let him deal with Zev._

She rolls onto her feet, moving her head to her side as his fist nearly grazes her cheek. He kicks his foot up, but she catches it before it can connect. Her small victory is short-lived when he twists his body, somehow ending up behind her and pinning her arms behind her.

The sound of a gunshot echoes around her, just as Zev flips back, landing a safe distance from her. Surprise washes over her, wondering why he even bothered to come back.

"I can't even leave you alone for a few minutes without having to save your ass," Sanzo announces, stepping in front of her. Her surprise completely vanishes when she scrambles to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Serafina snaps. "You are supposed to find Evan."

"I don't recall agreeing to such a thing."

"It was implied."

"Implied?" He scoffs. "I wasn't aware you were capable of being subtle."

"Would you preferred it if I'd said, 'Hey prick, go find Evan?'"

"Che, you can't be in too much trouble if you can joke around like that," Sanzo grunts, firing another shot at Zev.

"Then maybe you should go scurry off and find Evan."

"I'm not leaving you," he snaps. For a second, surprise crosses her features, wondering if there is another reason why he followed her. "If anyone gets to kill you, it's going to be me!" Sanzo seethes as he ducks out of the way in the nick of time, firing two rounds at the demon. Zev moves to his side, but Serafina anticipates the move and is there to meet him. Zev stumbles against a boulder, his cheek throbbing from the punch. A low growl rises from his throat, obviously not pleased by his current situation.

"Ass," Serafina mutters, glaring at the smug monk.

"_He's_ awfully quiet."

"I used a potion on him that temporarily paralyzes the vocal chords, but it looks like its beginning to wear off."

"Surprising that you actually did something useful."

"I'm glad that I could be of some use to you," she replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hell, I think I might jump with joy, _Sanzo-sama_."

"Stop it with the Sanzo-sama shit." He jerks back firing a shot, just as Zev's fist heads straight for him. "Damn," Sanzo mutters, when he uses his last bullet. Serafina lunges forward, swiping her blade at Zev, but the demon moves away in the nick of time, putting some distance between him and Sanzo as he finishes reloading his gun. "Any idea how to beat him?" Sanzo asks when Serafina takes her place beside him.

"I was hoping you would come up with something."

"You deal with him," Sanzo replies crossing his arms.

"Thanks…" she mutters, springing forward. Zev meets her halfway, swinging his fist at her. She moves to her right, dodging the hit, before swooping down, trying to kick his feet out from under him. He flips back, gracefully landing on his feet, before he lunges forward. Serafina steps back, quickly lifting her arm and blocking his fist, but his knee shoots up, hitting her in her already bruised ribs. She lands flat on her back, gasping for breath, barely hearing the gunshots.

"Damn," Sanzo curses when he misses again. "Oy, stupid woman, you still alive?"

"Fine…" she gasps, pulling herself up onto her knees. Her hand clenches her ribs, hoping he didn't break anything, while cursing herself for being so careless. Just then, her fingers graze across something hard resting in the pocket on her side. _The broken talisman…_she realizes. She flinches slightly when Sanzo steps in front of her, firing a shot at the demon.

"Pay attention, idiot," Sanzo mutters.

"How good is your aim?" Serafina whispers to him.

"It doesn't matter. Every time I shoot at him, he dodges."

"I wasn't going to use him as a target." She opens her hand, showing him the sphere. "Make it count." She heaves it at Zev, Sanzo takes careful aim, before firing. The demon quickly rolls out of the way, avoiding the jewel and the bullet. Shards of crystal fall to the ground like glitter, while everything seems to move in slow motion as the shards suddenly explode, releasing a mass of energy. Zev is quickly consumed by the light as it burns everything in its path.

"Shit!" Sanzo swears, yanking Serafina to her feet before jumping down into the ravine. Light floods across the top of the ravine, sending dirt and rocks at them as they tumble down the steep incline. At last they come to a stop, just as the energy clears. Their chests rising slightly as they take a second to regain their bearings.

"Sanzo?" Serafina asks, looking up at him.

"Hm?" he replies, looking down at her.

"You do know I could have used my talisman to shield us from that instead of recklessly throwing ourselves down here." A blank look crosses his features before his right eye begins to twitch. She suddenly breaks into a fit of laughter, unable to contain her amusement, even when her bruised ribs angrily protest the action.

"Don't…laugh…" Sanzo draws out, his eyes staring down into hers. The laughter quickly dies as she finds herself unable to look away from him. Finally she realizes that he is still lying on top of her, his right hand cradling the back of her head from when he tried to protect her from the fall. Her breath catches, becoming uncomfortable with how close the two are from each other. She quickly sits up, her forehead slamming against his chin.

"Damn it—" Sanzo hisses, rubbing his chin. "You can avoid a knife being thrown at you, but you can't even sit up without hitting something."

"Shut up," Serafina winces, rubbing her forehead, while her other hand clenches her ribs. She nearly cringes when she remembers how she had tried to kiss him just the other night.

"I'm starting to think you're more dangerous than a hoard of youkai."

"Shut up," Serafina mutters. "I just had the crap beat out of me by some asshole." She falls back, her arm shielding her eyes from the setting sun. She stops when she notices the blood on her hand, remembering how she had wrapping her fingers around the wound on his arm to prevent it from being further damaged in their fall. "Your arm, it's bleeding." She hurries to his side, pulling out two vials from her coat.

"It's not that serious." He pulls back from her.

"It hasn't stop bleeding, has it?" She gently takes his arm.

"It'll be fine." The monk slaps her hand away.

"Now listen, you little prick. We don't know what is lying ahead of us, so this might be the only chance we have of taking care of any injuries. Now, we can either leave it alone and risk the chance that you might pass out from losing too much blood, or we can treat it now before it gets too serious. Which do you prefer?"

"Che. Do what you want." He looks away from her, hating to admit she is probably right. Once again she takes his arm, while her other hand picks up one of the thin vials filled with a clear liquid.

"This might burn a little." She pours the liquid on his wound, while he grits his teeth as his whole arm feels like it's on fire. She quickly applies a peach-colored cream to the raw skin. "This will numb the pain a little and help the blood to clot," she says, as she unties the ribbon from her hair, before carefully wrapping it around his arm to cover the wound.

He glances at her, his mind drifting back to the other night when they were drinking together. That was the first time he saw her with hair down and the first time she had tried to—Why? Did she actually like him in that way? Or was she too drunk to realize what she was doing? She saved his life today, even though the two of them are constantly arguing, she always seems to be showing up at his side when ever he needs help.

"You're really not that useless," he admits, looking away from her.

"Some advice, don't piss off the person tending to your wound," she replies, lightly tugging the end of the ribbon before tying it in a knot.

"It's not my fault if you can't take a compliment." She stops at his words, not knowing what to make of them.

"You're not so bad yourself," she says at last, trying to keep herself from smiling at him. "If we head in that direction, we should find Evan," she says as she stands up. He makes no attempt to get up, while a troubled look crosses his features. "Sanzo?"

"Hm?" he replies, snapping out of his thoughts and quickly standing up. _Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen?_

XXXXXXXXXX

A surge of energy bursts around Goku, throwing Lamya back. Goku's hands fly to his head, clutching it as he feels himself losing control. Images flash through his mind, faces that seem faintly familiar, but for some reason he can't place a name to them. Just as quickly as they appear, they are gone again.

_Wait! _Goku calls, reaching out to them. _Don't leave me!_

Lamya shields her face, her head spinning from the amount of energy he is sending off. _This has to be a mistake? There's no way he can be this strong?_

Dark energy surrounds him, his ears lengthening, while his hair suddenly grows longer. The energy whirls around him, kicking up dust, before finally dissipating. The dust settles, leaving a deadlier version of the person she once fought— Seiten Taisen Son Goku himself. His once innocent eyes open to reveal cold ones with cat-like slits.

She takes an involuntary step back, not knowing what to make of the transformed Goku. He suddenly appears in front of her, his leg connecting with her shoulder and throwing her to the ground. She rolls out of the way, just as he fist comes down on her.

_How can he move that fast?_ Lamya wonders, as she scrambles to her feet, before vanishing from sight. Her feet land on the crook of one of the trees, surveying her surroundings, but the youkai is no where to be seen. _Where did h—!_ A shadow drops across her, but she quickly flips back, landing on another branch. His hand catches her ankle, his claws tearing through her boot and piercing her flesh, before throwing her out of the tree.

Her body crashes to the ground, her side throbbing from the impact. Before she can even move to get up, he jumps down beside her, pinning her down.

"Get off!" Lamya yells, grabbing the youkai's wrists before he can strike her. His teeth clamp down on her left hand, drawing blood. A cry escapes her lips, as his fangs dig deeper into her hand, tearing at the flesh. Her right hand presses against his chest, quickly reciting a spell and sending a shock of energy into him. He jumps back, shaking his head before growling at her.

He comes at her again, his fist flying at her as she dodges each strike. Her left arm shoots up to block the hit, but the second his fist connects with her arm, her mind explodes in pain, the bone cracking under the force of his strike. She staggers back, panting as she tries to keep herself from screaming as she cradles her broken arm.

"You really are a fearsome monster," she whispers, regaining her composure when he comes at her again. "But if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" A blast of light shatters the ground, forcing Goku to jump back, dodging the attack. Lamya appears right in front of him, slamming her foot across his face, but instead of showing any indication of pain, he smirks at her.

_Unreal…_Lamya thinks in awe. _What kind of monster is he?_

His hand suddenly shoots forward, wrapping around her face before slamming her down on the ground. His fists slam down on her, his eyes filling with amusement as he begins to draw blood…

XXXXXXXXXXX

A long time ago, Yaone was chosen as an offering to Hyakugan-Maoh. There wasn't any point in her fighting back, if she did they would have completely slaughtered her village.

She didn't want to die or become some youkai's plaything. She wanted to be free, to live her life as she wished. No one would save her because they were afraid what the youkai would do to them. So she accepted her fate. She didn't smile, didn't cry, she would accept whatever fate had in store for her because nothing could change it.

But she was wrong—someone did save her. Instead of being sent off to the thousand-eyed demon, the son of Gyumaoh took her in.

He saved her life and more than anything she wanted to repay his kindness. She became his servant, a bodyguard, an assassin. She never questioned her actions because more than anything she respected him and his wishes.

But all that changed when she met _him_. She had every intention of killing the Sanzo-ikko. They were a threat to Kougaiji-sama and they carried one of the sacred sutras that Kougaiji needed to retrieve for his hateful step-mother so she would release his mother from the spell she was under.

The Sanzo-ikko were nothing like what she expected, especially when they came to her aid when a guy was harassing her. That was the first time he smiled at her. Out of the four, he was the one person she didn't want to kill. She felt foolish fighting him as he dodged each of her attacks, asking her to stop before someone got seriously hurt. He defeated her physically and mentally, but instead of gloating over his victory, he asked if she were all right.

She thought it was pity he was expressing—pity for an enemy who couldn't even accomplish her mission. When she tried to end her life, he begged her to stop and if it weren't for Kougaiji, she probably wouldn't have. It wasn't until later that she realized Hakkai was actually concerned for her—a person who was his enemy. The whole thing seemed absurd, but that is just the way Hakkai is.

They were supposed to be enemies, but when they fought side by side, it felt so right. She didn't want to be his enemy and she surely didn't want to kill him, but fate seems to think differently because once again she is giving it her all to end his life.

XXXXXXXXX

The air is filled with smoke as her bombs are set off. She charges forward, the blade of her spear nicking his arm as he pulls back. _Why won't he fight back?_ She wonders, wishing he would raise a hand against her to fuel her intention to kill him. But no matter how many times she cuts him, he won't fight back.

_We'll get them back...I promise_, Hakkai had once told her. Whenever she found herself worrying about Kougaiji, he always offered her words of comfort. _If you ever want to talk, I'll be more than willing to listen._ They were supposed to be enemies, but he never acted like one.

_Why did he have to be so nice_? She wonders, finding her hands trembling.

"Please, just die!" Yaone cries, her eyes clenching shut as she brings her spear forward. She freezes when she feels it connect, while something wet rolls across her fingers. Her eyes slowly trail up the shaft of her spear, until it disappears into Hakkai's side.

"Please…stop…this," Hakkai whispers, while blood drips onto the ground.

"Hakkai…" she whispers, letting go of her spear. "Hakkai!" she cries, rushing to his side. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"It made you stop, didn't it?" he smiles weakly.

"Oh, Hakkai…please forgive me." She buries her face in his chest, wishing she could take it all back.

"Don't worry, you didn't hit anything vital and it really isn't that deep," he tries to reassure her.

"I'm so sor—" The words die on her lips when she senses a massive amount of youkai energy.

"Goku!" Hakkai realizes, fear entering his eyes as he tries to sit up. "We have to find the others, now!" He rips the spear out of his side, quickly applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He stumbles forward, but Yaone wraps her arm around his shoulder, keeping him steady.

"Gojyo and the others should be in that direction."

"Thank you." Hakkai smiles, relieved that they have stopped fighting, but the smile quickly fades. _Please don't do anything stupid, Goku…_

XXXXXXXXX

Sanzo and Serafina look down into the ravine, where a landslide obviously occurred, but something is definitely off about the area. One section appears to have been dug out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Serafina snaps, finally getting fed up with their failure to find Evan. If he was here, he is long gone since his essence is completely absent.

"Someone else was here," Sanzo notes, kneeling down to look at the tracks left behind. "That's odd."

"Hm," Serafina quickly goes to his side, examining the tracks. "Those are too big to be a dog's."

"Too big for a wolf," Sanzo adds, noting the width of the footprint is as wide as his hand.

"More than one too." Serafina points to another set of tracks, slightly smaller than the previous ones. "It looks like they were some of Daycarthro's creatures."

"How can you be so sure?" he wonders.

"For one thing, they're too big to belong to anything living in these parts. Second there's no trace of hair in the tracks." She runs her fingers along the rim on the paw print. "It couldn't have been Cassandra who summoned them. Which would mean…"

"Someone else is here." The monk stands up, absently dusting the dirt off his robes. "Any idea who it could be?"

"Does it really matter?" she counters, standing beside him. "It looks like they dragged something—or should I say someone—in that direction." She points towards the trail leading to the west.

"We don't have time for this," Sanzo mutters, an uneasy feeling gnawing at him. Ever since his second encounter with Zev, he hasn't been able to shake off the feeling that something is terribly wrong. "We should get back to others," Sanzo finally says.

"Do you want to split up?" Serafina asks, noting the slight worry in his eyes.

"We have to head in that direction anyway." He empties the shells from his gun, before reloading it. "Let's go," Sanzo announces.

XXXXXXXXX

_Damn them,_ Zev thinks as he gasps for breath. He cringes when his clothing moves against his scorched skin. _They'll pay for this, I'll kill them all._ He stumbles as he walks, each movement a painful reminder of his disgraceful defeat. Everything was in his favor, how could he lose?

He continues forward, heading in the direction of the lake, where he can cool off his burns. Suddenly he comes to a stop, noticing a figure lying near the shore of the lake. His teeth grind together as he recognizes the person.

_You're a persistent bastard, aren't you?_ Zev thinks, glaring down at the unconscious Evan. His clothes are drenched, while droplets of water glisten on his brow. His bare chest rises softly, completely unaware of the danger he is now in. Zev places his foot over the boy's skull. _Die traitor!_

A low growl catches his attention, before something crashes against him. Fangs tear into his arm, while yellow eyes gleam into his, filled with blood lust. _A fire-wolf!_ Zev realizes when he sees the creature is made of fire. The light padding of footsteps seem to surround him when two more wolves appear one consisting of water while the other of ice.

"Tsk, tsk, you really shouldn't have tried to do that," a smooth voice announces, his face completely hidden in the shadows, while someone is slung over his shoulder. "I mean, really, what kind of person tries to murder an unconscious child?" The person kneels down, laying the blonde sorceress next to Evan, before standing up and giving his full attention to the demon being pinned down by the fire-wolf.

"Get…it…off," Zev manages to say, the potion beginning to wear off. The person snaps his fingers, and the wolf releases him. Zev scrambles to his feet, preparing himself to kill the person who dared try to taunt him.

"You can't be serious," the man laughs. "You're out of your league and you have already tried my patience. I've lost count how many times you've tried to kill Evan and Cass. And let's not forget how you tried to use her for plant food for the mandrake tree. You even had the audacity to try to kill the Hybrid. You've proven to be too much of a threat and unfortunately, for you, I am not a forgiving person."

The person rushes forward, Zev's eyes widening in recognition. Complete silence fills Zev's senses when he becomes faintly aware that whoever the person is, is right behind him. Before he can even turn around, his mind explodes in pain, while everything becomes painted in red. His eyes trailing down to the gaping hole in his chest, while a trail of blood runs down the side of his mouth.

"You should never have tried to take away what's mine," the voice hisses in his ear, before Zev's lifeless body crashes to the ground.

The person flicks his fingers, droplets of blood spraying into the air. "Now, to take care of that other nuisance…" With that he disappears into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's it for now. Right now I'm estimating maybe one more chapter of fighting. Things just went from bad to worse as the Saiyuki-ikko and Raven-gang have to deal with two rampaging monsters. I wonder who's figured out who Zev's killer is.

Now a few responses to some of the reviews.

**GoldenEyedYoukai**—Yes I know I've been cutting the story off at the worst parts and this chapter should be the last major cliffhanger, so please bear with me. I know I'm being cruel.

**Rook**—It's always great to hear from you. Next chapter will mostly be about Seiten Taisen Son Goku. The stage is pretty much set now, time to let the real fight begin.

**Sumitra**—I'm glad you like the way the story's going. I'll admit I've been having some trouble with the Hakkai and Yaone parts. For some reason, I always have trouble writing Hakkai compared to all the other characters. So it's a relief to hear that the end product is pretty good.

**Kurtain**—Looks like you got more of the Sanzo and Serafina goodness in this chapter.

**OABoo**—When am I going to get Daycarthro Chronicles publish? To tell you the truth, I really don't know. First I want to get this one story I'm working on published first. My writing keeps changing all the time and I want my writing skills at their best before I try to get the Daycarthro Chronicles publish. If you can't wait till then, you can always read the first five chapters of Samsara that I put on fictionpress.

**Ali**—Thank you for all the nice compliments. When I first started working on Merging Paths, I wanted it to have more fight scenes than the first and to have a guest appearance of Seiten Taisen Son Goku, since not many people write about him. I was so worried about writing about him I had to consult the manga and anime a few times, so I hope you're happy with the results. And the part with Raven and Evan…well…you'll just have to wait until next chapter. ^_^

**Kikki**—Yes, lots of Sanzo, you just got to love his fighting. And yes, Lamya will probably get the beating of a lifetime. Next chapter should be a treat for you.

Thanks to GoldenEyedYoukai, Rook, Sumitra, Kurtain, Ali, OABoo, and Kikki for reviewing. Next chapter will probably be out in about two weeks. So, till next time!


	30. The Darkness in Our Hearts

A/N: Looks like it is about time for another chapter of Merging Paths. I apologize if there are a lot of errors, but it is now 3 in the morning and if I don't post this now, it will be another day before I do. As soon as I get some free time I'll read through it again to catch anything I missed (probably when I get up in the morning).

As always, I do not own Saiyuki, but I own the D.C. characters. Now onward to chapter 30!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30: The Darkness in Our Hearts

Relief washes over Serafina when she finally spots Evan lying next to the lake hidden in the woods. To her surprise Cassandra is there as well. _This doesn't feel right in the slightest. _She pauses for a second, taking in the area and searching for anything out of the ordinary.

The heavy smell of blood suddenly hits her as she takes a step back. She quickly averts her eyes, doing her best to focus on Evan and not the dead body lying off to the side. Her fingers pull the collar of her coat back, finding the clasps before quickly unhinging them, then sliding the coat off her shoulders. She quickly wraps it around Evan's bare shoulders, wondering how long he has been exposed to the open.

"Looks like someone already took care of Zev," Sanzo notes.

"Is that so?"

"Whoever it was put a hole through his chest." His fingers glide along the imprints in the damp earth. "More tracks as well. A person this time." A long silence falls between them, Sanzo keeping completely focused on Cassandra and Evan. _How could they have been in a fight if both of them have no wounds or bruises, especially Evan? He went up against Lamya, yet he walks away without a scratch, not likely. _"Why would they go through the trouble of saving those two?"

"I don't know."

His eyes lower as he looks at her, sensing something is off. Usually when she uses short answers like that, it means she is hiding something. "You know who did this."

"Let's just say, it takes a strong Waeruock to be able to control more than one summoning-creature at the same time. And there's only one person I know who would go to such lengths to protect Evan and Cassandra."

"You think it's _him_. I didn't pin him as someone to be this ruthless."

"He isn't, but that doesn't mean the other soul inside of him isn't."

"So the other side of him has decided to come out and play."

"We better track him down and hope he doesn't take anyone else out."

"It would be a shame if he killed Lamya," he scoffs.

"I was referring to your friends," she replies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Goku's fist continues to rain down on Lamya and she wonders if this is the way she is going to die. She always imagined that someone would take her head, or she would be engulfed by a high-level spell—being beaten to death, never really crossed her mind.

None of that really matters. He will finally put an end to her, free her from this sick excuse for a life. _Has it been four hundred, five hundred years…? I can't remember._

Goku's fist stops an inch from her face. His eyes widen slightly, before he pulls back, his arms hanging limply at his side.

A soft sound enters the area, while Goku's elf-like ears twitch slightly, as he tracks down the source. He whirls around, his eyes slanting as they fall onto the young man, reeking of blood and death, standing at the edge of the trees.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A cool voice asks.

Goku's lips curl back, baring his fangs, ready for another fight.

"Aren't you a vicious little creature?" He holds his hands out to his side. "If you want me, come get me." Goku suddenly vanishes from sight, before appearing in front of the man. He draws his fist back, about to strike him, but suddenly something wraps around his arm and slams him to the ground. The youkai grits his teeth when he tries to yank his arm away from the vegetation wound around his wrist. Before he can even break free, the roots from the trees wrap around his ankles. His teeth clamp down on the roots, but the plants continue to surround him.

"Keep out of this," the man states, the plants completely encasing the youkai.

_How—how could it be him of all people?_ Lamya wonders in disbelief, as she takes in the black hair and icy, violet eyes. "The Hybrid," Lamya whispers, surprised to see Raven here of all places.

"The Hybrid," he repeats, his lips curling back. "Close, but not quite right."

"You're the demon sleeping inside Raven," she finally realizes. She had fought him once before and she had barely walked away with her life.

"Bravo, other people tend to realize that the second they see me."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would rather sleep myself, but this annoying voice kept calling Raven's name over and over again. The fool was going to rush over here to save his brother, but he couldn't quite regain consciousness. He practically begged me to save Evan, which tells you how desperate he was." He places his hand against his chest. "And now this indescribable hatred is racing through this body's veins. He wants you dead."

"I doubt you can kill me."

"You shouldn't be so eager to come to such a conclusion. If I recall correctly, you are constantly failing to kill Evan."

"He's dead now."

"I assure you, he is very much alive and well." His fingers run along the blade of his dagger, his lips curving slightly. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"If Evan's still alive…" she whispers, wiping the blood from her face. "Then I can't die yet."

"I happen disagree." The blade slides down his palm, a trail of blood gliding between his fingers, watching with slight fascination as it drips to the ground. He smears the red liquid onto the cool metal, while a string of words roll off his tongue. The blade lengthens, glowing an eerie crimson, before solidifying into a three-foot long sword. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

She draws her knife, her vision faltering, while her legs feel like they are going to collapse any second. _I can't die, not if Evan is still alive._

He suddenly shoots forward, his blade aimed for her throat. She quickly raises her knife, striking his sword back. His blade comes at her again, and she barely manages to evade the attack. Steel clashes against steel, as she struggles to fend off his attacks. _He's playing with me_, she realizes.

A loud, hollow snapping fills the area, stopping him from attacking. Chunks of vegetation rain down on them, as the confines around the youkai snap apart.

Goku bursts from the debris, racing straight for Raven. The youkai's fist collides with the demon's sword, pushing the Hybrid back.

He whirls around, only to find Lamya is gone. _Damn you!_ His eyes dart to the youkai jumping to his feet before charging forward. His whole body shakes with anger as an incredibly strong feeling of bloodlust overcomes him. He bolts towards the youkai, his feet seeming to glide across the ground.

The point of the red-sword tears across Goku's left thigh, but he acts like he isn't even aware of the injury. He twists his body around, before his foot slams against the side of Raven's face. The Hybrid crashes to the ground, the force behind the attack stronger than he had anticipated.

But the feeling of satisfaction is shortly lived when an odd feeling overcomes Goku. The youkai suddenly stumbles, his vision blurring slightly, while a burning sensation rushes up and down his leg. He shakes his head, trying to clear the fuzzy feeling, but it does little to subdue the effects.

"Ah, I see the poison is starting to have an effect. I wonder how much longer you have before it completely works its way through your body." He runs his fingers along the red-tinted blade. "With all that running around, I'm sure it won't be long before the venom begins to eat away your insides, but it's not like anything I'm saying means anything to you. You're nothing, but a mindless beast. I'll just have to put you down like the dog you are!" He rushes forward, bringing his sword down, but just as quickly, Goku steps out of the way, bringing his knee up. Raven stumbles back from the hit, knowing his ribs have probably been broken, but just like Goku, the pain means little to him and the only thing he cares about is spilling more of his enemy's blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of grinding metal echoes around the two sets of fighters. Miriam continues to force Warner back, her speed and agility managing to get the better of him as he struggles to keep up with her. Several cuts cover his body, but he has no intention of letting her win.

Gojyo, on the other hand seems to be at a standstill with his half-brother. The usual mirth between them is completely gone as desperation kicks in. The chain to his shakujou winds around the youkai's arm,

"Looks like I got you," Gojyo smirks.

"You'll have to do better than that, lil bro," Doku replies, yanking the chain and bringing Gojyo forward, but he pushes up the other end of his weapon, blocking the strike from his brother's curved sword.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai calls, limping towards the redhead, while Yaone helps him.

"Hakkai? Can't you see I'm a little busy," Gojyo grunts, paring another strike from Doku.

"Goku, I think he lost his limiter."

"Heh, as if things aren't bad enough already."

"You mean that monster is on the loose," Dokugakuji says, trying to hold Gojyo back.

"We have to stop him somehow."

"But what about Lirin?" Doku counters.

"You know what will happen if we let Goku run wild. He'll keep killing until there is nothing left," Hakkai reminds him.

"If it's true what you are saying. Lamya has already fallen." Miriam sheathes her sword, stepping back from Warner. "Your contract is void."

"What about Lirin-sama?"

"It would be best if you got as far away from here as possible before the others figure out what is going on." The woman in black activates the talisman on her wrist, the shadows wrapping around her.

"Wait!" Doku calls, reaching out to her, but she is already gone. He whirls around glaring at his brother. "It's your mess, clean it up on your own. Yaone, I'm going to go find Kou, if you're smart you'll do the same," with that he walks off.

"Doku!" Yaone calls after him.

"Yaone, it might be best if you go help him."

"But Hakkai!"

"Please," Hakkai whispers, his eyes taking on a hard edge. "As Dokugakuji said, this is our fight." _I really don't know if we will be able to stop him._ "I'll be fine. See, the bleeding has already stopped." He smiles softly at her, but the smile fails to meet his eyes.

"Be careful, Hakkai." She quickly takes off after Doku.

"Hell, if you sent Yaone away, I am so out of here." Warner is about to walk off as well, when Gojyo swings his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh no, you're not."

"And why not?"

"If we get to suffer, so do you." Both Hakkai and Gojyo stare him down, each with an eerie smile on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have come. We are so screwed," Warner laughs weakly, realizing not only is Goku in his youkai form, but Raven's demon has also taken over.

"I doubt if all of us combined can stop them," Gojyo says, his left eye twitching slightly, when he notices how intense the fight between them is. "Sanzo's the only one who can stop him."

"And as far as I know, Cassandra's the only one who can break through to Raven," Warner sighs.

"If this continues, I'm afraid they might kill each other," Hakkai adds, noting how they both have large traces of blood covering them. "Unless one of you is willing to step in between those two to try to put Goku's limiter back on."

"If Raven's demon is having trouble dealing with him, there's no way in hell I'm stepping anywhere near him."

"We can always team up on one of them," Hakkai suggests.

"If we focus on Raven, Goku will no doubt go after us."

"If we go after Goku, Raven might kill one of us," Warner laughs uneasily. "And there's only three of us."

"Che, why am I always left to clean up other people's messes?" Sanzo asks, an unconscious Cassandra slung over his shoulder, while Serafina is beside him, carrying Evan.

"Sanzo!"

"Do you guys usually stand around doing nothing, or is this a new thing?" Serafina asks.

"Look at them!" Warner gawks, pointing at the two warriors that are practically tearing each other apart. "Goku's gone berserk and Raven's demon is running rampant."

"I know. Zev's dead," Serafina says, as she sets Evan on the ground.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"There's no point in losing your cool. The best we can do, is try to find some way to stop them before they kill each other."

"All I have to say is, there's no way I'm stepping into that train-wreck," Warner replies, pointing to the two fighting each other.

"Then stay out of it," she says simply.

"Here!" Sanzo tosses the sorceress to Warner, who almost drops her in the process.

"Damn Sanzo, ever hear of being gentle?"

"Shut up." His violet eyes dart over to Hakkai and Gojyo. "I leave Raven to you."

"I'll help you," Serafina says, about to stand up.

"I don't need any help taking care of an idiot," the monk replies, checking the chamber of his gun. "You get _her_ to wake up." He motions towards the unconscious Cassandra, before taking off towards the two.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blood nearly covers every inch of Raven's body, while his vision is hazy as he continues to hold the youkai back with little success. Both of them have sustained serious injuries, but neither of them seem aware of how badly their bodies are damage. The only thought racing through their minds is the need to spill blood. Raven slams his hand against the ground, the dirt caving in under Goku, but he glides past it, heading straight for him.

"There's nothing I hate more than a bunch of morons showing off," Sanzo says as he steps in between Raven and Goku, keeping his gun aimed at the youkai.

Raven suddenly shoots forward, but Hakkai appears behind him, pinning his arms behind his back before he can touch Sanzo.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Raven yells, throwing himself back against the trunk of a tree. Hakkai's head rolls back, as a sharp gasp escapes him, before his legs collapse under him. Raven pulls back, just as Gojyo's fist heads straight for him.

"I guess we are going to find out which half-breed is stronger," Gojyo smirks when he strikes him.

"Don't make me laugh. You am I are nothing alike."

"Ah, I'm hurt Raven-chan—I thought we were _friends_!" He suddenly releases the blade on his shakujou, aiming for the Hybrid's head. Raven dives to his side, before rushing Gojyo, but his crescent blade makes a suddenly arc, heading for him. The Hybrid quickly lifts his sword, stopping Gojyo's blade as the chain wraps around his blade. "I was hoping you would do that," the redhead smirks.

His violet eyes widen slightly, releasing his sword and pulling back, just as Hakkai unleashes a chi blast. The energy tears across his shoulder, singeing the tanned flesh. His hand quickly covers the burn, a grimace distorting his features. "You're really starting to piss me off," he grounds out, digging his foot into topsoil before springing into action.

XXXXXXXX

Goku's fist slams against a tree trunk, as Sanzo bolts to his right, knowing a hit from Seiten Taisen Son Goku could prove deadly. _Damn monkey. Why are the stupid people usually the strongest?_

Goku shoots forward, kicking Sanzo's legs out from under him and pouncing down on him. He pulls his arm back, about to strike the blond, when his golden eyes widen as he feels the nozzle of the monk's gun shoved against his forehead.

"Get the hell off me, monkey," Sanzo manages to gasp. Still Goku makes no attempt to move, while Sanzo's finger tightens around the trigger. The youkai quickly moves as a bullet nearly penetrates his skull.

Goku steps back, his jaw clenching as he takes in the blond before him. A sense of recognition washes over him, but as quickly as it comes, it's gone. A feral yell of frustration tears from his throat as he lunges for the monk, who has his gun aimed at him.

"Hmph. How many times do I have to you—I have no bullets to waste on you." The gun falls from his fingers, hitting the ground, just as Sanzo slams his foot against the wound on Goku's leg.

The youkai collapses to the ground, the blood an unnerving black, the effects of the poison slowly wearing his body down.

_If you keep this up, you are as good as dead, _Sanzo notes, wondering how long the poison has been running through Goku's veins. He quickly moves back when Goku lunges for him, while he mutters something under his breath, determined to end this fight as quickly as possible.

"Makai Tenjyo!" His sutra unfurls, wrapping around the youkai and preventing him from moving. His golden eyes narrow as he tries to tear through the spell, but finding it impossible to break the binds. The monk's left hand presses against his forehead as he recites an incantation. Light wraps around youkai's forehead until it solidifies into his golden limiter, sealing off his power.

Goku's head tilts back, his body turning back to normal as well as his sense of pain, but it doesn't last long when his golden eyes drift shut.

_He took me out of the darkness and gave me a world way brighter than the sun._ He falls forward, landing against Sanzo's chest. _But I always seem to cause you trouble. I'm sorry…_

"Che, stupid monkey," Sanzo mutters, placing his hand on his charge's messy brown hair, unable to ignore the sense of relief washing over him. _One down, and one more to go._

XXXXXXXX

Gojyo and Hakkai simultaneously attack Raven, hoping they will be able to outnumber him. But no matter how many times they made contact, he acts like their attacks mean nothing.

"No more games." Raven chants in his sacred language, dodging the continuous attacks from Hakkai and Gojyo. He stops for a second, slamming his hand against one of the trees. A flash of white spreads up the trunk, turning the bark into ice before contaminating the rest of the trees. The ice quickly spreads around them, crystallizing the branches and leaves.

"What the hell?" Gojyo mutters, not sure what to make of the transformation. The Hybrid's lips curve slightly as he lifts his arm.

"Goodbye," Raven whispers, snapping his fingers. The ice suddenly shatters, raining down on Hakkai and Gojyo. The green-eyed youkai puts up a chi barrier around him as the ice pierces the ground.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yells, realizing he won't be able to shield him from the attack.

"Shit!" the half-breed swears, swinging his shakujou around him to block some of the shards, but knowing it is pointless. Someone suddenly steps in front of him, shielding him. The ice finally stops while the only thing Gojyo can focus on in the person standing in front of him, shards of ice jutting from his body, dyeing his white clothing red.

"You should try to take better care of yourself…" Dokugakuji smirks before falling forward.

"Jien!" _Why…Why did he come back?_

"You should be more worried about yourself."

"Damn you!" He swings his shakujou at the Hybrid, but he easily dodges each swing. The crescent blade releases, swinging straight for him. He vanishes from sight at the last second, before Gojyo can even turn around. A sharp pain runs down his back when a blast of fire tears into him.

Blood drips onto the ground as Gojyo struggles to keep himself on his feet. "Damn, you crazy bastard, you're really not holding back, are you?" His legs give out on him, his body crashing to the ground.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yells. The Hybrid suddenly appears beside him, slamming his fist against the youkai's wound, reopening it.

"Pathetic!" His fingers wrap around the youkai's skull, slamming him to the ground.

He suddenly jerks back when Warner nearly cuts open his back. "You as well?" he asks.

"Raven, you have to snap out of this."

"Do you really think you're capable of reaching him?" He asks. "If I remember correctly, he's not very fond of you. I doubt he would even shed a tear if I killed you. Should we find out?"

"You might be right, but I can't stand around and let you kill everyone." He barely has time to react when Raven shoots forward, his hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Weak," he states, as his grip tightens around the Vaerire's throat.

"Raven," A voice weakly calls. He stops for a second, his violet eyes falling on the blonde sorceress. "Snap out of it," Cassandra says as she slowly makes her way towards him, her hand clutching the necklace Raven gave her.

"Cass," he whispers, releasing Warner, letting him crumble to the ground.

"There's no point in you fighting anymore. You have to wake up!"

"He's too weak. He shows his enemies too much mercy and it nearly cost him. I'm only doing what he wishes he could."

"There's no one else who can hurt you. You saved Evan like you wanted to, now you have to wake up."

"Shut up!" He raises his hand, about to strike her, but she catches his wrist, resting her cheek against his palm.

"Are you going to let him hurt the people you care about?"

"Don't touch me!" He shoves her back, his hands wrapping around her throat.

XXXXXXXX

_Raven…_

_Someone…someone's calling me…_He tilts his head up, a warm feeling spreading through his heart. _That voice…who is it?_ He tries to stand up, but a sharp pain replaces the warm sensation. His legs give out under him as he coughs up blood, finding it hard to breathe.

"Where am I?" he wonders, his eyes eerily dull. Shadows surround him, a coldness nipping at his flesh. The scent of blood enters his senses. Blood completely surrounds him, painting the ground red._ Why is there so much blood? No, this isn't happening. Not again! _ "Go away! I don't want to see this!" His hands fly to his face, wishing all of it would disappear.

_Raven…wake up…_

"Go away…" _This isn't real! None of this is real!_

_You have to wake up._

"I-I don't want you to see me like this. Please don't call me back!"

_There's no one else who can hurt you. You saved Evan like you wanted to, now you have to wake up._

"I can't face you. Not after what I've done. Leave me alone!"

_Are you going to let him hurt the people you care about?_ Her words strike a chord in him, knowing that the demon resting inside of him will kill whoever gets in his way, even if that person is the one he loves. Complete silence wraps around him and he knows something is terribly wrong. _Why isn't she saying anything? He's hurting her, isn't he? _His eyes narrow, determined not to lose anyone else.

"Cassandra…I never want to hurt you."

XXXXXXXX

His grip suddenly loosens around her throat, letting the oxygen return to her lungs.

"Raven?" she whispers, gazing into his blue-violet eyes. "Welcome back," she smiles. But he doesn't return the smile, his eyes appearing vacant as they look down at her.

"I'm sorry Cassandra," Raven whispers, as he collapses against her.

"Everything will be all right," she says as her arms wrap around him, holding him tight. _No matter what, I'll never leave your side._

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay, the fight scenes are finally done. I think I burned myself out writing so many chapters of them. Hopefully it wasn't overkill having five chapters of fighting. This chapter nearly got me, many hours of staring blankly at the monitor and trying to figure out how to bring everything together.

I noticed I've been having issues writing Raven. He used to be the easiest character to write. What happened? Did anyone figure out it was Raven who appeared after Cassandra's fight or was the one who took out Zev? How did he end up there? Well, that gets explained in the next chapter.

**Rook—**I'm glad you're enjoying the bits of Yaone and Hakkai. I was really worried about the last chapter since I was having so much trouble writing that little scene. You can expect more fluff next chapter. Sorry there wasn't much of Doku and the others in this chapter. It seemed like it would be a little too much to go into what was going on with them while all the other stuff was going down.

**Kurtain—**How could I kill Zev off? Well, he was a character that I made just for the crossover. He doesn't appear in any of the other stories at all. So killing him off won't put me in a serious tight spot.

**Kikki—**Sanzo is one of the easiest characters for me to write for some reason. I think it's because he personality to similar to some of my characters. It also helps that he is one of my favorite characters from Saiyuki. ^_^'

**GoldenEyedYoukai—**Were you right about who the person who killed Zev? If not, who did you think it was?

**iceblitz—**I'm glad the SanzoSera thing isn't driving you nuts. I'm always second guessing myself when I'm writing about those two. I hope the rest of the story won't let you down.

**curiouzkatt—**It's always great hearing from you. I hope school is treating you well.

Thanks to Rook, iceblitz, Kurtain, Kikki, curiouzkatt and GoldenEyedYoukai for reviewing. This fic is officially the longest in the Saiyuki section of this site. I'm not sure if this is a good thing, but at least it's ending soon. Maybe two or three chapters left. Estimated time of next post: two weeks, more likely three. Till next time!


	31. He Who Shall Eclipse the Sun

AN: Sorry! Sorry! It's been way too long since I updated this. I never wanted to come off as one of those authors who abandon their stories. Every day since I last updated I thought about how I would continue this, but for some reason I didn't like how it would come out when I put those thoughts to paper. And before I knew it, weeks had turned into months and months had turned to years. I guess I might have put too much pressure on myself to write a good chapter, since I wasn't too happy with the way the last chapter had turned out. I hope this chapter is worth the wait and I apologize to all the readers who had to wait so long to find out what happens next.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31: He Who Shall Eclipse the Sun

Complete silence surrounds the scene of the fallen warriors. Blue eyes slowly open, taking in the staggering amount of injuries present on the exhausted fighters. Warner rubs the bruises on his neck, glaring at Raven for a brief second before turning his attention to Gojyo.

"Hey buddy, you still alive and kickin'?" Warner asks as he taps the half-breed's shoulder.

"Argh, my back is killing me," Gojyo mutters, his red-eyes cracking open. "He really wasn't holding back, was he?"

"Not at all." Warner smiles weakly. "Don't take it personally. He's going to feel like shit when he comes too."

"Kinda like a certain monkey." The half-breed searches for Goku, wondering if Sanzo was successful in suppressing the godlike youkai. His lips curve back when he sees how tenderly Sanzo is holding the sleeping boy, but the smile vanishes when he sees the worried expression on Serafina's face as she looks at the wound on Goku's leg.

"Yo, Hakkai, you up?"

"Just give me a minute..." Hakkai sits up, noting how the trees around him appear to be spinning around him. He shakes his head, but regrets it when his head begins to throb more and the ringing in his ears fails to subside. "Oh, dear, I think Raven may have giving me a concussion," Hakkai laughs.

"Damn. Should you really be laughing about that?" Gojyo snorts. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I guess..." the green-eyed youkai whispers, his hand glowing as he begins to heal the fracture on his skull.

"Monkey-boy doesn't seem to be doing well I thought his body got an upgrade when he's in Seiten Taisei mode."

"He's supposed to."

"Then why didn't the wound on his leg heal?

"That is a very interesting question. Perhaps he ran out of MP." Hakkai suggests, holding up his index finger.

"Hakkai, that's not funny..."

"Goku doesn't look too good, does he?"

"Doku?" Gojyo calls, looking at his half-brother, but the dark-haired youkai fails to move. "Damn, neither does Doku."

"Damn, at this point everyone looks like crap," Warner mutters.

"What an eloquent way to put it, but I suppose it's better than being dead," Hakkai says, a strained smile on his face.

"Cassandra? Is Raven okay?" Warner calls, limping over to the two.

"I'm afraid to move him," Cassandra replies.

"How bad is he?" He asks, leaning over her shoulder, but regretting it when he sees how much blood is present on his ripped clothing. _I wonder if all that blood is really his..._

"Really bad."

"Shit, can't be that bad with the way he was throwing those punches."

"The demon must have shut down his pain receptors, or didn't care." She places her fingers on his throat, a sigh of relief passing her lips when she sees his pulse is still strong.

"Damn, you two are too loud..." Evan mutters, appearing in front of them. Evan tilts his head to the side, smiling at Cassandra. "You really worry about him too much." Everyone stares at him, surprised to see him so energetic after everything that has happened.

"Evan! You're alive!" Warner says, as he wraps him into a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Evan gasps, trying to pry his arms away from him.

"Good, you little bastard!" Warner suddenly snaps, wrapping him into a headlock. "I'll kill you for making everyone worry about you." He digs his knuckles into the boy's head, ignoring Evan's angry protests.

Someone slams their fist on the Vaerire's head, forcing him to let the boy go. The blond rubs his head, glaring at the one who hit him.

"He still hasn't recovered and we still need him to help out with everyone's injuries," Serafina says as she crosses her arms, glowering at him.

"Yeah, asshole!" Evan yells as he hides behind Serafina. "So, who's hurt the worst."

"Raven should be able to hold up for now. But Goku looks pretty bad." Serafina leans in closer to him. "When I put some disinfectant on it, the blood on the wound started to bubble," she whispers in his ear.

"Heh, that's never a good sign," Evan mutters. "I'm going to take Raven, Goku and Hakkai back to the house, I'll meet you there." He disappears with Raven, appearing again by Goku and Hakkai, before vanishing with them.

X x X x X

_Splish..._The steady dripping finally stirs Lamya from her sleep_. _Her eyes slowly open, taking in the barren walls of the deserted house. _Drip..._She tilts her head, focusing on the pool of red surrounding her. _I guess that is the sound of my blood draining out of my body..._ Her long fingers run along her swollen skin, feeling the disfigured bones and cartilage that once formed her face.

"Son Goku, huh?" she whispers. _What a monster you turned out to be..._

"Lamya," Miriam calls, the door slamming shut behind the woman clad in black.

"We failed," Lamya whispers. "We'll retreat for now…" She stumbles to her feet, using the wall as a support. Blood smears along the dingy off-white wallpaper as the blonde demon pushes herself away from the wall.

"What about Lirin?"

"The agreement was if Kougaiji-tachi beat the Sanzo-ikko, they could have her back. They failed. If you want to see your family again, I expect you to handle the rest." With that Lamya fades from her sight, leaving only traces of her blood behind.

_Kill her..._Miriam clenches her eyes shut, wishing there was some way around it. But she can't betray the wishes of Lamya can she? _I want to see Mom and Dad again. I'm sure everyone else is all grown up too. I want to see them!_

She forces herself to rise to her feet, staggering as the weight of her actions seem to crush her. _How will Kougaiji feel when he finds I've stolen his sister from him, just as I was stolen from mine? And Dokugakuji? He trusted me and I betrayed him for my own selfish reasons. I'm no better than the demons who have forced me into this._

The door creaks as Miriam pushes it open. Red sunlight filters through the film of filth layering the windows, casting an eerie shade of red on the sleeping youkai lying on the floor. Her fingers wrap around the hilt of one of her swords, the metal singing against its sheath as she draws it. Her heart throbs with each footstep she takes towards Lirin, knowing there is only one choice she can make. _I want to see them..._

"I'm sorry." She raises her hands, the blade gleaming in the light. The blade slams into the wooden boards, a lock of orange hair fluttering to the floor. "Heh, I guess I'm really a fool," Miriam whispers, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

X x X x X

The sound of chirping birds seeps into the room where Goku lies fast asleep on the bed. Little beads of sweat drip down his face obviously running a fever. Evan bites his lip and he places another cool cloth on Goku's head, not knowing what else to do. He used his powers to heal the wound with the help of Hakkai, but it still doesn't feel right. Why hasn't the fever broken yet?

_Black blood..._The sight of it was enough to turn his stomach. Why was it that his blood had taken on such a ominous color? _Poison? But it wouldn't have changed the color._ His eyes widen a fracture, ripping the blankets away from Goku. The cloth slips out of his fingertips when a disturbing sight greets him. _Black_...The once white sheets are covered in black, the source from the bandaged wound that Hakkai and he had finished sealing just a half hour prior. He stumbles back, his brain finally processing everything.

_There's no such thing as curses in Waeruock or Daerenh magic._

"Raven..." Evan whispers, disappearing from the room and appearing in Raven's. _If it was true that Raven had used demon magic to place a curse on Goku, then the only one who could release him from the curse was the one who cast it in the first place._

"Raven!" Evan calls, lightly shaking the Hybrid's shoulders. "Raven, you have to wake up!" It wasn't possible for Evan to rouse Raven from his deep slumber. With all the injuries the Hybrid had racked up from Seiten Taisei it would take at least two days for Raven to regain consciousness and even then he might not have enough of his essence to counter a spell of that caliber. He was going to lose Goku to whatever curse Raven's demon had cast on him.

"Raven! Wake up!" Evan yells, slapping the Hybrid across the face. "Get up!" _I can't let Goku die like this!_

It wasn't fair, none of it was fair. _Why did it turn out this way_? What would Raven feel when he realized he had stolen another life away, especially when it was someone that he had come to call a friend.

And Goku? He didn't deserve something like this. Yes, he was powerful, but he was almost like a child. Naive, but perceptive at the most unexpected times. A guy who made you want to protect his smile. _I don't want to lose him._

_Please wake up...I don't know what to do! _His fingers wrapped around the blanket, burying his face in the velour, finding himself at a complete loss.

"Evan?" Raven asked, one eye peers at him, obviously still too weak to move much.

"Raven!" Evan grabs his hand, about to pull his brother out of the bed, when Raven's essence finally hits him. The boy jerks back, practically falling onto the floor. _Why...Why didn't I realize it before..._Evan gapes at his brother, knowing the person who is now looking at him is not the same person that he calls brother.

"Evan, are you all right? Are you still not fully recovered yet?" Raven reaches out to the boy, but Evan swats his hand away.

"Drop the bullshit. I know you're not really Raven," Evan replies. Shock crosses his brother's features, until his lips curve back.

"You really are a talented kid. I thought I had everyone fooled. What gave me away?"

"You're healing too fast," Evan lies, not wanting to let the demon know just how much he had him fooled. "Hell, I think the only reason why you collapsed is because all the damage to Raven's body finally caught up to you.."

"So you think I really wanted to kill Cass. I love what he loves, hate what he hates. It wouldn't benefit me to kill her at this point. It was beautiful the first time she fought me. How frantically she fought back even though she didn't stand a chance. But what a shame I wasn't able to find out just how strong she has become."

"Leave her alone!"

"I don't see why you are so angry. It's your fault that I'm in control."

"What?"

"You begged for someone to save you. All we could hear was your frantic voice calling his name. How selfish of you when you knew how hurt he was. Did you really believe that he could save you on his own? Everything that happened is your fault."

"Shut up!" Evan snaps. "If that were true you would have went back to sleep after you found me."

"And what would that have accomplished? The threat was still there. Zev tried to kill Cass, and would have killed you. I had every right to kill him, Raven felt the same."

"And what about Goku?"

"He got in the way." The demon tilts his head, his black hair covering his violet eyes. "I was close to killing Lamya, it's his fault for interfering."

"I want you to break the curse on Goku."

"I can't allow that. What if he were to lose control again? He is incapable of distinguishing friend from foe. It is practical that I remove him."

"That's not what Raven would want!"

"Anyone that poses a threat must be eliminated. His feelings on the subject do not matter to me."

"You son of a-" Evan grabs the front of Raven's shirt, giving into his anger and frustrations.

"And what do you plan to do?" Raven asks, his eyes taking on a unnatural gleam.

"If you don't release him, I'll kill you." A ball of light forms in Evan's hand, getting ready to take the Hybrid's head off.

"Oh, is that so?" Raven smirks. "Then go ahead. But just remember one thing: his soul is tightly woven with mine. If you kill me, you kill him."

_Kill Raven...That's right, the two of them are too closely linked. If it weren't the case, I would have ripped the demon's soul out of him by now. _The light fades from Evan's hand, knowing as much as he hates the demon inside of Raven, he can't bring himself to end his brother's life.

"You bastard." Evan's fist slams against the side of Raven's face, but instead of him letting out a gasp of pain, he throws his head back, laughing.

"That was a rather valiant attempt. But you seem to be forgetting something very important. Not all curses need its creator to dissolve it." The demon runs his fingers across the gash on the side of his lip. "And when Naerite was nearly finished, Daycarthro turned to Cahnneva and said, 'I feel sorry for the Children of the Valley, for you have not bestowed upon them anything that should separate them from mere humans.' 'I suppose you are right,' Cahnneva said. 'Then I shall give them my blood so they and their mates will never know the pains of sickness.'"

_Did he have it all planned from the beginning_? Did he really want to kill Goku to begin with or did he have a change of heart?

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who will eclipse the sun and yank it from the heavens." The smile leaves his face as it twists in pain. "What?" Raven gasps, his right hand clenching his broken ribs.. "Gah!" A yell of pain tears from his throat, as if every single bone in his body is broken. In reality, Goku had nearly broken most of his bones.

"Raven!" Evan rushes forward, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from thrashing. He places the palm of his hand on his brother's forehead, sending a small charge of energy through his brain, shutting down his body. Raven's body stills as he falls into a deep sleep.

"You really are an evil son of a bitch," Evan mutters, sitting back on the chair. The demon switched so fast between who was in control. Was it Raven who was behind it, or had they all been naive in believing that it was possible for someone to be able to suppress a third-class demon?

_If that's true, I'll have to put you down eventually..._

_X x X x X_

AN: Thank you to all the readers that have stuck around. Sorry to Kasurin YokaiNeko that I never got around to replying to the message you sent me. I had planned on replying to you when I added another chapter, but that ended up taking longer than I anticipated. Thank you to curiouzkatt, PAC, GoldenEyedYoukai, Kikki, Ali, Rook, OABoo, Kurtain, and Sumitra for reviewing the last chapter. Till next time!


	32. The Irresponsible Healer

A/N: Hey everyone. Looks like I managed to finish another chap of Merging Paths. Hope you all enjoy it. Now onward to chapter 32!

Chapter 32: The Irresponsible Healer

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A long sigh escapes Hakkai's lips as he collapses on the bed. _Ten minutes, just give me ten minutes of rest._ One arm drapes across his eyes as he takes a breather. His headache has failed to go away, no doubt the one strike from Raven was enough to give him a concussion. _Maybe I shouldn't go to sleep..._Hakkai thinks to himself, but fails to get up, doubting he will be falling asleep anytime soon since his side is still throbbing from where Yaone's spear had pierced his skin. His fingers likely prod the tender skin on his side where he has partially healed the wound.

_"Hakkai…please forgive me." _Yaone's pleading words enter his thoughts, along with her tear-stained face. Was that really the face of an enemy?

For some reason he doesn't hate Yaone for turning on them. Her loyalty to Kougaiji is stronger than anything else-he's always known that. Protecting Kougaiji meant that she also protected Lirin. What other outcome could he have expected when Zev and Lamya threatened to kill Lirin if Kougaiji didn't side with them?

Five minutes pass and he slowly pulls himself to his feet, noting how the room has a slight, twirling tilt to it.

_I should check on Goku_. Evan said he would monitor the youkai's condition, but the healer is still worried that Goku's situation could get worse. Something about the wound was not right. Why did it fail to heal while the boy was in his Seiten Taisei form? From what Hakkai has seen, Seiten Taisei is nearly invincible. Goku's agility, speed, strength, and healing capability all increase when he's in his true form. In a way, Goku is a god himself, one that can use the energy of the earth to heal his wounds no matter how serious they are.

_Perhaps this world has a different effect on his body_?

As Hakkai makes his way down the hall he uses the wall to support him, the swirling of his vision enough to make him nauseous. If Gojyo were to see him, he would probably scold him for pushing his body too much. A smirk curves his lips when he realizes his senses are not with him at the moment. _Perhaps this was a bad idea..._He crashes to the floor, his body too weak to get up.

"Evan?" Hakkai weakly calls. Silence replies. "Uh, Evan?" Hakkai calls again, but still nothing. _Oh, dear, this isn't good._ He takes a deep breath, trying to gather his senses, but finding it nearly impossible to gain the strength to stand up. _Nope, not good at all._

He tilts his head up when he hears the front door slam shut, followed by a loud, "Shut the hell up!" A relieved sigh passes his lips, knowing only two people are capable of being so rowdy. Familiar footsteps climb the stairs, a flash of red hair confirming his suspicions.

"Yo, Hakkai, having fun down there?" Gojyo greets, covering his worry with a smug grin as he strolls over to him.

"The floor looked so tempting, I couldn't resist."

"Quit showing off and get some rest," Gojyo says, offering his hand to him. Hakkai smiles as he takes the hand and Gojyo easily lifts him to his feet. The half-breed glances at the door to Goku's room. "How's he doing anyway?"

"I'm not quite sure. Evan said he was going to keep watch over him. I was just about to check up on him."

"I guess we better take a peek, before Sanzo-sama starts worrying about his pet." Gojyo pushes the door open, but freezes in place when he takes in the room. "You did say Evan was looking after him?"

"Uh...he was supposed to."

"Then where are they?" Gojyo asks, tilting his head towards the empty bed with the blood-stained sheets.

"That's a pretty interesting question..." Hakkai tilts his monocle back into place, not liking Goku's and Evan's absence or the disturbing amount of blood left behind. They did seal the wound on Goku's leg, didn't they?

"What the hell?" Gojyo swears. "Where did the two of them go?"

"Perhaps to get something to eat," Hakkai chuckles. Gojyo turns his head when he hears Sanzo approaching them.

"Oy, you're telling me those two morons are out gallivanting," Sanzo asks, looking into the room.

"You came to check on your _pet monkey_. Whatever happened to 'I don't give a shit about anyone,' huh?"

"Che, I don't see what you're talking about. His room happens to be on the way to my room," Sanzo snorts. "Morons..." Sanzo mutters, walking off.

"As usual, that prick has a stick shoved up his ass," Gojyo scoffs as he gives Sanzo the finger. "Would it hurt him to admit he's a tad concerned about Goku?"

"You know Sanzo tends to not show his real feelings."

"Feelings? I wonder if that bastard is even capable of that."

"If he didn't care about Goku, I doubt he would let Goku follow him around."

"Where do you think those two brats went?" Gojyo asks, returning to the matter at hand as he places a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm not really sure. Evan was supposed to keep a eye on him."

"I guess they'll be fine. You know Goku, he takes a beatin' and keeps on kickin.' He probably woke up and the two ran off together to grab something to eat. The least they could do is leave a note."

"I suppose you're right." If he recalls correctly they did the same thing after they had defeated Zev and the mandrake tree.

"And, uh, how's Doku?" Gojyo asks, using one hand to work his lighter.

"I managed to get most of the shards of crystal out of him and heal the more serious wounds. It looked worse than it was. Were you worried about him?"

"Not in the slightest." Gojyo takes a long drag on his cigarette. "It would be a shame if he got done in like that."

Hakkai glances at Gojyo, deciding not to push the matter further. The relationship between Dokugakuji and Gojyo is _complicated_ to say the least. Briefly, Gojyo has mentioned him and even then his words were strained. Whatever happened between them, Gojyo doesn't want to talk about it and Hakkai isn't about to force it out of him.

"How's your back?" Hakkai asks.

"Hurts like hell, but not enough to kill me. How's your head, side and arm," Gojyo scoffs.

"I guess I took a beating this time," he laughs.

"You really held back against her."

"It didn't feel right fighting her."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Cassandra's the only one who came back with us. Warner and Serafina stayed behind to look for Yaone." A smirk crosses Gojyo lips. "I think Sanzo might be a little pissy that Serafina shooed us away."

"Perhaps she thought you would get in the way."

"Or she couldn't handle being alone with three studs. She was checking me out."

"Ahaha, would that mean that she prefers Warner over you?"

" Heh, rather him than me. That would be like going out with a slightly nicer version of Sanzo and that is opening up a whole lot of issues I would rather not explore."

"I suppose that would be odd," Hakkai suddenly laughs, hiding the dread in his heart about the disappearance of Evan and Goku. _I hope those two will be okay..._

XxxxxXxxxxX

Evan can't stop himself from laughing for some reason, the sound echoing off the still forest that they had been at a few hours before. It isn't like there is anything that is humorous about what Raven's demon had said, in reality, it was...disturbing. The average person would assume that Raven's demon was implying that the blood of a Child of the Valley, a nickname for a Vaerire, was needed to counter the curse. But Cahnneva only said they would be free from diseases, but in Goku's case it was not a biological infliction, but a corrosion of his essence or youki. That was what was preventing his body from healing properly.

Raven's demon failed to recite the important parts before and after the lines in the story:

"_When the God of Sol Solaris and the Goddess of Morke created the demon world, the two thought of how the worlds of Gaerath and Naerite were crafted from nothing. In particular, the goddess was fascinated by the Vaerires and recited to the God of Sol Solaris how the Vaerires came to be..._

_And when Naerite was nearly finished, Daycarthro turned to Cahnneva and said, 'I feel sorry for the Children of the Valley, for you have not bestowed upon them anything that should separate them from mere humans.' _

_'I suppose you are right,' Cahnneva said. 'Then I shall give them my blood so they and their mates will never know the pains of sickness._ '

_After reciting the tale the God of Sol Solaris smiled widely, "I'm going to make the strongest race of people that even the gods will tremble at. They will be strong physically, spiritually and if someone dared stain their hands with their blood, their vengeance would defy the restrictions of death." While the goddess agreed with his idea, she also feared what would happen if that power went out of control. Without telling him, she gave her children the ability to nullify a fallen demon."_

_A Child of Morke..._Nowadays coming across one was almost like searching for a rare bug among the thousands of plants in an Amazon rainforest. But if one knew their habits, bait could be used to lure one out, and in this case the bait has already been prepared-a fallen demon warrior.

_Did he have this planned from the start?_ Evan finds himself wondering again. Everything is a little too perfect, but what unnerves him the most is what was the demon really thinking? Evan shakes his head, knowing he will only drive himself bonkers if he tries to put sense to that demon's twisted logic_. _

_"I'm the one who will eclipse the sun and yank it from the heavens." _Raven's other half had made similar statements. _Eclipse_, it was a nickname given to a strong demon of Morke, who's power over the shadows could block out the light from the sun. In this case, Evan thinks it is highly unlikely that Raven was speaking of the actual sun, it had to be a demon of Sol Solaris, but which one was he out to kill?

_The Crimson Sun_...It was a name given to a fierce child of Sol Solaris, who was said to have slain so many that the sun itself was painted red with blood. Evan's chest tightens at the title. His father held that title for many years, known as being the most ferocious of all demon warriors. He wasn't sure who now carried the title, but there was another meaning for sun:

_The Prince of Sol Solaris_...

Evan tilts his head towards the sun currently hiding behind a gray haze. Was this demon insane enough to try to target the prince, who was a direct descent of the God of Sol Solaris? But why? And can Evan stand back and let it happen?

_I can't kill Raven..._Evan concludes. He is too selfish to toss away one of the few people that he cares about. _I can't let anyone know what really happened._

"San...zo..." Goku mutters in his sleep.

"Hey, buddy, hold on for a little bit longer. I'm going to get you help," Evan says, as he takes Goku's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. He can sense the Purifier close by, surrounded by other minor essences. The Demon Child takes a deep breath, before the two vanish from sight. When he appears, he finds himself a few feet away from a young man.

_Pure white..._Robes flutter around the young man, for a brief moment another face pops into Evan's mind, but he knows this isn't the same man he had encountered as a child.

The man turns around and Evan is met with eyes of liquid gold and silver. A small smile curves Evan's lips, wondering if the gods were actually being nice to him for once. There is only person that has ever possessed such a rare eye coloring, a result of a union between a Morke demon and an Aaerekane, otherwise known as the winged-people of Gaerath. It was a extremely rare find and Evan remembers gloating about how he had taken in the child as one of his demon warriors. Unfortunately, Evan wasn't able to spend much time molding him into a true demon warrior since it was only five years later that Lamya slit his throat.

But now the demon/Aaerekane is a direct subordinate of the Prince of Morke, his main function to make sure no new third-class demons are created. The only reason why he came to this area is to purify Zev's body.

_Raven really did him in, didn't he? _He isn't surprised by his brother's actions. As the demon said, Zev proved to be too much of a threat. _If only he got Lamya, too._

"Lord Evan," the young man says, confusion crossing his features for a brief second. "I suppose you have some form of a request," he states, standing to his towering height of six-seven. For a second his eyes traveled to the unconscious young man, lying at Evan's feet.

"Gabriel, I guess I should get straight to the point. My friend was seriously injured and I heard you might be able to counter the effects."

"You seem to be mistaken," Gabriel replies. "We both know that you are a better healer than I. And as much as this is interesting, I'm busy at the moment."

"He nearly killed Lamya."

"I doubt a mere human could do that."

_Human? _Evan had almost forgotten about Gabriel's hatred for humans. Goku isn't part human is he? If he even has an ounce of human blood, Gabriel will let him die. No, Goku might look it, but he is wearing a limiter, which hides his youkai characteristics and confines his animalistic instincts.

"He's not. You're still not used to sensing essences, but if you really concentrate, you can tell he's far from human."

The Morke's eyes lower slightly, before he flicks a lock of his silver hair away from his forehead.

"I suppose you're right." He kneels down to Goku, placing his hand on the boy's forehead. He jerks his hand away, glaring at Evan. "How interesting that he was cursed. If your _brother_ has lost his senses, I will have to go back on our prior agreement."

"Everything's fine." That's all Evan needs is for Gabriel to target Raven's demon. "Can you help him?"

Gabriel leans back, placing his hand above the wound on Goku's leg. He whispers something under his breath as he pulls his hand back. At first nothing happens, but tendrils of shadow emerge from the wound, seeping around Gabriel's fingers. His hand jerks back ripping the black substance out. The mass sizzles in his hand as it begins to melt away-just his touch is enough to purify the affliction.

"Is it gone?" Evan asks, noting that the color of the youkai's blood has turned red.

"Appears to be."

Evan quickly places his hands on the wound, concentrating on sealing the gash. His shoulders sway a mere fraction, the constant use of his healing powers beginning to take a toll on his body. But he quickly regains his balance. He can feel the flesh mending itself under the palm of his hand, the bleeding coming to a stop. Later, he'll have to find a way to deal with Goku's loss of blood, but for now the young youkai is stable. At last he sits back, wiping the remnants of blood on the topsoil.

Evan notices that Gabriel keeps looking at Serafina's jacket that he is still wearing. _What the hell...?_ He blinks a couple of times, before he remembers something. _That's right. He used to be in the Royal Guard until he was kicked out. _Even though Evan met Gabriel over fifteen years ago, he had lost touch with him. What kind of person he is, or how strong he actually is, are all a mystery. _Odd_, was the only word Serafina used to describe him. In a way that was true.

"Are you leaving now?" Gabriel says, as he stands up, his white robes rustling with the smooth movement. "You're impeding my mission."

"My poor, little Gabriel. You were a lot cuter when you were a kid. But I suppose you're right. Thank you, _Lord Eclipse_." Evan places the tips of his fingers to his forehead, tilting his head in respect. He places his hand on Goku's shoulders before vanishing from sight.

"Lord Eclipse," a woman calls, kneeling down in front of him. "The preparations are complete."

"Ah," Gabriel replies, turning on his heel and heading towards the area where Zev's body rests.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"This...sucks..." Warner mutters, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. He and Serafina haven't taken a second to rest since they left the group. Wherever Serafina is heading, she knows exactly where she's going and has no intention of stopping until she gets there.

His right hand rubs the bruises on his neck, the purple marks making it difficult to talk. "I think he might have fractured something..." He continues to rub his throat, not liking how tender the flesh feels.

"I didn't realized your injuries were that serious." Serafina says, as she kneels down in front of him. "Here, let me see." Her fingers lightly prod his throat, checking if anything seems out of place.

He can hardly believe how considerate she is being. He was expecting her to scorn him for slowing her down, but instead she is concerned about his well-being. But that didn't change the fact that she had shooed everyone away.

"What's the hurry anyway? You said that Lamya is no longer in the area and Kougaiji's injuries aren't life threatening. And it was wrong how you pushed Gojyo and Sanzo away. I mean, if you are in such a rush we could have used them and split up into groups and found Yaone, Lirin and Kougaiji faster."

"You do realize there is a Purifier in the area."

"And?"

"He's a sociopath who hates humans. If he came across Gojyo or Sanzo, he'll target them."

Warner finds himself at a loss for words. He thought she was being cold and insensitive again. Her personality is abrasive to put it nicely. Just the other day she had the nerve to point out his faults. She doesn't talk much nor does she show that she is interested in other people. She barely knows Gojyo, yet she was concerned about him being put in danger.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? You really have to work on your social skills."

"I suppose you're right," Serafina says. "I'll apologize to them later."

"Apologize?" Warner gawks. "I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

"And that shows how little you know about me," Serafina replies, glaring at him.

"Heh, Sera, you keep this up and I might just fall for you."

"Don't waste your breath. I have no intention of being with anyone who can't stand their ground against Lamya." Her eyes continue to burn into his as if he were a speck of dirt on a once white carpet. "Your throat looks like it'll be okay. If you think it'll be a problem head back." She stands up, but a wince crosses her features, and unconsciously her left hand clenches her ribs.

"You're in worse shape than me. Maybe you should head back to the car."

"If we happen to come across the Purifier, he's less likely to start a fight with us if I'm with you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know him," she replies.

"Leave it to you to know another demon. Are you sure you weren't one in a past life?"

"For someone who has a bruised throat, you sure talk a lot." Serafina replies, quickening her pace.

No sooner do they break through the brush, they find themselves face-to-face with another type of demon.

"Yaone!" Warner calls, racing towards the female youkai. Beside her is an unconsciously Kougaiji.

"He doesn't look very good," Warner notes, leaning over Kougaiji. Charred skin covers his arms, hands and chest as if he had tried to dance with an inferno.

"You're not mad at me for turning on you?" Yaone asks.

"It's not like you didn't have a reason too. You did it for Lirin."

"I still haven't found her," Yaone admits, folding her hands in her lap.

"She's still around here," Serafina says. "With Zev dead and Lamya seriously injured, I doubt they have thought of what to do with her yet."

"There's still a chance."

"I suppose, but I wouldn't waste time here." She kneels down in front of Kougaiji and with one swift motion she grabs his hands and pulls him up so he is resting against her back. "I'll start heading back."

"Are you sure?" Warner asks, surprised she would back down.

"The assassin is there and I don't trust myself to deal with that fool at the moment." She waves them off as she partially drags Kougaiji towards the direction of where they had left the car. "Head north for a mile. She should be somewhere in that area. Be careful."

Half an hour passes and Yaone and Warner find themselves standing before a familiar abandoned house. Warner bites his lip, not liking the feeling he is getting from the house, the place reeking of the residue of a demon's essence. He can't tell who exactly had once occupied the house, but he has little doubt about it being Lamya and Zev.

Yaone's magenta eyes glance at Warner, wondering if he can smell the blood. For a second Warner doesn't say anything until he turns to her, his eyes taking on a slight edge.

"Be careful the floor is giving out in there and it probably won't take much for the roof to cave in," Warner says, remembering when Raven and Evan fought each other in the house and had nearly killed each other when some of the floor gave out under them.

The floor groans under their weight as they make their way through the house. Warner keeps his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. Yaone keeps her spear ready to strike anyone who may attack them.

As they creep down the hallway, they glance into each deserted room, traces of someone once occupying the structure remain evident from the discarded, bloody clothing and half-eaten food that has been claimed by a colony of ants. They reach the last room, a soft whimpering causes the two of them to tense up. Warner kicks the door open, expecting to see Lirin, but instead he finds the woman clothed in black. Streaks of glossy residue shimmering near the corners of her eyes, disappearing into the cloth covering the rest of her face. She pulls the point of the sword out of the wooden floors, that was resting right next to Lirin's neck. Slowly, she rises to her feet, her body swaying along with the sword in her hand.

"Y-you didn't, did you?" Warner asks, his rapier singing as he draws it from his sheath.

"She's still alive. I was ordered by Lamya to dispose of her."

"It's pointless to kill her. She never did anything to deserve this."

"Only someone who has lived a sheltered life can say something like that with a straight face. Bad people, good people-bad things happened to each one indiscriminately."

"I won't let you harm Lirin-sama." Yaone twirls her spear before pointing it at Miriam.

"If you want to save her, you better kill me." With one fluid motion, Miriam draws her second sword. Her right arm rises, tilting her sword down at a forty-five degree angle, crossing it with her other sword as she takes a step back. The heel of her left foot creaks against the warped floor just as she springs forward, her swords slashing at the youkai.

Warner curses as he sheathes his sword and bolts to where Lirin is lying. He quickly checks her pulse, relief washing over him when he finds her heart is still beating strongly. With one fluid motion he gathers her up in his arms, before heading back into the hallway, safely out of Yaone's and Miriam's path of destruction.

_Cling!_ The shaft of Yaone's spear pars both of the swords, but Miriam spins around, bringing the right sword down in a diagonal slash. A spark flashes as the point of Yaone's spear pushes the assassin's sword away, twirling the spear, the blunt end crashes down on her attacker's shoulder.

The floor boards groan under the force, the sound of wood splitting echoing off the rotting ceiling beams.

Both of them glare at each other, neither of them aware of the floor boards cracking under their weight. The woman-in-black suddenly springs forward, both of her swords aimed for Yaone's pale throat. With a single twirl of her spear, Yaone blocks both of the strikes, knocking Miriam back. With a thud Miriam lands on her feet, her shoulder stinging from the thin cut. Underneath her mask, a strained smile perks her lips, but it disappears when a loud crack breaks her concentration.

Miriam can feel her body falling back, splinters of wood raining around her. Her eyes flutter shut, not resisting the power of gravity. _I deserve this. I'm no better than the demons who keep me here._ She helped Lamya trick DokugakujiandKougaiji into submission. She tried to take a life just so she could see her family again. Would they want to see a daughter who would shamelessly take another life?

Silence surrounds her, the flow of air coming to an abrupt halt as time stops.

"Jareiko..." Miriam whispers, her eyes shooting open. Yaone is in the middle of her fall, while Warner has his hand outstretched to the youkai, about to grab her hand. In the meantime, her descent to death is froze as well. "You won't let me die, will you?" Miriam asks, looking at the man with the black, impassive eyes, who is standing a mere two feet from her. "I failed to kill Lirin. I won't be able to see my family. The funny thing is, I'm not that sad about it." She closes her eyes as she feels Jareiko catch her just as time begins again.

"Yaone!" Warner calls, his hand reaching out to her, his fingers interlocking with hers as he pulls her to safety.

"She disappeared," Yaone says, searching the room for any sign of the woman clothed in black.

"It doesn't really matter. Are you all right?"

"How is Lirin?"

"You really don't seem interested in your own safety." The words don't faze her as her unfaltering eyes remain on him. "Yeah, she's fine. Heh, maybe Miriam couldn't go through with it." Warner squats down, running his hands through his hair to shake the dust out. "Can we go home now? If anything else happens like this, I swear I'm going to die of a heart-attack."

"Yeah, let's head back. It looks like it's finally over."

XxxxxXxxxxX

The light breeze does little to soothe the bruises on Serafina's face as she sits next to Warner's car, her back propped against the tire on the driver's side.

_Tired_, is too simple of a word to describe how she is feeling. Most of the day she spent running around. In the meantime, having frequent brushes with death and of course, going up against someone who was obviously stronger than her. She isn't sure how much time has passed since she hauled Kougaiji to the car and had somehow got him situated in the backseat so she could administer a little first-aid to his burns. For once she is thankful that the men and youkai from Sanzo's world were small in stature compared to the people from her world, because she doubts she would have been able to dragged Orion that far on her own. Every muscle in her body aches from trying to keep her and Sanzo alive while they fought Zev, while her bruised ribs are making it painful for her to breathe. She can't wait to get home, soak her bruised body in some Waeruock medicinal oils and get some much needed sleep.

_I couldn't win against Zev on my own,_ Serafina thinks to herself, as her eyes drift shut. _He was weaker than Lamya and I couldn't even keep up with him. If Sanzo hadn't been there..._

An image flashes through her mind of Sanzo standing in front of her, his eyes hard set, a billow of smoke whiffing from his gun. She can't even begin to describe how impressive he was. She hates to admit it, but they actually worked fairly well as a team. Even though they were insulting each other through the whole mess with Zev, they fought by each other's side as equals.

_Heh, maybe I do like him…_She thinks as she begins to drift off to sleep, her lips slightly curving.

No sooner does the thought enter her mind when she feels someone run their fingertips across her bruised face before planting a soft kiss on her temple. Without a second thought she pulls herself back, finding surprised blue-violet eyes staring at her.

"What the hell? Why are you blushing?" Evan demands, jerking back from her, a pink hue crossing his cheeks.

"Why are _you_ blushing?"

"Because you're blushing!" He points an accusing finger at her. "You better not fall for me!"

"Fall for you? I thought you were someone else!"

"Someone else?" Evan gasps, his eyes tearing. "You're already cheating on me!"

She grits her teeth as her hand forms a fist, and with one fluid motion her fist flies at him. But he quickly sidesteps it and before she knows it she crumbles to her knees as a sharp pain runs down her chest to her hip.

"You look like hell, Sera," Evan sighs, kneeling in front of her. "I've told you not to push yourself so hard. One of these days you're going to break like a little doll."

"Don't act like you give a damn about me." She pushes back the pain to give him a solid glare. "Even though I told you not to do anything reckless, you went off to fight Lamya by yourself. I knew you were going to do something stupid and you had the nerve to act like you weren't going to do anything."

"I really don't have to answer to you," Evan says, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I suppose you don't." Serafina mutters, brushing her dark hair back, wishing she hadn't gotten so worked up about him. _Don't let yourself get sucked into his twisted mind games_, she reminds herself.

"It's not like you were worried about me."

"Not really."

"I doubt you would shed a tear for me if Lamya managed to take me out," Evan laughs. "You still haven't forgiven me for what happened to your mom and dad." A twinge of guilt flashes across his boyish features, but Serafina is already taking her spot against the car.

"Are you done talking? I'm trying to get some sleep." She closes her eyes, wanting to end the conversation.

"I guess you're tired from fighting Lamya. She sure did a number on your face."

"I didn't fight her," she mutters, not wanting him to find out that she had avoided facing Lamya so she could find him.

"That's surprising. Usually you won't hesitate to go after her, especially when she was in a weakened state."

_Why didn't she go after Lamya?_ Evan wonders. Most of her life she has spent strengthening her body so she could stand a chance against the female demon. The fact that she would abandon her revenge, boggles his mind. What is different from before? His eyes widen a fraction, remembering how he saw Sanzo leave Serafina's room a few nights ago. It couldn't be that she got caught up with him already! _She was blushing because she thought I was someone else. Why? Of all the guys she has ever come across, why him?_

"You weren't messing around with Sanzo instead of getting revenge, were you?" He asks, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. She doesn't say anything, not even a single flinch to ward off his worries. Was he overreacting to everything? No, something was going on and he would be a fool to brush off his suspicions. "Make sure you don't forget where your priorities lie." A long silence passes between them until Serafina swats his hand away.

"I'm well aware of where my priorities lie. But what's the point of getting revenge when you lose something far more precious in the process."

"Heh, I'm glad you haven't been warped into a giggling, love-sick fool."

"How is he?" She asks, she tilts her head towards Goku, knowing acknowledging his insult will only leave her even more exhausted.

"I just had Gabriel help out." He crouches next to her, before plopping down so his upper back is against the car.

"Gabriel, huh?" She says absentmindedly.

"He must really miss being a Royal Guard-he kept eyeing your jacket." He rubs his hands together before hiding them in the long sleeves of Serafina's jacket.

"I guess." She closes her eyes.

"You're breathing funny. You sure your ribs aren't broken?" Evan pokes her side, causing her to gasp.

"I'm fine," she mutters.

"No, you're not." He pokes her again, earning a glower from her.

"I said I'm fine!" she snaps.

"Come on, you have nothing to be shy about it." He grabs the bottom of her shirt, trying to lift it up, but she shoves him back.

"Haha, you don't have to act so-" Evan blinks a couple times when he notices the trees are swaying around him. _Damn, did I really use up all my energy already?_ A pair of hands steady his shoulders.

"I knew this was going to happen." Serafina sighs, her hands resting on his shoulders. "You overexerted yourself. I bet you didn't have enough essence to take you and Goku back to the house so you came here."

"So what if I did?" Evan pouts, not liking how her observation is spot on.

"That's why I told you I didn't want you to heal me. I guess I have no choice." She pulls him against her so his head is resting against her shoulder. "Go to sleep. I'll act as Raven's substitute."

"Sera?" Evan asks.

"Hm?"

"You're shoulders are really muscular," Evan notes, squeezing her bicep. "I thought girls were supposed to be nice and squishy."

"Go to sleep."

"You smell like sweat and blood, too," he laughs. "You're not girly at all."

"Shut up and go to sleep," she mutters, digging her knuckles onto the top of his head.

"Sera?" Evan asks, glancing at her annoyed features.

"If it's another smartass comment, you're going to be using a rock as a pillow!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of Lamya for you." At his words, her look softens, she glances at the sun peeking through the leaves.

"You're still alive. That's all that really matters."

A small smile curls his lips, thinking about how lucky he is at the moment to see this side of her. _I guess she doesn't hate me as much as she says..._

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm working on 33 right now, so I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks to PAC, GoldenEyedYoukai, curiouzkatt for reviewing the last chapter. Till next time!


	33. Regret and Consequences

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this. Many hours were spent staring at a blank screen and wondering how this should continue. Hopefully this is up to standards and well worth the wait. Sorry if there is any typos. I gave it a quick read before posting it. Now onward to Chapter 33!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 33: Regret and Consequences

Darkness, that is the only thing Goku can focus on as his eyelids pry themselves open. Every other second, a flash of red crosses his vision, but everything continues to be a formless mess around him just as is his jumbled thoughts try to collect themselves.

_What happened?_ Goku wonders, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead to stop the pulsating. He was fighting Lamya and then...A groan creeps from his throat, along with the nauseating sensation that his stomach wants to relieve itself of whatever contents weren't sitting well with him. His hand trails down to his abdomen, as if that will ease his tummy. _She cut me, didn't she?_ Goku rubs his abs, but finds smooth, solid skin. _That did happen, right?_ He sweeps the blankets off of his body, wanting to break out of the darkness that is surrounding him. _Sanzo? Where's Sanzo?_ The second his feet touch the cold floorboards, his legs give out on him as he crashes to the ground, taking a few things with him.

"Sa-Sanzo!" Goku manages to call, clawing away as the blankets tangled around his legs.

_Did he leave me?_ Was Sanzo finally fed up with all the trouble Goku caused. _No, Sanzo wouldn't leave. Not yet_...Another thought entered his mind. What if he harmed Sanzo in his berserk mode? With a swipe of his claws or a mere punch, he could have critically harmed him or worse...

_Why isn't he coming?_ Goku wonders, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. _Please, don't leave me..._

The door creaks open, snapping Goku out of his thoughts.

"San-" His words die on his lips when he finds a black-haired boy instead of a blond-haired man.

"Whoa, I must be frowning too much if you think I look like that anal monk," Evan mutters as he rubs his forehead. "This body is way too young to look that messed up." He shakes the thought off when he realizes that Goku is sprawled out on the floor in the most uncomfortable position. "Has anyone ever told you that you sleep like a kid? Well, at least you didn't crack your head open on the way down." Evan grabs Goku's arm, throwing it around his shoulders. "I'm _so_ tired of healing people. You and Raven have been exhausting my essence." With a push of his legs, he helps Goku back onto the bed. "I can't even properly fade away. If Warner finds out, can you imagine the threat to my personal safety?"

"Where's Sanzo?" Goku asks, anxiously.

"Hm, he's either drinking, smoking, or swearing, or all three."

"Is he hurt?"

"Mostly bruised. He has a gash on his arm that I haven't gotten around to healing, but nothing life threatening."

"Where's Hakkai?"

"He's in bed. Took a spear straight to the side, but no internal organs were damaged."

"Did...did _I_ hurt anyone?"

Evan's hand suddenly falls onto Goku's head.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He asks, glaring at the startled young man.

"I-I'm sorry," Goku whispers, clenching his eyes shut. "When I get like that, it's like another person takes over. I can't remember anything, but the others say that I don't recognize them and I'll try to kill them. I'm really _really_ sorry."

"You really are too cute,"" Evan laughs as he catches Goku in a bear hug. "I'm not mad at you. If I was mad at you, I would have to be mad at Raven too. And right now I don't give a damn about any of that stuff. We're all alive and you guys aren't bleeding anymore and I don't have to stop that bleeding." A sour look crosses his face, the black circles under his eyes casting an eerie shadow across his childish features. "You're not bleeding again are you?" His voice lowers, as if he thinks Goku is hiding something. "If you _dare_ start bleeding again, I'll finish you off myself."

"Wait, wait! I'm fine. See!" Goku cries, lifting his shirt.

"I'm not talking about there! Your leg! Strip down and show me your leg."

"What? No!" Goku says as he pulls the blankets over his chest, a red flush crossing his cheeks.

"Don't make me go over there and rip your clothes off."

"Gah!" Goku jumps out of bed, stumbling slightly before taking off in a mad dash. "San-Sanzo!"

Goku's feet pound on the hardwood floors as he races to Sanzo's room. He practically skids across the floor, when he comes to a stop. But the room is vacant. _Hakkai!_ Goku thinks, before racing off in the direction of Hakkai's room.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

For once, the room is fairly peaceful. For some reason Sanzo and Gojyo are hanging out in Hakkai's room, sharing a twenty-four pack of beer that Serafina had gotten for them. Sanzo sips a beer as he sits on a chair beside Hakkai's bed. Hakkai is propped up in bed, quietly reading a book, his chest bare except for a band of gauze wrapped around his mid-section.

"So, Sanzo, I've been meaning to ask this-" Gojyo suddenly says, looking up from the magazine he was browsing through.

_So much for the room being peaceful_, Sanzo thinks to himself, a glare already marring his features.

"How's it been going between you and Serafina?" Gojyo asks the monk from his spot at the foot of the bed.

"What about me and her?" Sanzo asks, glaring at the red-head and Hakkai for laughing.

"Come on Sanzo-sama," Gojyo snorts as he tosses an empty can into the trash. "We all know you got a thing for her. You didn't think we noticed how you had her ribbon tied around your arm."

"That was first-aid, dumbass."

"And I'm sure you had no particular reason for running off with her when we went to find Lirin and Evan."

"Ahaha, you know what they say, love makes people do stupid things," Hakkai chuckles, snapping his book shut.

"You both really want to die," Sanzo says through gritted teeth, his fingers inching towards his gun.

"But it was rather unexpected that she took off like that," Hakkai notes. "I heard she has some kind of grudge against Lamya. She must not be blinded by revenge."

"Or there was something that was more important than revenge. Maybe she likes Evan," Gojyo laughs, but then suddenly stops, looking at Hakkai. "She was pretty pissed off when she found out Evan left on his own."

"And he seemed overprotective of her," Hakkai adds.

"Forbidden love..." The two say simultaneously, their faces darkening. Sanzo lowers his head, finding his left eyebrow has developed a troublesome twitch.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons," Sanzo mutters, his hand rubbing his forehead.

The door suddenly swings open. Goku bursts through the door, his hair messier than usual.

"Sanzo!" Goku calls, a wide grin spreading across his face when he sees Sanzo is fine, except for a small bandage on his left bicep.

"And the population just increased," Sanzo adds.

"Oy, baka sara!" Gojyo says, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Sanzo!" Goku laughs as he makes a bee-line for the monk.

Sanzo's right eye twitches as he yanks out his fan, backhanding Goku before he reaches him.

"Ow, Sanzo, that really hurt!"

"Don't come running at me with that moronic expression on your face!" Sanzo yells, smacking him again.

"But-but Sanzo! Evan's being a pervert and told me I had to strip in front of him!"

"What the hell?" Sanzo finds his twitch has turned into a spasm. "That bastard, you would think he wouldn't tease someone that is hurt," Sanzo mutters, putting his fan away.

"But it's okay to hit a person who is hurt," Gojyo snorts, earning a glare from Sanzo. "Sorry, sorry, Sanzo-sama, I forgot about your way of showing love. Right, Goku?"

"Shut up and stop putting stupid ideas in his head!" Sanzo snaps.

Goku doesn't say a word as he clutches the side of his head, resting his forehead against his knees.

"Goku?" Hakkai asks, not used to Goku being docile.

"I'm really sorry guys. I made everything into a mess. I could have-"

"Che, like I'll ever let a dumbass kill me," Sanzo mutters, as he lights a cigarette.

"Besides, you're not the one who messed us up. When Raven wakes up, I'm paying him back," Gojyo says as he punches the palm of his hand. "Unlike you, that guy was taunting us and being an ass."

"Raven?" Goku repeats, not sure if he heard him right.

"Yeah, the guy lost control of his demon and you and him were duking it out. If we didn't stop you, you would of killed each other."

"The two of us fought?" Goku repeats, his face paling.

"Yup, you messed him up really bad. Any normal person would have died from the blood he lost, but he's still kicking, or should I say sleeping since he hasn't woken up yet."

"This is bad!" Goku cries, clenching the side of his head. "No wonder Evan is really mad at me. Sanzo!" Goku turns to the monk, his eyes pleading for help.

"Go fight your own battles and stop dragging me into it."

"Yeah, Goku, man-up and try not to let him take you down in a blaze of fire," Gojyo laughs as he snuffs his cigarette out. "I mean, you only nearly killed his precious big brother, it's not like he's the type of person to hold a grudge."

"But-but he is! He's probably super-super mad at me! When I least suspect it he's going to do something awful to me!" A image flashes through his mind of Evan standing over him, his eyes glowing red as a dark energy engulfs him. "This sucks!"

"Like I said, don't involve me in it. Whatever crap is going on between you two, I want no part of it. Got it?" Sanzo asks, glaring at Goku.

"Sanzo's mean!" Goku points an accusing finger at his guardian.

"Oh, Goku..." a boy's voice calls from the doorway. Goku whirls around to see Evan there. "Why did you run away from me?" Evan asks, his hair covering his violet eyes.

"Gah!" Goku cries, before making a mad sprint for the doorway, shoving past Evan. His footsteps echo down the hall, while Evan makes no attempt to chase after him.

"Ugh..." Evan groans, his hand covering his mouth.

"Evan, are you all right?" Hakkai asks, worry crossing his face. A long silence follows, the boy still making no attempt to move. "Evan?"

"I'm going to be sick..." Evan mutters.

"Oy! Don't you dare throw up in here!" Gojyo yells, pointing a finger at him.

"Get him out of here!" Sanzo orders Gojyo.

"No way! You do it!" Gojyo replies.

"Um, you two..." Hakkai laughs.

"Hey! Go to the bathroom!" Gojyo yells at Evan.

"I'm fine," Evan says, tilting his head back as he takes a deep breath to calm his body.

"Hey guys," Warner greets, as he enters the room. "What was up with Goku? He just ran past me like a bat out of hell." He glances down the hall, but the spirited boy is nowhere in sight. "Don't tell me you were scaring the shit out of him," Warner laughs as he pats Evan on the back.

"Ugh, Warner, I don't think that was a good idea," Gojyo says as he covers his eyes with his hand.

"Blegh..."

"W-What the hell?" Warner sputters as he jumps away from Evan, a horrified look crossing his face. "Ew, it's all over me!" He points an accusing finger at the hunched over boy. "You did that on purpose!"

"Raven..." Evan whispers, before collapsing on the floor.

"Oh shit, do you think he's dead," Gojyo says, as he taps the boy with his foot.

"We could only be so fortunate," Sanzo replies, as he steps over Evan.

"Oy, where are you going?"

"All the idiots are converging into one place. I'll be damned if I get caught up in their stupidity," Sanzo says as he walks down the hallway.

"That prick would leave us to clean this mess," Gojyo glares at the monk's back as he gives him the finger. "Right Hakkai?" Gojyo turns to his friend, only to find he appears to have fallen asleep. "How convenient," he mutters. "Come on Warner, let's clean this up."

"Clean what up? You realize he only got me, right?" Warner says, stripping his shirt off. "A nice shower will do, but we need to figure out what to do with him," he points to the unconscious boy.

"I say we throw him into a nice, cold shower."Gojyo says thoughtfully.

"Heh, that should do it," Warner says, a evil glint entering his eyes.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Goku races down the stairs, skidding to a halt when he lands on the first floor. He has to find some place safe, some place where Evan can't find him. His golden eyes wildly search the living room, he pivots around, heading for the kitchen. He opens the sliding door, slipping outside. If he remembers right there were some bushes beside a wood gazebo. If he is lucky he can hide out there for a bit until Evan mellows out.

He follows the gravel path, absently noting the hundreds of flowers that are in bloom. He makes a quick turn, pushing some branches aside to reveal the gazebo. To his surprise there is already someone there. Long, dark brown hair drapes across the seating area, belonging to a slender figure who appears to be sleeping.

"Pretty..." Goku blurts out. He quickly covers his mouth, wishing he hadn't blurted that out, especially when he sees her stir.

"Damn," Serafina mutters, as she cracks an eye open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there," Goku quickly says.

"I was trying to sleep for a bit," she says.

"But why are you out here and not in there?" he asks, pointing to the house.

"They're too loud," she sits up, stretching her arms over her head as she swings her legs off the bench. "Any reason why you're out here and not in there?"

"No reason..." Goku replies, his cheeks reddening.

"Heh, you're pretty transparent."

"Eh, you can see through me?" Goku asks, placing his hands in front of his face.

"I mean, you are easy to read. What you show on your face, is the same as what you feel in your heart It's a rarity to see that."

"You don't think I'm stupid?"

"Hm, maybe naive. So, why _are_ you hiding?"

"Evan's mad at me because of what I did to Raven."

"I wouldn't dwell on it too much. If you hadn't fought back, Raven would have killed you."

"But Evan likes Raven a lot, so he has to be mad at me for hurting him." Goku lowers his head, knowing that a simple sorry won't mean much to the demon child.

"He was worried about you," Serafina says, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. "You were in really bad shape after fighting Raven. He used a lot of his essence to try to heal you. If he was mad at you, he wouldn't have spent that much time healing your wounds."

"He's really not mad at me?" Goku asks, his eyes watering up while his mouth falls into a pout.

"It's kind of scary when you make that face," Serafina says, looking away. "If anything, he's teasing you."

"Hey Sera?" Goku asks. Her eyes widen at the name, not use to someone else calling her that.

"Hm," she replies, lying back down.

"Did Lamya get away? I don't remember what happened after my limiter came off, but she was the one who took it off. It would be a shame if I killed her-"

"Unfortunately, you didn't finish her off. I hope you're not feeling any pity for her."

"But she seemed really happy when she found out Evan was still alive. If she really hated him she wouldn't have seemed so relieved. It's just sad that she still likes-"

"Stop it!" Serafina snapped. "You're making it sound like it's Evan's fault. She was the one who killed Evan's previous incarnation. And now, she's what? The victim?" She stands up, glaring at the brown-haired young man. "You have no idea what a horrible person she is. She seeks out children who have the potential to be useful, curses their parents into an eternal sleep and tells them the only way to save them is to do whatever she tells them! Does that sound like someone who deserves sympathy?"

"Che, so that's what happened to you," Sanzo states as he pushes the branches forward, stepping into the gazebo. "But you shouldn't take it out on him. He's an idiot after all."

"Sanzo!" Goku jumps up. "Hey, I'm not an idiot!"

"You _are_ a idiot. If he had been paying attention, you would have noticed Evan was acting that way because he was exhausted. Just now he threw up all over Warner and fainted."

"Really?" Goku asks, his eyes brimming with hope.

"If you really want to make it up to him, you better save him from those two perverts." Goku nods his head before racing through the bushes, breaking several branches on his way out.

"Damn it!" Serafina mutters, as she goes to follow Goku, but Sanzo's hand grasps her shoulder, stopping her.

"Is there any reason why you are so concerned about him?"

"If you haven't noticed, he's an excellent healer." She slaps his hand away, wondering why he seems angry at the moment.

"I really doubt that's all that's going on between you." Sanzo takes out his pack of cigarettes, placing one between his lips. "Someone was just saying you two had an interesting relationship. I didn't think you were the type who was into little boys." He steps back, catching her wrist and stopping her fist from colliding with his face. "Che, hit a nerve did I?"

"Don't ever suggest such a revolting thing," she says through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't the one saying it, stupid. If you don't want people gossiping about you, then you should be clear about your relationship."

"The only _relationship_ I have with him, is he was there when Lamya came after me. According to him, he took pity on me when he saw what she did to my mom and dad." She jerks her hand away.

"And because of that, you find the need to help him," he asks, not hiding his disbelief.

"If it weren't for him, I would be one of Lamya's lackeys or imprisoned who knows where. He told me that if I came here with him, he would help me kill her. If you haven't forgotten, she's still alive so I still need him."

"Still blindly chasing after revenge," he snorts. "You kill her and what? If you live for revenge there will be nothing worth living for after you achieve it."

"If I _kill_ her, I'll break the curse on my mom and dad! It's not right that they should be punished just because they were _unfortunate_ enough to have me as their child! If I can beat her she won't be able to hurt the people I care about! I never again want to see her smash in someone's skull just because he was trying to protect me!" She stops, realizing how hysterical she sounds. "Heh, I really am an idiot," she sighs, looking away from him. He doesn't say a word to her and his expression gives nothing away.

"Sorry," she says, not liking how she lost control of her emotions, throwing a tantrum like some unruly child. She knows it's mostly from the lack of sleep, and deep down she knows she snapped like that because she didn't want him thinking the worst about her.

Sanzo stands there for a moment, before taking out his lighter. Those feelings of helplessness, of not being able to protect those you love-he knows them all too well. He finally manages to light his cigarette. He takes a long drag on it, tilting his head back as he exhales the smoke.

"We're both idiots."

"I guess we are," she smiles slightly, recognizing the sound of regret in his voice. "There's always next time, right?" she asks, sitting back down.

"Life is just a useless struggle until you die."

"That's not very encouraging," Serafina reaches out to one of the white flowers growing off a vine encircling a post of the gazebo.

"Just make sure you don't get tangled up in the chains that bind you and live your life the way you want to." He takes a long drag on his cigarette. He pauses when he hears her laughter.

"You make a crappy monk, but...thank you." She quickly gets to her feet, snapping the flower off the branch in the process. "See you later, Sanzo-sama!" she waves goodbye, ignoring the glare from him.

"Stupid woman," he mutters, looking away, his lips twitching as he snuffs out the cigarette under his foot.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: That's it for now. A few more chapters and that should be the end of this. I really don't know what's happened to me. Overall this past year has not been a productive year when it comes to my stories. Yes, I will finish this for all those people wondering out there. And I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long as the last two. I have been trying to figure out what to do once I finish this. I was bouncing between two ideas. One would take place a few months after this one, where both groups will be going up against an old foe and someone who is capable of destroying both worlds. The other would be an alternate universe where the Sanzo-ikko are reincarnated and have to find a way to survive when their once peaceful world gets turned upside down. Still not sure which to go with. Maybe I might do both at the same time. ^_^ Drop a line if you have any preferences.

Till next time!


	34. Lack of Sleep Equals Stupidity

A/N: Yay! I'm back without it being a year! Was hoping to get this up sooner, but work's been a pain and every time I tried to work on this, I would end up falling asleep. Curse work and it's weird hours! Sorry, if there are any shift in tenses. I was working on this one and another story that uses the past tense. I caught a few of them, but I'm sure some of them snuck in. I'll skim through it later to check for more. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap. So onward to Chapter 34!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 34:Lack of Sleep Equals Stupidity

Nice, soothing darkness greets Evan. A warm blanket of black has engulfed his mind. The exhaustion and guilt are gone and his mind has descending into a state of ignorant bliss.

For the first time in the past few days he is able to fall into a relaxing sleep, not having to worry about blood pouring out of wounds, or mending broken bones-just nice peaceful sleep. Ah, if only this could last forever...

But for reason, that warmness has shifted away and his body feels like it is floating down until a familiar coolness runs down his small back. The squeak of metal enters the silence, and the comforting darkness begins shifting into dread.

A blast of cold water surrounds him, forcing his eyes to open. He's now lying in bathtub, still fully clothed. Gojyo is sitting off to the side, his hand on the knob to the shower.

"There he is!" Gojyo cheers, turning off the shower.

"C-cold!" Evan yelps, his hands shielding his face. A violent shiver rattles his small shoulders.

"Don't worry, Evan. In just a few more minutes we'll have that fever under control," Warner says, dumping a bucket of ice, cold water over the boy's head.

"Get away from me!" Evan screams, chucking a shampoo bottle at Warner.

"Now, now Evan-chan, control that temper of yours," Gojyo's says, as he pushes the boy back into the bathtub.

"When I'm recovered, I'm kicking both of your a-" A spray of water cuts his words off. He can barely move and a strange fog begins to settle in his brain. Why did he have to collapse in front of them?

The bathroom door slams open, revealing Goku standing in the doorway with his leg raised from kicking the door.

"Get your hands off him, perverts!" Goku yells, pointing at Gojyo and Warner.

"Goku!" Evan calls, trying to kick off Gojyo, but finding his mind is still a jumbled mess.

"Oy, baka saru, don't think I won't hand your ass to you just 'cause you just woke up."

"Let's go!" Goku yells, racing at Warner and Gojyo.

"Damn," Warner swears, picking up the toilet plunger and holding it like a rapier. "Take one step closer and you're going to be sucking face with Mr. Plunger." He falls into his fighting stance, ready to swat the golden-eyed boy.

"Ew, you're really going to use that against me!" Goku gasps, his face twisting in disgust.

"A great warrior is one who displays a great deal of resourcefulness. _En garde!_"

"Gah!" Goku cries, dodging the toilet plunger. He snatches the toilet brush, swinging it at Warner, who easily blocks it.

"Ew! You just flung toilet water at me!" Warner cries, dropping the plunger to wipe the water off his face.

"Gotcha!" Goku laughs as he brings the brush down on the blond's head.

"Gah, you bastard," Warner yelps, grabbing the toilet plunger and paring the toilet brush.

"Keh...keh..."Evan laughs as he fishes an essence ball out of his drenched pant pocket. It was the last one he had and he made sure to keep it with him in case of an emergency. In any case, it is not an emergency or a life-threatening situation, but he is exhausted and Warner and Gojyo have rubbed him the wrong way and he will be damned if he is going to let them get away with it.

"Oy, what do you got there?" Gojyo asks, grabbing the boy's hand. "Holy shit, are you trying to kill us all!" he sputters, trying to pry the boy's fingers off the essence ball.

"Keh..." Evan chuckles, his eyes glazed over. "Gojyo...go...boom..."

"Hey! Hand it over now, you crazy son of a bitch!" The redhead wraps Evan in a choke hold. "Hey, Warner! Goku!"

"I'm kind of busy..." Warner mutters through clenched teeth, realizing he doesn't stand a chance against Goku's unnatural strength.

"Help me over here! He's got one of bally things. He's trying to blow us up!"

"Eh!" Warner and Goku say, completely stopping. They both look at each other before making a mad dash to Evan and Gojyo.

"Nice, little demon child," Warner says, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. "Be a good little demon child and give me the essence ball."

"Okay!" Evan smiles, holding his hand out to Warner, who quickly takes it.

"Now we are going to put this someplace safe." He opens his hand, but his face loses three shades. "Why is it glowing?"

"Because I activated it..." Evan laughs.

"Oh shit...Oh shit..." Warner cries, not sure what to do. Goku lunges forward, snatching the essence ball. He rushes over to the toilet, dropping the ball into it as he flushes it.

"Why didn't you throw it out of the window, dumbass!" Gojyo yells, slamming his fist onto the Goku's head.

"I-I panicked!" Goku cries.

"Oh, this is bad..." Warner whimpers, covering his eyes, waiting for the explosion that will no doubt result in enough property damage to make Raven extract some form of revenge.

"Eh, nothing happened..." Gojyo says, looking around the room.

"We must be luck-" Warner stops when the house rumbles. The sink rattles as a black, bubbling mass seeps out of the drain in the bathtub and sink. A booming sound echoes from outside and black water splatters on the outside of the window.

"Crap..." Goku says. Warner peeks out the window, a disgusted expression crossing his face.

"Yep, that's exactly what it is..." Warner mutters. "We now have a lovely geyser of it outside."

"Ew..."

"Hehe, you guys are so dead when Raven wakes up," Gojyo laughs.

"This is all your fault!" Goku jabs his finger at Gojyo.

"My fault? You're the one who flushed it down the toilet!"

"If you hadn't picked on Evan none of this would have happened!" Goku yells.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to go crazy on us?"

"Yeah, that guy is one crazy son of a bitch," Evan adds, earning puzzled looks from Warner, Gojyo and Goku. "When I wake up, I'm going to kick his ass." He suddenly falls forward, hitting his forehead on the tiled floor.

"What the hell was that?" Gojyo snaps, pointing a finger at the unconscious boy. "You don't do crazy shit like that and then faint. You're going to clean up this mess!"

"You should clean it up! It's your fault!" Goku yells, kicking Gojyo's shin.

"Raven is going to kill me when he wakes up," Warner whimpers, clenching the side of his head. "He'll blame me for it, I just know it..."

"At least he's unconscious. We might be able to get everything fixed before he wakes up. So stop stressing," Gojyo slaps his hand on Warner's back.

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"Oy..." a threatening voice calls, causing everyone to turn around to face the door. A blond monk stands in the doorway, a horrid smell emitting from him, while a black grime cakes his clothes.

"Hey, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo greets, a sweat drop rolling down his forehead. "What brings you here?"

"Che, I hope you assholes are all packed because I'm sending you on a one-way trip to hell!" He pulls his gun out, aiming it at them.

"Gah! Sanzo! It was an accident!" Goku yelps, diving behind the bathtub.

"It wasn't our fault! Evan did it!" Gojyo yells, avoiding a bullet.

"Oh, so he did it," Sanzo says in a unsettling calm voice, tilting his gun towards the sleeping demon. "I see..." His shoulders shake. "How stupid do you think I am?" he yells,

"But-but it's true!" Goku cries

"Just shut up and die!"

"Wa-wa-wait!" The three yell at the same time. Gun shots ring through the house accompanied by pleads for mercy.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Slowly, Raven is lured from sleep by the sound of birds squawking from outside. His eyebrows furl, not use to hearing those kind of bird calls in the morning. If he didn't know any better, it almost sounded like...seagulls?

He forces his eyelids open, confusion crossing his bruised features. Even in the dark, he can make out the room, which was not his, not even close. Several scenarios play through his mind, one involving him now being in demon territory and from the fact he can't really move his body-he is not in a suitable state to break free from his captors.

A sigh of relief enters his ears and he finds the strength to tilt his head to his right. Blonde hair and hazel eyes greet him and if he had the strength he would have grabbed her and kissed her.

"Can you move?" Cassandra asks, resting her hand on the side of his face.

"Not sure," Raven replies, a long sigh crossing his lips. "Where are we?"

"At a beach house. It was Warner's idea to come here."

"Ah." He wiggles his fingers, testing to see if he can at least move his arms. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

Four days had already past, but he knows he won't be able to walk on his own, he isn't even sure if he will be able to get out of bed for that matter. How extensive were his wounds for Evan not to finish healing them?

_Raven! _ Raven shoots up, clenching his forehead. A throbbing pain runs from his shoulders all the way to the tips of his toes.

_Help me..._He remembers Evan's voice calling him, images flash through his mind of a ravine.

_Blood..._His fist tearing through Zev's chest

_Anger, hate... _those all consuming emotions he thought he had locked away. The demon inside of him was feeding off those emotions, lashing out against anyone he saw as a threat.

_Cruel, golden eyes_...fists like steel colliding against his body, crushing bone. Why was he fighting Goku? Why was the usually cheerful youkai glaring at him with bloodlust?

_Cassandra_, his hands were around her throat.

"No!" Raven snaps, wanting to seal away the memories that were smothering him.

"It's okay," Cassandra whispers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's not okay. Stop it!" he snaps, pushing her away. "If I had killed you-" he starts. "I hate this!"

"I hate it too," Cassandra replies. " You can beat yourself up as much as you want, but you won't be able to change what happened. Look at the bright side-if you hadn't lost control, you wouldn't have been able to save Evan."

Faintly he remembers Evan's voice calling out to him. Somehow, he knew his brother was in danger, but he didn't have the strength to break out of the coma he was in. Despair was taking over, knowing the others wouldn't find Evan in time and he would suffocate under the layers of mud that had buried him alive. When that dark presence crept into his mind he did nothing to fight back. If he ended up tearing down heaven itself, he wouldn't care, as long as he was able to save the life of the small boy with the mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry," Raven sighs, not knowing what else to say. "I did these, right?" he asks, his fingertips brushing against the purple marks on her neck. "I'm sorry," he says, kissing the bruises.

"They'll fade away in a few days. I'm glad that you're still you, no matter who else is resting in that body of yours." She kisses him on the forehead, her hands cupping the side of his face. "Thank you for saving my life." A blush crosses his cheeks.

"Goku, is he okay?" Raven asks.

"He woke up yesterday. Once he woke up the house became...livelier." Cassandra laughs nervously, earning a puzzled looked from the dark-haired young man. Warner had pleaded with her not to tell Raven, so much that she actually felt sorry for him. It wouldn't do much good to tell Raven how Warner, Gojyo, Evan and Goku had blown a sewer-line, making his house uninhabitable at the moment. A few days at the beach will not only give the utility company enough time to repair the pipes, but also give the two groups some much needed R and R.

"It seems weird that you would take the time to bring us out here," Raven says thoughtfully. "Did something..." he trails off. Something isn't right. He tilts his head from left to right, wondering why a certain someone isn't pouncing on him. "Where's Evan?"

"He's resting in the next room over. He was getting a little...loopy from exhaustion."

"Loopy..." Raven repeats. "He was acting crazier than usual..." he asks, his eyes darkening. "He didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

"Eh..." Cassandra bites her lip, knowing she can't tell Raven the truth.

_Yeah, Raven, while you were sleeping, Evan, in a moment of insanity, kind of blew up the house, well not really the house, more like under the house. And Warner, freaked out that you would find out, evacuated everyone and used your credit card to rent a beach house until the repairs were finished. Uh...sorry, please don't kill them?_

"You know how he gets. All delirious and he starts talking nonsense."

"That bad, huh?" Raven asks, grimacing. "Well, as long as he didn't do anything destructive," he mutters, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the palm of his hand.

She felt like laughing at the moment. Wishing Warner hadn't put her in such an awkward position. But also thankful that Raven isn't completely alert because any other time he would have picked up on any clues of discomfort. The best thing for now is to avoid the subject and hope he will be in a good mood when he finds out.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A soothing ocean breeze drifts across the sand. Five figures are sprawled on beach towels, while a couple of umbrellas shade them from the sun.

"Ah, what a beautiful day it is," Hakkai sighs, enjoying the beach. He had thought he had seen enough sand to fill a lifetime, but the cool ocean water warped that thought.

"It still hurts..." Warner cries, keeping an icepack pressed against his bruised ribs.

The effects of yesterday's "Bathroom Incident" still lingered. He thought for sure they were done for when Sanzo had started shooting at them. But a light shone down from heaven when Sanzo had to stop to reload his gun. The three of them decided to make a run for it. Warner was careless and slipped on the wet floors, leaving him open to a knee to the ribs. To stop himself from falling, he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Gojyo's hair. To say the least, that didn't work out so well. Gojyo was left wide open to a upper cut to his forehead and the two ended up as a tangled mess on the floor. It was at that moment that Warner realized how dangerous the monk could be without his gun and fan, something that he swore to never forget.

"Argh, my head is throbbing," Gojyo grumbles, an ice pack resting on his forehead. "Oy, you still alive baka saru?" Gojyo asks, tapping the boy with his foot.

"Don't talk to me, ero kappa," Goku snaps, slapping his foot away.

"Ah, did Sanzo really break your ass," Gojyo laughs, remembering how Sanzo had planted a nice sandaled-foot on Goku's backside when the boy had tried to make a run for it.

"I hope Sanzo cracked your head," Goku pouts, still upset that he was punished along with Warner and Gojyo even though they were the ones who started it.

"If you assholes don't shut up, I'll finish you off," Sanzo says, obviously glaring at them from underneath his sunglasses. He's a good thirty feet away from them, but the intensity of his glare is not diminished.

"Sorry, Sanzo-sama," Warner cries. "Damn, how can he hear us all the way from over there?" he whispers to Gojyo.

"Maybe we should move a few more feet away from his holiness-out of firing range," Gojyo grumbles. "Have you seen any hot babes walk by yet?" he asks, not bothering to open his eyes.

"There are, but I don't have the energy to move."

"I want watermelon," Goku mutters.

"You three sure are in the summer spirit," Hakkai laughs. "It was such a lovely idea to head out to the beach."

"Didn't really have a choice. No way were we staying in a place with no running water."

"And the smell," Goku scrunches his nose, remembering the horrible stench of an open sewer.

"If we are lucky, Raven won't wake up until they finish the repairs," Warner mutters. "When he wakes up, he's going to be in a pissy mood anyway."

"I hope he kicks both of your asses," Goku pouts.

"I'm putting all the blame on Evan."

"It was your fault!" Goku shoots back. A bullet whizzes past them.

"Urusai," Sanzo glares at them.

"Ahaha," Hakkai laughs. "You sure are a lively bunch today. I wish I had as much energy as you, but alas I'm still recovering from having to use all my energy to heal you. If only I could get some more rest, I'm sure I would be as lively as you three." Goku and Gojyo shudder under Hakkai's smile, knowing what he really means.

"Ah, let's go for a swim," Gojyo suddenly says, grabbing Warner's arm.

"Yeah, a swim sounds nice," Goku adds, grabbing Warner's other arm.

"But I thought you didn't know how to swim," Warner says, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Then you can teach me," Gojyo sweat drops, not liking the idea of anyone trying to teach him how to swim, but the fear of Hakkai's wrath trumping everything else.

"Really, Gojyo?" Warner asks, his eyes becoming teary as he clasps Gojyo's hands. "Do you really trust me enough to put your life in my hands?"

"Shit..." Gojyo swears under his breath, taking a step away from the sparkling blue eyes that are gazing at him with such hope that it was sickening.

"We're best friends from now on." Warner laughs, throwing his arm around the redhead's shoulders. A couple girls walking by giggling at the display of male affection.

"Just shut the hell up and move," Gojyo grumbles, pushing the blond away. "Damn, I sometimes wonder about you."

"Warner and Gojyo sitting in a tree!" Goku sings, before breaking into a run when Gojyo tries to smack him upside the head.

"Get back here, shrimp!" Gojyo yells, chasing after him.

"Wait for me!" Warner laughs, running after them.

"Stop that! You're creeping me out!"

Hakkai smiles softly, as his eyes drift shut, happy that the three troublemakers have given him a moment of peace.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

"Boring..." a young man mutters, standing up from a boulder he was sitting on. He jumps down, the rings on his staff jingling down to his hand. He whirls around to the woman, who is lying on the grass, gazing up at the stars. "Hey! Selece!" he snaps. "Don't start ignoring me!"

"We had this conversation three days ago. Lord Eclipse said we had to stay put in case he isn't able to purify Zev's soul."

"I'm sure his essence is getting weak by this point," the young man states, looking at the silver-haired demon, crouched down in front of Zev's body. He tilts his head, but the demon makes no indication that he heard him.

"Hey!" Selece calls, jumping to her feet and grabbing his arm. "You can't break his concentra-"her words are cut off when he backhands her, knocking her to the ground. "Lucilius!" she cries. "Stop!"

He stops in front of Eclipse, lifting his staff above the man's head. With all his might, he brings it down, but the silver-haired demon's hand shoots forward, catching the shaft.

"I hope your reason for disturbing me involves something life-threatening." His eyes flicker open, his silver eye glowing like the moon itself.

"Heh, I was hoping I could crack your skull open."

"Then it's betrayal. I thought it was unusual how eagerly you pledged your allegiance to me. What is your motive?"

"Always to the point, aren't we _Lord Eclipse_? Truth is, I knew if I followed you around long enough, you would come across a fallen demon. All I have to do is wait for the rage in his soul to fester and become a third-class demon."

"It's impossible to control a third-class demon," Eclipse states.

"The Hybrid managed to merge with his demon. Zev and I have a common goal, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement."

"Fool," Eclipse says, his essence rising in power. "I really don't care if you have a death wish, but I was ordered by Prince Acrebus to pacify the fallen ones. You are getting in the way." He snaps his fingers and shadows suddenly rise, encompassing Lucilius.

"Lord Eclipse," Selece calls, racing towards him.

"We'll have to move Zev's body someplace safe," he says, turning his back to her

"I'm sorry, Lord Eclipse..." she whispers. A sharp pain passes through his ribs, she flexes her right hand that now has a set of metal claws on it, blood dripping off the points. "In case you haven't figured it out-I'm not Selece," she says as her features melt away to reveal another face.

"A Caeringe," Eclipse whispers, as he staggers back, his right hand clenching the wound on his side. How could he not have noticed that a shapeshifter had replaced Selece? The unfamiliar sensation of anger wells inside his chest.

"Ah, what a shame, you were really a cutie." She flexes her fingers, the tips singing as they brushed against each other as if calling for blood. "Don't fear death, just pray you're reborn in a more fortunate life." Her clawed fingers fall forward, aiming for his jugular. He springs forward, slamming his forehead against hers with enough force to split open her forehead.

"Th-that hurt!" she cries, clenching her forehead.

"Fear is for the dying." His right hand wraps around her throat, hurling her to the ground.

He turns his attention back to Zev's body lying on the ground. The best course of action is to take the body back to Morke and let Prince Acrebus deal with it. As it is, he can already feel his strength dwindling away from the loss of blood.

He jumps back, shielding his face, as a surge of energy explodes around him. Fire tears across the forest line, knocking down trees, before reducing them to ash.

"Don't think so highly of yourself just because you are part demon!" Lucilius says, lowering his arms.

The smoke clears, but the silver-haired demon is nowhere in sight.

"Damn," Lucilius mutters, a wave of dizziness passing over him. If he hadn't cast that barrier spell around him at the last second, he has no doubt Eclipse's attack would have killed him.

"Aw, he got away," the shapeshifter says, her lips twisting into a pout. "Damn, that hurt," she mutters, rubbing her back as she gets to her feet.

"Tyree when did you-?" Lucilius asks, surprised she had switched without him knowing.

"If I told you, you wouldn't have been able to pull off a convincing act," she grins. "But I wish you hadn't slapped me so hard. You might have bruised this pretty face." She winces when she feels warm blood trickling down from the crack on her forehead.

"That's not even your real face," Lucilius scoffs. He glances at Zev's body, wondering if he is making a mistake. "Are you ready to start Phase Two?"

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Thanks to curiouskatt and Starfool for reviewing. As you can see I'm already setting things up for the continuation. Had originally planned to have this part on the last chapter, but thought the timeline would be off too much. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter with the groups craziness, it turned out a lot different than I originally planned , not sure of for the better but Evan should finally get his revenge in the next chapter ^_^ Till next time!


	35. The Beginning of Goodbye

A/N: Hello back for another Chapter of Merging Paths. Sorry this one took longer than I anticipated. I got stuck on a few parts and couldn't figure out how to tie it all together. Hope you guys enjoy it. Now onward to Chapter 35!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 35: The Beginning of Goodbye

A long cloud of smoke escapes from Sanzo's lips before he takes another hit from his cigarette. He rests the cigarette on his lips as both of his hands fall back to into the cool sand, propping him up. The sun is peeking over the horizon, as if it is coming out of the sea itself. It really is pretty how the sea mirrors the colors of the sky, which has turned a soft pink with splashes of red and purple. A cup of sake would make the sunrise even better, but he is too lazy to get up and track down a bottle.

He almost wishes Goku is awake so he can see it, but the brown-haired boy is snoring away next to him even though he was the one who insisted that they had to get up "super" early to see the sunrise since Hakkai had said how pretty it was. He is almost tempted to smack Goku upside the head and order him to wake up, but that would mean he would have to hear the boy's annoying voice.

The higher the sun rises, the less vibrant the colors become and slowly the sea is restored to its usual shade of blue.

He raises his hand above Goku's head, preparing to thump his fist against the boy's skull to wake him up. But he stops when he hears something. He reaches for his gun about to draw it when he sees a lone figure running across the beach. To his surprise he recognizes Serafina.

Ever since they arrived here, not once has he seen her. He had overheard Cassandra mention that she probably went back to her world. The night before, he thought he had heard her bedroom door close, but he had seen no sign of her yesterday. And here she is, running towards the beach house, a bag slung on her right shoulder, while she clutches her left arm to her chest. He is about to call out to her, make some sort of snide comment, but something about her is not right.

His eyes narrow at her when she disappears into the house.

_That stupid woman..._

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

In the kitchen, a loud curse escapes Serafina's lips as she runs cold water along the gashes on her left arm. The water turns a bright pink as it clears away the blood so she can see how bad the damage is. Four scratches run perpendicular to the front of her forearm, the wounds not serious, but deep enough to cause a good deal of bleeding.

"Stupid," she mutters to herself. Her right hand fumbles for the first-aid kit in her backpack.

The backdoor swings open, revealing an annoyed monk glaring at her.

"What?" she asks, startled by the look Sanzo is giving her.

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive. You've been so quiet lately I thought you died from your wounds."

"Thanks for killing me off," Serafina mutters, looking back at the bag. "I had to return home for a bit to pick up a few things and see a healer."

"And what happened there?" he asks, glancing at her bleeding arm. "Don't tell me you attracted the attention of someone that I'll end up having to take out."

"How unexpected that you would be concerned with my affairs." She finds the vial of clear liquid, using her thumb to flick the lid off. He snatches the vial from her, dumping it on her wound.

"Son of a-" she gasps, as her arm burns from the disinfectant. She casts a glare at him, having no doubt that he knew how much that was going to hurt.

"You have a tendency of making your problems, my problems." He rummages through the first-aid kit, looking for the peach-colored cream she used on him to treat the wound from Zev.

"Believe me it wasn't intentional." She leans over the sink, clenching her arm to stop the intense burning. _That ass is intentionally taking too long to add the ointment to numb the wound_, she realizes, trying to keep her pain under control. "From now on, stay out of it." She makes a grab for the vial, but he jerks back, holding it out of her reach.

"You didn't answer my question -who did that?"

"It was self-inflicted. I guess I'm not fully recovered from my injuries. I was practicing using a weapon and my concentration slipped."

"Only an idiot would cut themselves with their own weapon." He twists the lid off smearing the cream along the cuts, ceasing the burning sensation.

"Are we going back to that argument again, _prick_?"

"Better a prick than a _stupid woman_," Sanzo says. "Did you trip and fall on that blade of yours?"

"The weapon I was practicing with is rather...unconventional and it is easy to harm yourself if your concentration slips." She steps passed him, grabbing the gauze. With expert ease, she wraps the cloth around the wounds. "Believe it or not, I'm almost comfortable enough with it to use it in a real fight. The next time our paths cross, I'll be ready to use it."

A long silence falls between them. He looks away from her, turning the facet on and cleansing his hands. _The next time? When would be the next time?_ It is only a matter of time until Daycarthro shows up and returns Sanzo and his group to their own world.

"Sanzo!" A annoying voice calls. Goku steps into the kitchen, his lips twisted in a pout. "Why didn't you wake me up? I missed the sunrise _again_."

"Again?" Sanzo asks, his eyebrow twitching.

"Yep, Evan and I tried to watch it the other day, but I fell asleep and Evan said he was never going to try to wake me up again after what happened last time. I thought you would hit me if I fell asleep."

"Idiot!" Sanzo smacks him upside the head. "I'm not your alarm clock."

"_Ow, Sanzo_, you don't have to be so mean." Goku cries, rubbing his head.

"Why are there so many damn idiots so early in the morning?"

"Hey Sera," Goku calls, stepping in front of her, forgetting about his throbbing head. "We are going out tonight. You are going to come, right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Serafina asks, looking away from him, as she repacks her first-aid kit.

"Don't know," Goku says, scratching his head. "Warner said I had to be the one to ask you. So are you gonna go?" He asks, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Ah..."

"Come on. It will be really fun and everyone will be there."

"Ah..." Serafina says, rubbing her forehead. "Wake me up an hour before you go." She turns on her heel, hiding the smile that is pulling at her lips.

_What the hell was that?_ Sanzo wonders. She was being nice to Goku for no apparent reason. And what did it mean that Goku had to be the one to ask her? _She smiled...she actually smiled at that idiot..._

"I'm going back to sleep," Goku yawns, stretching his arms over his head. "I feel really tired from getting up so early."

"_You_ getting up early? You slept most of the time!"

"Wah!" Goku suddenly cries, noticing the dark aura that Sanzo is emitting, the one that says, 'If you assholes aren't out of my sight in the next second, I'll be kicking your lifeless bodies into a ditch.' "See ya!" He sputters before running out of the room.

Sanzo stops, the rage dying down in him, replaced with the feeling of exhaustion. Dealing with too much stupidity at one time can be draining at times.

"Whoa," Evan says as he appears behind Sanzo. "I'm out for a couple of days and a little love-triangle is forming in the group." Evan steps in front of Sanzo, a wide grin on his face. "The only reason she's being nice to Goku is because he managed to beat Lamya. You know the saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend." His smile becomes darker as he takes in Sanzo's cool features. "We both know she is a rather _guarded_ person. I heard it took Orion a year to get her to have a conservation with him. But look at you, not even a week and I see you leaving her room at night."

"I never knew sharing a drink could have so many connotations attached to it." The monk glares at the Demon Child, wondering what exactly he is getting at.

"It doesn't matter," Evan replies, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips. "I'm not sure if you know this, but she has a lot of respect for Waeruocks. She was raised by one. Golden hair, pale skin, blue eyes, the feel of power radiating from him—her guardian is a traditional Waeruock."

Sanzo's eyes widen at his words. Serafina had used the same words to describe him.

"Orion says he's a very intimidating man. You must remind her of him, except for the fact that you are so scrawny. Wow, you must be his temporary replacement." Evan pats his hand on Sanzo's shoulders, his essence full of malice. "But in the end, you're just a cheap imitation."

_What the hell? Why is this brat going out of his way to tell me this._ His fists shake at his side. _It's none of his damn business who I associate with._

"Ah, did I accidentally hit a nerve?" The boy laughs, the malice disappearing. "But it's better if you know now so you're not crying about it later."

The monk's hand itches for his gun, wanting to silence the boy's annoying mouth. He stops, remembering how useless it is to threaten him with physical violence. His jaw clenches, trying to think of a way to wipe the smirk off of the boy's face. A gleam shines in his eyes, his mouth twitching at the corners.

The smile disappears from Evan's lips, a cold chill passing down his spine. That wasn't the usual death threat- no shut up, no fan, no gun. His right leg falls back, as his instincts warn him to get away.

Sanzo suddenly grabs the back of Evan's shirt, lifting him off his feet.

"Hey! Put me down!" He kicks his legs, but all he connects with is thin air. His hands reach up, but Sanzo jerks him higher. "You crazy son of bitch! Let go!" Evan yells. Sanzo completely ignores him as he strides down the hallway. _ What the hell does he plan to do?_ Evan wonders with sick fascination. His eyes widen when he realizes where they are heading-the one place he has been avoiding ever since they got there. "You evil bastard, put me down!"

With a swift kick, the bedroom door swings open, revealing a startled Raven who is lying in bed. With a flick of Sanzo's wrist, he sends the boy hurling onto the mattress.

"Take care of your brother, before I silence him for you," Sanzo states, shooting a glare at Raven before stalking towards the door.

"You evil bastard!" Evan yells, flipping him the bird.

"Oh, evil, am I?" Sanzo asks, whipping around, a dark aura pouring from him.

Evan glares back, determined not to show Sanzo how intimidated he is. If he shows an ounce of weakness, Sanzo is sure to finish him off.

"Evan blew up your house," Sanzo says, glaring at the Demon Child.

"Ah! I-I can't believe you told him," Evan sputters, his face turning red.

"Blew up the house," Raven repeats, his eyes darkening as he places a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy's body freezes in place, the red on his face turning blue.

"Next time, mind your own damn business," Sanzo slams the door shut behind him and Evan could have sworn the usual stoic monk was laughing at him.

"Evan..." Raven calls, reminding Evan of the danger he is in.

"Shit, Raven it was an accid-" His words are cut off when Raven catches his ear between his thumb and index finger, pulling down. "Ow! _OW_!" Evan yelps trying to pull away.

"Why is it whenever I'm hurt you have the tendency to destroy things?" Raven asks, his voice rumbling from the pit of his stomach.

"It was your fault for getting hurt in the first place!" Evan yells back, slapping Raven's hand.

Raven pauses, trying to collect himself. He thinks back to the day he and Cassandra were attacked. If he had been thinking with a rational mind, he could have avoided the attack

"Sorry, I was careless," Raven sighs, tilting his head as he rubs his temple. "I really messed everything up." He steals a glance at Evan from the corner of his eyes. Except for the boy being tired, he seems devoid of any injuries. For a moment, he thought he had lost him, and even if the Evan can be a pain, he's glad he is alright.

"Yeah, so you better not let it happen again. No matter what, you can't let yourself be picked off. And by Zev of all people! If you are going to die, it has to be against someone insanely strong like Cahnneva or the Demon Prince. In a final act of defiance, you take them all down with you. Got it?"

"What exactly do you plan on me doing?" Raven asks, sweat-dropping. All he wants to do is live a peaceful life with Cassandra, but every day it is becoming less likely that that will ever happen.

"When you die, it has to be dramatic and you have to inflict as much damage as you can. And you will die still standing on your feet saying something badass before you expire."

"If I'm going to die, it's when I'm an old man in bed, surrounding by all my great-grandchildren. And you will be there, not looking a day over thirty."

"Damn, I have to stay around you that long?

Raven grabs the pillow next to him, smacking the boy upside his head and knocking him off the bed.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The afternoon sun shines down on the sea, as Hakkai is seated on beach towel, an umbrella blocking the sun. A book rests on his lap, as he idly looks at the text he has been staring at for the last five minutes.

Two days have passed since he has seen Yaone. He never thought that he would care this much about not seeing her for such a short period of time. His thoughts keep drifting back to the last time he saw her-

_She was about to enter the room Kougaiji was resting in, her magenta eyes downcast as Hakkai watched her._

_"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her thin shoulders slumping._

_"He'll heal up fine and thanks so Evan there won't be any scarring."_

_"Hakkai, I-"_

_"I'm not angry about what happened. If one of my loved ones were put in danger, I would do anything to save them."_

_Her hand covered her mouth as if to stop herself from saying anything else and with that she disappeared in Kougaiji's room._

Two days...His mind is plagued with thoughts of how she is doing and if her mind has calmed now that she has been reunited with her comrades?

"Hey, Hakkai, why so gloom?" Gojyo asks, slapping his hand on his bare shoulder. "Last couple days you've been on edge." He plops down on the sand, stretching his long legs in front of him. "Keep scowling like that and you're going to start looking like our 'esteemed' leader." Gojyo presses his index finger between the middle of his eyebrows, scowling.

"Ah, that would be rather unfortunate," Hakkai chuckles. "Is it that obvious?" he asks, patting his forehead.

"Hm, not really. I've been around you long enough to tell." He takes a hit on cigarette, letting the smoke billow out of his lips. "Do you need any advice?"

"Haha, if I need advice from you then I must have hit a low point."

"Ouch, buddy. You're punches are sharper than ever." He winces. "You're pretty level-headed, I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own," he grins.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"By the way, we're going out tonight, you should join us. Somehow Warner convinced Sera to join us. I was thinking of getting her and Sanzo drunk off their asses and locking them in a room together."

"You really do like causing trouble," Hakkai smiles, a long sweat-drop rolling down his temple.

"Hey, I would be doing him a favor. Warner said Daycarthro should be showing up soon. Once he does, back to our world we go. And bye-bye Sanzo's chance of ever getting laid."

"I doubt that. He is rather popular back in our world."

"Yeah, until he opens his mouth," Gojyo snorts. His brushes his red-hair back, glancing at Hakkai from beneath the crimson strands. "You're not a tad bit worried about him. He'll be the 40-year-old virgin that has a breakdown and he'll start eyeing our asses. And while he's pretty, I don't dig guys."

"What an overactive imagination you have there. But I doubt that will happen."

"Hm, not sure about that. He does have his psychotic moments. If you're not concerned about that, then think of how funny it will be to see Sanzo screw everything up. He's so afraid of letting anyone close, he'll freak out when a woman he's interested in confesses to him."

"You think she will?" He asks, finding it hard to imagine her doing that.

"When someone knows their time is limited, they're more likely to step out of their comfort zone."

"How bittersweet."

"Heh, I guess it is, but it's better than having nothing at all."

" Gojyo, you've grown up a little."

"What are you talking about? I'm an expert when it comes to a woman's heart."

"Ah, our time is limited," Hakkai replies, ignoring Gojyo's statement. "It was nice having some moments of peace without having to worry about a mob of youkai crashing through the window."

"Not that fair of a trade when we got some demons who were a tad bit smarter targeting us. But I guess it all worked out in the end."

"I guess so." Hakkai stands up, dusting the sand off his shorts. "I think I'll take a dip for a bit. Don't get into too much trouble."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A long sigh escapes Hakkai's lips as he opens the door to his room. He stretches his arms over his head, his muscles stiff from his long swim. He glances out the window, the sky turning red as the sun begins to pass through the horizon.

_Another day_...He pauses for a second, realizing he isn't alone.

"Yaone?" Hakkai exclaims, making out her silhouette standing on the balcony. He swings the door open just as she whirls around, her hair whipping behind her.

"Good evening, Hakkai-san," she greets, bowing to him.

"Good evening, Yaone-san, it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"I wanted to apologize for what happened with Lamya."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

She averts her gaze, unable to take in his kind eyes. How can he forgive her so easily? But his words of forgiveness have such an odd effect on-happiness, sadness-she isn't sure which one she really feels.

A knock at the door snaps them out of their thoughts and without thinking, Yaone steps back, away from the window.

"Hey, Hakkai, we're getting ready to leave," Gojyo says as he cracks the door open. Yaone stays behind the door, out of the red-head's sight.

"Ah, I think I might pass tonight," Hakkai says , glancing at the window. "I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"Ok, suit yourself." Gojyo raises his hand to him. "Stay out of trouble while we're gone." The door clicks shut behind him.

"Hakkai-san why did you...?"

"I can spend my time with them whenever I want. Moments with you are rare."

"Hakkai-san..." Yaone starts, a red hue crossing her cheeks. "I mean, Hakkai. Would you mind if just for tonight if you can...act like I'm someone who isn't part of the Kougaiji-tachi and if I can treat you as not being part of the Sanzo-ikko?"

A long pause falls between, Yaone doing her best not to make eye contact with him and Hakkai being at a loss for words. A soft smile curves his lips and he gently takes her hand.

"I would like that very much, Yaone."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Sanzo looks from Gojyo to Warner, then back to Gojyo again. _Why are they the only ones here_? Serafina steps out of the house, stopping when she sees only three people.

"I thought he said everyone was going," Serafina says, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Evan's grounded, Goku wanted to stay with Evan, Hakkai said he was too tired, Raven can't walk, Cassandra doesn't want to leave Raven and we didn't bother to ask the Kougaiji-tachi," Gojyo lists off each person on his fingers.

"I mean, I could ask the Kougaiji-tachi," Warner adds, "but I thought that would be too awkward. Besides, Kougaiji hasn't woken up and Doku is still recovering from his wounds. Which would leave Yaone and...Lirin. So, it's just us," Warner says, smiling sheepishly.

"But on the bright side, we can go to a bar," Gojyo adds, giving them a thumbs up.

"I got fake ID's!" Warner cheers, handing out the cards to Gojyo and Sanzo. "See, I'm twenty-four."

"I'm thirty..." Sanzo trails off, looking at the age listed on the card.

"We took into account your early balding," Gojyo smirks.

"I'm not balding!" Sanzo snaps. "And where did you acquire these?"

"Raven knows some people."

"It's better if you don't ask," Serafina adds.

"Let's go," Sanzo announces, sensing that Raven must have some shady connections he would rather not know about.

"You're still going?"

"I haven't been to a bar in while." Sanzo says as he shoots a glare at Warner and Gojyo. "If you two come near me, I'll kill you."

"What about her?"

"Hmph, she can do whatever the hell she wants."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

When they come to the bar, _The Hollow Leg_, Sanzo takes a spot right at the bar, not bothering to say anything to the others as he orders his first drink.

Serafina stands there for moment, not sure what to make of the place. Soft music plays in the background and the dim lights are almost soothing to her eyes. Back home, Orion could never get her to come to a place like this. After several attempts he gave up and bought an expensive bottle of Vaerire blood-wine and the two shared a drink under the night sky, beginning a weekly tradition.

"This is going to be fun!" Warner suddenly says, grabbing Serafina's wrist, pulling her towards the second room. "This is your first time in a bar, right?" he asks, a wide grin gracing his lips. "We should take a shot together," he says, leading her into another room where there are booths and a smaller bar.

"Oy..." Gojyo says, his hand clamping down on Warner's shoulder and jerking him back. "You told me we were supposed to meet some pretty girls here."

"Eh...Oh, sorry, forgot about that. But this is really rare, it makes me want to keep Sera all to myself." He pulls her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Don't touch me," she grounds out, slamming her foot against his shin, forcing him to release her. "I'm not your play thing," she mutters, stalking off and heading back to the previous room.

"Sera...Don't leave me!" Warner laughs.

The second she steps past the doorway, she can feel several eyes on her and she remembers why she doesn't like places like this-too many people which meant there is a higher risk of danger. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _This was a bad idea.._She tilts her head up, deciding it will be best to leave when she catches a pair of violet eyes looking at her.

In that moment the uneasiness leaves her and she finds herself heading towards Sanzo, taking the empty seat next to him at the bar.

_Damn, this isn't good._ Serafina sighs, wondering how things could have gotten to this point.

Before she can flag down the bartender, he sets a drink in front of Sanzo.

"Courtesy of that group over there." The bartender tilts his head towards a group of young women who burst into a fit of laughter when Sanzo looks at them.

"It must be such a curse to be that pretty," Serafina says after she finishes ordering her drink.

"Che, those women are so damn annoying," Sanzo replies, crossing his arms. "Why isn't anyone harassing you?"

" If you hadn't notice, I'm not appealing."

"You're a lot more _appealing_ than these clinging women."

"Huh," she gasps, wondering if she heard him right. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." She glances at him, wondering if he has some sort of hidden motive, but he doesn't appear to have any intention of revealing his true thoughts.

"Take it whatever way you want." He takes a sip of the drink.

"You should send it back," she says, surprised he is actually drinking it.

"You shouldn't let good liquor go to waste."

Two hours have passed, several empty pilsner glass sit in front of Sanzo, but he shows no traces of being intoxicated. He glances to his left, seeing Serafina taking a sip out of a shot glass. Earlier she was downing shots at an impressive rate, but in the last hour she has been babysitting the same glass, sobering up.

Sanzo looks around, wondering why it is so quiet. His eyebrows lower as his eyes dart around the bar, finding a certain blond and redhead missing along with a group of girls.

"Oy, where's your _friend_?" Sanzo asks Serafina.

"I don't sense him anywhere," she replies, looking around them.

"They left us..."

"I believe so..."

"Do you remember the way back?"

"Yes."

"Do you have money on you?"

"Yes. Want another drink?"

"Sure."

Before she can signal for the bartender, he appears before them, another drink in hand.

"Looks like you got another drink from one of you admirers," Serafina laughs at the twitch on his forehead.

"Shut up," Sanzo grumbles, before downing his drink.

"It's actually for you," the bartender replies.

"Huh," Serafina gawks.

"Karma's a bitch," Sanzo snorts as the bartender walks away.

"Here," she says as she places the drink in front of him.

"It's yours," he replies, sliding it back in front of her.

"And I insist." She slams it in front of him, earning a few stares from the other patrons.

"Che, why would I want a drink that was given to you by another man."

"Exactly my point. It's wrong to accept an offering from someone you have no interest in."

"Hey!" A man says as he taps Sanzo on the shoulder. The blond grits his teeth, wondering why so many distractions keep appearing. "You guys think you're hot stuff," a young man slurs as he stands in front of Sanzo. The monk glances at the drunk then back at Serafina.

"Heh, you have the nerve to say that _I _attract trouble." Serafina leans over the counter, taking a sip of her drink.

"We need to get idiot repellent," Sanzo shoots back.

"Your friend ran off with my girlfriend."

"Che, I should have known those idiots would start something," Sanzo mutters.

"And now you're trying to take my girl. You see that chick over there?" he asks, pointing to a woman with blonde hair. Sanzo looks in the direction, noting that she had bought him a drink earlier. "She's mine."

"Heh, maybe if didn't have two they wouldn't be running away from you." Sanzo retorts.

"I told you accepting gifts from someone you don't like causes trouble," Serafina mutters.

"Fine, you assholes steal my girls, I'll take yours!" He grabs Serafina's bandaged arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Let...go..." She bites her tongue, keeping herself from snapping his arm in two.

"What? You think you're too good for me? Oh, I see. You only go for boys. Look at him, he's not doing a damn thing to help. He's probably too chicken-shit to fight a real man."

"_Real man_?" she repeats. "You barely have any muscles and I'm sure the only time you've been in a real fight is when you're drunk. And as far as he's concerned, you're beneath him."

"Stupid bitch!" He shoves her back, knocking over a glass.

"That was a really stupid thing to do," Sanzo says, knowing all hell is about to break loose.

"Mind your own busi-!" He falls to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Serafina stands in front of him, her right fist clenched at her side, blood smeared on her knuckles.

"Go away. Just looking at you annoys me," Serafina spits out.

"You bitch-!" She evades his punch, her right hand clamping down on his arm, while her left elbow connects with his throat. He stumbles against the bar, gasping for breath. She steps back, noticing two of his friends are approaching her.

"You have no intention of leaving me alone, do you?" she asks, focusing on two more guys circling behind her. _Five against one_...

"Not after that stunt!"

"Haven't you ever heard it's impolite to fight in another person's establishment?" She sets a few bills on the counter, glancing at the bartender. "I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope this will pay for the damages." She leaves without another word, followed by the group of guys.

"Hey! You guys leave her alone, or I'm calling the cops!" The bartender yells, but the door slams shut after them. "God damn kids!" he slams a bottle on the counter, glaring at Sanzo. "Aren't you going to help her?" the bartender asks.

"No." Loud yells and swearing drift inside the bar, while Sanzo casually drinks his beer.

"But they're kill her."

"It's not my problem." He taps the bottom of his cigarette pack, before drawing one out.

"Um sir, you're not allowed to smoke in here."

"This is a bar, isn't it?"

"Smoking is banned in public places."

"Che." He pauses for a moment, realizing he hasn't lit up a cigarette in two hours. "What a stupid rule." He quickly stands up making his way to the door. He steps outside, just in time to see Serafina pummel one of the punks. She steps out of the way, as another one takes a swing at her, before slamming her fist into his gut.

_As if she needs my help,_ Sanzo thinks as he lights his cigarette. _They have no fighting ability whatsoever, it's almost a joke to see her fighting them._

She dodges another strike, her hand clamping down on her attacker's arm. With a shrug of her shoulder, she hurls him to the ground.

_"She's as human as we get,"_ he recalls Cassandra saying that about Serafina when he first met her. What an understatement that was. A normal woman wouldn't be able to overpower five grown men. _At least I don't have to protect her. _

His eyes widen at the thought.

"Are you okay?" Serafina asks, stepping over one of the guys who is curled in a ball.

"You..." Not one of her attackers came close to striking her. It was as if she could read their moves ahead of time. When she fought against Zev, she was doing the same thing, but because Zev was faster than her, he didn't notice at the time.

"I what?" She responds.

A bright flash surrounds them, it's source a spotlight from a car. Serafina raises her hand, shielding her eyes from the harsh lights.

"Put your hands up in the air where we can see them!" A man's voice orders.

"This isn't good," Serafina mutters, recognizing the blue uniform the man is wearing.

"Now look at what you've done," Sanzo says as he is about to reach for his gun tucked in his pants.

"Come on!" she yells, grabbing his wrist as she takes off into a run. "If you don't want to spend the night in jail, shut up and run."

"Stop!" One of the men yells as he chases after them, while the other one stays behind with the men who instigated the fight.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," Sanzo snaps.

"Trouble just follows me wherever I go," she mutters.

"It would be easier if you took them out."

"They're police officers! It would be…immoral for me to fight them."

"You seem to remember to be civil at the most inconvenient times."

"Better than being morally deranged."

The three race through the crowded streets, weaving through the swarm of people. To Sanzo's surprise, she manages to find a direct path through the people, not pausing for a second. In the meantime, the officer following them is shoved back and forth.

"Gotcha!"

Sanzo's eyes widen when he feels the man's hand catch his wrist, yanking him back.

"Shit!" Sanzo says through clenched teeth, drawing his arm back to strike the man. He freezes in place when he feels someone whoosh past him.

Serafina whirls around, pivoting so she is behind the officer. She swipes the handcuffs from his hand, snapping one onto the man's wrist. With a sweep of her leg, she knocks him down, bringing the other end of the handcuff around his ankle.

"Sorry, " she whispers, before grabbing Sanzo's arm and taking off with him.

"Hey! Come back here!" the policeman yells after them, using one hand to search for a key to the handcuffs as he tilts back and forth like a rocking-horse.

Their feet pound on the cement sidewalk as they weave through the people, heading in the direction of the shoreline. At last, they make it back to the beach and she quickly leads him closer to the shore to an outcropping.

"We can hide here for a bit." She finally comes to stop, hearing Sanzo wheezing behind her. She takes a deep breath, before being overcome by a fit of laughter. Sanzo glares at her, not liking their current predicament.

"I don't see what the hell you find so funny!" Sanzo snaps after taking a deep breath.

"I was just thinking that the guards here are slow." She clenches her fist, trying to stop the laughter. "For a moment I pictured Orion as the cop. I'm sure the crowd would have parted if they saw him hurtling at them."

"You have a crappy sense of humor." For a moment he is tempted to ask what he's like. Whenever she speaks of him, a softness would enter her eyes

"Ah, I feel bad for him. He didn't see me coming at all." She leans against the rock, looking up at the dark sky. The smile leaves her lips, her brows lowering in confusion. "That's strange..."

"What is it?" Sanzo asks, turning to face her. She continues to look up at the night sky, a small smile curving her lips.

"I guess they have stars here just like back home. But it's different." She turns to him, the moonlight lighting her features. "What about your world?"

He looks up, examining the night sky. The shape of the constellations and the texture of the moon, each of them baring a remarkable resemblance to the one he is use to looking at.

"It's the same," Sanzo notes, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I wonder if your world is a distorted mirror of this world. How funny it would be if there was another version of Cassandra, Raven and Warner there?"

"Hm, another you? One of you is bad enough."

"I said your world is a mirror image of this one, not mine. You'll never come across me there."

He averts his gaze, not liking how final her words sound. There is nothing shocking about the statement, or any malice behind it-it's just the simple truth. They come from two completely different worlds and it is only natural that their paths will part. If it weren't for a few random coincidences they would never have met in the first place. How often is it that someone is dragged to another world?

"If I met the other you, it would only be a poor imitation. Only you are capable of being a badass," Serafina adds.

"It's a shame." He takes out his pack of cigarettes. He is about to flick his lighter, but her hand suddenly wraps around it, pinning it against the rock. The cigarette drops from his lips, bouncing off her shoulder before landing on the sand.

"What are you-" He begins, but her index finger taps him on the lips.

"They're here," she whispers in his ear. No sooner do the words leave her mouth that he sees a light sweep around them, the outcropping hiding them from view. The spotlight disappears, but the two stay in place, not budging.

The smell of cigarettes enter her senses, realizing the familiar scent is coming from his clothing. Her face suddenly feels hot, remembering how the other night she had wrapped her arms around him, nearly kissing him. A part of her knows it is stupid and pointless to think about such things, but there is still the part of her that wonders what would have happened if she hadn't regained her senses in time.

"You really like clinging to me, don't you?" Sanzo asks.

"I find it hard to believe how bony you are," she retorts. "If you put some more muscles on that body of yours and kept your mouth shut, you would be a very attractive man."

"That's surprising," Sanzo snorts. Her words had cut through him, remembering what Evan had said about her guardian. "You didn't seemed to mind that the last time you tried to kiss me." He could feel her heart beat quicken, but he isn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or...

"Keep in mind, I was drunk."

"That doesn't change the fact that you like me." The words slip from his mouth, wondering why he brought it up in the first place.

_Is it that obvious? _she asks herself. She had decided not to say anything, to let whatever she was feeling dull away until it was only an afterthought. But he is announcing to both of them that she liked him. Did he notice before she had? Or was he trying to start a fight with her?

The smartest thing to do is to ignore the comment and return to the beach house. There was no point in discussing it, nothing would ever come of it. He would return to his world and continue his mission West. She would stay as Daycarthro's warrior and hope that someday she will be able to kill Lamya.

But what about after that? If she managed to kill Lamya, would she join him in his mission? If he finished his mission before her, would he mind staying in this world? It doesn't seem like he missed his world, and except for the occasional demon warrior appearing, it was rather peaceful here.

"_If I ever fell in love with someone and I found out we were going to part ways, I would rather make a fool of myself than regret having done nothing at all,"_ her guardian's words enter her thoughts. She had expected him to tell her she was being foolish, but he had seemed relieved when she told him about her dilemma. It was only natural that someday she would fall for someone, she just didn't think he would be such a prick.

"So what if I do," she replies, her eyes catching his violet ones. Her fingers glide through his golden hair, surprised by how soft it actually is. "In a few days, we will probably never see each other again." She grabs his hair, pulling him down to her as her lips catch his.

_'Hey,' _a man's voice enters Sanzo's mind. '_Up close, this one looks kinda of like a girl_. _Hold him down._'

A loud slap echoes against the waves of the ocean. She jerks back, putting a good distance between them. Sanzo finds himself in the same spot, his hand raised, while a throbbing pounds on the palm of his hand. It takes him a moment to realize that he struck her.

_"It's most likely that you will be rejected considering the type of person he is," her guardian said._

_"If that's true than I would rather not say anything," Serafina replied._

_"An unrequited love is far worse to live with than rejection. You will live the rest of life wondering what would have happened if you had said something. It will be easier for your heart to heal if you are rejected before those feelings of like turn into something stronger. Do not be a coward and move forward. Fear is for the dying."_

"Thank you," she whispers, wiping away the blood from her busted lip. "I won't approach you again." With that she turns on her heel, quickly flying past him.

"Shit..." Sanzo mutters, clenching his hand as if that will wipe away the memory of his hand connecting with her.

_That man's voice...Damn, why am I thinking of that now?_ he wonders, as he clenches his forehead. It had been a while since those memories had been stirred up. A time when he felt weak and helpless, when the guilt of all the lives he had taken, threatened to pull him into the arms of death.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He slams his fist into the rock, cutting open his knuckles. This is what he wanted, right? No attachments. It was better this way.

Then why is he wishing that she would come back? That she didn't give up so easily? She wasn't the type to get close to someone and he was sure he was the first man she had kissed. She wasn't like all the other women and men who had made passes at him. There was no ulterior motive behind her actions and he pushed her away.

"Damn it!"

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Yeah, one more chapter I'm done with this. Do you guys still like SXS pairing? No one's mention them in a while. Send a review and let me know if you want me to continue on with them. If you guys have anything you want to see in the continuation, don't be afraid to ask. Reviews give me inspiration and I like hearing from you guys.

Till next time!


	36. Payback's a Bitc

A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Saiyuki, but I own the Daycarthro characters. Now onwards to chapter 36!

Chapter 36: Payback's a Bitch

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The sunlight filters through the blinds of Serafina's room, casting parallel stripes on the tan carpeted floor. Even though it is beginning to feel like a warm day, Serafina feels unusually cold. She did not sleep well last night, even with the excessive amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

A small gasp escapes Serafina's lips when she accidentally applies pressure to the bruise on her face. Her index finger lightly touches her swollen lip, a painful reminder of how stupid she had been last night. She wanted Sanzo to reject her, to put an end to the uneasy feeling that were beginning to develop in her chest. It was supposed to be a simple, 'What the hell is wrong with you, stupid woman.' But it turned into something much worse. It wasn't the sudden slap that had left an impact on her, but the look on his face was something she thought she would never see from him-_fear_.

What exactly happened to him in the past to make him fear something that should have been seen as an act of affection? She doubts she will ever learn the reason or if she even wants to. Some things are better left in the past and she has the feeling it was one of those situations that you can't casually talk about.

_I'm sorry Sanzo,_ for the hundredth time she repeats that phrase, but it still does little to ease the guilt that has been brewing in the pit of stomach since last night. _This is why it's best to avoid people. The closer you get to someone, the easier it is to deeply wound them. The best thing for everyone is to leave before things get worse._ Just as she comes to that conclusion she senses another presence in the room with her.

"You look like crap," Evan states as he looks at her from the desk he is sitting on top of.

"You shouldn't suddenly appear in someone's room," Serafina says as she sits up in bed.

"I didn't suddenly appear. I've been here a while. It's your fault for not noticing me," he replies, grinning.

"Has anyone ever told you it's creepy to watch someone as they're sleeping?"

"Ah! It's almost time!" Evan suddenly says, appearing on the bed next to her to get a better look at the door.

"What did you do?" She asks, not liking how excited he looks.

"I would _never _do anything that may forever scar anyone. And I'm not petty enough to hold onto a grudge just to get back at a leech and a kappa."

"I'm not even sure I want to know," Serafina replies. She brushes her hair back, unconsciously revealing the discolored flesh on her cheek.

"What happened here?" he asks, tapping his cheek with his index finger, while his thumb brushes her swollen lip.

"I fought a few drunks." She replies, hiding the mark with her hand.

"You're lying," Evan replies, wagging his finger at her. "If they were humans, you would have wiped the floor with them." He tilts his head, noticing how she is avoiding eye contact. _It's not a simple fight that she got into. There wasn't anyone unusual in the area and she was with Warner, Gojyo and San_- His eyes narrow at her. "Did Sanzo do that?"

"It doesn't matter," she mutters, pulling her blankets higher to hide the mark, lying back down on the bed.

"That son of a bitch...I told you to stay away from him! Every time I look, you're with him!" _This is bad,_ Evan concludes, wondering how it was possible for two standoffish people to get so close to each other in such a short period of time.

"I'll avoid him from now on," she replies, turning her back to him.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it. For this one time, can you please drop it," she says, sounding tired and defeated.

A long silence falls between them, Evan knowing she is hurting from whatever happened between them and pushing the matter will only worsen it. He opens his mouth, about to say something, but stops, looking away from her. He should have been more adamant about her staying away from that bastard. It was only a matter of time before the sharp-tongued monk wounded her. _And what was I doing last night when I should have pushing them away from each other? _

He pulls the blankets away from her head.

"What are you-!" Her words are cut off when he leans down, planting a soft kiss on the bruise.

"If you want, I'll get revenge for you," he asks, watching as the bruise loses it's purple-tinge.

Before she can reply, a scream rips through the house, causing Serafina to jump out of bed

"Hm, I think that was Warner," Evan says thoughtfully, counting in his head.

"What the hell?" Someone else yells.

"Definitely Gojyo...Hm, it took them five minutes to notice. I'm almost…disappointed. I could have done something else to them." He jumps from the bed, landing on his feet as he whirls around to face her. "I'll be back, Sera," Evan smiles just before his body fades away.

Serafina places a hand on her cheek, noting that it no longer hurts. _That little demon..._Serafina glaring at the door. _He'll use any excuse to make trouble. It really is better if I leave before Evan does something to Sanzo._

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Evan appears in the hallway, leaning against the wall, waiting for the moment when he can see the look of terror on a certain annoying blond and red-head.

"3, 2..." He quietly counts. Two doors swing open, two sets of angry eyes glowering at him.

"You!" Warner hisses, pointing an accusing finger at boy quietly standing there. "You-You evil son-of-a-bitch!" He makes a lunge for the boy, but Gojyo grabs the back of Warner's shirt.

"Oh, no you don't. He's mine!" Gojyo snaps, his eyebrow twitching at the speed of the second-hand on a clock.

"No way! What he did to me, is far worse than what he could do to you!" Warner snaps back, knocking the half-bred's hand away.

"Oh," Gojyo counters, confident he has Warner beat. He points at Evan, his hand trembling from fury. "He put cockroaches in my bed. _Big, red, disgusting, freaking _cockroaches in _my_ bed!"

"Cockroaches?" Warner sputters, before waving his hand at the Demon Child. "He put_ leeches_. Leeches!" The Vaerire suddenly stops, looking at his arm, before lifting his shirt. Several brownish blogs are sprinkled across his chest. "Oh god…they're _on me_! _Get them off_!"

Evan bursts into a fit of laughter, no longer able to keep a straight face at the idiots in front of him.

"Pay back's a bitch," Evan growls at the two. "Because of _your _stupidity, I've had to endure many hardships that neither of you can ever imagine. For starters, you dressed me up as a cat! A freakin' cat! With ears and a tail! And to top it off Raven grounded me yesterday for blowing up the house and it wasn't even my fault!"

"Get 'em off!" Warner cries, swatting at the dark-brown, slimy blobs attached to his skin.

" Besides, do you have any idea how long it took to plan this. Do you know how hard it is to find leeches and cockroaches that size? And how long I had to wait for you to put your guard down. Even if I end up burning in hell, this moment was well worth it!"

"You are so dead," Gojyo swears, making a grab for the child, but Evan easily steps back, safely out of reach.

"Worthless threats," Evan laughs, making a run for it. "Can't kill me, if you can't catch me." With that he vanishes from sight.

"Gojyo? Go on without me," Warner mutters, collapsing against the wall. "It-it was nice hanging out with you..."

"You got to be kidding me," Gojyo mutters, his eyebrow twitching. "You're not going to die from leeches!" Gojyo yells, kicking Warner's leg.

"I'm dying from disgust..." Warner whispers, closing his eyes.

"I hope those leeches suck you dry! You damn drama-queen!" With that Gojyo's storms off, the only thought in his head is how he is going to beat the demon child senseless.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Kougaiji's eyes shoot open, a scream having woken him from his sleep. He sits up slowly, wincing at how tender his skin is when the sheet rolls off his bandaged chest. The palm of his hand rubs his forehead, still exhausted from the fight he had with the blonde sorceress. She was a fool for letting him live and the fact that the only reason he broke through her barrier was because she let her guard down left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He swings his legs over the side of bed, noting the bandages covering most of his body. He grits his teeth when he rips the bandages off, revealing his burned skin. He's sure that if Dokugakuji was there, he would scold him for being reckless with his body and how he should take better care of himself. But what could he have done? She had been a lot stronger than he thought she would be. He should have easily overpowered her, but she used dirty tricks to keep him at bay. If he ever crosses paths with her again, he was going to pay her pack in full.

But for now, the first priority is to find the rest of his team and escape. He pulls himself to his feet, standing in place for a moment as his legs tingle from the lack of use. He wiggles his toes, the tingling subsiding. With unsteady steps, he creeps over to the door, gripping the door knob and slowly turning it. The hallway is oddly quiet except for the lightly treading of footsteps coming from the floor below.

How long has he been out? And most important of all-where is everyone? His best course of action is to find Dokugakuji and if he's lucky then Lirin...He pushes the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to think of what could have happened to his sister.

A few feet ahead of him, a door swings open. The blonde sorceress steps out of the room, gripping the door handle as a small smile tilts her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just get some rest," Cassandra says before quietly closing the door. She had finished changing Raven's bandages, telling him how well his wounds were healing and how he was almost back to normal when the ear-piercing scream had shattered the tranquil moment. Raven had become eerily quiet, but he had a look on his face that would have scared anyone. She quickly sat up from the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder in hopes that would calm him as she told him that she would deal with it. She takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to deal with Evan, Warner and Gojyo.

Cassandra freezes in place, sensing someone is in the hallway. She whirls around, surprised by the sudden appearance of the youkai prince. She unconsciously winces when she sees the burn marks on his arms and chest that she caused. _This is bad..._ Cassandra realizes, taking a step back as she senses a rise in his youki. The last time they met, they did not leave on good terms.

"You!" Kougaiji hisses, his eyes narrowing at her. Before she has time to move, he slams her against the wall, his hand tightening around her throat. "If you're still alive that must mean Suddenly he is yanked back, someone's fist colliding with his cheek. He staggers against the wall, a long line of blood trailing down his chin.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Raven growls, standing in between the youkai prince and the sorceress.

"Raven, you shouldn't be out of bed," Cassandra grabs his shoulder.

Kougaiji's back stiffens when he recognizes who is standing before him. The sorcerer with the strange eyes he encounter a few months ago-the one who had managed to beat him. The lost time that he couldn't recall except for waking up in a forest wearing make-up. Suddenly being dragged to a foreign world and having to take orders from those people. All of it was connected. It was _his_ fault that Lirin was captured. Everything was his fault!

"You son of a bitch!" Kougaiji growls, throwing his fist at him. Raven quickly sidesteps him pushing Cassandra out of the way, Kougaiji's fist putting a nice hole in the wall. The Hybrid barely has time to raise his arm to block a swift kick. He hits the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of him and crack the plaster. Kougaiji swings his fist at him again, but this time the Hybrid shoots forward, clipping the youkai under the chin. To Raven's surprise, a smile spreads across Kougaiji lips as he catches Raven's wrist and hurls him over his shoulder. Raven hits the stair banister, shattering the wood as he falls over.

"Raven!" Cassandra yells, watching as he falls. At the last second Raven twists his body, landing on his feet, swaying slightly. He takes a deep breath, using all his concentration to get himself standing upright. _I'm still too weak, but if I don't do something he'll go after Cassandra again._

"You're going to have to try better than that," Raven says, falling into his fighting stance.

"Heh, is that so." Kougaiji leaps over the splintered banister, landing a few feet in front of him. "Don't expect any sympathy from me when I throw you into your grave."

"I won't forgive you for laying a hand on her." He pulls his arm back, ready to hit him with all his might.

"Stop!" Cassandra yells, as she shields Kougaiji. Raven's fist stops a centimeter away from her face, the force of it rushing through her hair. "Please Raven, he was trying to save his sister!"

With just those two words, the fire in his heart dies down.

"Idiot," Kougaiji mutters, brushing past her and planting a uppercut on the Hybrid's chin. Raven is about to crash onto the dining room table, but he manages to control his fall and lands on top of it.

"Hey watch it!"

"Shut up!" Kougaiji appears above him, bringing his fist down. Raven catches it, knowing if he dodges it, the youkai would have punched a hole through the table. His relief is short lived when the wood creaks under the pressure before collapsing under their weight.

Raven completely freezes as he takes in the splintered remains of the table. His teeth grind against each other, his hands forming into tight fists. It's bad enough that Warner and Evan are always destroying things, now a complete stranger has enter the house that was rented without his permission, destroying things left and right. Things that _he_ would have to pay to fix and replace.

"If you insist on fighting me, then I guess I have no choice. Remember, you brought this on yourself." Raven snaps his finger, a stream of water snakes around his hand before resting on his palm.

"Oh, if you want a rematch, I guarantee I won't get distracted again." Kougaiji places his hands in front of him, a red flame flickering in the space between his thumbs and index fingers.

"Will you two listen!" Cassandra steps between them, knowing it's not the wisest thing to do, but not seeing any alternative. "There's no reason for you to fight!" Cassandra yells.

"Every time this bastard shows up, I get dragged into something. And because of you," he glares at Cassandra, "Lirin...Lirin-!" His teeth grind against each other.

"Hi, oniichan," Lirin greets as she skips past him. He completely freezes, taken in the overly-energetic girl who doesn't appear to have a single scratch on her.

"Oy," Kougaiji calls, his hand clamping down on her shoulder. "Don't walk by and act like everything's fine!"

"Eh, but it is," Lirin replies.

"But Lamya-!"

"Lamya?" Lirin repeats, blinking her eyes. "Oh, you mean that one lady." She waves her hand, as if the demon wasn't that big of an issue."They beat her a long time ago." She whirls around, folding her arms behind her back. "Sorry oniichan, but Goku said that we going to play a watermelon game on the beach." She waves her hands, as if swinging something. "We get to wear a blindfold and try to hit a watermelon with a stick. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"You're not hurt?"

"Hm...nope. But you should really get some rest, you're looking a little green."

"Too slow!" Goku laughs as he races past her and out the door.

"Huh? Hey, get back here!" Lirin snaps, running after him, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Lirin-sama, don't run in the house," Yaone calls, as she follows Lirin. She pauses when she sees Kougaiji, she bows to him. "I'm happy to see you're awake Kougaiji-sama."

"Wa! You're not supposed to bite it!" Goku's yell drifts inside the house.

"Ah, sorry, Kougaiji-sama," Yaone bows again, before following the two outside. "Lirin-sama, don't try to hit him on the head with it!"

Just then a small boy runs past them, laughing gleefully as he's chased by Gojyo.

"You bastard! The minute I catch you-your ass is mine!" Gojyo yells.

"Ew, I told you I like girls," Evan laughs, covering his rear.

"That-That's not what I meant!" Gojyo yells, his face turning as red as his hair. The door slams shut behind them, plunging Kougaiji, Raven and Cassandra into a eerie silence.

"What the hell is going on..." Kougaiji stops, taking a deep breath. How could the situation have gone from life or death to everyone playing around? And why were his subordinates hanging out with the Sanzo-ikko as if it were the most normal thing to do? He whirls around to face Raven, pointing a defiant finger at him. "This isn't over! We'll settle this the next time we meet!" He turns on his heel, about to leave.

"And where do you think you'll going?" Raven asks, shaking his head.

"Back home."

"And how do you plan to get there? The only one who can send you back is Daycarthro, the Dimension-Gatekeeper."

"I don't care as long as it's away from you!"

"Yeah, because you seem to managed perfectly fine on your own," Raven snorts.

"That was-!"

"You're free to stay here until Daycarthro returns. We'll call it a temporary truce until you return home." Raven waves him off as he walks past him. "Oh, one last thing. You so much as look at Cassandra the wrong way, I can't guarantee you'll live long enough to see your home."

"I really don't care about her, but we do have an old score that we'll have to settle one day. I'll pay you back ten-fold for the last time we met."

"If that's so, then don't involve anyone else into it."

"Then you follow the same." Kougaiji replies, casting one last rebellious look before exiting the room.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Evan's gleeful laughter mixes with the call of the seagulls echoing overhead. Gojyo's curses follow him, threatening several ways of how he is going to beat him. Evan suddenly whirls around, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"You should really stop smoking, it's lowering your stamina." He continues to run backwards, still staying at a safe distance away from the furious half-breed.

"You're one to talk!" Gojyo yells. "You're telling me all that stuff you do to that body of yours is good."

"I'm a child of Sol Solris. My body's different than yours."

"Just shut up and get back here!"

"Ha, like I'm going to-_Gah_!" His foot catches on a rock and he tumbles back.

"Gotcha!" Gojyo laughs, grabbing Evan by the back of his shirt. He drags the boy closer to the shoreline.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"You need to cool down," Gojyo grins.

"Like hell I do!" Evan yells, latching onto Gojyo's arm.

"Get-Get off!" Gojyo's yells, shaking his arm, but finding Evan has a vice-like grip.

"If I'm going down, you're going with me."

"You know I can't swim!"

"Then you shouldn't do something like throwing me into the cold water. I'm a fragile boy."

"You just said you weren't!"

Evan twists his body, ending up sitting on the red-head's shoulders. He grabs Gojyo's antennae-like hair, pulling back. "Wow, I wonder if you can get HD with these?" He twists Gojyo's hair around.

"Son of a Gojyo sputters, grabbing Evan's shoulders and flipping the boy off of him. His long arms wrap around Evan's neck, lifting him off his feet.

The two struggle for a bit, both of them unable to easily overpower the other. After a few moments, Gojyo finds himself breathing heavily for straining his body. An odd feeling hits him, he shoots an uneasy glance around them.

"Hm, something doesn't seem right," Gojyo realizes as he keeps Evan in a choke hold.

"Usually it's, 'I'm going to kill you,' we chase each other around the house, then..." Evan looks at the beach house, but there is no obvious movement.

"Sanzo tries to kill us..." Gojyo adds, his lips twitching.

"Did you see Sanzo today?"

"Last I saw him was Gojyo stops, remembering how he and Warner left him alone with Serafina. They had seem so comfortable around each other, he thought they wouldn't notice they left them. "...with Sera..."

"She's here, but..." Evan starts, thinking of the bruise that was on her face. If Sanzo hit her, she might have hit back and...

"We lost Sanzo..." Gojyo realizes. "Shit...he's going to be pissed..."

"Ahaha, you and Warner are so dead," Evan laughs.

"I thought they would stay together!" Gojyo snaps, rubbing his knuckles on the top of the boy's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to set them up!" Evan snaps, slamming his foot down on the red-head's foot. He flips back, landing on his feet with the grace of a feline. "I'm not going to look for him, for all I care he can crawl back here half-dead."

"Oh, is that so?" A wicked grin curves his lips. "You know he's behind you, right?" Gojyo laughs.

"Like I'm really going to fall for that," Evan glares at him, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Suit yourself," Gojyo shrugs his shoulders, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Half-dead, huh?" Sanzo's menacing voice announces from behind the boy. Evan whirls around, only to be greeted with a flash of white as the monk's fan smacks him on the forehead. "Like getting stranded would ever do me in." He looks at Gojyo, which causes the half-breed's face to turn blue. "Cigarette..."

"You-you don't even like my brand!" Gojyo steps back, waving his hands.

"Give it, now!" Sanzo replies, with enough menace to earn a pack of cigarettes thrown in his direction, which he catches with ease.

Sanzo promptly takes one out, lighting it as it stays perched on his lips. The tips burns red as he takes in a deep breath before releasing a puff of smoke.

"You're right, tastes like crap," he mutters, dropping the pack on the sand as he heads towards the house.

"Hey Evan, I think we're even for now." Gojyo finally says, looking at the boy who is still clutching his forehead.

"Like hell we are!" Evan snaps.

"We might have pushed it too far last night, it's best to lay low for now until things cool down," Gojyo picks up his pack of cigarettes, looking at the monk's back as he disappears inside the house. That is not the usual short-tempered monk he is used to dealing with.

"What the hell happened last night?" Evan snaps. _That bruise...why did Sanzo hit her and the way she acted this morning..._

"Who knows, but I would not want to get in his way right now. That guy can get psychotic when he's in one of his moods. Best thing to do is leave him alone until he calms down."

"You idiot!" Evan snaps, vanishing from sight.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Sanzo marches through the house, heading straight for his target. The second he finds her, she's dead. Last night, after the shock wore off of what happened, he found himself with no idea how to get back to the beach house. He spent hours aimlessly walking up and down the shoreline, looking for anything remotely familiar, but after a while all the houses began to look the same and the beach looked like a bland pile of sand. He ended up sleeping on the cold sand only to wake up with dirt in his eyes and his body numb from the night air.

To make matters worse, he ran out of cigarettes so he had nothing that could ease the heaviness he felt in his chest. At first he felt regret for his actions, wanting to say something along the lines of...he's sorry? Not that he would ever use those words. Maybe in the form of a hand on her shoulder, or a stiff drink, which sounded good at the moment.

But after a few hours, all he felt was annoyance. Why should he feel bad for her actions? She was the one who had to catch him off guard. What kind of woman was she to sudden kiss someone? Wasn't there certain steps that should be followed? And how she dramatically ran away after giving some weird apology as if it was his fault. Who the hell did she think she was? It was all her fault and the minute he finds her, he's going to remind her of what an idiot she is.

"Oy!" Sanzo announces, kicking the door open to her bedroom. To his shock, not only is there no trace of her, but there is no sign of any of her possessions. "Damn woman," Sanzo growls, punching the doorway.

His eyes narrow when he feels Evan's presence behind him. Why was he not surprised that the brat would try to interfere again? How smug he had been the day before when he had filled his head with those lies about how he wasn't good enough for her and how she was in love with her guardian. If the boy hadn't planted that doubt in his mind, he wouldn't have said what he had that set everything into motion.

"Where is she?" Sanzo asks, keeping his back to Evan.

"Somewhere you can't reach her," the boy replies. Before he has time to react, Sanzo whirls around, placing the barrel of his Smith Wesson on the child's forehead.

"Where...is...she?" Sanzo grounds out.

"Like I said, somewhere out of your reach," Evan smirks. Sanzo slams his foot against Evan's side, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm tired of you butting in." He keeps his gun aimed at the boy. "You should stay out of things that don't concern you."

"Heh, I could say the same about you," Evan laughs, clutching his ribs. "But in my case, her life is intertwined with mine."

"You mean how you are supposed to help her kill Lamya." Sanzo counters, knowing he caught Evan off guard. "What? Are you surprised that she found someone else to confide in?"

"You evil bastard," Evan growls. "I never peg Sera to have such a bad taste in men."

"Oh, I'm at fault? She's the one who keeps following me."

"Not anymore. She told me she was going to avoid you from now on. You'll be nothing more than an unpleasant memory."

"Che, is that so." He cocks the gun. With a little twitch of his finger, he can forever wipe that smug-look off the demon's face.

Evan played him. He said things that would get under your skin, an infection of doubt that would lead to a reckless action that would ruin everything. Sanzo thought he was smart enough to not fall for his lies, but he was too much in denial about how much he actually liked being around her.

"Sanzo!" An annoying voice calls. Sanzo lowers his arm, snapping out of his dark thoughts.

"You're not worth the effort," the monk says, pocketing his gun.

"Sanzo!" Goku calls, bursting into the room.

"What the hell do you want?"

"He-he called!" Goku cries.

"Who called?" Sanzo replies, a feeling of exhausting drowning out the anger he felt a moment ago.

"Da-Da," a puzzled look crosses his features. "Ah, his name's not important. He's the one guy that can take us back home. "

"Daycarthro," Evan says, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah! That's him! He wants to meet us back at Raven's place."

"I guess you won't get that second chance," Evan announces, earning another puzzled look from Goku. "Well, kid, it looks like our time is almost up." He ruffles Goku's hair.

"Hey, what were you guy's talking about?"

"Useless stuff," Sanzo mutters, a scowl wrinkling his forehead. "Let's go!"

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: One more chapter and this fic is done. I was trying to get it done in this one, but I felt like I was rushing things. So I spilt it into two. Next chapter, the groups will be saying their goodbyes.

So drop a line about what you think. I always love hearing from you guys. ^_^

Till next time!


	37. The Ones who Ascended

A/N: Here's the final chapter for Merging Paths. Sorry it's taken so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. Now onwards to chapter 37!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 37: The Ones who Ascended

A grandfather clock ticks away, doing little to ease Daycarthro into a peaceful sleep. He stretches his long legs, trying to find some way to relax his muscles.

The last couple weeks were far too adventurous for him. It all started when he felt a surge of his own essence from the world where Kanzeon Bosatsu oversees. Of course he had to go investigate to make sure something wasn't amiss.

When he arrived in Togenkyo, he came face-to-face with a little white dragon with red-beady eyes-the same dragon he had met when another one of his talismans had gone out of control-Hakuryuu. After a lot of chirpy, Daycarthro came to the conclusion that Sanzo -ikko had somehow activated his lost talisman and had most likely been swept away to Raven's world.

Before he could head back to his world, he sensed one of his lost artifacts. After a long discussion with Hakuryuu, they came to an agreement that they would first look for the item, then he would help Hakuryuu find Hakkai and the rest of his team.

To put it in the most simplest of terms, things did not go that easily, or as Warner would say, "The shit hit the fan."

In the midst of investigating one of his lost artifacts, he lost his staff and had to go toe-to-toe with a power crazed demigod. On a few occasions Hakuryuu saved his life and Daycarthro was sure he wouldn't have been successful without the miniature dragon. After a long-drawn out fight, Daycarthro managed to get the upper hand, retrieving his staff, defeating the demigod and regaining one of his lost artifacts.

When they arrived at Raven's house, they discovered the house was empty, but the bullet holes in the wall, and the massive amount of dishes in the sink indicated that Raven had already found the Sanzo-ikko, either that or Raven was involved in some type of home evasion and they had raided his fridge. Sure enough, when he contacted Raven, the Sanzo-ikko and the Kougaiji-tachi were with them.

An hour after they arrived, the jingling of keys stirs them from their sleep. They wait for the usual loud voices to the enter the home, but the only thing they can hear is the door quietly closing and the swift footsteps of a lone individual.

"Daycarthro, you're back," Serafina greets, setting a large bag on the coffee table.

"Who did you get into a fight with?" Daycarthro asks, motioning to the bruise on her face.

"I got into a minor disagreement, it's nothing you should be concerned about."

"The others should be arriving soon," Daycarthro covered his mouth to hide the long yawn, but he managed to catch the tensing of her shoulders.

"I won't be staying for long. Can you give that bag to Raven when he gets back."

"Ah...sure." With that she leaves the house. "That was odd, Hakuryuu."

"Kyuu?" Hakuryuu replies.

"Exactly. Perhaps she got into a argument with Evan." He rubs his chin, standing up as he paces the floor. "Should I talk to her? Or would that be too noisy?"

"Kyuu kyuu."

"I suppose you're right. I would be better to give her some time alone." Daycarthro stops, eyeing the little white dragon. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to become my familiar? With a few minor enhancement, you could become almost god-like."

"Kyu kyuu kyu."

"I see. They are a rather troublesome bunch. They are lucky to have you around." The god smiles gently. " No hard feelings. I wish you success on your journey."

_Bam!_ Daycarthro whirls around when the door slams open. A young man with tanned-skin glares at him as he stalks towards him.

"Are you Daycarthro?" Kougaiji demands.

The god slowly nods his head, wondering why this man has a deadly aura. He glances behind them seeing Warner, Cassandra , Raven and Evan accompanied by a tall man with black hair, a orange haired girl and a woman with magenta eyes, all three of them obviously not human.

"We're ready to go," Kougaiji says. "Take us back home, now!"

"I have no issue with sending you back now," Daycarthro says. He twirls his staff before slamming the blunt end on the ground. A flash of light cuts through the air, creating a doorway of light. "This should return you to your world."

"Let's go!" Kougaiji announces heading toward the portal. He stops for a moment, turning slightly to Raven. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop involving my subordinates and I in your idiotic disputes."

"Then you should stop letting yourself get dragged into them," Raven counters, coolly.

"The next time we meet, I'm throwing you into your grave!" Kougaiji snaps, pointing a angry finger at the black-haired young man.

"Why wait for next time, when we can finish this here and now?" Raven replies, glaring at the youkai prince.

"Come on Kou," Dokugakuji says as he wraps an arm around Kougaiji's shoulders. "I think we've done enough fighting for now. Besides, that scrawny body of yours isn't recovered yet." He pokes the youkai prince in the ribs, earning a glare.

"This isn't over with." Kougaiji continues to glare at Raven, knowing Doku is right, but not wanting to admit to it.

"Most likely it is," Raven counters.

"Let it go," Cassandra says, taking Raven's hand. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Don't forget, once we get back to our world, our truce is over," Doku says, stealing a glance at Raven.

"Come on Lirin," Kougaiji turns to leave, his sister bounding after him. She suddenly comes to a stop, whirling to face Warner.

"It was fun playing with you," Lirin smiles brightly at Warner. "Thank you for saving me," she punches him on the shoulder, knocking him off balance.

"Damn kid," Warner mutters, a gentle smile tilting his lips, but he stops when he sees the death glare Kougaiji is giving him.

"What the hell? She's too young!" Warner snaps.

"Cup size?" Evan asks.

"Triple D!" Warner announces. "No! That's not what I meant!" Warner sputters as a dark aura surrounds Kougaiji.

"Eh? Cup size?" Lirin asks, a puzzled look crossing her face as she looks up at her brother.

"Just get into the portal!"

"Oniichan is mean!" she pouts, before skipping off into the gateway.

"And you!" Kougaiji whirls around to face Warner, flexing his clawed fingers. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Hey! It's not what you think. I only see her as an annoying little sister." Warner steps back, placing Raven between him.

"Annoying?" Kou's left eye begins to twitch.

"Come on Kou," Doku laughs, dragging Kougaiji into the gateway.

Evan continues to laugh, his face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Warner turns to the boy, his face turning red as well.

"You evil bastard!"

"Hahaha!" Evan continues to laugh.

"Stop it, both of you," Raven steps between, not in the mood to deal with their antics.

"You coming Yaone?" Doku asks the woman who seems focused on the front door. She slowly turns around, a sad smile curving her lips.

"I'll be right there." Yaone replies, turning away from the door and making her way toward the dimensional gateway. She comes to a pause when she reaches Cassandra. "Can you tell Hakkai that I said goodbye?"

"Ah, yeah, sure!" Cassandra smiles back. Yaone disappears into the light along with the rest of the Kougaiji-tachi.

Daycarthro slams his staff onto the floor, sealing the path. Now the only thing left if for the Sanzo-ikko to return home.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The gentle rumbling of the car engine is easily heard over the silence that has fallen over the group in the car. Goku is currently pouting as he gazes out the window. Sanzo has his arms crossed in front of him, a cigarette perched between his lips as he glares at the road. In the meantime, Gojyo is leaning back on the car seat, a cigarette in his mouth, looking like a miniature chimney as a thin trail of smoke rises above his head.

"The last few days were rather relaxing," Hakkai says, perking the ears of his three companions.

"Like hell it was," Sanzo mutters.

"Being attacked by cockroaches is an experience that should never happen to anyone no matter how much of a dick they are," Gojyo replies, brushing his hair back as he sits up. "Raven needs to put a leash on that kid."

"If you stopped making him mad, he wouldn't have to do those things," Goku counters, glaring at Gojyo.

"Both of you need to shut up," Sanzo yells, smacking both of them with his paper fan that he somehow manages to keep with him.

"My, Sanzo, you seem to be in an awful mood," Hakkai smiles as a sweat-drop rolls down his temple.

"If he would have kept his mouth shut, he could have gotten laid," Gojyo grins.

"Laid? Is Sanzo tired?" Goku asks.

"Yeah tired of being a vir-" Gojyo's words are cut off when Sanzo's fan knocks him upside the head. "Son of a-You crazy bastard! That hurt!" Gojyo groans. He touches the side of his head, feeling a dampness there. And I'm bleeding?!" Gojyo gawks. "Is it bad Hakkai?" He asks, pulling his hair back to show the wound.

"Paper cut?" Hakkai says, a strained smile curving his lips.

"You?!" Gojyo makes a grab for Sanzo, but stops when he finds himself staring down at the barrel of a Smith & Wesson.

"You what?" The glare from the monk is enough to stop Gojyo in his track, even if the gun was not currently pointed at him, ready to go.

"We're here," Hakkai announces, the group suddenly quiets down.

The group remains silent as they enter the house, knowing this was going to be the last time they entered these doorways. Sure enough, standing in the living room is Daycarthro himself, with none other than Hakuryuu perched on his shoulder. The second the small dragon seems them, he glides over to them, taking his spot on Hakkai's shoulder as he nuzzles his neck.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai laughs, rubbing his pet's head. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm sorry Hakuryuu, I'll never forget about you again," Goku cries, earning a sweat-drop from the white dragon.

"Hey, man, does that mean you actually forgot about him?" Gojyo asks, his eyebrow twitching. Goku suddenly laughs, his face turning bright red. "Damn, you forget anything that doesn't involve food."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got these for you," Raven announces, waving towards the packages resting on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Gojyo asks, eyeing the four packages on the table.

"It's a gift from us," Raven says, sitting down on the couch. "This is a token of our gratitude. If Warner and Evan hadn't been screwing around, none of this would have happened." Evan and Warner flinch at their names. "Even though it was partially your fault you got brought here..."

Sanzo grunts at the statement, knowing it is directed at him.

"Thank you for helping us out."

"It's not like we had a choice," Sanzo replies, ripping the paper off the parcel, realizing it is some type of clothing.

"I hope you like them."

Sanzo unfolds the garment, realizing they look exactly like his traditional Sanzo garment, but instead it is a pure white.

"They are suppose to be white, right?" Raven asks, not sure if his clothing was actually supposed to be the yellowish white that his previous ones were.

"Yes." He holds the robe up to the light, noting how light and soft the cloth is.

"I asked Serafina to find someone from her world to make them. She said they used the same fabric that they use for a Royal Guard's uniform, so it won't discolor and you can easily get the...bloodstains out of it."

"How cute, Sanzo has a matching outfit like hers," Gojyo slams his hand on Sanzo shoulder.

"Get your hand off me before I break it," Sanzo mutters, slapping his hand away.

"Ah, the quality is very good," Hakkai says, holding out his green shirt.

"She said something about yours taking the most time to make because of the color and the detail."

"Please tell her thank you," Hakkai flashes a smile.

"Too long," Goku says, holding the faded blue jeans in front of him.

"Ah, perhaps I can cut a few inches off of them," Hakkai says thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, you'll grow into them," Gojyo laughs, ruffling the boy's brown hair.

"Yeah, I'll be taller than you so I can squash you like a cockroach," Goku yells, smacking his hand away.

"Heh, you'll never be taller than me chibi monkey." Gojyo picks up his package, unwrapping it. "Eh?" Gojyo scrunches his brow as he unfolds a plain, white tank top and a pair of black pants. He looks from his clothes then to Sanzo's, Hakkai's and Goku's.

"Haha, plain clothes for a plain kappa," Goku laughs.

"Why did I get shafted?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you weren't wearing the sexist outfit," Warner says, shaking his head. "Come on, rider pants? They made your butt look huge and your legs short."

"You're really an ass," Gojyo snaps, smacking the blond upside the head. "I'll be freezing my ass off. We're supposed to be hitting some mountain ranges soon."

"Not at all," Warner says, wagging a finger. "Since I'm such an awesome friend, I got you this expensive leather jacket." He whips out the jacket.

"It's like a girl giving a present to her boyfriend," Evan notes loud enough for Goku to hear, who snickers in response.

"And look," Warner throws on the brown leather jacket. "You're look sexy enough with the jacket on then-bam!" He whips it off, flexing his biceps. "Say hello to these fine guns."

"Fine, fine, I'll take it if you promise not to do that again." Gojyo snatches the jacket from Warner's hands, slipping it on. "Besides, it looks better on me." He flashes Warner a toothy grin.

"As soon as you change, I'll take you back," Daycarthro announces, sitting back down on the couch.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Sanzo walks down the quiet hallway, coming to a stop in front of Serafina's room. The door is wide open and her bed is neatly made as if no one has slept in it for a while. Was he expecting her to be there, waiting for him to say goodbye? He wasn't going to see her again. His last memory of her would be of her with a thin-line of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and a declaration that she would never show her face to him again. He hadn't realized at the time that that would be the last time they would see each other.

"Stupid..." Sanzo mutters, gliding past her room and into his. He freezes in place when he sees a package lying on his desk. He slowly approaches it, noticing a piece of paper resting on top of it.

_I hope this will protect you,_ the note reads, no signature is present, but he knows it's from her.

_Sera..._ With one finger he pulls the tie, unsealing the fabric. It drapes open, revealing a breastplate similar to the one he had before. He raps his knuckles against the wood, noting the unusual sound it makes. _Enchanted, probably_.

He strips his clothes off, before slipping his new robe on. _Light,_ he realizes, raising his arms. He places a hand on his chest, clenching the fabric. _Just like hers..._He pushes the thought back, picking up the breastplate and strapping it on. Even the armor feels as light as a feather.

His eyes widen when he sees something else hidden in the package. He pushes another flap, revealing a pair of black boots.

_ "You almost have everything you need." Serafina looked down at his sandaled-foot. Without asking she grabbed his ankle, while running her other hand down his foot._

_ "What are you doing?" Sanzo asked, swatting her hand away._

_ "How do you feel about boots?"_

_ "Boots?" Sanzo repeated._

_ "It's kind of dangerous for you to be fighting with sandals. I know someone who lost their toes from a stray knife. The knife went straight through the bone." She tapped her finger against her boot. "These were specially made for combat. The leather is ten times harder than normal leather while also remaining very flexible."_

_ "Why do you care so much?" He asked, tapping the ashes off the end of his cigarette._

_ "Must be the same reason why it annoys you when I don't act like myself."_

_ "I don't like you, if that's what you are implying," Sanzo countered. _

_ "Good," she replied, leaning back on the wall so she was staring up at the sky. Soft white clouds littered with specks of silver floated past them in a sky of milky blue_. _In the warm sunlight her hair seemed to shine a light red and her eyes almost looked peaceful..._

It felt so long ago when they had sat together under the cool blue sky waiting for the others. Since back then...

"Stupid woman," Sanzo smirks, before slipping the boots onto his feet. They are surprisingly comfortable. "At least she did something right."

After getting dressed, he swiftly walks back to the living room, for some reason his body feeling lighter than ever. This was probably the last time he would walk down this hallway and instead he would continue his journey to put an end to the chaos that had engulfed Togenkyo.

"Are you ready?" Daycarthro asks, stretching his arms over his head. A flash of light emits from the orb on his hand, materializing into his sacred staff.

"Let's go!" Sanzo announces. Even though they are from two different worlds, he's sure that someday they will meet again.

A blast of light cut through the air, making a path to their world.

"Evan!" Goku cries, wrapping the demon child in a vice-like grip.

"No-no! Not again!" Evan gasps, trying to break free from Goku. "If you don't let go, I'll never visit you!" Goku lets go, a wide-grin brightening his face.

"Don't forget you promised!" Goku laughs.

"Wha?" Evan sputters.

"I think some of your evilness has rubbed off on him," Gojyo sweat-drops.

"With him and Sanzo I'm sure Goku will turn into a very corrupt person," Warner mutters.

"What was that?' Sanzo asks, shooting a glare at the blond.

"Take care of yourselves," Raven says, raising his hand.

"Ah, Hakkai," Cassandra suddenly says, grabbing Hakkai's hand. "Um, Yaone wanted me to tell you good-bye."

"Did she?' Hakkai replies, a dazzling smile etched on his face.

"What the...?" Gojyo mutters, shielding his eyes.

"Thank you very much. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Hakkai continues to smile, earning terrified looks from everyone in the room, including Sanzo.

"Let's go!" Sanzo finally says, not liking how bright Hakkai's smile has become.

"Oh and Sanzo," Evan says, appearing beside the monk. "You don't have to worry about Sera, I'll take good care of her for you," the boy announces, a mischievous glint entering his eyes as he pushes Sanzo into the gateway.

"You bast-" his words are cut off as he disappears into the light.

"See ya!" Goku laughs, following him along with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"You still owe me a drink," Gojyo winks at Warner as he disappears into the light. And with that the path way to another world closes.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

_They should be gone by now,_ Serafina thinks as she looks up at the sky. She managed to avoid him till he was completely gone.

_I should have never have done that to him. _A image of Sanzo flashes through her mind after she kissed him. She had expected anger would paint his face when he so violently knocked her away, but when she looked up at him in place of anger was...fear.

_It was stupid of me to think I would get a simple rejection. Selfishly throwing my feelings at him so I can let him go. He should have shot me._

She rubs the back of her neck, wondering if he saw the gift she had left for him in his room. It took a week to for her guardian to create the breastplate, making it both light-weight and sturdy to withstand the powerful youkai he would no doubt face in his journey.

_I should have said sorry in person_, she reminds herself. But she wasn't sure if she could keep her composure in front of him and she didn't think could stand him looking at her with disgust. _It's better this way..._

She whirls around, a hint of a essence close to her.

_What the hell is he up to?_ She wonders, continuing to look in the direction where the essence is coming from. Her head tilts to the side, wondering why he hasn't shown himself yet or even moved.

_Best thing to do is leave before he decides to harass me._ She turns on her heel about to take a step forward, but she stops, looking back. _He still hasn't move and...Damn it!_

She breaks into a run, heading in the direction of the essence. The closer she gets the more she notices about the essence and hot it feels weaker than usual. The overgrown brush parts and she can finally see him.

A robe that was white is now smeared with red and in some sections melted. A head of silver hair is tilted forward and she wonders if he might be sleeping. His broad shoulders stiffen and she can make out a bloody splotch on his side.

"They did a number on you, didn't they, Eclipse?" She asks, staying a good ten feet away from him.

"You came running to me," Eclipse whispers, not bothering to open his eyes. "I knew if I stayed here long enough, you would show up."

"How stupid are you? Do you plan to bleed to death? I'm not going to help you just because you come running to me!"

"You'll help me, won't you Malay? I did undo the curse on your comrade. If I hadn't done that, I would not have been injured this badly."

Her teeth grit as she glares at him. What an infuriating man! But he did help Goku and if she doesn't do something, it was likely he would bleed to death. If he was a normal human and not part demon he would have bled to death already.

"As payment I'll tend to your wounds, but that's it."

"I seemed to have been betrayed by my underlings."

"Have you now?" She drops her sack, digging for the first-aid kit. "I doubt it means much to you."

"It doesn't, but I let my target get away." He sweeps his long silver hair out of his face, his gold and silver eyes peering into hers. "Help me track them down."

"I'll only help you with your wounds, and that's it."

"That's a shame. He'll...be a strong one."

"Who?"

"Zev...He'll come for you and the Hybrid." He tilts his head at her, his one gold eye focusing on her. "Sanzo...A smothering hatred was directed at him. Another comrade of yours I presume."

"Not at all." She can feel her heart begin to race at the mention of his name. "He's someone we met in passing."

"That's good. He won't be alive for much longer." His head tilts forward as he falls unconscious.

For a few seconds she looks at him in disbelief. If what Eclipse said was true, then Zev would rise again and most likely target Sanzo. As it was Sanzo and her could barely handle the demon in his normal form, but in his new form she was sure he would be even stronger.

"I won't let him lay a hand on you," she declares, clenching her right hand. With a flick of her hand, the tree beside her crashes to the ground. She would be stronger the next time they meet. She would be damn if she let another soul be put in harm because of her...

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A trail of dust follows the green jeep as it speeds down the long stretch of desert.

"Move over, baka saru," Gojyo growls as he shoves Goku back.

"You're taking up half the space!" Goku pushes Gojyo back

"I got longer legs than you," Gojyo snaps as he stands up in the jeep, kicking Goku's leg.

"Shut the hell up!" Sanzo yells, kicking Gojyo's backside.

"My ass!" Gojyo groans, holding his rump. "What the hell are those shoes made of?!"

"Heh," Sanzo snorts, realizing the boots are steel-toed. _Not bad at all..._

"Ah, I just realized we could have asked Daycarthro to drop us off at our destination," Hakkai suddenly says, earning blank looks.

"You mean, we could have been there already!" Goku sputters, grabbing Hakkai's shoulders.

"Figures, only a group of idiots would make this trip," Sanzo mutters.

"Eh, you didn't think of it either, Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo snaps, still clutching his sore behind.

"Oy, keep talking and I'll put a quick end to your journey," Sanzo announces, flashing his gun.

"Ahaha, some things never change."

"Hey, Hakkai, how far did you get with Yaone?" Gojyo asks, deciding to change the subject.

"A true gentlemen never discusses such matters," Hakkai flashes a smile, earning startled looks from Gojyo and Sanzo.

"You really are something else," Gojyo says, his eyebrow twitching.

"Che, less talking and more driving," Sanzo grumbles.

"Looks like Hakkai managed to beat you in more than one way, eh Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo nudges Sanzo forward.

"Huh, were they playing a game?" Goku asks. "How did Hakkai beat you?" Goku asks Sanzo , a puzzled look on his youthful face.

"Uru-Urusai!" Sanzo yells, his face turning bright red.

Gunshots echo off in the distance as the jeep disappears off into the sunset leading them to more obstacles and fateful encounters. And as always they will rise above their enemies just as the sun rises in the east...

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Thank you to everyone that stuck with me all these years. I apologize that I took so long to complete this. I guess I became more self-conscious about it and found myself second guessing myself.

Regarding the next fan fic, a few chapters ago I asked if anyone had any preference about which story they would want to see next. I didn't get much of a response and it was pretty much either one. So seeing how long it took me to finish this one, and knowing it will take at least a year to finish the next in the series, I decided that I will do both stories.

The next fic you will be seeing will be "The Fallen Ones," that will be the one taking place shortly after this one. The other one, I haven't come up with a definite title, but it will be a Alternate Universe after the Sanzo crew stops the resurrection and deals with their reincarnations. It will be darker than the other ones and have a few on the Daycarthro characters in it, but they won't be the main focus. The idea has been in my head for the past few years, and I really want to write both of them. There won't be a set schedule for them, I'll post them whenever I finish a chapter. I hope you guys will continue to stick with me and hopefully I can entertain you with my fics.

I want to thank curiouzkatt, Starfool, PAC, GoldenEyedYoukai, Kikki, Ali, Rook, OABoo, Kurtain, Sumitra, iceblitz, virgo-princess93, Ruby25, narmire, omi, SwitchVale, Raque, BlueJadeAL, kiriarauthmatar. harunekonya, Thowra, Fogwolf, swtrkgalditress, bakaneko, Tanit, Max, chubby sanzo, Triple X, MystiquePixie, Hit n Run, Quist, Precious One, jinxydragon, Azure Phantom, SD, rocky-road7, and vermillian for all your support through this fic.

I do apologize for how long it took me to finish it and I hope I will do better with my updates for the new fic. Like last time, please send a review to let me know who read this to the end. What did you think? Are you ready for a continuation?

Till next time!


End file.
